Two's a Crowd
by jakeright
Summary: On the night a Senior Scribe, an alpha arrives in Beacon Hills seeking out Scott McCall. Will he be as conniving as Theo? Or will he help save the pack from the multitude of villains this season. AU Season 5.
1. Senior Storm

**Summary:**

 **An Alpha arrives the same time that Theo does for mysterious reasons. Will he be as conniving as Theo? Or will he help save the pack from the multitude of villains this season. AU Season 5**

 _ **A/N: This is my first fan fiction, I decided to get back into writing and this has been an easy way to focus some ideas and also get it out for others to see. Please review or PM and let me know how you like it, if you didn't, and what would make you like it more as it's a very much so work in progress story.**_

 _ **I have recently updated some of the chapters, so if you're new, welcome. If you were following me before my long hiatus, welcome back and enjoy some of the updates. I have all of season 5 finished and am making my way through 6. I have the majority of the prequal done as well, so that should be popping up soon too. The chapter that is currently up has been almost completely redone. I will be updating it and uploading the rest once I finish it. Since timing is terrible I will likely do a bulk upload and put the whole prequel out at once.**_

 _ **The story deviates slightly from the show, majority of which are added scenes. The longer it goes the more changes occur. Season 6 is shaping up to be quite different. As for chapter lengths. The first few a short, but the later chapters tend to be around 50,000 words. The longest (and my favorite) is around 80,000. Later chapters gain other POVs, which helps a lot, Steve can get tired of trying to be everywhere.**_

 _ **Hope you Enjoy!**_

 _Senior Storm_

Steve was preparing for his first day at Beacon Hills High School when he heard thunder and the lights flicker. He sighed as he prepared to lose power. Steve moved towards the window and peered outside watching the rain drops collect against the glass before the drops rolled off and were quickly replaced.

It was a supposed to be a full moon but the sky was pitch black. It didn't matter to Steve. He was well accustomed to the pull of the moon. He opened his closet door to figure out what he would wear tomorrow, wanting to make a good impression but not draw too much attention.

It was nearly midnight when he laid down to go to sleep. He pulled out his phone to set his alarm when he noticed he was roaming. His clock said 17:13 before it flashed white and went black. The magnets on his white board clattered to the floor while the photos and documents that were being held up floated to the ground. A moment later the magnets flew back onto the board as his house started to shake.

 _"Oh, that's really not good."_ He got up and headed to the window again. Multiple lightning strikes filled the ground as he opened the window and leapt into the pouring rain, heading to the high school. He knew that Scott and his pack would be at the Senior Scribe thing. He had received an evite on his student email since he enrolled as a senior. He hadn't planned on going. He didn't have time for silly high school traditions for school he was only enrolled in to get information. He slowed to a jog as he came to the high school's parking lot, listening for any disturbance beyond the babble of excited seniors and the downpour. He picked up Scott's name and saw a boy and girl talking under the awning at the front of the school.

"What's wrong with you? You smell terrible," the girl said.

"Yeah, it's called anxiety. It should be a familiar scent for you now seeing as that is the constant state for me."

Steve tried to find her scent but couldn't smell anything beyond the rain. "Werewolf?" he muttered to himself, "Must be from Scott's pack."

"Why is this thing so important to you?" girl asked

"It's not," the boy paused, "It's not. It's, uh, I dunno maybe it is. I asked my dad the other day about his high school friends. Guess how many he talks to? None not a single one." The boy said shaking his head. "y'know, and these were his best friends, and he just says he lost touch with them. Y'know. So, I started thinking about things like I always do—"

"Obsessively," the girl interrupted.

"Yeah, and so I'm thinking what if Scott's my best friend now, y'know, but, he's not my best friend for life?"

 _Hopefully it's the same Scott I'm looking for_ Steve thought as he started to move across the parking lot.

"Well doesn't that just happen sometimes?

"Yeah, but only because we let it happen. Y'know, that's what I'm saying. How come when we graduate we're just expected to go our separate ways? If I already found the best people in my life why aren't I not trying to just stay with them, y'know?

"Yeah, I thought that was plan, the dream," the girl responded making a gesture towards the sky.

"The vision." the boy gestured towards the girl. "And don't mock the vision.

"I like the vision," the girl said stepping closer to the boy and grabbing his waist, "especially if I'm part of it." She paused for a moment, "So that's why you wanted everyone to be here. Because you don't want to lose all your friends after senior year."

"And I hope they don't want to lose me." The two began to make-out

Steve was nearing the end of the parking lot when a small boy ran past him. Steve caught the slight werewolf smell coming from the boy.

The girl pulled away from the first boy and turned her head. "Someone's coming. Someone fast," she said as she spun and pinned the younger boy to the ground with one hand.

Steve raised an eyebrow. _"_ _Impressive."_

"Scott's in trouble," the boy gasped after a few breaths.

 _"Well shit,"_ _Steve groaned as he followed the trio towards the field behind the school._

He rounded the corner and saw a werewolf dig his glowing blue claws into another werewolf and lift him off the ground. "What the hell is that," he muttered. He slid to a stop, staying in the rain to hide his scent as much as he could.

The impaled werewolf began to sink to the ground, groaning in pain. "Not very impressive for a true alpha," he muttered to himself. But the true alpha started to rise, his eyes glowing a bright red. Scott grabbed the attackers arm and wrenched it to the side, snapping the bones, before ripping the claws out of chest and tossing them aside.

"I don't know who you are. Or what you thought you were going to do. But I'll give you a choice. You can stay and I'll break something else, or you can run," Scott threatened.

"I'd run," the taller boy from earlier stated.

 _"Should have just killed him,"_ _Steve thought as the attacker scurried away. He looked around to survey the group. At least three werewolves and an alpha had their claws out, and another girl wielding a katana._ _"They could have taken him, easily."_

The pack regrouped, facing away from Steve, looking at the werewolf who had been on the ground a moment ago.

"You don't remember me do you, I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade," the lone man stated to the pack. Steve moved a bit closer to hear better through the rain.

"Theo?" Scott replied.

"You know him?" The girl from earlier asked before sniffing and spinning around.

 _"Damn."_ Steve was hoping to keep in the background for a few more days. "What about him?" She nodded towards Steve.

The alpha squinted at Steve trying to see through the rain. "Who are you?" he asked.

Steve stepped under the awning and flashed his red eyes. "I'm Steve," The pack crouched bringing out their claws and sword, except for the tall, lanky boy who stood to the side. "Easy, I'm not here to fight," Steve said holding up his hands.

The pack straightened, sheathing the katana and their claws. "Well, what did you come here for?" The tall boy said looking between the two newcomers.

"I heard of an alpha in Beacon Hills, when I heard it was Scott McCall I couldn't believe it. Not just an alpha, a true alpha. I came back home to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. 'Cause I want to be a part of your pack."

The boy's eyes shift toward the true alpha before turning his attention to Steve, raising his eyebrows. "and you?"

"The weather," he chuckled, gesturing to the downpour that blocked out everything but the lights on the field. "I came to talk to Scott. I need help." Steve answered when he saw the group wasn't amused.

"Yeah," the boy drew out the word looking towards Scott who was still squinting at Steve.

"That Senior Scribe thing is about to start. You guys should probably head in," Steve mentioned turning to leave.

"Are you a senior?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just came to town a few days ago."

"Would you want to come with us?" The boy by Scott's side looked flabbergasted as he began to make slight gestures urging Scott away Steve.

Steve laughed, "Nah, I'll pass. Haven't gone here long enough to participate in any of the local rituals." Steve headed back out into the rain and headed home.

 _"That could have gone better."_


	2. First Day

_First Day_

Steve followed the principal around Beacon Hills High School as he explained how great the school was and pointing out where some of his classes would be for the day. Steve stopped and stared at one of the doors.

The principal noticed that Steve wasn't following him anymore, "That's the guidance office, hopefully you don't need an appointment on the first day." He smiled and turned to resume the tour.

Steve squinted at the door, explains the fear he smelled, but there was still a smell he couldn't place.He smiled and continued to follow the principal. "No, not that stressed about school just yet." _Steve ran through the possibilities in his mind while barely paying attention to the principal._ _"Birds? Mixed with blood? But also, not blood? A ritual of sorts? This school has witches?"_

Students began to fill the halls, interrupting his thoughts. "Good, enjoy your first day. Hopefully you'll do well here."

Steve sensed Scott and his pack enter the school as the bell rang. "I hope so too."

Steve sat through his classes bored by the teachers going over the same set of rules in each class. He had a free period before lunch and decided to use it to track down Scott. He started walking down the hall following Scott's scent when he smelled the fear he had sensed earlier, the same fear, but amplified, blocking all the other scents. He looked down and saw a dark-haired girl breathing heavily at her locker. She began to chant and hyperventilate, until her claws dug into her locker.

A red headed girl came up and grab the dark-haired girl. "Tracy?" she asked but the other girl continued to stare past her. "Tracy? Are you alright?" The dark-haired girl looked around, still terrified. "How 'bout we got outside?" The red headed girl started to lead her outside. Halfway to the door, she glanced back at Steve before giving him a small wave.

" _How many werewolves are in Beacon Hills_?"

Steve continued his search for Scott and his nose led him to the boy's locker room. He heard Theo talking, "My last try I went down and I hit hard, really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool and I realized something. I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast I never got a chance to turn around before it bit me right here."

"Well it wasn't an accident he wanted to turn you." Scott said.

"Right so why weren't you part of his pack then? You know, why didn't he come back for you?" the tall boy from the night before asked.

"Because by the time of the first full moon he was dead."

"How'd you know that," he continued to press. Steve smiled slightly. _He's persistent._

"I met another member of his pack a couple weeks later. He told me the alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own betas. They were twins." The omega paused. "Scott, listen to my pulse, I'm telling the truth."

"Right, or you know how to steady your pulse while you're lying your ass off."

Steve noticed it too. Theo's heart was steady throughout the entire story. Another person's heart would have accelerated when telling a traumatic story like that. He opened the locker room door and stepped inside. The trio turned their heads at the new arrival.

"Hey," Steve nodded his head greeting the three. Theo started to turn towards the door.

Theo stopped and turned back to the two. "Stiles, why would I lie?" Steve detected a bit of defensiveness in the question.

"'Cause maybe you're not who you say you are."

Theo turned toward Scott, "Okay. In the fourth grade you had an inhaler, I had one too. This one day I remember I was waiting in the nurse's office with an asthma attack, a bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER, you were waiting for the principal. You told me what happened when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen and an IV of Prednisone. You made it sound easy like it was going to be okay." Stiles was rolling his eyes. "I've been by myself this whole time," Theo glanced towards Steve, "Everybody knows that lone wolves. . .they don't make it on their own," He turned his attention back to Scott, "I swear I'm that same kid from the fourth grade, I was hoping you were too."

The bell rang as soon as Theo finished his story, "I better not be late for class. You're not the only ones I need to make a good impression on." Theo smiled, grabbed his backpack and left the locker room. Scott and Stiles started to grab their stuff as well, glancing at each other before looking towards Steve who was still standing by the door.

"Can we help you?" Stiles asked slightly annoyed. Scott spared a quick glance towards Stiles, before looking back at Steve shrugging.

"Yeah, I already said I came to Beacon Hills for help," Steve said, knowing it would irate Stiles.

"What do you need help with?" Scott asked earnestly while the scent of Stiles' annoyance began to fill the room.

"I don't trust you with telling you, yet."

"Seriously?" Stiles said mouth slightly agape. "We're the ones who shouldn't trust you. We know nothing about you."

"I'll spare you from having to ask all the questions. I came from Colorado. My pack and I are in a bit of danger and I've heard from a mutual friend that Scott was the real deal and may be able to help, so I came to verify that information."

"What do you mean verify?" Scott asked.

"I came to observe and make sure you're the right guy for the job."

"How'd you get that scar on you face?" Stiles asked

Steve reached up and felt the scar that ran from his forehead, over his eye, and through his lip. "Won it in a fight."

"Yeah, okay. How 'bout you tell us how you became an alpha?" Stiles leered at Steve.

"I killed my alpha."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we probably won't trust you," Stiles spat.

"That's fine, you have no reason to." Steve started to walk towards the door before turning to look at Stiles, "But, at least I didn't lie." He continued to the door. He lingered a bit outside to overhear their conversation.

"Don't give me that look," Stiles said

"We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes."

"Not this time. I'm right. There is something off about both of them—I can feel it."

"Lydia's the psychic, not you."

"Lydia's not a psychic, she's a banshee. Ok, there's a difference!"

Steve finished the day. He had definitely gotten the attention of Scott and his friend Stiles. When the final bell rang so did his phone. Steve ducked into the empty music room, hoping it was slightly sound proofed.

 _"How was your first day at school?"_ his friend, Charlie, asked.

"It was good, thanks mom. Really isn't all that bad, don't know why we never bothered going."

 _"I could think of few reasons. Is Scott going to help?"_

"Haven't found out if it's even worth it yet. I've only seen him in action once, and wasn't impressed. We don't really need to add to the body count if we don't have to."

 _"Well you need to find out soon. We only have a few more months before shit is really going to hit the fan here."_

Steve sighed, "I know, just keep everyone safe for now. I don't intend on coming back empty handed."

 _"Alright, keep me updated."_ Charlie hung up.

Steve tried to sense Scott's pack and was happy that they were still at the school. He came to the library when he saw the younger wolf from the previous night standing outside the door of the library. Steve rounded the corner and listened in on the pack's conversation.

Stiles was talking about Theo's dad's signature on a ticket and the transfer form and how they differed, convinced that he has proof that Theo's current dad is not his real dad.

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf," the girl from the other night stated.

" _Ah, werecoyote and a Hale explains the heighted senses,"_ _Steve thought._

"Ok, it's fine you know, I'll just figure this out myself. I don't need you, or you, or you. I don't need anyone!" Stiles shouted as he stormed out of the library.

Steve followed Stiles to his Jeep, the beta had beaten both of them there.

"What's a criminal tremor?" he asked holding up some papers.

Stiles shifted his Jeep into reverse as Steve popped his head in the passenger window. "Going on an adventure?"

"No," Stiles backed out of his spot, nearly taking Steve's head along for the ride. Steve hopped in his Camaro and started to follow the jeep for a bit before falling back and using his senses to tail them. At the very least aggravating Stiles would be a decent break from the chaos back home.

After three hours of sitting on the side of the road, Stiles and the beta began to follow a car into the woods. Steve stepped of his car a few yards away from where the other two had stopped and caught the scent of Theo.

He caught up to the two, making sure to hide his scent from the beta. When he saw the beta fall into a hole. Steve caught up to them and looked into the hole while Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Having fun?" Steve asked looking down at the beta.

"What the Hell? You followed us?" Stiles asked.

"I had nothing better to do," Steve shrugged, "It was syllabus day."

"Whatever, Liam, there he is. Hurry up, stop screwing around." Stiles took off toward Theo.

Steve reached his hand down towards Liam as he checked his phone, turning his flashlight on and reveling something shiny. "I'm Steve."

Liam hopped out of the hole on the other side. "Liam," he said without turning around and headed towards Stiles.

"Try and get his scent. Get anything?"

"Soap, it's nice—smells good."

 _"How naïve,"_ Steve thought as he came up behind them.

"Not his soap. His emotional state, Chemosignals, remember?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Uh, he's sad."

"Sad?"

"He's grieving," Steve chimed in. His nose twitched. There was something odd about the scent but he couldn't figure out just what.

"Yeah," Liam sent a dirty look Steve's way.

"Grief?" Stiles asked as Theo tossed a flower into the creek. "Oh my God, go, we have to go. Go. Just go."

"What's going on?" Steve asked behind the two.

"It's the bridge where they found his sister."

"What sister?" Liam asked.

"the one who got lost and died from exposure. He's leaving a flower for her."

"Well, that doesn't sound evil," Liam commented.

"I know, I know." Stiles muttered.

"Guys," Steve walked between them, stopping them as Theo jumped down from a group of a branches in front of them.

"What're you guys doing?" Theo asked, smirking.

" _Grieving real hard,"_ _Steve thought when he couldn't detect any trace of the scent from earlier._

Theo raised his hands, smirk still on his face as Liam growled lightly. "Woah, why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks?"

"Only when we let him off his leash," Stiles stated dryly. Steve stepped to the other side of Stiles as he felt the power emanate from the beta.

"Stiles, we were in little league together why are you so suspicious of me?"

"'Cause of these," Stiles handed them the ticket and transfer papers. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other is a signature on a transfer form for Beacon High."

"Yeah, They—they look a little different."

"No, they're totally different—signed by two different people," Stiles voice began to rise.

"So, my dad's not my dad? Like he's an imposter?"

"Something like that."

"Who do you think I am?"

"We don't know yet."

"Want me to give you a DNA sample, or something?"

"No, I don't have anything from fourth grade to match it to."

"You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott, but I also came back for you—someone like you. Someone who is willing to walk into the woods, in the middle of the night, to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that. Scott does, you all do," he glanced at Liam, "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be in this pack.

"Yeah, uh, sorry." Stiles and Liam headed back towards the Jeep. Steve turned to head back to his car.

"Hey, Steve," Theo said.

"'Sup?" Steve said, turning to face him.

"I don't know why you're here, but you're not going to stop me from joining Scott's pack."

"I didn't plan on," Steve shrugged and turned back around, "Unless you joining interferes with my plans."

Steve kept walking towards his car while Theo stood in the woods for a few more moments.

 _"What Theo said was true. The pack definitely gives Scott his power. Especially Stiles, Scott's second in command."_ Steve heard Stiles jeep sputter after starting _. "Maybe he needs a jump."_ Steve started his car and began to head that direction.

"'Cause you trust everyone!" Stiles shouted before there was a loud thud. Steve stopped his car. He listened in for more of the conversation but heard the Jeep start. Steve turned around and headed for home.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Let me know what you think either by review or by PM.**


	3. Petrified

_Petrified_

Steve laid in bed enjoying his Sunday night recharging for school tomorrow. He groaned as he went downstairs to stretch his legs. He stepped onto his back porch and settled into one of the lawn chairs. " _At least the weather is nice."_ A siren wailing across town interrupted his relaxation.

Then heard five more from different points. All heading for downtown.

He sighed as he got up from his chair. " _Sounds like it might be worth checking out."_

He drove to the convergence, noticing Scott and Stiles coming from the opposite side of town. " _Might be worth losing sleep after all."_ He pulled in behind the line of cop cars and the three ambulances. He moved alongside the cars, ducking past the cops, to where Scott and his pack were talking to the sheriff.

"We got an APB on him, but you think you can find him faster?" the sheriff asked Scott.

"I can try."

"Alright," the sheriff handed him a radio, "keep it on channel two." Scott ran off past Steve. "This is a crime scene. Can I help you?" The sheriff asked noticing Steve. Stiles groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Probably not, but I may be able to help you. What happened here?"

"Just a homicidal teenager trying to kill two cops and his lawyer," Stiles replied gruffly.

"You sure? Come with me," He gestured for the werecoyote to follow him and headed towards the transport van.

"Friend of yours?" The sheriff whispered to Stiles after Steve had past.

"Not at all."

"What's your name?" Steve asked stopping a few feet away from the van.

"Malia."

"Well, Malia, what do you smell?"

"A lot of fear."

"And how many people?" Steve took a deep breath through his nose along with Malia. He glared towards the overpass when he caught Theo's scent and saw the boy lurking around the corner.

"Five." She turned to face Steve as he settled his attention back to her; she hadn't noticed Theo up above. "Who's the fifth person?"

"Scott is that you?" one of the deputies asked after the static from the radio. Steve and Malia turned to face the rest of the pack.

" _Yeah, I found Donavan. He's really freaked out and keeps some name."_

"What name?" the sheriff asked.

"Theo," Stiles muttered under his breath, confident in his answer.

" _Tracy, he keeps saying Tracy."_

"Tracy who?"

"Stewart," the red head stated, "Tracy Stewart."

 _"The werewolf from earlier?"_ Steve turned back towards the van. " _There's no rage here, only fear from all five scents. If she lost control there would have been rage. What happened here?"_ He glanced up to where Theo was earlier but couldn't find a trace of the boy.

"Deputy, put out an APB on Tracy Stewart," the sheriff ordered the younger man, "You kids go get some rest, you have school tomorrow. We'll let you know if we find anything." He added noticing Stiles about to protest.

Steve pulled himself out of bed, drained from searching for Theo and Tracy most of the night. After pulling some clothes on, he headed off to his first class and attempted to stay awake as the teacher began to scribble numbers on the chalkboard.

The chalk squealing jolted Steve awake. He rubbed his forehead and started to look around. One of his classmate stifled a laugh as he grimaced and gave her a half wave.

Steve felt panic radiating down the hall. "She's here. She's in History class right now. Tracy. She's here," Liam was whispering. Steve moved to get up before remembering he was in class. The girl snorted behind him as he fell back into his desk causing the chair to grind on the floor.

"Everything, alright?" His teacher asked turning away from the board.

"Uh, yeah, my leg fell asleep, sorry." The teacher returned to the board continuing the lecture.

The fire alarm went off and Steve flew out the door leaving his books behind. He noticed Liam by the pulled alarm and began to move against the flood of students towards him.

Steve followed Liam; Scott joined the pair shortly after. The three entered the room and saw Tracy grab another student's arm after the rest of the students had left.

"Tracy, hey," Scott said calmly approaching. "Tracy. Tracy," he repeated slowly.

Tracy slowly stood, tightening her grasp on the other student until blood began to drip from her arm.

"She's hurting me," the girl cried.

"Tracy, let go," Scott took a couple steps forward. Tracy stared at Scott. Steve could smell the same fear radiating off her from last night and moved in beside Scott, ready to fight.

"They're coming. They're coming for all of us," Tracy whispered before falling forward. Steve caught her before gently placing her on the ground. A silvery substance began to pour out of her mouth as she stared blankly ahead.

Steve looked up at Scott. _"_ _What the Hell is going on."_

Scott quickly scooped up Tracy as Liam tried to usher the other girl out of the classroom. Scott rushed out of the room followed by Steve. The two joined Stiles and Malia as they headed out the door.

"She one of yours?" Stiles accused as they ran to the parking lot.

"Nope, not really looking to add dying girls to my pack," Steve hopped in his car turning over the engine as they loaded Tracy in the backseat of the Jeep. He followed them to the animal clinic, overhearing Malia on the phone.

"No, he said she isn't a part of his pack. Could she be a part of Satomi's?"

 _"We're checking that now. We'll let you know what we find out,"_ The red-headed girl replied from the other line before hanging up.

Steve pulled up beside the jeep when they reached the animal clinic. "She's not with Satomi," he stated as they exited their vehicles.

"How do you know?" Malia asked.

"Satomi isn't usually fond of her betas randomly killing people."

"He's right," a dark-skinned man said holding the door open as the group rushed Tracy inside placing her on an examination table in a back room. "I don't believe we've met," the man stated once he caught up with the rest of the group.

"I'm Steve," he answered smiling and extending his hand.

"Doctor Deaton," the man turned around pulling out a pen light and started to examine Tracy. "Pupils dilate under normal conditions. Heartrate is 250. Evidence of an allogeneic skin graph on her right shoulder. But this silvery substance at her lips is something, almost looks like Mercury."

"Can't you just give her a shot of something?" Malia asked after Tracy surged up from the table.

"She doesn't look to be in any pain."

"I meant a shot to kill her." Steve turned surprised by her response.

"I generally subscribe to a code of ethics that frowns on such measures."

"Malia, you know we're not going to do that," Scott gently scolded.

"How do you know she's not going to kill us?" she asked in defense.

"She makes a decent point," Stiles agreed, "either way, eventually, Imma have to let my dad know she's here."

"Agreed, and while I may argue against euthanasia, I'm not opposed to some extra security. Steve, could you grab the white jar from the front for me?"

"Sure," Steve turned to retrieve the jar. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he heard dust flying towards him. "Really?" he turned back seeing the line of mountain ash. "And here I thought someone was finally being hospitable." Deaton merely shrugged before returning to Tracy.

Deaton turned towards Stiles, noticing his anxiety, "Don't worry, Stiles. Tracy won't be able to cross a line of mountain ash; she's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, that's kinda what I'm afraid of," Stiles' eye remained clued to the line.

"Fear not, I can't cross it either," Steve sneered as he absent-mindedly bounced a tennis ball on the wall next to the door.

"Well, you and I will be able to get out of here no problem. You two," he looked between Scott and Malia, "not so much."

Malia reached out to touch the barrier. "Weird," she commented pulling her hand back in shock.

"Scott would you mind holding her down? I'm going to be trying some more invasive tests," the vet drug a scalpel across Tracy's arm as Scott and Stiles held down the girl. Steve caught the ball and turned his attention to the procedure.

"I think you're going to need a bigger blade," Stiles chocked out when Deaton raised the destroyed scalpel. Steve chuckled but the vet didn't seem to enjoy Stiles's interjection.

Steve returned to bouncing the ball on the wall, earning an eye roll from Stiles.

After running a few more failed tests, Deaton turned Tracy's head. "Well this is interesting."

Steve turned to look and the tennis ball bounced back onto him before falling into the back room. _Well that sucks._ He watched the ball roll under a table.

Scott's phone buzzed and Stiles rushed over. "What's up?"

"It's my mom. It's about the prison transport driver. She says he's awake and talking."

"Malia, help me turn her over, please," Deaton asked confusion oozing from him.

"What's going on?" Steve craned his neck to see what was happening.

"'The driver didn't have a stroke or heart attack. He says it was more like his body just locked up'" Scott read.

"Like he was paralyzed," Stiles muttered. "I think I know what she is."

"Care to enlighten the rest of us? " Deaton called out. "Because this doesn't look to good." He pulled back Tracy's sweater and Steve saw her spine squirm.

"Guys?" Steve called out, but he was ignored as Deaton began to prod at the wiggling vertebrae. "Guys, get back!" Steve shouted just before Tracy's back ripped open spraying blood on Scott and Deaton. " _Shit_." Steve began to push against the mountain ash barrier, his eyes glowing red.

A tail whipped out of the open wound slashing Stiles, Deaton, and Malia, dropping them to the ground as they groaned from their injuries. Steve stopped pushing and watched as Tracy slashed the side of Scott's face before turning toward Steve.

His eyes turned red as he shifted preparing to fight Tracy off. He looked down at the barrier seeing that it was still intact before Tracy closed the gap, digging her claws into his gut. "What the hell?" he groaned as he hit the ground and Tracy ran out the front door.

"It wasn't a werewolf," Stiles shouted from around the corner.

"Kanima," Scott stated from further inside.

"Hey, Deaton, how the hell did she get through the mountain ash?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm interested in that tidbit of information," Steve groaned as he felt his blood pooling underneath him.

"I don't know. It's a barrier no supernatural creature should be able to cross."

"Scott did it," Stiles retorted.

"Once, but it almost killed me."

"Yeah, and it didn't even break her stride," Steve coughed.

"We should have killed her!" Malia shouted.

"Listen, everyone, we need to concentrate. Scott, Steve, Malia, you will probably be able to move long before Stiles and I can, but you need to focus."

"Focus on what," the werecoyote was beginning to panic.

"Healing," Scott answered calmly.

"That's right," Deaton affirmed.

"I don't know how to tell my body to heal!" Malia's panic was rising.

"Malia, calm down its okay," Stiles tried to reassure her.

"I can't calm down, I can't move!" she growled at him.

"It won't last long," Scott said quietly, continuing to calm her, "It'll be okay." Her heart continued to pound in her chest

"Malia, pick a body part and start telling it to move. Get your fingers to wiggle and go from there," Steve shouted coaching her through the process.

"Imagine them moving. See it in your mind and your body will follow," Deaton added, glancing as best he could at Steve. The group lay on the ground focusing their healing powers in silence for a while. Steve felt his wound slowly begin to close.

The sun started to set outside the animal clinic; Steve was beginning to grow frustrated from lying face first in a puddle of his own blood.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I just felt my right leg move," Stiles grunted. "Yeah, definitely something. Like a twinge, spasm, something."

"I'm going to have to disagree, I think I hold an informed opinion," Deaton commented just below Stiles. Steve chuckled at the distraction, feeling his body quiver from the laugh. _Almost there._

"Malia," Scott gasped.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked unable to look into the room.

"I don't think she cut me that deep," Malia responded.

"Keep going. Keep moving," Deaton encouraged. Steve heard movement and Malia grunting on the other side of the room.

"What's happening? I can't see," Stiles voice filled with concern from the painful noises being made behind him. "What's happening? Malia? Malia wait for us!"

"There's no time"

"Look she's not a werewolf," he warned her

"But she has a scent. I can find her."

"Malia," Scott pleaded," save her." Malia hissed as she continued to move across the room.

She paused when she noticed the blood under Steve. "Go," he said trying to jerk his head towards the door. The werecoyote stepped over him and started a hobbled sprint out the door.


	4. Departure

_Departure_

Theo entered the animal clinic, stepping over Steve to help Scott as he struggled to pull himself up using the metal table. "How did you find us?" Scott asked once he was on his feet.

"What, you work here. I heard about Tracy, I've been looking for you," Theo answered.

"No! No." Stiles protested as Theo pulled him off the ground as well.

"We lost her," Scott told them.

"And Malia," Stiles said.

"Alright, I can help," Theo said as he went to pick up Deaton.

"This is Theo?" the vet asked. Scott gave a slight nod in response.

"Let me help," Theo begged, "It doesn't have to mean I'm part of the pack, like you've accepted me or anything like that. It just means I can help catch this girl." Scott, Stiles, and Deaton were looking at each other. "Scott, I can help you."

Scott gave another small nod. "Alright then, let's go," he said steading himself and holding his stomach as he rose from the ground.

"You're not going to ask for permission?" Stiles joked.

Steve flashed his red eyes, "I don't have to." Scott supported Stiles while Theo helped Deaton as they made their way out of the clinic.

Stiles, Scott, and Deaton hopped in the jeep while Theo and Steve got into their own cars. They followed Tracy's scent to the sheriff's station. The alphas ran in first as Stiles and Deaton rushed to keep up.

As soon as they opened the door, a torrent of scents hit Steve's nose. He looked to his right and saw the red headed girl on the ground bleeding while an Asian girl struggled to keep the blood in. Steve tore off his shirt and replaced the girl's hands with it. Stiles stepped into the room freezing at the doorway while Theo pushed past him, removing his belt. Theo tightened his belt around the girl's abdomen as he knelt across from Steve.

Steve glanced up at Theo squinting slightly when Theo calmly nodded at him. He heard movement in the other room from the on-duty officers as they started to recover from the attack.

"Scott," Deaton whispered in the other room. Steve turned and saw them crouching behind a desk, when they stood Deaton held something wrapped in his coat.

"Oh god," a woman said appearing next to Stiles, who remained frozen.

The girl began to breathe heavier trying to speak. "Stiles," Scott shouted from the other room. Stiles turned his head towards him, "Stiles, come on," Scott pleaded. Stiles returned his gaze to the girl.

"It's okay, she's alright," Theo said.

"Tracy," the girl muttered, her face holding back tears, "Stiles, I'm fine, help Tracy," she begged.

"We'll take care of her, Stiles," Steve spoke, keeping even pressure on the wound. He heard sirens wailing not too far away.

"Stiles," Scott said.

"Go!" the girl shouted, pushing out more blood into Steve's shirt.

"Come on, Stiles," the sheriff said reaching out for the support before the pair took off into the basement.

"Lydia, it's going to be okay, it'll be ok," the woman sobbed kissing Lydia's forehead.

"I'm okay, mom," she replied, more blood rushed out into the shirt as she spoke.

"Try to save your strength, Lydia," Steve said smiling down at her. She nodded in response.

The sirens stopped moving and Steve could hear the doors open and the stretcher rolling in as the EMTs made their way to Lydia, taking over.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked the other girl after Lydia and her mother left.

"Um, yeah, thanks for helping out," her voice and hands were shaking.

Steve gently held her hands steady, "You did well before we got here." She looked up at him before pulling away. "Sorry," he said.

"No, it's, I need to go wash my hands," she turned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Careful, that's Scott's girlfriend, Kira," Theo said coming up behind him.

"I was just absorbing some of the shock," Steve turned around, "Nice tourniquet. Where'd you learn that at?"

"I just read it on the internet," he replied.

"Well its lucky for us you knew that."

"What's your problem with me?"

"I don't trust you," Steve answered dryly.

"Join the club," Theo muttered seeing Stiles reach the top of the stair, Malia and the sheriff following. "Did you find her?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, she's dead," Stiles breathed.

"Oh," Theo said. Steve couldn't smell any chemosignals coming from him. He could smell the sadness coming from her. Steve could also sense guilt and fear mixed in. Steve paused for a moment thinking about the previous night. He looked towards Theo as Malia walked out of the sheriff's station.

The Sheriff tossed a cadet t-shirt at Steve as they followed the Malia out. They headed towards the hospital in separate cars.

Scott and Liam were the last ones to join them as they saw in the lobby. "Stiles," a nurse said walking up to the pack.

"How bad is it," he asked.

"It could have been worse," she said quickly, "Theo, nice going on that tourniquet. You probably saved her life." She paused looking around while Stiles shot a look at Theo. "Alright," she continued her voice quieter, "she's about to go into surgery so it's going to be a while. Any other supernatural details that I need to know about or do we just stitch her up and hope for the best?"

"It was the tail," Kira said.

"Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference," Scott explained.

"Okay," the nurse said before she rushed off.

"But it wasn't just Tracy, there were the others," Malia spoke, most of the pack looked at her confused. "The guys in the mask," she explained.

Scott and Stiles shared a look. "What guys?" Steve asked.

"Malia said there were three men, dressed in black, and one of them was strong enough hold Malia down. They were the ones that killed Tracy by putting something into her neck," Scott stated.

"Okay, how'd they get down there? Where did they go?" Steve continued to ask.

"I don't know, they just appeared and disappeared," Malia answered. She didn't seem to be lying, but her heartbeat was too erratic for him to know for sure.

"Alright, we'll have to keep an eye out for them then," Steve stated before turning to go home.

The next day Steve went school, struggling to stay awake as usual. After math ended, Steve went to track down Stiles. He found him heading to the Jeep.

"I'm with you," Steve said coming up to him

"I'm too busy to even worry about what you mean by that," Stiles responded opening the door.

"About Theo, I don't trust him."

Stiles paused, "Good for you." He slammed the door closed. Steve ran around to the passenger door, opening it. "Out!" Stiles commanded.

"No." Steve plopped down next to Stiles. "Where are we going?"

Stiles stared at him for a minute. "I'm," he emphasized, "going to see Lydia, so get out."

"We can talk while you drive," Steve ignored him, "I'll walk back if it will make you feel better."

Stiles groaned as he started the car and backed out. "So, what about Theo?" he asked after they pulled onto the road.

"He can change his chemosignals. When we saw him in the woods originally, the only scent coming off him was grief,"

"Yeah, he was grieving," Stiles rolled his eyes.

But then when we ran into him a few moments later there wasn't a trace of sadness."

"Well, I would assume his mood changed a bit after he caught us spying on him."

"Even if his mood changes there would still be traces of the previous emotion. If you're sad and someone is talking to you and gets you to relax and laugh, are you completely happy?"

"Well, no."

"Right, the sadness is still there the happiness is just another emotion that occurs. It's the same with chemosignals. It's very rare for only one to occur at a time, it's usually a mix. And it's impossible for them to naturally disappear at a moment's notice."

Stiles looked over at Steve. "So, what? he's able to change them at will?" he asked.

"That and completely mask them. When you told him that Tracy had died, he had no chemosignals at all. It was like he was emotionless."

"Like a psychopath?"

"I think that's a bit of a leap. I was going to suggest that he could fabricate them as well."

"No," Stiles paused, "that makes sense too. He can't feel empathy, the sad emotions, so he wouldn't have any in response to someone dying. And maybe he knew we were watching and fabricated the scent of sadness," Stiles explained. "I have to tell Scott." He started pulling his phone out.

"Why don't you focus on driving?" Steve stated, "Besides, I don't know if that's enough proof for Scott to label him as a psychopath. And I could be wrong, or Theo could get better at creating the chemosignals, and then we are back to having nothing."

"Okay, so what, we just let him run around doing who knows what?"

"We keep an eye on him; catch him in something a little less circumstantial," Steve said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Okay. Give me your phone."

"Um?" Steve said confused.

"So I can give you my number and you can let me know if you find anything else."

"Right," Steve said handing over his phone, "so this means you trust me now," Steve smiled.

"No," Stiles replied tossing the phone back to Steve, "but I don't think Scott really trusts you either, so I'm less concerned about you."

"That's fair. I'll wait until you get back," Steve said moving for a bench.

"You'll be late for class if you wait to start walking back," Stiles commented walking into the hospital.

"Okay then," Steve muttered as he started to head back to the school. Once the school came into view he heard Stile's jeep coming around the corner. He honked as he drove past, Steve lifted his hand in response.

The rest of the day dragged on. Steve's last class was classical mythology, a class he thought he would enjoy more as some of the stories gave insight into supernatural creatures. However, it seemed more like a blow off class for seniors. The class had a quiz over the assigned reading on Greek monsters and they were allowed to leave as they finished. When he flipped the paper, he saw it was just matching the beast to its description.

 _Minotaur. Half bull half man. Pegasus. Winged horse. Cerberus. Three headed Hellhound. Chimera. Lion head, goat body, snake tail. Hydra. Nine headed snake. Sphinx. Lion body, eagle wings, snake tail, and woman's head. Cyclops. One-eyed giant._

Steve finished the quiz far before the rest of the class. He waited a few minutes, scribbling on the corner of the page before a girl in the back went to turn her paper in first. He followed suit and headed towards the library to research any possible myths about men in black masks.

He grabbed a handful of books that might have information and headed upstairs to the first empty table he could find. The library began to fill up as the students were getting out of their classes. He heard Scott and Kira enter from downstairs.

"Uh," Kira muttered as she reached the top of the stairs noticing Steve. He waved at the two of them.

Scott looked around for another open table before walking up to Steve. "What's up?" Scott asked.

"Researching men in black masks," Steve held up one of the books, "You?"

"We wanted to research chimeras." Scott answered.

"The monsters that are part lion, part goat, and part snake? Why?"

"We think that Tracy was one," Kira explained

"Well she had the tail of a snake."

"And the claws of a werewolf. And the man who attacked me on the night of senior scribe was a werewolf, but had eagle talons."

"A garuda," Steve muttered. Scott raised an eyebrow at him, "You learn a lot being around the supernatural for eight years."

Stiles and Malia came up the stairs, "How was visiting Lydia?" Steve asked Stiles.

"She was still in ICU when I went to see her during my free period. No one is allowed to see her. Only family is allowed in."

"We got one thing though," Malia said opening a book on the table. Bestiary was written in elegant writing on the first page. "Anything in there about half werewolves half kanimas?" Malia asked.

"Chimera," Scott muttered flipping through the pages.

"Uh, What?" Stiles asked.

"Chimera, it's a creature made of incongruous parts. And if Liam found two burial sites that means that Tracy's not the only one."

"Who's the second chimera?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, and why would they bury them?" Stiles added.

"Deaton thinks it's a part of their process." Scott answered.

"The people in masks," Malia muttered, fear, guilt, and sadness filling Steve's nose.

"We'll find them," Scott said.

After a few hours of searching they had found no results. Stiles had passed out on one of the books. Scott and Kira had left a few minutes ago. Scott's mom had asked him to come by the hospital and check on something that may be supernatural. Malia had begun to click her pen and Steve smelled the guilt return.

"It wasn't your fault," Steve told her.

"I'm taking off," Malia announced. "Stiles, wake up and go home, I'll meet you there in a bit."

Stiles grunted in response.

"I'm going to go catch up with Scott and Kira, you should head home," Steve said, nudging Stiles a bit, but Stiles didn't rouse.

Steve arrived at the hospital a few minutes behind Scott and Kira and caught them as they were waiting for the elevator.

"Oh, hey." Scott said surprised, "I think we got it."

"I know a bit more about the supernatural than you, it'll be faster than waiting for you to try and explain it to me," Steve answered and joined them in the elevator.

"This way," the nurse from yesterday motioned towards the three as they stepped off the elevator, "He came in about forty-five minutes ago."

"Melissa," one of the doctors said running over to her. "I'm going to find an anesthesiologist covering the key pain; see what she can do."

"Okay," she breathed stopping at a door. A kid shrieked from inside causing the group to pause.

"Mom, what's happening?"

"It's the pain, nothing's working. We've already pumped him full of morphine." The screaming continued, growing stronger.

"Can't they do anything to help him?" Kira asked.

"We can put him in a medically induced coma. It's how we help burn victims deal with the pain," Melissa answered shaking her head.

"Let me see if I can help," Scott said opening the door.

A teen boy squirmed in the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs, his arms restrained to the hospital bed. Sweat was pouring from his face, "Please, please make it stop!" he begged, "Please make it stop!"

Steve and Scott each reached for one of his hands. Steve gasped at the intense pain that ran into him, despite both wolves pulling it away. Black veins formed at his wrist and climbed up his arms, he felt them start to crawl up his chest. After they reached his collar bones he let go, looking towards Scott. The black veins started to cover his neck.

"Scott," Steve and Kira said in unison. Kira running over to pull him off. "Let go, come on. Let go of him." She pleaded. Melissa joined the struggle, finally removing Scott from the boy.

Scott was gasping for air, "I'm okay," he breathed out, "Let me see, let me see his arm."

Melissa peeled back the gauze revealing a bloody gash covering the boy's forearm. Steve leaned over him to get a better look. "Holy" Kira gasped

"What is that?" Scott asked.

"The lab says scorpion venom," Melissa answered.

"I know, and that's not the weirdest part. Because a sting this bad means that he should have been dead ten hours ago, and the scorpion that stung him would have been ten feet tall," Melissa said leaving

"Please tell me that doesn't mean there is a giant scorpion running around Beacon Hills," Kira looked between Scott and Steve.

"Could be a manticore," Steve said.

Scott started to ask what that meant, but the boy interrupted him, "Lucas," he whispered, "It was Lucas."

The boy started to become more alert when Scott knelt beside him. "Hey, Corey, what Lucas did to you he's going to do it to someone else and it's going to be much worse," Scott said.

"We need to know what happened," Kira stated.

"I don't really know. He's never been like that before," Corey started

"You mean like what?" Scott asked.

"Aggressive," Corey answered, "we were taking it slow but it wasn't me he was the shy one. We were hanging out today and he seemed like a different person."

"Different how?" Scott asked.

"Like super confident. We were just kissing and then I felt this sharp sting on my arm, and then I looked up at him and I swear his eyes turned black."

"You mean totally black?" Kira asked.

"The whole eye, but it was only for a second. And then he said sorry, that I'll see him at the club tonight and then he just left. And then a few minutes late I'm in the worst pain of my life."

"Wait hang on you said club. What club?" Kira asked.

"Every Friday night, Sinema," Corey answered.

"We need to go," Steve said rushing to the door.

"Right, thanks, Corey," Scot said before he and Kira rushed after Steve.

Scott and Steve sped towards the club ignoring most of the stop signs on the way. Steve pulled in as Scott and Kira were dismounting from their bike. "So, what's a manticore anyway?" Kira asked as the moved around to the back door.

"Persian mythology. They have black eyes and spikes along them filled with scorpion venom, they can sometimes shoot those spikes at their targets," Steve stated, "But usually their whole body turns black, not just their eyes. It's probably another chimera."

"Yeah, I remember reading something about it in the bestiary," Scott said pulling open the door. An alarm immediately went off, filling the room with a flashing red light and loud bell. The three looked around the room panicked before Kira ripped off a part of her belt and threw it at the wire leading to the alarm.

"Nice," Steve commented.

"God, I love you," Scott said smiling at her before turning to head into the club.

Steve moved to follow while Kira stood by the door, "Kira," Steve shouted, "You coming?" Kira shook her head and caught up to them.

"You did it again," She shouted at Scott over the music, "you did something, and it changed everything. You don't even realize you did it, but you did."

"I did?" Scott asked confused. A roar erupted from across the dance floor.

"Come on," Steve shouted pushing his way through the crowd. The three passed through a beaded curtain into a back room. "Mason?" Scott said as they stepped in.

"Brett?" Steve whispered seeing the beta on the ground, with Mason keeping pressure against a wound.

"You're a little late," Liam growled from underneath Lucas.

Scott and Steve ran into action, Kira pulled off her belt snapping it into a sword. Scott swung around the light support, kicking Lucas. Lucas quickly recovered and threw Scott behind him. Liam recovered and charged him but was kicked back to the ground. Steve went to punch Lucas before he was pushed into the wall. Lucas turned towards Kira as she artfully swung her sword in her hand before using the backside to catch the spikes in Lucas' oncoming arms. After a few attempted strikes, Lucas grabbed Kira's wrist, twisting it to disarm her, but Kira stepped into the attack and spun her sword out of his reach before kicking him into the curtain. As Lucas rebounded off the curtain, Steve leapt from the ground and grabbed Lucas, pinning him to the wall.

"Lucas!" Steve growled, shifting. The boy's eyes returned to normal and he stopped struggling. He seemed confused and scared.

Steve's shadow suddenly appeared against the wall as the room filled with an orange light. Kira started shouting something in Japanese behind him. Steve turned and watched her spin towards him before raising her sword. He quickly shoved Lucas on the floor and ducked down as Kira, enveloped in an orange fox shaped aura, brought her sword down.

"Kira!" Scott shouted grabbing her wrists seconds before the sword cut into Steve. Kira turned and glared at him. Scott stared back in confusion. Steve's eyes didn't move from the tip of the sword right above his head. Eventually the aura around Kira began to fade.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked. Kira looked down, gasped, and moved her sword away from Steve's face.

"Uh-huh," Steve breathed as Scott helped him up.

They looked at Lucas, who seemed to be unconscious. "Are we gunna get him out of here?" Steve asked.

"Liam, give me a hand," Scott said as the two ran over to pick the boy up. Suddenly a crossbow bolt lodge itself into Lucas' chest before being reeled back to the rafters where three men dressed in black and with black masks stood. The bolt snapped back into the crossbow held by one of the men. "Why did you do that?" Scott asked shocked.

"His condition was terminal," one of the men stated.

"What does that mean? What does that mean?!" Scott shouted.

"Failure," the men answered before a spark shot out from the lights and they were gone.

They all looked down at Lucas. "Scott," Steve said placing a hand on his shoulder, "take him to your mom." He nodded in response and threw the boy on his shoulders. Steve separating from the rest to head to his car.

Steve pulled out his phone. _"You're probably going to hear this from Scott, but we found another chimera, the men in black showed up and killed him."_ He sent the text to Stiles.

 _"Oh. I'm about to leave the school, I'll check up with Scott in a bit."_ Stiles replied within a few seconds.

 _"You're still at the school?"_

 _"Yeah, my jeep isn't starting."_ His reply came back after another few seconds.

 _"Do you want a ride?"_ Steve started his car and headed towards the school. A few minutes went by with no reply. _"Stiles?"_ Steve sent. Still no reply. He pressed the call button, but there was still no answer.

 _"Theo,"_ Steve thought and pressed his foot to the floor board.


	5. Okay?

_Okay?_

Steve pulled into the school parking lot, spotting Stiles' Jeep instantly as it was the only car left. He quickly pulled in to a spot behind it. He jumped out of his car and ran to the Jeep. The hood was still up; a roll of duct tape had fallen to the ground next to it. Blood splatters covered the ground towards to the right of the roll. Steve took a whiff of the surroundings before following the scent into the school.

 _"Two people, Stiles and someone else. Not Theo. Stiles reeked of fear, the other person was angry. Smelled like hatred. Stiles was bleeding but so was the second person. Stiles is fighting back. He might still be alive,"_ he thought while sprinting through the school.

Steve could hear the sounds of a struggle happening around the corner. Stiles was screaming while the other person was taunting him.

"Don't worry, Stiles, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to eat your legs," a person said before growling.

Steve rounded the corner as Stiles yelled out. He saw him climbing the scaffolding that was left in the library overnight by the paint crew while another guy was trying to pull him down. Steve made it to the door as Stiles was yanked down a bit.

"Stiles!" Steve shouted as he tried to pull the doors open to no avail. The guy holding Stiles' legs looked over, eyes glowing white with jagged teeth. "Wendigo," Steve growled as he shifted. He noticed the card reader and reached out to swipe his student ID. As soon as the reader beeped, he heard a bang followed by a clattering of steal. Steve looked up just as one of the metal rods went through the wendigo's chest.

"Stiles," Steve said running up. Blood erupted from the impaled guy's mouth. Stiles was frozen on the scaffolding looking at the guy. "Stiles, you're okay." Steve added reassuring him. He slowed from a run to a walk as he sensed Stiles's panic.

Stiles looked at Steve and then returned his gaze to the guy, slowly stepping off the scaffolding. The guy began to groan, his heartbeat slowing rapidly. Stiles grabbed the rod and gently tried to pull it out. The guy began to growl before falling limp. Mercury oozed out of his mouth, while his eyes stared blankly ahead.

Stiles's breaths quickened as he stared at the body. "Stiles, you're okay," Steve repeated stepping a bit closer. Stiles shook his head, his eyes starting to water, before moving towards the librarian's desk. He grabbed the phone and pressed three buttons.

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman's voice came over the phone. Stiles remained silent other than his deep breaths. "911, please state your emergency." Stiles didn't speak. "You've reached 911. This line is for emergencies only if you do not have an emergency please hang up."

"Want me to send a car out?" A man's voice sounded from the phone. "What's the address?"

"It's the school. Beacon Hills High," the woman answered.

"Let's see if we've got a car in the area," the man spoke before the call ended. The dial tone sounded through the phone. Stiles held the phone for a few second before his shaking hands hung up.

"Stiles?" Steve reached out to touch him, but Stiles flinched away. He looked at the body once again before turning to leave. Steve started to follow him. Stiles paused to put a book in the doorway, but turned back to the body when a phone started to vibrate. He slowly moved towards the body. His hands shook as he reached into the pockets and removed a phone. He ignored the call. Stiles stood there for a moment, looking back up to the guy's bloodied face. "Stiles, let's go," Steve said calmly holding the door open. Stiles walked backwards, not taking his eyes off the body until he was halfway to the door.

Stiles ran out of the library and kept running until he was at his Jeep. Steve followed closely. Stiles began to work on his Jeep as soon as he got to the open hood. "Stiles, let me take you home," Steve stated, still calm. Stiles ignored him as he continued to work. "Stiles." Sparks popped from the battery and Stiles went to close the hood with a grunt before running to the driver's side door. Steve opened the passenger side and climbed in. Stiles briefly glanced over as he went to start the Jeep. The Jeep roared to life.

Stiles' breath slowed a bit as he put his hands on the wheel, but it picked up again once he saw his blood-stained hand. He began to tap the wheel with his thumb and ran a hand through his hair trying to slow his breaths. A siren wailed nearby. "Stiles," Steve said a little louder. Stiles looked over, his eyes widened when he noticed the siren. He turned back to the wheel taking a few deep breaths before flipping off the lights and throwing the car in reverse and pulling in between a dumpster and Steve's Camaro.

He turned the engine off as the officer's truck pulled up in front of the school. The officer stepped out and looked around the school before making his way inside.

"No. No. No," Stiles whispered still breathing heavily. Steve turned towards him as the boy shook his head. Stiles looked up at the rearview mirror for a second before quickly averting his eyes back to his hand that were still resting on the wheel.

"Stiles, it's okay," Steve stated, his voice dropping down to barely a whisper. Stiles grip on the wheel tightened as he continued to look forward. The officer stepped out of the school and Stiles instinctively sunk down in his seat. Steve heard a voice from the officer's radio, but he was too focused on Stiles to make out what was said.

Stiles looked down and flipped his radio on. "Dispatch, I'm 1097 and there's no one here," the officer outside the school called in, "it's a 653."

"Roger that, prank call. Return to your patrol," the female 911 operator answered.

Stiles looked up at where the officer was standing. "What?" he breathed. His panic started to build again and he let out a shaky breath as the officer pulled away.

He opened his door and ran out back to the school. "Stiles, wait!" Steve shouted trying to pull himself out of the car. He caught up with him at the library doors. Steve followed him in and froze right behind him. The library was clean. All the rods were leaning against the scaffolding. The body was gone. The blood and mercury that had poured onto the floor had also disappeared. Stiles started to walk forward, stopping where the impaled body stood. He looked at the rods before reaching out to touch one. His finger came back reddened with fresh blood. Stiles stared at his hand then turned back at Steve, who stood, there bewildered by the disappearance of the body.

Stiles ran back out the door to his Jeep. Steve got in next to him as Stiles' shaking hand struggled to put the keys in the ignition. "Stiles, please let me give you a ride home," Steve begged gently touching Stiles' hand. Stiles looked over and paused for a few moments before nodding slightly and opening the Jeep's door. They got in the car next to them and left the school. Steve drove around the town for a few minutes.

"Where—where are we going?" Stiles whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know where you live," Steve admitted. Stiles pointed to the right and Steve followed his lead.

The rest of the car ride was silent as Stiles continued to point out the directions to his house. Steve pulled over in front of the house. Stiles stayed in the car for a few moments staring at his hand while Steve looked over towards him. Stiles suddenly jerked realizing they were at his house, nodded at Steve, and then got out. _"_ _I can't leave him alone like this."_ Steve turned his car off and got out as well. Stiles looked back briefly before heading into his house. Leaving the door open behind him.

Steve followed him up the steps towards his room. Stiles was riffling through his drawers gathering clothes and then grabbed a towel. He turned towards Steve and opened his mouth before he held up the contents in his shaking hands. "Okay," Steve nodded.

Steve heard the water start to run in the bathroom down the hall. Steve stepped out of the room and headed downstairs to grab a glass of water. He listened to the sounds of the house while filling the cup. The sheriff, who Steve now assumed was Stiles's dad, was upstairs snoring in one of the bedrooms. Steve looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost three. Stiles's dad was either used to him coming home late, or he was incredibly tired. _Probably a combination of the two considering all that has happened over the past few days._

The shower was still running when Steve set the empty glass down. He heard Stiles scrubbing vigorously to remove the blood from his hands. _"_ _And the feeling of death from his whole body."_ He heard gasps as the boy tried to hold himself together every now and then letting a small sob escape. Steve returned to the room and his eyes went towards a clear board standing in the center. It had red string connecting various pictures and clippings. Masked Killers, Theo Raeken, and Tracy Stewert were also written on the board but were not connected to anything.

Steve pulled up the desk chair that was behind him and waited for Stiles to finish with his shower. About an hour later, the water turned off. He could here Stiles breathing heavily still. His breathing would slow for a moment or two before something reminded him of the night and it resumed the accelerated pace. The sink had been turned on and Steve could here water being splashed against Stiles's face. Another hour passed by before Stiles returned to his room in fresh clothes.

Stiles saw Steve and nodded before making his way to his bed. He sat on the edge with his head resting in his hands, every now and then his hand would run through his hair. He tried to focus on his breathing, and got the same effect he did in the bathroom. "Stiles, you're alright now. You're safe." Steve said softly after a few minutes.

"No," he whispered in response shaking his head in his hands. "It's not alright." Steve barely made out the last part.

"Stiles," Steve said moving to sit beside him on the bed. He reached out to touch his arm. "It was an acci—" Black tendrils shot up his forearm as soon as he made contact with Stiles' arm. His hand jerked back before he decided to return it. Stiles' breathing had slowed slightly, either because of the lessened pain or from the contact of another person.

"You're going to be okay," Stiles shot up and went to the board grabbing the white pencil. He started to breathe harder again. The pencil tapped against the board leaving a mark before Stiles started to write.

 _Donovan Not Dead. Walked Out._ Stiles stepped to the opposite side of the room, sniffling and starting to cover his face. Steve figured Donovan was the name of the guy in the library. Steve stood and moved towards the window, peeking around the curtain. If the wendigo-chimera was still alive Steve would be here to protect Stiles from him.

Stiles moved back to the board, causing Steve to focus his attention to the room. _Donovan is Dead._ He underlined the word dead twice. His breathing slowed again. He stepped back and looked at the thoughts for a moment before going to write something else. _Someone took the body._ Stiles held his breath. Rereading what he had written on the board and shaking his head. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. Steve went to comfort him but Stiles quickly grabbed the eraser and started to roughly rub away the first two lines. The pencil wasn't coming off completely and Stiles half sobbed and half grunted in frustration before throwing the eraser at the board with a shout. Stiles rubbed his head before leaning against the board.

Steve stepped forward placed his hand on Stiles' left shoulder, "It's okay, Stiles." Stiles just shook his head against the board lightly punching it. Stiles straightened and reached up to massage his right shoulder black veins sprouted up Steve's arm again. Stiles' phone started to vibrate causing them both to jump and separate.

Stiles looked down at it for moment trying to slow his breathing. He answered the phone and took a breath. "Hey, Scott?" he got out.

" _Stiles, someone's taking the bodies,"_ Scott replied from the other side. Stiles froze. He opened his mouth and looked at Steve terrified. _"Stiles, ya there?"_

"Yeah, um, yeah. Where. What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

" _I'm at the animal clinic with Kira. Tracy's body is gone. The lock on the door was broken from the outside. My mom told me that Lucas' body is missing from the morgue. They're searching the whole hospital for it. Someone's stealing the bodies."_ Scott explained.

"Oh, okay," Stiles said a bit dazed before letting out a sigh of relief.

 _"I just wanted to let you know. Sorry for the late call. Get some sleep."_ The call ended.

"You didn't tell him about Donovan," Steve stated.

"No," Stiles breathed.

"You have to tell him."

"I will," Stiles replied quietly. "I will. Soon." Stiles turned towards Steve, "Don't tell him."

"I won't. I promise." Stiles sighed and sat on his bed. He rubbed his shoulder again and winced. "What happened to your shoulder?" Steve asked watching.

"I don't know. It felt like Donovan bit me. But it was with his hand."

"Can I see?" Steve asked gently. Stiles turned around and carefully pulled his shirt up reveling a jagged circular that surrounded a section of missing skin on his shoulder blade. "Do you have any first aid supplies?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom," Stiles said lowering his shirt and facing Steve again.

Steve nodded and then headed out the room, returning a few seconds later with some gauze, tape, and an antiseptic pad. "I'll try to make this relatively painless," Steve said as he sat next to Stiles.

Stiles nodded and turned his back towards him, lifting his shirt again. Steve took the gauze and went to absorb some of the blood, placing his other hand on Stiles' back to take the pain. Stiles winced slightly at the first contact, but then relaxed as the black veins crawled up Steve's arm. After a few dabs, he gently wiped the wound with the antiseptic pad before taping two pieces of overlapping gauze over the wound.

"All set," Steve said taking his hand off Stiles' back.

"Thanks," Stiles whispered as he lowered his shirt.

Steve started to stand. "It's no big deal."

"For being here tonight," Stiles added

Steve nodded slightly before crouching down to Stiles' level and placing a hand on his good shoulder. "You're okay now," he paused for a moment, "Get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow and give you a ride to your Jeep."

Stiles nodded in reply as he moved to lay down on his bed. Steve went to the door, looking back as he reached for the light. Stiles nodded back at him and Steve flipped the switch off and headed toward his car. He sat there for a few moments listening to the sounds in the house until her heard Stiles' light snores join the sheriffs.

 **A/N:**

 **This fic isn't a Stiles/OC fic, so it won't be heading in that direction, if you were wondering. Stiles is one of my favorite characters of the show (the other two being Lydia and Allison).**


	6. Not Okay

_Not Okay_

Steve went to Stiles' house the next day to take him back to his Jeep. The ride back to the school was silent, although Stiles had seemed to calm down a bit. "Call me if you need anything," Steve said as he pulled up next to the Jeep. Stiles turned towards him and nodded before getting out of the car and into the Jeep. They went separate ways after leaving the parking lot.

The rest of the weekend passed by without incident. Stiles didn't call, and Steve didn't want to over step by just showing up. When Steve took a break from working on his homework, he drove passed Stiles's house to listen in and make sure everything was all right. Stiles had stayed home the rest of the weekend. Most of the times the house was silent, a few times he had heard music playing faintly through headphones. The sheriff wasn't home for the majority of the daytime hours, and Steve didn't notice any of the other pack members coming by. Stiles was coping with Friday's events alone, but appeared to be managing it, as Steve never noticed an increased heart rate or heavy breathing.

Monday finally came and Steve entered the already bustling school. He didn't see the Jeep and figured that Stiles was still at home recovering from what had happened. He paused at the first intersection as a group of students sprinted down the hallway. The front doors opened behind him, " _The Dread Doctors_ by T.R. McCammon," he heard Lydia say as she was walking towards him.

"What?" Malia asked when Lydia slowed. Steve turned around to face them.

"I don't know. There's something about it." Lydia responded.

"Good morning," Steve commented causing Lydia to look up from a book. Steve stole a quick glance at the cover and recognized the three men in black suits and masks from the club. His eyes narrowed as he looked back up at Lydia.

"Has anyone actually read it yet?" Lydia asked as the three of them resumed walking through the school.

"Just me," Malia answered. "And I didn't understand any of it."

"We should probably all read it." Lydia muttered.

"Kira's working on that."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as they turned a corner.

"She and Scott are making copies in the library."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Steve waved rushing towards the library. The other two continued on their way to class, raising an eyebrow as Steve ran off.

"Think about it. They killed Tracy and walked away. They killed Lucas and walked away. Why would they leave and come back to take the bodies?" Steve heard Scott saying as he came up to the library doors.

He walked in and saw Kira and Scott coming down the last set of steps. "Someone else has to be taking them," Kira said.

Steve looked around and saw the scaffolding from last night was still sitting in the library, an oscillating fan was running to help some paint dry. He stepped over to the shelf, picked up a book, and began to flip through it listening to the conversation.

"But the bodies aren't just bodies. They're," Scott paused to think, "They're failures."

"So, if the chimeras are all failures, what's a success going to be?"

"Bad, probably really bad." Scott answered as they reached the door. Scott froze as he held the door open. Steve saw that the fan had passed over the scaffolding, blowing the air at Scott.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked. Steve quickly pulled his finger along on the edge of one of the pages.

"I thought I smelled blood," Scott answered searching the library.

"Sorry, paper cut," Steve said holding up his healing finger as he put the book back.

"Oh," Scott said still looking around. Steve jogged up to join them.

"Is that the book?" Steve asked pointing to the stack of papers in Kira's hands as they left the library. "I ran into Lydia and Malia while they were talking about it this morning. I heard you guys were all going to read it," Steve answered when the two stared at him confused.

"Uh, Yeah. We just finished making copies of it," Scott replied.

"Would it be okay if I joined you? I haven't heard of these 'Dread Doctors' before and wouldn't mind getting some more information on them.

"I think that would be okay. I guess," Scott answered slowly, Kira nodded next to him.

"Thanks, I'll see you around," Steve said has he headed in the other direction to his class.

Steve kept an eye out for anything that stood out the rest of the day, focusing on the library. Fortunately, the pack hadn't gone in there since making copies. They had also left the school as soon as the bell rang which was unusual. He was heading back to his house when his phone vibrated in the cup holder.

" _We are going to Eichen House to talk to someone who may have been involved with writing the book. You can join if you want."_ Stiles had messaged him.

 _"What's Eichen House?"_

 _"It's an insane asylum. Meet at my house in an hour."_

Steve pulled into his home to drop his school stuff off and eat a quick dinner before getting back into his car and driving to Stiles's. He let himself in after there wasn't an answer.

"What was that?" he heard Lydia ask from upstairs.

"What was what?" Stiles responded after a moment.

"You winced."

"I have a bad elbow," Stiles muttered.

"It was your shoulder," she said pushed.

"Pain radiates. It does that," Stiles said dismissing the subject.

Steve showed up in the doorway as Lydia moved to block his path "You guys ready to go?"

Lydia turned to face him, "Stiles is hurt. I don't think he should go."

"You are not going without me," Lydia turned back to face him. "You remember what happened to Deaton when he talked to Valack?"

"Scott and Kira are going to be there."

"Okay, I'm not going to let you go to a place where one of the orderlies almost killed you."

"He almost killed you, too," she protested.

"And we're both still alive, see? Teamwork," Stiles moved past Lydia and Steve and headed down the stair.

"He's not hurt too badly, I ran into him on accident and he hit his elbow off the wall," Steve tried to reassure her

"He winced when he moved his shoulder, his elbow is fine," she said as she turned to glare at him.

"Maybe its pain displacement," Steve shrugged. Lydia huffed before pushing past him. Steve followed her down the stairs. "I need to talk to you," Steve mouthed to Stiles when she had her back to them to open the door. Stiles nodded and they headed out the car.

"We'll meet you there. We're going to ride together to save gas," Steve told Lydia as the two moved for the Jeep.

Lydia stopped at her car door. "Why don't we all ride together? Besides my car is much more fuel efficient that either of yours." She said smirking.

"Um, yeah. Good thinking," Steve nodded. Stiles got in the passenger seat and Steve sat in the back.

Lydia pulled out of the driveway and headed for the edge of town. She turned towards Stiles after making a right turn. His elbow was on the door handle with his face resting on his hand. "That doesn't hurt?" She asked.

"What?" He asked. Steve rubbed his forehead in the backseat. Stiles looked down at his arm. "Oh, a little, but it's bearable." He tried to cover.

"Right," Lydia said glancing at Steve in the rear view mirror.

They pulled into the parking lot as the sun had finished going down. Scott and Kira arrived a few minutes later. Scott looked over at Steve confused as to how he knew to be here while Kira walked to the intercom with Lydia. "Hello?" she asked after pressing the button, "Anyone there?"

Scott waited for the door to open before turning back to Stiles and Steve who were still by Lydia's car. "Are you going to be okay in there?" he asked Stiles.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles answered casually.

"You seem a little off," Scott told him sparing a quick glance at Steve. Steve gave a half smile before stepping forward to join the girls, keeping his ears on the conversation.

"I think we're all a little off."

"Maybe some of us more than others," Scott said turning to make sure Kira wasn't paying attention.

"Wait, what happened?" Stiles asked.

"When the other chimera, Lucas. When he came after us, I heard Kira say something in Japanese."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad."

"She doesn't know any Japanese."

"Still not terrible."

"I also think I might have stopped her from killing Steve, after he had gotten in between her and Lucas."

"Okay," Stiles muttered looking over at Steve who shrugged slightly. "So, she was trying to kill Lucas?" Scott nodded. "Wasn't he trying to kill you though? Sounds like self-defense."

"It was more than that. She nearly took off his head."

"Maybe she had no other choice. There's gotta be a point where self-defense is justified. Tracy killed her own father. And Lucas would've killed you."

"They're not the bad guys," Scott said shaking his head. "They're the victims. We shouldn't be killing the people we're trying to save." Steve heard Stiles' heart skip a beat. Steve looked over and saw the boy's head facing the ground.

Steve went to move towards him but there was a buzz and the gate popped open. The pack looked at the gate before looking at each other. After a moment, they moved in to the facility. The gate grinded shut behind them and sealed with a bang that caused them all to stop and turn. They continued up the steps towards the facility.

Once inside a man tossed a plastic box onto the desk in front of him. "Please empty your pockets into the container," He said.

"We're here to see—" Scott started.

"Please empty your pockets into the container," the man interrupted. Scott looked around before everyone pulled out their keys, phones, and wallets and set them in the container. Lydia placed her purse in the box. "Please remove your belt and place it into the container," he said staring at Kira.

"I kinda need the belt. I mean it's crucial to the outfit," she replied quickly.

"Please remove your belt which patients will attempt to take from you and try to strangle either themselves or others."

"Right, got it," she muttered as she took off the belt.

The man's mouth opened slightly and Steve could smell lust coming from behind the desk. He followed his eyes to Lydia before turning back to glare at the man. He heard Stiles' heart rate increase drastically. Steve turned to stop him from attacking the orderly when he noticed Stiles staring into the box. Steve turned back and saw a small metal pin sitting on top of Stiles' wallet. He reached back and gently patted Stile's arm to draw him away from the memories.

A door opened to the side of the lobby causing them all to face the older man that had just come in. He gestured towards them and they followed him out of the lobby and into a stairwell. "I'll remind you, I'm only doing this as a favor to Doctor Deaton. And against my better judgement," the man said as the group descended the stairs.

"Hey, what's the etiquette for, uh, talking to this guy? I mean do you ever look at the other eye?" Stiles asked.

"I wouldn't. In fact, while you're down here, try not to make eye contact with anyone or anything." They rounded the corner and headed down the long basement corridor.

Scott, Kira, and Steve froze in the middle of the hall while Lydia and Stiles continued to follow the man. He went to open the door at the corner when Stiles and Lydia realized that half the group had stopped following them. "You didn't think you were all going did you?" the man commented.

"It's mountain ash, isn't it?" Scott asked.

"Everywhere, but heavily concentrated down here," the man answered. Steve felt the wall and could feel the barrier radiating out from it. The man held the door open. "Valack's cell is the last one at the end of the hall."

"We'll be right here," Scott told the Stiles and Lydia, who were still looking back at them. They turned to enter the sealed hall.

Steve focused his hearing to follow the bend. After a few seconds, he could no longer hear Stiles or Lydia moving. He noticed Scott was doing the same thing. "I can't hear anything," Scott said, "Must be the mountain ash."

"I've never heard of that effect before. Maybe it's because of the concentration?" Steve commented as he moved to test the wall again. Scott leaned against the opposite wall next to Kira.

"I feel it too. To be honest, I feel a little weak," Kira commented nervously.

"Yeah, it's like being sedated."

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"Nah, they'll be okay without us. Those two, they're pretty good together," Scott said.

"Yeah, they are," Kira added.

"No super strength or samurai swords, but they stay alive."

Kira giggled slightly, "He still likes her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but it's different now. I mean, you should've seen the way he used to be around her."

"Was it bad?" Kira sounded better, but was still weak.

"It was kinda obsessive," Scott laughed. Steve chuckled slightly, turning his attention to the couple. "But not all bad. You know, Lydia used to pretend not to be smart?"

"Our Lydia?" Kira asked shocked.

"Yeah, Stiles was the only one who knew."

"How?"

"He paid attention. He listened to her. He remembered."

"They're both observant," Steve chimed in. "That's their superpower." Scott looked over smiling slightly and nodded.

The lights began to flicker and the wolves drew their attention to the ceiling. "Did you see that?" Scott asked facing the way they came in.

Kira began to buzz and had lightening arc across her fingers. "Uh, Scott." Steve said taking a step away from her.

"No, but I am seeing this," she said at the same time. Scott turned and stared at her hands. The arcs began to spread up her arms and bounced slight off her body.

"Kira, whatever you're doing, please stop," Scott told her taking a step back.

"I'm not doing anything. It's just happening." Kira said starting to panic. The arcs began to radiate from her, hitting the walls before returning to her. Scott and Steve continued to step away from her.

"Kira, try to calm down," Steve urged.

"I can't," she screamed. The lights exploded, sending out sparks. Steve and Scott shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Once the lights went out, they looked down and saw Kira laying on the floor.

"Kira?" Scott asked. Electricity arced across her body in response.

Scott moved forward to grab her. "Scott, no," Steve said as he moved to stop him. A arc shot off Kira hitting both of them in the chest, sending them flying back to the door.

Steve's eye glowed red as the pain cause him to transform and he saw the same fox aura from Friday night standing over Kira's body. The fox's eyes were directed at Steve. He quickly got to his feet waiting, preparing to be attacked again.

The man that had led them down returned through the door behind them. "Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down to check on Scott.

"Something's happening, and I think she's causing it," Scott answered. Scott stood and looked at Kira nervously.

"We need to get her out of her right now," The man shouted.

"Yeah, but how can I move her if I can't even touch her?" A thud came from behind them. Steve turned and saw the Dread Doctors standing behind the door, one of them had an impaled head at the end of his staff before yanking the staff out of the man. The Doctor stood and stared at the three in the hallway. A mixture of buzzing and clicking emitted from them as they moved towards the door.

"I think you better run," the man said.

"I can't leave her," Scott answered.

"I can," the man ran through a side door.

Steve growled at the man, but turned his head when he heard Lydia's scream. "Scott, we need to go!"

Scott ran back towards Kira as the Doctors opened the door. Steve stood in between them preparing to fight the three men in black. He heard Scott groan in pain as electricity shot into the lights. Steve turned back and saw him carrying Kira.

Steve threw open the door for Scott, "Let's go!" he shouted over the crackling. They ran down the hallway until it forked. Scott paused for a moment, "Go! I'll wait for the others," he shouted and the two split at an intersection. An alarm went off, filling the halls with a high-pitched siren. Steve inhaled deeply through his nose to find the scent of the other two and headed down another side corridor. He heard the buzz from The Doctors and froze. Once the buzzing had past he opened the door to an examination room and saw Stiles clutching Lydia.

Stiles held his free hand to his lips shushing Steve. "They went that way," Stiles whispered, pointing out the other door on the other side of the room. Steve moved over to the wall and waited with them. After a few minutes, the siren stopped and the lights turned back on.

"I think we're okay." Lydia muttered. Stiles still held her tightly. "Stiles!" she whispered.

"No, it's not okay. All of this. It's on us. Everything that's happened, everything that's gunna happen it's our fault," Stiles said.

"It's our responsibility."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"We activated the Nemeton. It's a beacon and it's drawn the Dread Doctors back here," Lydia answered him.

The three stood there for a few more seconds, collecting themselves, before they headed to the stairs to leave. After grabbing everyone's belongings from the orderly at the desk, they stepped out of the building, and immediately noticed Scott and Kira starting to pull themselves off the ground. The two still had black marks showing where the lightening had burned them but the wounds had healed some time ago.

"Kira!" Lydia yelped as she ran towards her friend.

"I'm okay now," Kira said as Lydia was checking for any serious injuries.

"You alright?" Stiles asked as he walked up to Scott.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up," Scott nodded at Stiles. "Thanks, by the way," he added looking at Steve.

"For what?" Steve asked. He hadn't done all that much.

"For not abandoning us down there and for staying in there to find Lydia and Stiles."

Lydia looked back at Steve nodding solemnly before returning her attention back to Kira. "It's no big deal. I'm just glad we all got out safely."

Lydia stood, helping Kira up. "Let's get out of here," she stated and the group headed back to their cars.

Lydia pulled over outside Stiles' house. The ride had been mostly silent. Every now and then one of them would break the silence with a quick question. As Steve was about to get out Lydia held out her hand. "Phone," she ordered. Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed in on her palm. She began to input her contact information. "This isn't for booty calls," she stated as she handed the phone back.

Steve smirked, "Well, I might as well delete it then." Lydia narrowed her eyes slightly, letting a small smile creep out after a bit. The tension of the car ride was only broken for a few seconds before the three fell silent again.

Stiles opened his door first. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lyds," he stated as he stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride," Steve added as he followed Stiles out.

"Bye, boys," she waved slightly as she pulled away.

Steve started for his car while Stiles headed towards the house. "Hey, what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" Stiles asked when he reached the porch. He gave a slight nod towards the door to have Steve follow him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Steve answered as he closed the door behind him. The two were alone in the house.

"I've been coping. I guess." They headed up to Stiles' room. Once there, Stiles began to update his board.

"Are you going to tell Scott?" Steve asked after Stiles had worked for a few minutes. Stiles' hand jerked down, leaving a line hanging from the "t" in doctors.

"I don't think I can." Stiles said grabbing the eraser to remove the line.

"Stiles, you have to tell him. He'll figure it out eventually. And Lydia is suspicious about where your injury came from. You're a horrible liar, to be honest."

"No," Stiles said still facing the board. "No." He turned to face Steve. "You heard him tonight. We aren't supposed to kill the people we are trying to protect. Donovan was another victim of the Dread Doctors. And I killed him."

"Stiles, what Scot was talking about is completely different from what happened to you. I had Lucas pinned to the wall, returned to normal. He had stopped fighting us. That's when Kira moved to kill him. Not in the heat of the moment. Not by pulling a pin and causing a freak accident. What happened with you was self-defense in every sense."

"No, I knew what this pin held." Stiles stated pulling the pin out of his pocket. "I knew that there were sharp poles being held up by this tiny pin. I wasn't just trying to escape and accidently pulled the pin. I wanted to hurt him.

"There is a big difference between wanting to hurt someone and wanting to kill someone. He was going to kill you, Stiles. Wanting to hurt him so you could get to safety is a normal reaction."

"It's not a normal reaction. Not for us. They all stand there and defend themselves. Taking near fatal blows to protect others, but never seeking to hurt the other person." Stiles' voice started to rise, his face turning red as he tried to fight back tears. "Maybe it's only normal to people who murder others. Like people who murder their own alpha."

"Stiles." Steve growled slightly before quickly pulling back his own anger.

"You don't get it." Stiles took a step forward shouting. "Our pack doesn't kill people. Because that's not what good people do."

"Good people don't go out to kill someone, but there are circumstances—."

"That's not how we see it," Stiles walked to look out the window. "That's not how Scott sees it." He whispered the last part. In the reflection, Steve saw Stiles' face return to its normal color, but his eyes remained red.

Steve started to get annoyed. Though he wasn't sure if it was at Stiles' stubbornness or if Steve was starting to believe that Scott would be so caught up with someone being killed that he wouldn't understand the circumstances. "So, Scott is the kind of alpha that would rather have you die than for a steel bar to impale someone else by chance?" Stiles' eyes narrowed and Steve instantly regretted what he said.

"You need to leave," Stiles said in a dry voice without turning around.

"Stiles, you know he wouldn't want that," Steve tried to explain.

"Leave." Stiles repeated turning to face Steve. His face red with anger again as tears started to roll down his face. Steve opened his mouth to apologize, to explain that he was just trying to get Stiles to see that Scott wouldn't want that. "Go!" Stiles chucked the eraser at Steve before he could get any words out. The eraser bounced of his chest and landed on the floor in between them. Steve looked at it for a moment until he heard a car door shut in the driveway. "Get out," Stiles choked.

Steve looked up and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry." Stiles pointed at the door and Steve moved towards it slowly. The door closed right behind him.

Steve went downstairs. "Oh," the sheriff said as he opened the front door, almost knocking Steve over. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Steve mentioned quickly, letting the sheriff pass.

"How was the visit to Eichen? Is everyone alright?" The sheriff asked.

 _No._ "Yeah, we made it out in one piece," Steve stated, "I'm heading home right now though."

"Drive safe," the sheriff waved goodbye as Steve shot out the door.

"Make him question his worth in the pack and insult his alpha, good job," Steve muttered on the way to his car. He punched the wheel before starting the engine. He looked back at the house. The light in Stiles' room was off. He could still hear the rapid pounding of Stiles' heart but no other sounds came from the room.

 **A/N**

 **The last section is an interpretation on what I thought Stiles was feeling based on everything that had been said throughout the later episodes in the season as well as the series. For a while I couldn't figure out why Stiles didn't want to tell Scott since Donovan's death had seemed like a freak accident/clear self-defense to me. Let me know if you have other ideas as to why it took so long for the Sciles moments.**


	7. Alone

Alone

 _ **Trigger warning: Contains mention of physical and sexual abuse towards the end.**_

 _ **AN: I'm back!**_

 _ **I've had a bit of a rollercoaster of a year (maybe more since I've last posted). Brief summary of the cause of my absence. After my boss left my job I got promoted was working 60+ hours a week before I left a few months back. I just moved across the country and started a new job where I'm working a lot fewer hours and in a much better environment. Fortunately, after the move I was without internet for a while. As bad as that sounds, it gave me time to work on this story finally. I have finished writing all of Season 5 and have edited the first half as best I can. If you notice errors let me know, I'm not always the best at editing my own work.**_

 _ **I've also worked on the prequel but haven't updated what's out there as I plan to do a bulk upload once I've completely finished. I have plans for Season 6a and b and will start writing those after I finish the prequel. I plan to publish a chapter every week so that will give me some time to write.**_

 _ **While editing I've updated a few things in the previous chapters. Nothing major really but small details and word choices. If you'd like to feel free to go back and read them. I purposefully did not change too much so you could continue on and pick up the changes as you go if you don't want to spend the time. With that said. There is a bit of a style shift coming up, hopefully it's not too jarring.**_

 _ **If you're new to this story welcome aboard!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy, let me know how you feel about it as I upload. I can always revisit the story if there are changes that need to be made.**_

"So, this book brings back memories that we may have about the Dread Doctors?" Steve asked Lydia flipping through the pages.

"Yes, and we are reading it tonight, at Scott's house. Follow me." Lydia said as she started to walk away, "We could use more eyes." Lydia told him when Steve hesitated.

Steve pulled up to Scott's house behind Lydia and they headed inside. Stiles sat up after seeing Steve walk in.

"I invited him. One more person isn't going to hurt," she told Stiles.

"Or two," Stiles huffed, nodding towards Theo.

Steve started to sense the chemosignals in the room. Everyone was anxious, except Theo, who appeared to be calm. Steve squinted, after last night he would have to investigate Theo on his own.

"My mom's book club usually has more wine," Lydia commented as they were starting at the copies on the table.

"Well, they also probably don't read books that cause violent hallucinations," Stiles replied.

"That's why Malia is here," Scott said.

"So none of us go running into traffic," Kira added.

"Or worse," Scott finished.

"Like what happened to Judy," Malia stated, "Chapter fourteen," she added when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Oh," Stiles nervously nodded.

"Maybe I should have my mother read it," Lydia said picking up the book, "she won't remember a girl with a tail leaping off the ceiling and attacking everyone."

Steve chuckled softly at her dark joke.

"Right, if it works," Stiles said.

"It has to," she responded.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked

"I think I saw them during my surgery." Everyone in the room tensed a bit and looked at Lydia. "When I look at the cover of the book, it's almost like. . ."

"A memory trying to surface," Theo finished, causing everyone to shift their gaze to him.

"Yeah."

"Isn't that what Valack wanted when he wrote it?" Kira asked. Malia nodded in response.

"It sounds like it will work," Steve added.

Lydia nodded, "If they did something to me, I want to know what it is." She took the book and found a seat.

Everyone reached in for their own copy and got comfortable. Steve began to grow bored after about hour. The book was not well written at all. He glanced around and saw that he wasn't the only one that thought so as everyone was struggling to stay awake. He noticed he was further ahead than everyone except Lydia. He could feel Stiles glancing at him every now and then. There was still a trace of anger coming from him, that grew stronger each time Stiles looked at him. Steve shook his head and returned his focus to reading.

"Anyone feel anything yet?" Scott asked.

"Tired," Kira answered with a tone of resignation.

"Hungry," Lydia replied.

"I think he meant the book," Theo said.

Steve shook his head at the comment. Lydia sighed and returned to her book. Stiles started to massage his shoulder while Malia was getting a round of coffee for everyone.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" she whispered. Steve glanced up from his book and saw Theo was listening as well.

"What're you talking about," Stiles replied.

"I can smell the blood," she told him, "What happened?"

"Jeep died on me again. I had to check the engine and the hood fell on it." Steve heard Stiles's heartbeat accelerate and knew Malia heard it to from her chemosignals. "Hey, how much, uh," Stiles tried to change the subject, "how much do you remember anyway? I mean the accident did it play like a movie in your head or was it like being completely in it again?"

"In it."

"Was it just the crash? Nothing else?"

Malia paused a bit, "Nothing," she said quickly. Steve heard her heartbeat accelerate as well. She turned and caught Steve and Theo listening. Theo turned his head. Steve looked at her with his eyebrows raised, which she returned with a quick glare. He quickly turned to Theo who was looking around at the others. Theo was the furthest behind. Kira bookmarked her spot and lay her head down.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Scott asked.

"I'm just resting my eyes," she told him. Everyone else continued reading. Lydia fell asleep with only a handful of pages left. Kira moved to Scott's bed after waking up with a stiff neck. Scott fell asleep shortly after, followed by Stiles, both about three quarters finished. Steve finished the last chapter before getting some rest and noticed that Theo had barely made it halfway through and was already asleep.

The group awoke the next morning and returned home to prepare for the school day. Steve walked in behind Scott, Stiles and Kira.

"What if you need some kind of trigger?" Scott asked, "Wasn't Malia driving when she remembered the crash?"

"Yeah," Stiles answered, "but how are we supposed to trigger a memory that we don't remember."

"Maybe it's a delayed thing. Maybe you have to wait a couple of hours to see what happens." Scott answered.

"I'm leaning more towards a trigger, we'll just have to watch out for each other," Steve said walking ahead a bit. The group paused as the lights began to flicker.

"It wasn't me," Kira answered as the group turned towards her. "I swear."

"So, we keep an eye on each other today," Scott nodded towards Steve.

"Yeah, and keep an eye out for any other potentially homicidal chimeras," Stiles said.

"And keep an eye out for the Dread Doctors," Kira added.

"Sounds like a fun day," Steve said unenthusiastically

"I'm starting to see the appeal of a third eye," Stiles said and Scott and Kira walked away. Stiles glanced at Steve before walking away.

" _They'll be able to watch out for each other"_ Steve thought, " _Now I wish I brought my pack."_

" _You told us not to come,"_ Charlie's voice sounded, " _Besides we can keep an eye on you from here."_

" _And pull me out of traffic?"_ Steve joked before heading to his class.

Steve struggle to stay awake in his math class as usual when he became overwhelmed by the scent of fear coming from down the hall and heard Lydia cry out. Steve jumped out of his chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" His teacher asked. The girl that sat behind him laughed at him again.

"Uh, bathroom," he answered quickly.

"Class is almost over, it can wait."

"Sorry, emergency," Steve said as he ran out of the room towards the scent.

He found Lydia lying on the ground staring blankly ahead while another girl was trying to wake her.

"Step back," he told the girl as he knelt next to her.

"What's going on," the girl asked panicked.

"Seizure," Steve answered quickly.

"Why isn't she moving?"

"It's an absence seizure. Just let her have some room. She'll be okay," Steve tried to comfort the girl.

"I have to find her mom," the girl said running out of the room.

Scott and Theo joined him shortly. Steve held up his hand to stop them from interrupting her.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Scott asked as she began to stir.

Lydia took a moment and was shaky but answered "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"You remembered something," Theo said.

"Not about the Dread Doctors." She sighed, "Nothing about them or the surgery."

"Then what was it?" Scott asked. Steve and Scott helped Lydia to a chair.

"My grandmother," She answered, "At Eichen House."

"Lydia," her mom yelled coming down the hall. "Lydia. Oh my God, what happened? Are you alright?" she said quietly.

"Mom, I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Was it a blackout? Did you faint?"

"Yeah, yeah. I fainted." Lydia answered.

"I thought you said it was a seizure?" the girl from earlier asked.

"I must have been wrong," Steve shrugged,

Lydia's mom glared at Steve. "Mom, I'm fine," Lydia said pulling her mom's attention back to her, "I promise."

"I can take care of her from here," her mom said helping her into the office and looking back again at Steve before closing the door.

The girl took a seat in the room. "You did good," Steve told her. She nodded and the wolves headed out of the room as the bell rang.

Steve was scolded by his teacher when he returned for his things and received a detention. The lights started to flicker again as he started towards his locker.

Steve finished the day without any other interruptions. As the final bell rung he headed towards the doors, but then he stopped when he smelt panic coming from down the hall. _"Scott,"_ he thought.

"I think, I think I'm having an asthma attack," he heard Scott wheeze

"Someone get the nurse," the teacher shouted as Steve entered the biology lab and saw Scott collapse to the floor. "Get a nurse," she repeated to Steve.

"Someone's on their way," Steve answered and went to check out Scott. He had to same catatonic look that Lydia had moments ago.

"Scott, look at me. I need to know where your inhaler is. Is it in your locker? Scott!" the teacher tried to get a response out of him. "Go to his locker," she told Steve.

"He doesn't have his inhaler." Steve answered without looking at her. His breaths were becoming weaker. Steve shined his eyes but froze when he remembered the teacher was right next to him.

"One of you find an inhaler, someone has to have one," she shouted to the student in the hall before returning her attention to Scott. "Scott, hang on."

"Where is the damn inhaler," she said after a few minutes.

Steve looked at her surprised when he heard Liam running down the hall. "I've got it, I've got the inhaler," he shouted coming into the room.

Steve stood and pulled the teacher back with him. "Let's give them some room." The teacher nodded in response.

Liam put the inhaler in Scott's hand, but he continued to stare ahead. "Scott," Liam said nudging Scott's shoulder, "Scott, come on." Liam shook Scott harder, but Scott didn't move. Liam leaned in close, flashing his eyes and growling his name. Steve bumped into the teacher to distract her for the moment.

Scott jostled back to reality still unable to breathe before realizing the inhaler was in his hand. He quickly used it and his breathing steadied. "Thanks," he told Liam.

The crowd in the hall began to close in but the teacher stopped them. "Show's over," she said. "Move along. Are you alright?" She asked Scott as the crowd dissipated.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks for the help." Scott got to his feet and started to head out the door. The teacher stopped him and holding the filled out drop form.

"Take a day to think about it," she said giving it to him.

"What did you see?" Steve asked Scott.

"I was in the hospital for an asthma attack. My dog and I had been attacked by another dog, she died."

"How did you have an asthma attack to trigger the memory? You shouldn't have asthma anymore."

"It wasn't that. Roxy was the reason I wanted to become a veterinarian. Ms. Finch and I were talking about me becoming a vet and I guess it triggered the memory." Scott wheezed slightly.

"And it brought back your asthma?"

"I guess." Scott puffed from the inhaler again.

"Where's everyone else?" Liam asked.

"No idea." Scott answered. "I'm going to take a second," Scott said as he ducked into the locker room.

"I'll catch you later," Liam said as he headed out of the school. Steve went into the bathroom to gather himself. He was not looking forward to being in a catatonic state, especially if he was going to be alone.

After he turned off the tap the lights started to flicker and he heard electricity crackle in the basement. He stepped out of the bathroom and ran into Theo and Scott.

"You heard it too?" Theo asked. Steve nodded and the three headed down the to the basement. It was nearly pitch black. Their eyes began to glow are they moved through the hall. They came around the corner and saw wires sparking from the ceiling.

Scott turned back to the other two, his eyes still glowing, as the hall behind him lit up with sparks. Steve felt himself fall backwards, the world going black around him.

Steve woke in a dark room. His hands were tied above his head. He looked over and saw Charlie in the same position, but it was a much younger Charlie. They were both bruised all over their bodies, Charlie was bleeding from his head and unconscious. Lightening flashed in the window past Charlie and Steve saw two men talking near the door.

"They're all yours," the first man said, "I've already had enough fun with them." He chuckled looking back at them.

"You always do find the best kids," the second man said handing over a wad of cash. "It's always worth it to do business with you, and don't worry. I'll make sure they forget about you." The second man looked over at the boys, flashing red eyes as lightening filled the room again.

" _Blake?"_ Steve thought as the world went black again.

"Steve?" he heard Scott say as he shook him. Steve closed his eyes.

" _Did you know?"_ Steve directed the thought towards Charlie. _"When did you know?"_ He roared after sensing Charlie's guilt. Scott and Theo moved away from Steve at the growl.

Charlie appeared in front of Steve in a white void. _"I found out the day before you and Blake fought."_

" _That's why your thoughts were blocked? Why wouldn't you tell me?!"_ Steve growled.

"What's going on?" Theo asked Scott. Scott shook his head confused.

" _Calm down and I'll explain. You're about to lose control. You're speaking out loud already just take a breath,"_ Charlie shouted.

Steve roared in response as he shifted, both in the void and in front of Scott and Theo. His eyes remained closed.

"Get back!" Theo shouted as he pushed Scott away from Steve.

Steve lunged forward and tackled Charlie. His body mirrored his mind and knocked Theo into a wall. He went to claw their faces, but both were able to block the attack.

" _You need to calm down and talk with me before you hurt someone!"_ Charlie roared shifting as well.

" _Why didn't you tell me?"_

Scott threw Steve off of Theo. Steve flew away from Charlie as well.

Charlie rose to his feet. _"You didn't know. I didn't want you to remember. I thought Blake had wiped it from your mind completely. I was a bit older, so it didn't work on me. I remembered, all of the pain."_

" _You let me look up to Blake, after what he did. And you didn't tell me."_ Steve roared again and prepared to charge, but Theo pinned him to a wall.

"Scott, I think he's trying to kill us. We need to get out of here," Theo stated.

"No, not us, it might be from his memory." Scott thought for a moment before he shifted and roared.

Steve's eyes snapped open, glowing bright red. He could smell the blood from Theo's arm and returned to normal. But his eyes stayed red. Theo released Steve and stepped backwards towards Scott. Steve heard the thoughts of his pack fill his head before he closed off his mind.

"Are you alright," Scott asked Steve approaching cautiously.

"I just need a minute."

"Maybe you should head home for now. We can handle things for a while." Scott said, still being cautious. Steve saw Theo smirking behind him.

"Yeah." Steve headed out of the basement.

On the way home, Steve's phone began to buzz in the cup holder. He looked at it and saw Charliet was calling. He tossed his phone out of the window and watched as it clattered down the road behind him. He flopped onto the couch once he came home. For the first time in years. He was completely alone.


	8. Gone

Gone

 **AN: To celebrate my return and the Season Finale tonight, I've decided to post another chapter. We are at the point of the chapters getting longer. For those concerned, the majority of cannon changes start at chapter 10/11.**

Steve heard a knock at the door. A few hours had passed, but Steve hadn't moved since he got home. The door opened and Stiles walked in. "Hey," he said softly.

"How'd you find where I lived?" Steve asked stare at the ceiling

"I may have looked it up at the sheriff's station," Stiles paused. "I heard you had your vision."

"Yeah."

"Mind if I hang out here a bit?" Stiles asked sitting on the chair across the room.

"Why?" Steve turned his head towards Stiles, his eyes still glowing red from earlier.

Stiles flinched a bit, but stayed in the chair. "I heard yours was pretty rough. I want to make sure you're alright." Steve turned back to the ceiling without answering. "It's what we do. I know we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms after our last conversation." Steve continued to stare at the ceiling in silence.. "I think I realized that what you said that night might be true."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Maybe Scott would rather me die than to have Donovan be dead."

Steve sat up and looked at Stiles, his eyes began to fade to their normal blue. "I don't that's true. That was the opposite of my point. You're feeling guilty cause it's the first time you caused a death, even if it was an accident."

"It wasn't the first death I caused though." Steve looked at him surprised. "About a year ago, I was possessed by a dark spirit. The Nogitsune. Scott and everyone were doing everything they could to save me. And then during one of the fights, the Nogitsune ordered the Oni to kill Scott's ex-girlfriend, Allison. It felt like I commanded them to kill her."

"I heard about that. I didn't know the Nogitsune possessed you though. You didn't give the command, the fox did. Besides if Scott wished for you to be dead, why did he work so hard to save you?

"No, but I still felt it all. I hurt a lot of people during that time," Stiles paused for a moment. "I dunno, maybe you're right. How did you know about Allison?"

"My pack has a complex history with the Argents. Allison stayed with us for a few weeks though. She had a pretty big impact on us."

"How so?"

"protegimus illos qui neqeunt protegere se," Steve recited. Stiles looked at Steve confused. "It's Latin. It means we protect those who cannot protect themselves. Allison brought it up a few days before leaving after while hunting with us. She changed my view on hunters. When she died were adopted her code for ourselves."

"Wow, uh what was the rest of your past with the Argents?"

"Bloody," Steve stated. "My pack had allied with a family of hunters a long time ago. We formed a group of sorts with them. The Argents came to town one day looking for help with some wendigos near us. Chris left for here after a body was discovered and he left Kate behind. Gerard arrived shortly after."

"And they started to hunt you guys too?"

"Yeah, a lot of my pack died."

"Is that how you got the scar on your face?"

"No, that happened a few months later. Kali kicked me, slashing my face. The alpha pack, heard about Scott and came here looking a true alpha. Instead of finished me off, they gave me a deadline to kill my pack."

"You didn't though, did you?"

"No, we couldn't afford to turn on each other anymore."

"'Cause you turned on your alpha." Steve paused for a moment, the red that had faded from his eyes came back. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Steve took a breath before talking. "I know. It's just a sensitive topic right now. Blake, my alpha was going to give Gerard the bite to cure his cancer, and wanted what was left of the pack to come as an act of peace. I knew it was a trap but he wouldn't listen to me, he said the only way to stop him was to kill him, so I did. We fought against the remainder of the Argents. We noticed there weren't as many around. We found out Kate had died earlier that night and Gerard had left for Beacon Hills, taking most of his men with them."

"I see." Stiles paused for a moment, "Sounds like we got a lot of your sloppy seconds," he added, lightening the tone a bit.

"You guys conveniently saved our asses a couple of times." After a brief chuckle from the two there was silence, for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about what you saw?" Stiles asked. Steve looked down and shook his head. "Would it be okay if talked about mine?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Steve was still looking at the floor.

"When I was nine, my mom was dying from a disease called frontotemporal dementia. She blamed a lot of the symptoms on me. I guess, she would tell my dad I was trying to kill her. One day she wandered to the roof of the hospital and I followed her. I had blocked it out, but she attacked me screaming that I was going to kill her. My dad was able to stop her before she seriously hurt me though."

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

"Yeah. It wasn't really her though. She died shortly after it happened," Stiles inhaled. "Once I came out of the vision though, a chimera was attacking me. Theo showed up and pulled him off me. They fought until Theo killed him. He held the chimera against the wall and slashed his throat."

"We need to tell Scott."

"We can't. I can't say anything," Stiles sighed, "He knows about Donovan. If I tell Scott about what happened, he'll tell Scott about Donovan."

"Stiles, he's blackmailing you."

"I know, but he killed him in self-defense like I did, right?"

"Maybe, but it sounds like he would have been able to hold him off until help came. And it was intentional, not on accident, like what happened with Donovan."

"I guess. He said he got there right after we left. But before the body was taken. Did you sense him there at all?"

"No, I wasn't paying attention to scents that night."

"I figured as much. He also told me that you tried to kill him earlier, after your vision."

"That's not true, necessarily."

"Your vision wasn't about him then?"

"No, I only met him when I came here." Steve took a moment. "When I was a kid, before I was a werewolf, my life was kind of shitty."

"Steve, you don't have to—" Stiles started.

"It's fine. Charlie, one of the other wolves in the pack, and I were captured by some creep. He did some stuff to us. A lot of stuff. Then we were rescued by Blake. We were in bad shape, so he gave us the bite to help us recover. And I always felt I owed him my life. I should have realized the connection, all of us had messed up background," Steve sniffed as a tear started to roll down his face.

Stiles got up and sat on the couch next to Steve, he put his arm around him. "It's okay," he said calmly.

"Blake," Steve said through choked sobs, "had been using the man who captured us to find potential kids for him to turn after the man finished with us. Blake would buy us off the man, like we were property. Charlie figured it out. Blake wasn't able to completely erase the memory since he was a bit older. But he never told me about it."

"He probably didn't want to ruin the life you had created after it all."

"It didn't matter. I know now." Steve sobbed, "He should have told me."

Stiles embraced Steve as Steve sobbed into his shoulder. Steve breathed in collecting himself.

"What made you attack Theo afterwards?"

"Like I said, I didn't really. It's hard to explain, but my pack shares a mental link. It's how Blake was able to distort our memories without us knowing. It's pretty strong, and at time can be used to fight each other as training. After the memory, I was enraged and started to fight with Charlie through the link, but, because of my anger, the fight didn't stay in our minds. So, everything I did in my head, I did against Theo and Scott."

"Yeah, Scott said he was pretty worried about it. Mainly that it seemed like you were going for the kill."

"That was the goal," Steve admitted looking at the ground.

"Maybe we won't tell Scott that detail. By the way. I may have tried to track your phone first, but found it on the side of the road." Stiles set the cracked phone on the table. "Um, a guy named August called. He said he was heading down here, I guess."

"Do you normally answer other people's phones?" Steve laughed.

"I mean, he called like eighty times between the sheriff station and here. He a part of your pack?"

"Sort of, he's a hunter."

"We could probably use the backup."

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"We found another chimera, and the Dread Doctors are after her. I think Scott plans to fight them tomorrow."

Steve looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly five in the morning. "It's late, you can crash here if you want."

"Oh, wow," Stiles said looking at the clock. "Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"There's a second bedroom upstairs," Steve said pulling of his shirt. "I'm going to jump in the shower, let me know if you need anything."

"You went through all that pain for a lightning bolt?" Stiles asked looking at the tattoo on Steve's upper arm.

Steve looked down, frowning, and traced the outline of with his hand. "It's a symbol of my pack. I got it after the alpha pack left."

"Hey, wake up," Stiles said walking into Steve's room. "We've gotta go to the school."

"Alright," Steve groaned as he got out of bed and got ready. "What for?"

"Scott has a plan. Let's go, I'll drive."

Scott met them near the entrance. He paused when he saw Steve. Stiles gestured for Steve to wait a second and went over to Scott.

"You trust him now?" Scott asked.

"You trust Theo, so I can trust him."

"Theo hasn't tried to kill us."

"Not yet. Besides, you said yourself that you didn't think he was trying to kill you guys."

"No, but I'm pretty sure he wanted to kill someone," Scott said peering around Stiles to look at Steve.

"Well, I trust him. And if we are going through with this plan, then we need all the help we can get."

"Fine." Scott resigned. Stiles waved for Steve to follow.

"I'm glad you only trust me to get back at Scott for trusting Theo," Steve whispered when he caught up with Stiles.

"Shut up," Stiles retorted. They made their way into the library and Scott pulled out a map. "Back to telluric currents."

"The Dread Doctors didn't like coming to Eichen House because of them. Maybe we can use them to protect Hayden." Scott answered.

"Okay, so besides Eichen, where is the strongest convergence?"

"You're standing on it," Scott said pointing to the high school on the map.

"You want to hide her in the high school? For how long?" Stiles asked

"If we have to, all night."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Steve asked.

"Liam convinced Hayden not to say anything to her sister, yet. She's working a double tonight. She can say she's stay at a friend's."

"But it's a school though. I mean it's not exactly a fortress." Stiles stated.

"Lydia's got an idea for that. Remember how Valek quoted Tesla?"

"Frequency. Vibration," Stiles repeated.

"She thinks he wasn't saying that just to sound smart. She thinks maybe it was a clue."

"To do what?" Steve and Stiles asked in unison.

"Disrupt their frequency. Parrish took three cell phone jammers from the station. He thinks he can broaden their range of frequency. It's a long shot, but it's the best we got right now."

"And if that doesn't work, we fight them?" Steve asked

"Hopefully it works," Stiles said.

"They were able to take down me and Malia last night at the hospital," Scott told Steve.

"Granted, you had an asthma attack, so maybe Steve would stand a chance." Stiles said.

"I don't think so," Scott said, "something happened. It's like you seem weaker than before." Scott replied.

"Makes me less of a threat, I guess," Steve said. Stiles looked at him surprised.

"I'm gonna tell everyone else the plan and get ready for tonight. Best case scenario, we protect Hayden and capture one of the Doctors." Scott left the library.

"What did he mean when he said you seemed weaker?" Stiles asked Steve once they were alone.

"I closed off the connection between me and the pack last night after the fight. It' And now, I can't open again."

"And a wolf's strength comes from his pack."

"Yeah."

Stiles's phone buzzed "Apparently I'm going to the clinic tonight. I'm on body duty with Theo."

"With Theo? Do you want me to help?"

"No, Scott will need you at the school. I don't see Theo trying anything. He wants to be in the pack. Plus, it will give me a chance to talk with him at least."

"Okay, if you need help let me know."

"Right," Stiles nodded and headed out of the school.

Steve's phone buzzed. It was August, he was almost here. " _Meet at my house,"_ Steve replied to the text before walking to his place.

August pulled up to the house and got stepped out of the SUV. Steve was waiting for him by the door.

"I tried to sneak away, but the others caught on while I was on my way. They're getting ready to come down here," August said, pulling out a bag and tossing it to Steve.

"Tell them to stay put, we need someone to stay with Kaia."

"Why don't you tell them?" Steve held up his broken phone. "Yeah, I heard you threw it in the road." August lobbed a replacement at him. "heard you mind was a bit broken, don't have a replacement for that." August added. "My dad and the others can keep an eye on Kaia."

"Why'd you come down here?" Steve asked sensing August's anger as another bag hit Steve's chest.

"Worried I might distract you?"

"No, just surprised you were the one to come."

"If Charlie came you'd probably rip his head off. Fiona's staying with him. Jay and Leonard wouldn't be as useful as me in a fight. And," August said shoving another bag into Steve, "I'm worried about you."

Steve shook his head and filled August in on what was happening and what the plan was for tonight.

August spent the rest of the afternoon preparing, by the time he was finished he was armed with two pistols, his bow and arrow, and an assortment of knives under his jacket. "Let's head out then, don't want to be late," he said after he finished.

The two headed towards the school. They met Scott in the locker room as Lydia and Parrish were setting up the cell phone jammers.

"You're sure these will work?" Steve asked.

"They could," Lydia said. "You brought a friend? And he brought friends." Lydia gestured to the pistols.

"Lots of friends," August said opening his jacket and revealing the knives."

"The bow seems a little out date though don't you think?" Lydia commented.

August pulled out an arrow, "PPSU arrow heads. No metal in arrow. If the Doctors are adapted to frequency as we think, then their electrical field is heightened."

"Meaning that could access magnetism and deflect metal," Lydia finished. "He's smart," she added looking at Steve.

Scott seemed on edge. "This is August, he's a hunter and he's here to help." Steve told both of them.

"Okay," Scott said still uneasy.

Liam and Hayden joined the group after moving a locker in front of the door. "That'll be effective," Steve commented.

Hayden headed towards the back corner. "Could you maybe not freak her out more than she already is?' Liam growled.

"I'm sure this plan is foolproof," August commented.

"Well I came up with most of it, so it kind of is," Lydia said.

"I would have recommended some improvements," August said.

"You guys are free to leave if you want," Scott added.

"No, stay," Lydia replied. She leaned into the August, "I don't think it's foolproof either. It's our best bet right now, and we could use the help if things go south."

"We'll stay," Steve announced.

Parrish headed out to his car while Malia patrolled the halls. The rest stayed in the locker room.

"Is it me, or is Liam not aware of the second part of the plan," Lydia whispered to Scott.

"Well, I'm still not sure if there's gonna be a second part."

"Or if it's going to work?"

Scott nodded in response. Steve came over to the pair. "If it doesn't work we have three werewolves, a werecoyote, a banshee, and a hunter to protect Hayden. Besides, she's not defenseless either."

"So now you're confident in the plan?" Scott said.

"No, the plan is half-assed at best. I am confident in us though." Steve returned to the bench next to August, Lydia went to check out one of the windows for any movement.

Hayden's breathing picked up behind them. "Don't worry, you'll learn to control it," Liam reassured her.

"I'm not like you," she responded, "I wasn't bitten by a wolf, I was somebody's science experiment. This is so bizarre," she added after a moment.

"I know, but you're gonna be okay. I promise."

"What am I?" she asked.

"You're Hayden," Liam told her. The two shared a look.

"By the way, if you get me out of this, I'll forget all about the sixth grade."

Scott perked up and started walking towards the showers before Lydia interrupted him. "Scott, I was just thinking since we can't use our phones, we can't check in on Stiles and Theo."

"I didn't even think about that."

"Me either," Lydia replied, "So we're standing here waiting for guys in masks in breathing tubes to show up. But who, or what, are Stiles and Theo waiting for?"

Steve started to get anxious about what was to come for the rest of the night.

Everyone settled back in. Hayden started to fall asleep and Liam got up to stretch his legs when he stumbled across a duffle bag. He opened the bag and found a pile of chains. "What're you going to do with these?" Liam asked.

"I brought them just in case," Scott answered.

"In case of what?"

"In case we have a chance to catch one of them," Lydia turned towards the beta.

"If we can't make the school a fortress, then maybe we can make it a trap," Scott added.

"They're coming for her," Liam nodded towards Hayden who started to rouse, "does that mean that she's the bait?"

Scott didn't answer as the Liam and Hayden stared at him in disbelief.

"Liam, we brought her here to protect her." Lydia said.

"And now she's bait," Liam responded.

"Am I?" Hayden asked.

"No," Scott told her, "No one's bait. But we can't be bodyguards to ever one every night."

"Then why aren't we talking to Stiles's dad? Why aren't we doing something better than hiding in a school?" Liam asked, his anger rising.

"Because we still don't know anything about them or what they want. Okay? They're winning and we don't even know what the game is."

"What if they come in here and those things don't work? What if you have an asthma attack again? What if Steve decides to attack one of us again? What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Scott answered.

"We fight and hope we can keep them away from Hayden," Steve said from the bench. "And I don't plan on attacking anyone today."

"This plan sucks."

"You got a better one? Kids are dying and she's next," Scott shouted, "So somebody has to do something. Somebody has to save everyone. So, somebody's gotta be the bait!"

Lydia closed her eyes while Liam and Scott stared each other down.

"Scott, promise me, you'll do everything you can to save her," Liam pleaded. "Scott, promise."

"I'll do everything I can. I promise," Scott replied.

Guys, I think I might need a little help right now. I forgot my pills, I have a bottle in my locker. I can get them, but—."

"I'll get them," Scott said, "what's your combination?"

"I'll come too," Steve said moving to the door, "We'll be able to hear if anything happens and can come right back." The two stepped out of the locker room and into the hall. "Someone needs to check on Stiles," Steve said as they walked to the locker.

"We can't send anyone. You heard what I promised to Liam," Scott replied.

"What if someone shows up for the body?"

"He's got Theo."

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better."

Scott held Steve against the lockers after they rounded the corner, "What's you deal with Theo?" Scott asked. "He's done nothing but try to help us since he's come to Beacon Hills. Meanwhile, you've not only attacked him but you've been complaining about this plan since you got here.

"I sense something is off about him," Steve said, wrapping his hand around Scott's wrist and removing it from his chest, "And I didn't attack him, you've already said it. Once to Thea and once to Stiles. And this plan is horrible, Scott. You don't know if the Doctors work outside the frequency that you're jamming, the school's current is not as strong as Eichen."

"You knew about the plan before coming here tonight."

"Yeah, and I thought you would have brought something better than chains to trap the Dread Doctors with."

"Well, it's all we have available to us," Scott slammed his fist into a locker. Steve could feel Scott's breath as he tried to calm himself. "What made you attack Theo last night? What caused you to try and kill whoever it was you were fighting."

"It's not something I want to talk about."

"Well maybe that's the problem," Scott said his anger growing again, "You haven't really wanted to talk about anything since you came here. Not why you're here, or who you are, or anything."

"I told you I came to see if you could help,"

"Help with what?" Scott asked. Steve remained silent. "I don't understand how Stiles can trust you but not Theo," Scott muttered.

"Well, he does, so I'm going to go make sure everything is okay," Steve said pushing past Scott, "Because his alpha is too busy using his pack as bait."

Scott growled in response, "I'm doing everything I can to protect my pack."

"By dangling them in front of the enemy to maybe get some information?"

Scott fell silent as he watched Steve head down the hall towards the exit.

"They've been gone a while, wasn't the locker right around the corner?" August asked Lydia.

"Yeah, I should probably check on them. Scott and Steve don't seem to be getting along very well," Lydia commented.

"Can't really blame Scott. Steve's not always the easiest get along with."

Lydia opened the door and peered outside, "Scott?" she whispered. A roar erupted from down the hall.

August rushed out the door, "I didn't think he was that hard to get along with. Which way did it come from," he asked staring at the fork.

"I don't know," Lydia whispered, "You go left, I'll go right?"

August nodded in response. After rounding the corner, he heard Lydia run up the stairs. He turned to go after her, but heard a noise behind him. "Wendigo," he muttered drawing back an arrow. The wendigo dodged the arrow and tackled August to the ground. August held the bow against the wendigo's chest and it tried to might him.

Steve was halfway down the hall when he heard a gun cock behind him. He spun around as Kate fired a round into his leg. Steve collapsed on the floor, feeling the wolfsbane enter his body. "I hope you remember how much I enjoy playing with my pets," she said as she approached him and fired another shot into his arm. Steve roared from the pain, helpless to defend himself as Kate dug the hot barrel into the fresh wound.

The Dread Doctors made their way into the building. Stepping over Steve writhing on the ground alone, August trying to push the air away from him, and Lydia frozen on the ground looking up the stairs. They stepped into the locker room.

Kate disappeared and Steve was shocked to see his wounds had vanished. He ran back to the locker room and saw August and Lydia standing with the same dazed look. Malia joined them a second later and they headed back to the locker room. The cell phone jammer had been smashed and Hayden and Liam were both missing.

Scott and Mason joined them shortly. "They're gone," Lydia stated as they walked in.

"Hayden and Liam are gone." Malia said. Everyone was frozen, except Mason who moved to search the locker room.

"We'll find them," Scott assured Mason, "All of us."

"And Corey's next on the list," Mason stated, causing the others to turn to him.


	9. Alpha

_Alpha_

 **AN: So, I've decided that Wednesday will be my upload day as it is the day I will typically have off. This is also the last of the smaller chapters. Chapters from here on out are at least twice the length.**

Steve headed towards the animal clinic, while Scott and Malia started to search the woods. August headed home to look into telluric currents and see if he could narrow down where the Dread Doctors might have gone. Steve pulled in as Theo flipped Stiles's Jeep upright. He smelled blood and fire and saw smoke rising from the Jeep.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Whoever is taking the bodies showed up. Knocked me out and then flipped the Jeep," Theo answered.

"And he's a bit of a pyro," Stiles added.

"Speaking of," Theo turned toward Stiles, "We should get you to the hospital, you took in a lot of smoke."

"I'm fine," he responded standing up to survey the damage to his Jeep. He groaned at the sight of it. Most of the body had been dented, the rest was scorched. All the windows were either cracked or shattered.

"Suspect in 187 is in custody and en route to station," a man on the radio announced, "Suspects name is Yukomora, Kira." Stiles started at the radio in disbelief.

"What's a 187?" Theo asked.

"Homicide," Stiles answered staring at the radio for a moment. "How'd everything go at the school?"

"Not good, the Doctors took Liam and Harden." Steve answered.

"Why Liam?"

"He's the only one that can take Scott's alpha status. They tried that the night of the senior scribe," Theo answered.

"Is that their end game?" Steve asked.

"I gotta get home," Stiles said.

"I'll give you a ride," Steve said.

The two walked towards the Camaro.

"So, Kira's a murderer, there's a pyromaniac taking bodies, and the Doctors are after Scott's true alpha power." Stiles said as they got in the car

"Don't forget we found out about another chimera. And Scott is starting to get scary desperate to figure out what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight was just a plan to get information about the Doctors. He put everyone at risk, including you, to trap one of them."

"I don't think he's that bad. He's probably worried, and rightfully so."

"Trust me, Stiles, it's bad."

"Look, Scott's my best friend. I can't see him risking others just for some information." Stiles's phone buzzed. "We're bringing Corey to Scott's house tomorrow morning to talk with him."

"I'll be there," Steve said as they pulled up to Stiles's house.

"Alrightly, then. Mind giving me a ride?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Steve came into Scott's house with Stiles. Malia, Lydia, and Theo were already there. Corey, Lydia, and Mason were upstairs having Corey read the Dread Doctors book. Scott came through the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, is Kira okay?" Stiles asked.

"Scott?" Theo asked. Scott moved past all of them and up the stairs. He had a determined look on his face. Steve quickly followed after him and the rest right behind him.

"It's alright we don't have time for that anyway," Scott said entering the room.

"No, Scott don't," Lydia shouted. Steve turned into the room as Scott dug his claws into the back of Corey's neck. The other three came in shortly after. Stiles looked over at Steve who's eyes darted towards Scott and then back to Stiles. Theo walked forward staring intently.

"Don't get too close," Lydia warned.

"What is he doing?" Theo asked.

"Invading Corey's mind to see if he remembers anything about the Dread Doctors," Steve said.

"It's usually something only alphas do," Lydia added.

"It is as dangerous as it looks?"

"Probably more," Stiles said.

"Much more," Steve added, "Done incorrectly, it can leave the other person catatonic or dead."

"Does anyone know if it's working?" Mason asked. Everyone stared at the two, waiting for something to happen.

Scott gasped and let go of Corey, who stumbled backwards.

"Is he okay?" Stiles asked.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Corey yelled, feeling the back of his neck.

"You'll be alright," Scott replied.

"There's blood," Corey said bringing his hand back to his face.

"You'll heal." Scott said.

"Really, Scott?" Steve said, Lydia seemed just as shocked.

"Scott?" Stiles said.

"He'll be fine!" Scott shouted. Stiles looked back at Steve again. Steve had moved between Scott and Corey. "Listen I think it worked. I saw something." Scott began to draw on a pad of paper. "There were tunnels, and pipes on the walls, there were these two huge blue pipes at the end. Two on both sides."

"I know this I've seen this before," Stiles stated, "It's one of the tunnels I used it skateboard in. Remember my dad caught me one time and told me to never go back."

"It's the water treatment plant," Lydia stated.

"That's where they are. That's where we'll find Liam and Hayden," Scott stated and left the room.

"Scott, Scott just slow down. Just think for a second. Mason shouldn't be the one going," Stiles said as everyone filed down the stairs.

"Liam's my best friend, alright? I'm going."

"Oh, did you suddenly get super wolf powers? Or was I unaware of that development?" Stiles quipped.

"Well if you not going I could use the help," Scott answered.

"No, I'm coming just as soon as I talk to my dad. They're moving the body and he wants to make sure that this time no one steals it."

"How's he going to do that?" Malia asked standing next to Scott.

"I don't know, but whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my jeep."

"We can bring Theo," Malia said.

Theo paused for a moment, "Maybe I better stay here. You know, in case the Doctors decide to make a house call for Corey."

"Okay, then let's bring Steve."

"No," Scott and Steve said at the same time everyone looked between the two, surprised. "I'll stay here too." Steve finished.

"Scott, Stiles is right. You need to slow down and think," Lydia said from behind everyone.

"I am thinking," Scott said, "About how Liam and Hayden could already be dead."

"You could have hurt him, Scott," she scolded, "really hurt him."

"I have to find Liam."

"I bet there will be lots of information we're their bodies are too," Steve added. The alphas flashed their eyes at each other before Scott walked out.

"Text me for anything," Stiles told Malia as she headed towards the door.

"I got it."

"Anything at all, okay?" He added as she walked through the door. "You're right," Stiles said looking back at Steve.

"Right about what?" Lydia asked.

"It's nothing. It's not important right now. Stiles, go talk to your dad," he ordered tossing his keys to him. "Corey, how are you?" Steve asked turning his attention to the chimera.

"How do you think?" Corey snapped back.

"Let me take a look," Lydia said approaching the boy. She pulled down his shirt to reveal that the wound had completely healed.

"It healed, didn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, completely," Theo answered.

"Okay then, It's been fun. Especially the part where a werewolf forced his way into my brain with his claws."

"I don't think leaving is such a good idea, Corey," Theo said as the boy headed towards the door, "You know, Lydia's a banshee, and she can tell when someone's close to death. Lydia, what happens if he walks out that door?"

"It's bad," Lydia stammered, "very bad."

Steve stopped his eyes from rolling. "Listen, Corey, that won't happen again. Not while I'm around," Steve stated.

"Pretty sure you were around the first time. I'll take my chances on my own," Corey said walking towards the door.

"Then give us a better chance at helping to find out friends, what else did you see? Come on, Corey, there has to be something else." Theo said.

"There's the hospital, and they took me out of my room."

"And then where?" Lydia asked

"The tunnels. Like I already told you, that's it."

"And nothing after that?" Theo asked

"No."

"But there has to be more. Think, Corey, for one minute just think." Theo was starting to get angry

Corey sighed and paused for a minute, "There was a basement."

"Where?" Lydia asked calmly, "Like in a building?"

"A house. It was old, covered in dust, and there was a broken stone wall with a large hole in it, like a bomb went off."

"Lydia, the werewolf with the talons, the one that attacked Scott. Didn't Parrish say that he smashed through the wall of a basement? Isn't it something like that?"

"No, it was exactly that," she replied.

"Head out there, call if you need help." Steve told Theo who headed out the door. "Corey, just stay here until we can figure out what's going on?"

"I don't think I need help from you guys." Corey started to leave.

"Fine, don't stay here," Steve started to write a piece of paper. "Just let us know where you are, or if you need help. They've come after everyone else like you so far. Stay safe."

Corey took the paper, nodded and swallowed before he left.

"You think Scott is going too far?" Lydia asked Steve now that they were alone.

"You don't?"

"I think he's trying to do what is right, but is scared and not thinking. We don't even know what we are up against and more people keep dying."

"And more people will die if Scott doesn't calm down and think about what he is doing. First, Liam and Hayden get captured. Now Corey doesn't trust us and is out on his own. How much further does he have to go before someone steps in?"

"You already seem to be stepping in. You're quite bossy when you're in alpha mode. You're giving out orders just as fast as Scott is acting. Theo's off alone to find Liam and Hayden, Stiles could be going up against the body snatcher a second time by himself. And yet you're here talking with me."

"We'd have three more people if Scott would slow down for one minute!" Steve paused. "Stiles isn't just going to talk to his dad," Steve said. Lydia shook her head. Steve rushed out of the house and headed towards the hospital. Lydia sat in living room alone waiting to hear back from everyone.

Steve pulled up and rushed down to the morgue. Steam was blowing throughout the hall and a deafening bell was ringing. His eyes started to glow and he saw cops lying on the ground. He knelt down to check their pulse. " _Just unconscious_."

"Sheriff," he heard a voice say from down the hall.

"Parrish what the hell is going on?" The sheriff asked.

"I think I saw the suspect."

"Dad!" Stiles shouted. Steve headed towards the voices.

"Go get your son, Sheriff," Parrish said.

"Dad!" Stiles footsteps stopped as Steve caught up to them. "The body," Stiles said.

The three entered the morgue and saw the empty drawer. "Damnit," the sheriff swore. "How did you get down here?" he asked turning towards Steve. Stiles retrieved something from the drawer while his father had his back turned.

"All the deputies were unconscious when I came down the stairs."

"Dad, he didn't do this," Stiles said.

"Well then who the Hell did?" he shouted

"I don't know, Dad," Stiles said as he tucked what he found into his back pocket.

"Get out of here," the Sheriff told them.

The two headed out of the hospital and towards Steve's car. Stiles headed for the driver side door. "Uh-uh," Steve said, holding out his hand. Stiles sighed as he surrendered the keys.

They pulled up to Stiles's house and Steve checked his phone. "Lydia just texted me, they found Hayden and Liam."

"At the treatment plant?"

"No, in the house where the garuda-werewolf came from."

"So, what Scott did to Corey had no purpose?"

"Well, it helped Corey remember. It just took a while for it to happen."

"Can you ask her to come over?" Stiles asked.

Steve looked at up him confused. "She specifically said no booty calls."

"No, it's serious," Stiles said pulling a nametag out of his back pocket. "We have to tell her about Parrish. He's the one taking the bodies. They're close. And she might be able to figure out why he's doing it."

Steve nodded and sent her a message. Stiles updated his board and fiddled with the nametag in his hand as the two waited. Eventually, Lydia stepped into Stiles's room.

"You said you had something important to tell me?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, Uh," Stiles handed her Parrish's nametag, "it's him, he's the one taking the bodies."

Lydia inhaled. "Then I think I know where he's taking them. The Nematon."


	10. Division

_Division_

 **AN: So, I've changed my mind on the prequal. Instead of doing a full dump, I've decided to do it in halves.**

 **I was hoping to have the first three arcs up, but I'm still editing the third arc. The first two arcs set up some ground work for the characters, while the third is going to go over the pack's mental link in detail and formation of Steve's pack. It's up to you if you want to read this chapter or the prequal first. I should have the third arc sometime before the next chapter is posted as the pack gets more involved starting next chapter. There are some time jumps that are in the prequal, but I had to work within the cannon of the show and not wanting to make the arcs very long as the prequal is mainly for backstory and information that would gum up the plot of this story.**

 **The second half of the prequal will be posted before the end of this story as it will be needed to understand the epilogue.**

 **But in the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully you enjoy the prequal as well.**

A few days had passed since Liam and Hayden were found. No one has seen the Doctors since the two had been taken. Hayden and Corey seemed to be growing stronger each day as well. Maybe they were the first successes.

Steve hadn't talked with Scott since Scott invaded Corey's mind. Every time the two alphas saw each other at school they headed separate ways. With how things had been going, there likely wouldn't be much talking in that interaction. Scott's whole pack seemed to be separated. The only two working together were Stiles and Lydia as they searched for the Nemeton. Steve joined them when he could. They hadn't told Parrish yet, hoping they could confirm their suspicion before involving the deputy

"They're on their way," August said as Steve returned home. Steve looked at him confused. "I called them. We could use the help," he continued.

"We're doing fine on our own. Things have been quiet lately," Steve told him.

"I know you can feel it. The dread of doom approaching. Something is going to happen and we are going to need to work together."

"We are working together."

"We're barely talking."

Steve sighed he had been trying to avoid the hunter since his arrival. "Then let's talk." August stared at the alpha in silence. "You're not a distraction—," Steve started.

"You left me behind—," August interrupted.

"You're not a distraction," Steve repeated cutting August off. "We were together when Kaia was attacked. I wasn't paying attention to the others and I blamed myself. I blamed you, but it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either."

"It doesn't matter. At this point Scott isn't going to be able to help us."

"Then why are we still here?"

"Maybe we can help some people during our last few days," Steve told him.

"Our last few days," August muttered. "Would be nice to spend it with good friends, with the pack," August said turning to Steve. The werewolf sighed. "You know the first thing we are going to need to deal with, right?"

"Yeah," Steve muttered.

"Just listen to what he has to say," August said as he returned to his computer.

Steve headed to the preserve the next morning. Stiles and Lydia had already gotten a head start, yet the alpha found the two a few yards from Lydia's car. "It's like this thing doesn't want to be found," Steve heard Stiles say as he approached.

"Maybe it knows we're late for class," Lydia said.

"How'd you get ahead of us?" Stiles asked when he saw Steve.

"He's didn't we've been here. Twice." Lydia replied pointing at a marked tree.

"Crap," Stiles said.

"Can we talk to Parrish now?" Lydia asked.

"If we can't find it while looking, maybe Parrish would need another body to find it though. And we don't exactly have one for him to take," Steve stated.

"Well, hang on. If the Nematon is already covered in bodies shouldn't you be able to find them?" Stiles asked looking at Lydia.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. That's what you do. You're the banshee. You find the bodies."

"Well, the banshee's having an off day, so how 'bout we talk to Parrish?"

"We can't," Stiles stated.

"Why not?" Lydia asked.

"Because one of the bodies," Stiles paused, "One of them could be. Could be, uh—"

"Could be what?" Lydia interrupted.

"One of them could be a clue."

"I'm leaving now, Stiles. I'm going to talk to Parrish and tell him that he's the one taking the bodies," Lydia said as she started walking away, "It's always better when they know."

"Well then he should know that he owes me a Jeep."

"Right, which means I'm your ride, so come on," Lydia shouted holding up her keys.

Stiles looked over at Steve, "Catch up with her. I'll keep looking. Um, what's the plan for if I find Donavan," Steve added as Stiles walked away.

Stiles stopped and turned around. His mouth moved a few times before he looked at the ground.

"We'll figure something out," Steve said.

"Stiles! Let's go!" Lydia shouted.

Steve headed into the woods as Stiles ran after the banshee. He marked the trees with his claws as he went, but after a few hours of running in circles he gave up and headed home.

"Find anything?" August asked as Steve stepped into the door.

Steve shook his head. "Can a tree choose to not be found?"

August raised his eyebrow in response and was about to answer when they heard two cars pull into the driveway. "Just listen," August reminded him as he rose from the chair.

Jay and Leonard stepped through the door first. Jay beamed at Steve when he noticed him. "Hey," Steve said waving at the werecheetah.

"Ah, I missed that voice. It's been so quiet in my head lately," Jay joked as he tossed his bags on the couch.

Leonard smiled and patted Steve on the shoulder as he moved to set his stuff on the couch as well.

Fiona was the next one through the door. She ran up and hugged Steve, who grunted in surprise before embracing her as well. "We missed you," she whispered.

Steve looked up from her and saw Charlie standing in the door way. The two stood in silence and Fiona let go of Steve.

"Head upstairs," August told the others.

"I did not miss that bossy voice," Jay said as Leonard and Fiona pushed him up the stairs.

"Hi," Charlie said apprehensively.

"Hey," Steve replied the room was silent for a few moments. "I'm ready to listen," Steve stated.

Charlie slowly approached the alpha. "It might be better for you to see," he said turning around in front of Steve.

August nodded at Steve as the alpha hesitated before placing his claws into the back a Charlies neck.

His mind filled with visions. He watched as Charlie jolted awake in a cold sweat, looking over to a sleeping Steve. Charlie quietly slipped out of bed and headed out of the room.

" _Please don't hurt me,"_ the man Steve had seen a few days ago pleaded as Charlie held him against the wall.

" _Answer my question,"_ Charlie growled his yellow eyes glowing.

" _Yes! Yes, Blake paid me to find and deliver you after I—,"_ the man cried out but was interrupted when Charlie's claws dug into his throat. Charlie's eyes turned blue as he let the man fall to the ground. He turned to leave the house but heard someone sniff in the basement. Charlie went to the door, his eyes still glowing blue. A girl looked up at him as fear hit his nose.

Charlie returned to human form and headed down the stairs. He saw four kids tied with their hands over their heads. Charlie moved to untie the rope from the girl who saw him, and she tried to flinch away. " _It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you,"_ Charlie whispered.

She continued to sob as Charlie removed her bindings. He did the same for the other girl and the two boys tied up next to her. _"Did you buy us?"_ one of the boys asked, his voice shaking. _"He said someone was coming to purchase us tonight."_

" _No,"_ Charlie answered him kneeling down. The boy's face was pale and emotionless but his entire body shook. _"Do you guys know where home is?"_ The four children slowly nodded. _"Okay,"_ he whispered. He helped the children upstairs and dialed 911 on the landline.

" _Hi, I heard a noise in my neighbor's house and I think he kidnapped four kids,"_ Charlie told the dispatcher, his voice shaking a bit.

" _Is your neighbor still there?"_ The dispatched asked.

" _Technically,"_ Charlie said as he looked down at the body covered in blood. _"He's dead."_

" _Okay, sir, stay on the line. Units are en route."_

Charlie set the phone on the table and went back to the kids. He knelt in front of them. _"I'm going to leave, help is on its way. Just stay in this room and wait for the police to arrive, okay?"_ The children nodded and Charlie moved towards the exit. _"Stay safe,"_ he told them, looking back one last time before heading out the door.

" _You'd be leading us to slaughter!"_ Steve yelled as Charlie opened the door. Blake and Steve turned to face Charlie as he flashed his new blue eyes. Steve remembered not being able to hear Charlie's thoughts that night.

" _You know?"_ Blake growled. Charlie nodded defiantly. _"You'll have to kill me if you want to stop me,"_ the alpha said shifting as he turned to face Steve. Charlie watched as the two werewolves fought.

Steve looked back at Charlie, his eyes as red as the blood covering his face. " _What happened to you?"_ he asked.

" _Ran into Argent's men."_

" _This ends tonight,"_ Steve growled.

Steve removed his claws from Charlie's neck, his hand quivered as he looked down at the bloody claws. "You didn't always know," Steve said not looking up.

Charlie shook his head, "I couldn't tell you after that. Not after seeing those kids, the kids Blake was planning to replace us with," Charlie paused to let his anger fade, "I couldn't stand to see you as broken as they were, not after we had recovered." Steve was still staring at his shaking hand. "If I knew you would have found out like that. . . I would have told you the whole story."

"I understand," he said before looking up at the beta. "I'm sorry."

Steve's phone vibrated in his pocket. Stiles had sent him a message, " _Corey is bleeding mercury. Scott's on his way to the hospital to keep an eye on him. Liam and Hayden have disappeared. We need to find them."_

"I have to go," Steve swallowed trying to compose himself.

"The mind link isn't back," Charlie started, "We should all go."

The rest of the pack started heading down the stairs.

"No," Steve shook his head. "The best advantage we have is that no one knows you're here right now. It's a search and rescue mission. I can call if I need help."

The other nodded and Steve ran out of the house towards his car. He steadied his hand as he started the car and headed towards the school.

"Why's the link not back?" Jay asked Leonard as they grabbed their bags from the couch. "Mary said it would come back after everyone reconnected. We're all here now. Steve and Charlie reconciled. But the link is still missing."

"Mary said that might work," the werelion corrected. "She also said the mind is unpredictable when after it has been exposed to trauma."

"So, the link might never come back?" Jay asked.

"It's possible," Fiona sighed as she collected her bags.

"I can't just sit around here," Jay stated tapping his foot. He glanced over at the still open door then around as everyone collected their items. Jay dropped his bags and sprinted outside before anyone could move to stop him.

Steve could smell the mercury as soon as he entered the school. He ran towards it to see if it was Hayden. "Beth? Beth!" he heard Ms. Martin call out as he got closer. A door slammed near her voice and he heard footsteps trailing in the distance. "Malia, if you need to use the restroom it's one at a time. And if you're planning on leaving class, I'd consider you recent drop in grades."

"She needs help," Malia told her.

"Not from you."

"You know what's going on? Don't you?" Malia said as Steve made it to the classroom.

"I know that I'd like to see you get through senior year with passing grades."

"You know more than that."

"I think you need to focus more on your schoolwork, all of you," Ms. Martin said and she turned towards Steve as well.

Malia moved past her and out the door. Steve coughed. "I'm very sick," he said before running after Malia.

"Beth, are you okay?" Malia asked once they caught up to the girl at her locker.

"Why are you talking to me?" You—you don't know me, you don't know anything about my condition."

"Beth, what do you mean?" Malia asked moving closer.

"My condition. My condition. My condition," Beth repeated.

"Beth, we're here to help," Steve said slowly approaching the girl, "It's okay."

The girl started to walk away. Malia reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, you don't want to be alone—" was all she could get out before Beth tossed her into Steve. The two collapsed on the floor as Beth ran down the hall. "Are you freaking kidding me?" Malia said as she started to stand.

"Beth?" Steve shouted down the hall as the pair started to follow. They stopped when they rounded the corner and saw Beth being held by one of the Doctors right outside the school. Steve shifted as they continued to run towards the door, but the Doctor effortlessly snapped Beth's neck, spraying the window with blood.

They opened the door and saw Beth laying in a pool of her own blood. Steve started after the Doctor before pausing to look back at Malia as she fell to her knees next to the girl. "Go," Malia whispered.

Steve sprinted through the courtyard in the direction the Doctor left, but he was unable to find any trace of him. He continued around the perimeter of the school looking for any sign of the Doctor, until he circled back to Malia and Beth. He shook his head when Malia looked up at him. The two went back inside just before the final bell rang. They heard a scream behind them as a student discovered Beth's body. Stiles came down the stairs and started towards them when he saw how shaken Malia was.

"Malia? Hey, hey, what happened?" he asked grabbing her hands.

She pulled away from him. "I hate this. I hate losing like this. I'm not like Scott. I can't deal with another body. Another failure." She walked past Stiles and continued around the corner.

Stiles watched her walk away from them. He turned back to Steve, the alpha's hand had started shaking again from what happened earlier. "Hey, are you alright?" Stiles asked moving in front of Steve.

"I don't think any of us can keep this up," Steve admitted to Stiles after a bit.

"Yeah, it's just. . . There's just too much going on right now."

"I know," Steve muttered.

"We need to find Hayden and Liam."

"Their scent isn't here, they must have left a while ago." Steve's phone buzzed. Jay had texted him that Corey had just been killed too. "Any idea where they would have gone?" Steve asked Stiles.

"I have to call Lydia," Stiles's eyes widened as he started to walk down the hall.

" _Go back home."_ Steve sent to Jay before he followed Stiles.

" _I'm fast enough to stay out of sight and harm, you need someone on the streets."_ Steve grunted in frustration.

"Lydia, for the love of God, answer your phone. There's another dead chimera, so right now is probably not a great time to be alone with Parrish. If he's coming to get the body, you can't get in his way. Lydia, do not get in his way." Stiles hung up the phone and immediately started texting.

"Do you want me go find her?"

"No, Lydia is smart," Stiles sighed pressing send and putting his phone away. "We need to find Hayden and Liam. Take me to my Jeep and I'll drive around until you can smell them."

"Alright let's go." The headed out into the parking lot as the police were arriving.

"Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?" The sheriff called out as he stepped out of his car. "Alone?" He added when Stiles stopped with him.

"Uh, it's kind of a bad time," Steve started.

"It'll just be a minute. A while Stiles said you two weren't friends, a few days later, you were at my house," the sheriff started

"Things changed I guess. Can never have too many friends."

"Yeah," the sheriff drew out the word. "I also noticed that it happened shortly after a 911 call was made at the school. The records show you were at the school at the time. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

"Uh, not really, sir. But like I said it's a bad time I have to get going," Steve said heading towards his car.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked.

"I think he's trying to find out about Donovan. You still haven't told him?"

"No, he asked me about it the other night too. I couldn't tell him. He had just arrested Kira for murder. I don't want him to have to arrest me too," Stiles replied when they got in the car. Steve looked at Stiles and opened his mouth before Stiles waved him off. "Hayden and Liam first."

They drove towards the mechanic and switched cars before driving around the town. Eventually night fell, and it started to storm. "I'm not going to be able to pick up a scent with this rain," Steve told Stiles rolling up the window.

"Damn," Stiles whispered. "Now what?" he asked.

"Take me back to my car. I'll keep looking. You can find Lydia."

As they pulled up to the mechanic's Stiles's phone vibrated. "It's Scott, they found Hayden and Liam. He wants me to meet him at the animal clinic." The Jeep stalled and the engine cut out. Stiles turned the key but the Jeep just sputtered. "Hold on," he said stepping out of the Jeep.

"I'll help," Steve said joining him in the downpour. Stiles started to tape up a hose.

Steve reached his hand into the engine. "What're you doing?"

"This wire seems loose," Steve yelled pointing into the engine.

"Hold on, the battery's still on," Stiles said as Steve reached in. Steve pushed the wire back into place, but felt a shock shoot up his arm. He jerked his arm out of the engine, slicing the back of his hand.

"You alright?" Stiles said when Steve pulled his hand back out.

"Yeah. Werewolf, remember?" Steve laughed as the wound started to heal. He wiped the blood off on his white shirt. "Try it now."

Stiles got back in the Jeep and it roared to life. "Thanks," Stiles shouted from the open door.

"You should probably get that looked at soon," Steve told him hoping back into the Jeep.

They pulled up to the animal clinic at the same time as Scott. "Hey, sorry. Had trouble starting the Jeep again. The thing's barely hanging on," Stiles yelled as he got out of the Jeep.

Steve caught the scent of Scott's anger, even through the rain. Steve got out of the Jeep and followed Stiles.

"I couldn't get in touch with Malia or Lydia," Stiles continued heading towards Scott. Steve moved up just behind him. "Scott?" Stiles said after Scott didn't respond.

Scott pulled a wrench from his jacket and held it out to Stiles.

"Where'd you get that?" Stiles asked after backing up a bit.

"This is yours," Scott said waving the wrench. Stiles looked to the side before taking the wrench "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to."

"Why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"I couldn't."

"Scott, some things are hard. . ." Steve started but Scott put a hand up to stop him.

"You killed him?" Scott paused looking between the two of them. "You killed Donovan?"

"Okay, but he was going to kill my dad. Was I supposed to just let him?"

"You weren't supposed to do this. None of us are."

"You think I had a choice?" Stiles asked.

"There's always a choice."

"Not always," Steve said but was met with Scott's glare.

"Yeah, well I can't do what you can Scott. I know you wouldn't have done it. You probably just would have figured something out, right?"

"I try."

"Yeah, cause you're Scott McCall. You're the true alpha. Guess what, all of us can't be true alphas. Some of us have to make mistakes. Some of us have to get our hands a little bloody. Some of us are human," Stiles yelled.

"So, you had to kill him?" Scott asked after a second.

"Scott, he was gonna kill my dad," Stiles stated, barely above a whisper.

"The way that it happened, with the two of you, there's a point where it's not self-defense anymore."

Steve stared at Scott confused. "What're you even talking about? I didn't have a choice, Scott," Stiles paused, "You don't even believe me, do you?"

"I want to."

"Okay great, so believe me. Scott, say you believe me." Scott remained silent. "Say it," Stiles begged, "Say you believe me."

"Stiles, we can't kill people that we're trying to save," Scott stated. "We're not like him," he added quietly.

"Say you believe me," Stiles moved towards Scott who flinched away from him staring at the wrench.

"You can't kill people. Can you believe that?"

"What do I do about this?" Stiles asked. "What do you want me to do? Scott, just tell me how to fix this, alright? Just tell me, what do you want me to do?" Stiles's voice was beginning to crack. Steve felt his anger rise as Stiles was starting to break down.

"Don't worry about Malia, or Lydia. I'll find them. Maybe, uh, maybe you should talk to your dad." Scott started to head towards the clinic while Stiles stood there in shock.

"Scott!" Steve growled as he grabbed Scott's shoulders and threw him across the parking lot. He shifted as he ran over and pulled Scott up by his collar. Steve held Scott against the fence their faces inches from each other. Stiles would be out of earshot with the rain. Not that he would be listening, he was still staring at the ground in shock.

"You'd rather Stiles had died that night?"

"I think you need to leave Beacon Hills."

"Answer my question, Scott," Steve growled.

"Or what, you'll kill me too?" Scott asked as he shook his head and looked at the blood on Steve's shirt. "Who'd you guys kill tonight?"

"What?" Steve asked shifting back to normal, "Scott, we didn't kill anyone. Donovan was going to kill Stiles. And no one was there to protect him."

"You were, but you chose to not save anyone."

"Scott, what do you think happened that night?" Steve asked. He heard the Jeep start before Scott could answer. Steve turned and saw Stiles back away from the clinic.

Scott roared and knocked Steve off of him. Steve looked back to Scott as he slid against the ground. "I'm not going to tell you again. Leave Beacon Hills. Don't come back," Scott warned before he stepped into the clinic.


	11. Pack

_Pack_

 **AN: So, thanks to a review on the prequel, One's Not Enough (I don't think I mentioned the title last time) that brought to my attention the fact that the separation of scenes I had been putting in on Word were not showing up online. Everyone will be spared the headache of trying to figure out what is happening as the scenes will begin to break a lot more in the coming chapters.**

 **I've updated the previous ones, though there was maybe a total of 7 so you might not have noticed. Also, it's a bit of a pain to do them, but it gives me a second check for grammar. A few things were corrected. I recommend Grammarly if you are looking for a decent editing program that can pick up some stuff that was missed. I have it as the Chrome extension, had it on Word, but it's a bit buggy so I removed it.**

 **The next set of chapters has been uploaded to the prequel so check that out if you would like. I've also decided to expand it a bit more so will be uploading 2 more times on that story before the end of this one. The second half of this story is my favorite and I'm hoping you all enjoy the interactions between Scott and Steve's pack as they were pretty fun to write. Also, this chapter starts the changes in canon.**

Steve ran after Stiles. The Jeep had broken down halfway down the road, the storm had finally come to an end. There was smoke coming out from the ajar door and the open hood. He could hear Stiles coughing as he approached. Stiles chucked the toolbox across the road. The metal tools clanged on the pavement as Stiles slammed the hood down. Stiles grabbed the wrench Scott had given him earlier from the passenger side as Steve reached the back of the Jeep. The boy went to throw it after the wrench towards the other tools, but turned and threw it at the Jeep instead.

Steve grabbed the wrench before it hit the windshield. "Couldn't let me have that?" Stiles asked breathing hard. Steve tossed the wrench aside. "Why are you here anyway?" Stiles yelled.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Steve replied, slightly taken aback.

"No, I mean in Beacon Hills. You said you wanted help, but you never said what it was," Stiles approached the alpha.

"My friend is going to explode."

"What does that even mean? How could Scott help with that?" Stiles was still yelling.

"I have a fire kitsune in my pack. We'd been fighting a phoenix and losing. But the phoenix was growing old. Seeing the kitsune as a perfect incubator, the phoenix entered the kitsune to wait and be reborn. When the phoenix hatches, the kitsune will explode. A strong true alpha could help us save her."

"So, why didn't you take Scott there and explain it to him?"

"I don't think Scott will be able to help us."

"So, what now? Are you going to just leave?" Stiles shouted as he held his arms up.

"No, I'm going to help stop the Dread Doctors before I die."

"What?" Stiles breathed as he started to calm down. "What do you mean before you die?"

"The mental link with my pack isn't just for fighting and talking. We can take each other's pain and heal each other through it. The pain of her body being blow apart will be insurmountable. It will force its way through the link and into all of us, killing us as well. We can't heal her on our own, so we would increase our healing capabilities with a strong true alpha."

Stiles sat against the Jeep's tire. He rubbed his face as his head leaned against the rubber. Steve joined him on the pavement. "What would happen if Scott tried to help you, right now?" Stiles asked as he looked at a streetlight.

"He'd die," Steve said flatly. Stiles looked at him surprised. "Why don't I give you a ride home."

"Your car is on the other side of the town," Stiles whispered. "We'd walk past my house to get to your car."

"Well, we're both headed that way. I'll walk with you." Steve said standing up. He offered his hand to help Stiles up, but the boy ignored it.

"I think I want to be alone for now," Stiles said looking at the ground.

"You can be alone, after you're safe at home and not in the middle of the road." Stiles still ignored the outstretched hand "That or I can just creepily follow you home," Steve added. Stiles looked up and took Steve's hand and the alpha pulled Stiles to his feet. Stiles looked back at the Jeep as they started off down the road in silence.

"When did you determine Scott wasn't going to be able to help? Was it tonight?" Stiles asked when they got to his house.

"No, I've been thinking that for a while now. His asthma returned, he had a horrible plan to catch the Dread Doctors, and then what he's done since that night. That's not how strong alphas acts."

Stiles nodded. "I'll see you around then, I guess," Stiles said before walking into his house.

* * *

Steve retrieved his car and headed home. When he arrived, the pack was huddled around the coffee table, which was covered with books and laptops.

August and Fiona stood and pulled Steve aside. "So, the supermoon is tomorrow," August said. "It'll give you guys a massive boost in power. It might be enough to do some damage to the Dread Doctors, but we'll all be weaker without the link."

"Not to mention that without the link, one of you could lose control. And it will already be harder to bring you back down. With everything that has happened the past few weeks—," Fiona started before stopping herself.

"No, you're right. I'm not a hundred percent myself right now. But which option do you predict is better?"

"People die in both," the banshee stated dryly.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"It's hard to say. There are too many variables. A lot of people are at risk, you included."

Steve thought for a moment. "We should stay in. I don't want to lose any of us any sooner than we have to," Steve said before turning to August. "Did you bring mountain ash? We don't need one of us running off again," he said glancing at Jay.

"Yeah, I can put up a perimeter," August told him.

"You okay?" Jay asked as the three returned to the living room. "You smell terrible."

Steve took a seat by the pack. "It doesn't seem like Scott's going to be able to help us."

"So, what do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"Fix what's happening here, then go home," Steve said. "We should all get some rest," Steve added. Everyone nodded slowly and headed towards the stairs. Leonard stayed behind with Steve

"There has to be another way to save her," Leonard whispered.

"We've tried everything we could. The phoenix is too strong for use to force out on our own. And to heal Kaia at the same time," Steve shook his head "If we tried, we'd all wind up dead and Kaia would still explode."

"Why can't Scott help? He's a true alpha."

"He is a true alpha, but he's not the alpha we thought he was. We'd have the same results."

"He took out Kate and Gerard, and the alpha pack. He's stronger than you."

"He might have been stronger than me," Steve corrected him. "Something's changed. He and his pack are both weakened," Steve said quietly looking at the floor. "Why don't you get some sleep?" He said looking back at Leonard.

"You're just giving up?" Leonard asked not moving.

"No, I still want to figure out how we can save her."

Leonard stared at Steve for a minute before going upstairs.

* * *

Steve woke up in the chair when he heard a knock at the door.

Theo was standing in the doorway. "I thought Scott told you to leave," Theo sneered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve replied flashing his eyes.

"Woah, I'm not here to fight. I wouldn't be able to beat you," Theo held his hands up and backed away.

"Then I suggest you leave."

"Scott's keeping an eye out for you. If he sees you, he'll probably kill you."

"I can handle myself."

"I don't know, after last night, he seems pretty angry."

"Maybe someone should tell him the truth," Steve growled.

"He found out on his own. I told him what I knew when he asked me." Theo's heartbeat had remained steady. It never spiked. It didn't change with the fear he had shown when Steve threatened him either. "I just wanted to tell you to steer clear of Scott, especially tonight with the supermoon."

"Won't be a problem."

"That's good, wouldn't want you to get hurt," Theo said smiling before he left.

* * *

The rest of the day continued in relative silence. The pack had retreated to their rooms, isolating themselves as they dealt with last night's news.

August came downstairs as night started to fall. "No one leaves the house tonight," He said to Steve as he pulled out a jar of mountain ash and started to line the house with it.

Steve's phone buzzed. Stiles had messaged him, _"I'm following Parrish, he's moving Corey and Beth. I'm going to follow him to the Nemeton. Leaving the sheriff's station now."_

Steve hopped out the door, right before the last section of ash could settle on the floor. "What're you doing?" August asked as he finished the line.

"I think I have a plan," Steve told August from across the border. "Keep everyone else inside and safe. I'll be smart," Steve added as August opened his mouth.

Steve ran down the street towards the station. " _Between the supermoon and the pack link, I might be able to bring back a chimera or two. They could help against the Doctors. Worse case they get a second chance at life."_ Steve thought as he looked up at the moon. _"Just need the link."_ Steve picked up Stiles's scent and continued running down the road.

As he neared the county's impound he heard Theo's voice. "I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills. I'm here for a pack. I came for the werecoyote, the one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues, and I came for Void Stiles. That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott," Theo paused, "Your heartbeat's rising Stiles," Theo laughed shuffling around. "And it's not because you're afraid, the nogitsune is gone. But you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us."

Stiles noticed Steve walking into the impound. "And I'm about to get more," Stiles replied. Steve shifted and roared behind Theo, who turned around surprised. Stiles held his hand up to Steve as he sucker punched Theo in the jaw.

"There he is," Theo laughed, wiping the blood from his lip, "That's Void Stiles. It felt good, didn't it?" Stiles responded with a second punch that knocked Theo to the ground. Theo spat out some blood. "But we won't tell Scott. 'Cause you can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know you never needed him." Steve lifted Theo up by his throat. "You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually." Theo choked out, looking at Stiles still smiling. "This is the hard part. You can't help Scott and save your dad's life."

"I think your math is wrong," Steve growled.

Theo smiled at Steve. "Either of you show up to help Scott, and I won't tell you where the Sheriff is. You've still got time to save him, Stiles," Theo said, looking down at the boy.

"I can track him down," Steve growled tightening his grip.

"You don't have that much time," Theo chuckled.

"Steve. My dad. Please." Stiles begged

Steve tossed Theo towards Theo's truck. Theo laughed again as he started to pull himself up. "Good choice, Stiles. Head east, I'll text you where he is once I know neither of you are following me." Theo moved around to the driver's seat.

"When we find the Sheriff. I'll come kill you," Steve growled.

"I'll be an alpha by then. Better get moving." Theo got into his car and drove away.

The two ran out of the impound and headed east. "Call Liam and Mason," Steve said as they were running. "Their scent wasn't on Theo. They can help Scott." Stiles ignored him as they continued down the street.

Stiles's phone buzzed after they ran a few miles. Stiles stopped and looked around, panting as sweat dripped down his face.

"What is it?" Steve panted

"It's the house where Liam and Hayden were kept. I don't know where that is," Stiles said as his breathing accelerated.

Steve spun around before he stopped, facing one of the houses. "There," Steve pointed when he picked up the Sheriff's scent. Steve called 911 as they ran into the basement.

Stiles ran to the sheriff and grabbed his hand, "Dad? Dad?" Stiles shouted. The sheriff groaned in response.

His phone buzzed after the dispatcher hung up on him. It was Fiona. _"Scott just died."_

Steve froze for a moment. "I'm going to make sure everyone else is okay. An ambulance is on the way. I'll be back"

Stiles nodded but kept his eyes on his dad.

Steve ran out and tried to find Theo's scent. He made it back to the impound but couldn't smell anything except gas. He knelt down and saw gas trickling out from under a few of the cars. He snarled before making his way to Scott's house. " _Find Scott's body, find Theo's scent,"_ he thought to himself.

As he neared Scott's house he heard Scott's voice. "I lost, Mom." Steve slid to a stop in confusion.

"Every leader suffers loss. Sometimes more than you think is bearable."

"This time I lost everyone."

"You'll get them back. You have to."

"Why would they come back?"

"Because you're their leader. And even when a leader thinks there is nothing left to give. There's still one thing." Melissa paused for a moment. "Hope. Give them hope."

Fiona's car pulled up to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he approached the car.

"If you can break the rules so can I," she answered. "Get in."

"I thought you said Scott died?" Steve asked ducking into the car.

"He did," she said turning to him. Steve shook his head as he pointed at his house. She looked ahead, confused before starting off down the road.

"Where's everyone else?" Steve asked as Fiona turned the car.

"Still at the house," She replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I need August to track down the rest of Scott's pack and make sure they're okay," Steve said pulling out his phone. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know."

They continued driving and Fiona turned towards downtown. Steve noticed headlights coming at them from down the road. Both Fiona and the SUV facing them were in the middle of the road.

"Fiona, turn the car," Steve said as the SUV neared. She continued to stare ahead. He grabbed the wheel, but Fiona pulled it back. "Fiona!" Steve smashed the horn to warn the other driver. The car in front swerved, barely missing them before spinning in a circle. Fiona stopped the car and was looking out the rearview mirror.

"Fiona, we need to move. You almost hit that car."

"Who is that?" she asked as a man stepped out of the other car.

Steve looked back and saw Parrish walking across the street. "Pull over and wait for me," he told her as he hopped out of the car and ran after Parrish. He heard Fiona running through a puddle behind him.

Parrish turned to face the pair. "What are you doing?"

"I think Lydia is in trouble, but we were led to you," Fiona answered.

"Banshee," Steve said pointing at her.

Parrish nodded. "I felt it too." The three of them ran into the woods.

"Lydia!" Parrish shouted panning his flashlight around. A few steps later the flashlight died out and they were left in the dark.

Parrish dug a flare from his bag and lit it. He used it to look around for a moment, before dropping it on the ground and wandering into the darkness. Steve's eyes turned red as he grabbed Fiona's hand and followed.

"Lydia," he said dropping down next to her. "She's freezing." He looked towards Steve and Fiona.

"She's alive though." Fiona knelt on the other side of her. "Look," she said pointing at a star carved into the tree.

" _No,"_ Steve thought _, "We were too late."_

"I have to get to Scott," Parrish said as he lifted Lydia off the ground. He paused when he saw Steve staring at the carving.

"Go. Help her," Steve said without turning. Parrish ran back towards the road leaving Steve and Fiona alone.

"I can feel it too," Fiona said.

Steve pulled his eyes away from the star and looked around the tree. He saw five of the chimera's bodies lying on the ground. The leaves around them had been disturbed and he noticed the imprints of the four that were missing. He paused for a moment before shifting and walking towards the bodies.

Fiona turned as Steve knelt between Lucas and another boy. He brought out his claws and dug them into the back of their necks. "Stop!" Fiona shouted running to Steve. "If you try to bring them back alone you'll die."

Steve ignored her protest and black tendrils started to climb up his arms. The tendrils quickly spread across his face and his arms turned completely black. He felt himself start to fall backwards as Fiona screamed behind him.

The moon broke from behind a cloud as the tendrils suddenly receded, flowing away from his face and back down his arms. Lucas and the boy rose as Steve removed his claws. Steve saw Lucas's spines as their silhouettes covered the majority of the moon's light. The other boy sprouted wings, covering the rest of the moon.

" _Steve, what did you just do?"_ Charlie's voice rang in his head.

"Follow her," Steve commanded the two chimeras. The boy's wings closed and were absorbed into his body. Steve turned to the banshee. "Take them back home. I have to get to the hospital." She nodded before heading back to the car.

" _Malia is okay, she's with a woman right now. Talking about killing the Desert Wolf,"_ Jay's voice sounded.

" _Liam and Mason are okay. Liam has minor injuries, but otherwise, they're safe,"_ Leonard's voice followed after.

" _No one can take orders, I see,"_ Steve replied.

" _You started it,"_ August told him.

Steve chucked lightly as he neared the hospital. _"We don't know how the chimeras will act,"_ Charlie scolded.

" _I know, but it's a risk we need to take. I need you to train them, in case they're needed soon."_

" _You could have died."_

" _I'm aware."_

Steve entered the hospital and found Stiles in the lobby. "Stiles, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he breathed, "My day's going to be fine. I can see him once the anesthesia wears off." He gave a half smile before noticing Steve's confused stare. "What?" he asked sitting up in his seat.

Steve opened his mouth before Melissa came into the lobby. "Stiles, can you come with me?" The boy froze in his seat for a moment. Steve helped Stiles to his feet and followed him to the door. "We need to talk to him alone," Melissa added looking at Steve.

"No, it's fine he can come to," Stiles said quietly.

"Okay," she sighed before leading them to the doctor. Stiles looked into the room and saw his father as they walked past.

"We wanted to update you on your father's condition," the doctor started, "There seems to be a toxin in his body that is causing his body to deteriorate. At this point, we don't know what the cause is."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Stiles said, "Two hours ago he was fine, and now it looks like someone took a baseball bat to his neck."

"He could have some minor internal injuries," the doctor stated calmly.

"Did you just say minor internal? Since when is anything internal minor?" Stiles said annoyed. Steve closed his eyes and sniffed towards the room to see if he could help, but only caught the scent of death. He opened his eyes and saw Scott looking in the window. Steve's eyes flashed red briefly.

"Stiles," Melissa said calmly.

"I need to know what's going with him, okay? Someone needs to tell me what's happening. Somebody needs to tell me what's happening to him!" Stiles shouted at both of them.

"We don't know," Melissa told him.

Stiles looked toward his dad's room and saw Scott looking into the window. "Stiles," Steve said as he tried to stop Stiles, but the boy pushed through the doors towards Scott. He grabbed Scott's collar before throwing him against the wall and pulled both of them to the floor. Steve ran into the room, followed by Melissa and the doctor.

"Where were you?" Stiles asked holding Scott down. "You trusted him. You believed him. Right, huh? So, where were you?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Melissa called out as she moved down the hall.

"Where the hell were you?" Stiles yelled as Steve pulled him away from Scott.

"Stop it," Melissa yelled.

"Calm down, Stiles," Steve whispered as a deputy reached for Stiles.

"Okay, alright, alright," Stiles said putting his hands up, still breathing heavily.

Another deputy had helped Scott to his feet. "Look your dad's not the only one who got hurt," he said.

"Oh, you'll heal," Stiles remarked looking at the blood spot on Scott's shirt.

"I'm not talking about me," Scott said.

Steve loosened his grip on Stiles. "It's Lydia, Stiles."

"No," Stiles breathed, "where is she?"

"She's downstairs," Scott told them.

Stiles and Steve headed towards the elevator behind Scott. Steve paused and leaned towards Scott, "Who'd you kill tonight?" he whispered nodding down at Scott's blood-stained shirt. Scott froze as the two continue walking away.

The two stepped off the elevator and headed to Lydia's room. Stiles walked in slowly and Lydia's head rolled to face him, emotionless and wide-eyed.

"No," Ms. Martin said looking back at Stiles. "No, you don't." Stiles stepped back up as she rose. "You're not coming in here." Stiles moved forward opening his mouth before Ms. Martin yelled, "Get out!"

"Just wait, wait. I think I know who did this, okay? I just need to look at the back of her neck," Stiles explained.

"I know who did this. You." She yelled shoving Stiles. Steve stepped into the room. "All of you! Get out!" She shoved Stiles into Steve.

"Come on, please. You just gotta listen to me. You just gotta check the back—" he begged but she shoved him again forcing both boys out of the room.

"Just get out!"

"Just check the back of her neck," Stiles tried to yell over her.

"Out!" she yelled before slamming the door in his face.

Stiles tried to gather himself once they were in the hallway. He looked up at the alpha.

"I saw the marks," Steve said quietly. "It was him."

"I told you to stay in the car. I told you to stay in the car," Steve heard Lydia repeat from behind the door.

The elevator dinged as Scott, Melissa, and Parrish stepped out.

"We need to talk," Melissa said as they exited. She paused and looked at Steve.

"He's coming too," Stiles told her. Her face tightened a bit as she continued to look at Steve before she turned and lead the group to an empty supply room.

They gathered around a table, Steve leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"It could be a side effect of shock," Parrish said once everyone was in the room.

"She's catatonic. It was Theo digging his way through her mind," Stiles corrected him.

"Why would he do that? What is he looking for?" Melissa asked.

"The same thing he's always looking for. An advantage," Scott declared.

"We found her at the Nemeton, some of the bodies were missing," Steve told them.

The group looked towards Parish, "I didn't notice," he said, "What would he want with the bodies? What did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?"

"It left me alone with Liam. He wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing me."

"Okay, so he gutted my dad as a distraction," Stiles said angrily.

"And wants us to distract us now by having us track down the bodies?" Steve asked

"We need to find this kid," Parrish said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Especially since he almost killed my kid?"

"Technically he did," Steve commented.

"Yeah, but he didn't want my dad to die."

"Are you sure?" Parrish asked surprised.

"He told us where to find him. So, maybe he also knows how to save him."

"What do you want to do? Talk to him?" Melissa asked.

"If it saves my dad, then yeah."

"I have a different plan," Steve said revealing his claws.

"We won't get any information if you kill him," Melissa said glaring at Steve.

"I can go with Stiles. He doesn't know I'm alive. Maybe that gives us an advantage," Scott said before Steve could respond.

"He'll know you're there," Stiles shook his head.

"Can you even fight?" Steve asked.

"I just need to talk to him. Not fight him." Stiles turned to leave the room.

"Stiles, you can't go alone," Melissa said.

"Does anyone even know how to find him?" Parrish asked.

"We don't have to find him. He'll come to me." Stiles left the room.

"Stiles, I'm coming with you," Scott shouted after him.

"You'll be useless," Steve told him as Scott limped around the table.

"Hey," Melissa warned.

"Theo won't come near Stiles if you're around," Scott said as he stood in front of Steve. "He'll be looking for you, but not me." Steve narrowed his eyes at the other alpha. "We'll go to my house. It'll already have my scent so he won't be able to tell I'm there."

"Fine," Steve spat as Scott walked out of the room and went after Stiles. _"Jay, Leonard. I need you to go to Scott's house tomorrow. Stay within earshot and downwind. Be on the lookout for Theo. Let me know when he gets there. We'll have our own conversation with him."_

Melissa and Parrish were staring at Steve as he stayed against the wall. "I still have a plan. And it doesn't involve killing," Steve looked at Melissa. "Not yet," he added.

"Maybe, you should let my son deal with his own pack," Melissa warned.

"I would, if the way your son dealt with his pack didn't affect me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parish asked.

"That my pack is going to die because of him," Steve stated before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Steve returned home and fell asleep, exhausted from the long night. He awoke early the next morning and headed out the door. Jay and Leonard had already gone on ahead of him. _"I'm at the animal clinic. Tell Scott to get call me if you need help,"_ Steve sent to Stiles after he stopped his car.

* * *

" _He's here,_ " Jay announced after a few hours.

" _I'm on my way,"_ Steve told them.

Jay and Leonard looked at each other for a moment before they listened in on the conversation.

"Guess we're all telling the truth now," Theo said as they watched him step into the house, out of their view.

"You killed my best friend," Stiles stated.

"Let's be honest Stiles, was he still really your best friend?"

"Are you going to let my father die?"

"If I wanted him to die, I wouldn't have told you where you can find him."

"Then why are they saying that his body is shutting down? That some toxin's poisoning him and they don't know how to stop it?"

"I'm not the bad guy, Stiles. I'm just a realist. I'm a survivor. If you knew the things that I know—"

"Yeah, but what do you know?" Stiles interrupted

"I know what's coming. I know what the Dread Doctors created. And I know what Parrish is."

"What?"

"Lydia figured it out. I saw it in her memories."

"Right after you drove her out of her mind."

"Collateral damage. But if she's right about Parrish, then things around here are gonna get a lot worse."

"I don't care," Stiles whispered.

"You should. Because if your dad does survive, he's not gonna be sheriff of anything much longer."

"What's happening to him? Hey, tell me!"

They heard a thud and Stiles grunt as Theo ran out of the house. Jay ran off after Theo. A few houses down Theo vanished. Jay heard Steve's car come around the corner behind him as the werecheetah skidded to a stop.

" _He just, just disappeared,"_ Jay thought.

" _What do you mean he disappeared?"_ Steve asked.

" _Like he vanished, in thin air,"_ Jay responded.

" _Damnit, head home."_

* * *

Steve got out of his car and ran towards Stiles, who was laying in front of the open door. Scott was leaning over him. As Steve reached the threshold he was thrown backwards by a barrier.

Stiles rose as Steve was getting back up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Scott asked offering to help Stiles up.

"I'm fine," he said brushing him aside.

"You blacked out."

"I'm okay. Did you get anything from him?"

"Nothing, he was calm the entire time."

"What about his heart?" Stiles asked.

"I heard it jump, but only once, and only for a second."

"That doesn't mean he was lying."

"Not really, the rest of the time it was steady."

"He does that," Steve stated as he reached the doorway.

"When did it jump? What was I talking about?"

Scott paused to think. "It was when you said that your dad was poisoned."

"That could be something. A jump could mean surprise, right?"

"That would make sense," Steve said.

"So, why would he be surprised that my dad's still dying?"

"Theo didn't say he was the one that attacked your dad," Steve realized. "It must have been someone else."

"Another Chimera," Scott stated.

"Great," Steve sighed. "What's with the mountain ash?" Steve added, still stuck behind the barrier.

"We wanted Theo to think that Stiles didn't know he was a chimera," Scott answered as Stiles broke the seal.

"Do we know what he is?" Steve asked thinking about Theo's vanishing act.

"Werewolf and werecoyote," Scott answered.

Stiles ran out to his car and Scott followed a second later. _"How'd he disappear?"_ Steve thought before heading after them. He heard the car doors lock.

"Stiles," Scott said when he tried to open the door.

"Yeah, I can do the rest myself," Stiles told him, he shot an apologetic look at Steve who nodded.

"You don't even know where to start. All we know is that there's another chimera. Do you even know where you're headed? Come on let me help. I can find the clues that you can't."

"Steve can find those clues too."

"Well, he can't get in the car either."

"No, but I can keep up by running. Not sure if you could," Steve said pointing at Scott's wound. Stiles shifted the car into gear and started to drive away. Scott jumped in front to stop the car, but backed away as his strength failed.

Stiles stopped the car. "You can't do this alone. Okay? You need me, you need all of us," Scott told him looking back to Steve. "I can get more help, I can text Liam."

"Liam just tried to kill you. And the last time you and Steve were together, you fought." Scott looked back to Steve, who glared back at him. "You believed him," Stiles added causing Scott to turn back to him.

"You trusted him too. Theo got to all of us."

"You know, you don't even know the real story," Stiles muttered.

"I don't need to. Okay? All that matters right now is your dad. Come on, Stiles, we survived an alpha pack, a dark druid, professional assassins. We can survive Dread Doctors and chimeras too."

" _Hope,"_ Steve thought thinking about what he overheard last night. "Scott's right, Stiles. We'll figure this out. Together."

Stiles nodded and unlocked the doors. He moved to shift the car into gear but paused. "We're not looking for a missing chimera. We're looking for a missing teenager," he said.

The three headed into Stiles's house once the car stopped. Stiles looked up the missing person's reports while Scott stared at a piece of paper taped to the board. "What's this?" Steve asked.

"List of genetic chimeras," Stiles said.

"Meaning?"

"All of the chimeras already had two sets of DNA from some sort of transplant. That's how the Doctors are able to experiment on them," Scott explained.

"There was a call a few hours ago about a sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night," Stiles announced.

"What's his name?"

"Noah Pattrick."

Scott pointed to the name on the list and the three headed back downstairs to the car. "We need to find something with his scent," Scott said.

"Head to the school," Steve told them. He sent the name to August and had him figure out his locker number. "Locker 1412," Steve told them once they pulled up to the school.

The three made their way through the empty halls until Scott stopped and ripped the lock off the locker. "Now we can catch his scent," Scott said pulling out a hoodie. Steve held his hand out, but Scott tossed it over his head. Malia walked around the corner and caught it.

"You called her?" Stiles asked.

"We need all the help that we can get. I should be calling everyone."

"And I know what this kid looks like," Malia added.

Scott rode with Malia while Stiles and Steve followed. "Why haven't you called in your pack?" Stiles asked as they drove.

"I did. They're looking into other things," Steve told him.

They pulled up to an abandoned train station after a couple of minutes. Stiles and Steve hung back as the Malia looked for the scent, Scott followed her.

"He didn't want you to call me, did he?" Malia asked looking back at Stiles.

"No, is it that bad?"

"We kind of broke up, I guess."

Steve looked to Stiles, but the boy couldn't hear their conversation. His leg was bouncing as he looked around the station.

"Yeah, we kinda broke up too," Scott added as Malia walked away.

Scott jogged after Malia. "Hey, you can tell me what's going on with you. I mean, besides Stiles. You can talk to me."

"I said I'd help find this kid, and I'm doing it to save Stiles's dad. Don't ask me to talk," Malia said without pausing.

"Well, I'm not asking. I'm offering. I'm just saying it's okay if you want to."

"I know," Malia said before moving to a wall and then down a set of stairs. "I got it, I got his scent."

They headed down the stairs and into a tunnel as they followed Noah's scent.

Malia wiped some blood off a pipe. "This is Noah's, he was here," she announced, "I think he's close."

Scott continued ahead, "Guy's, I think we've been down tunnels like this before. When we were looking for Liam and Hayden."

"Okay, so what?" Stiles asked.

"It means that we're closer than we think."

"To what, Scott?" Steve asked.

"There's something else down here. Something we haven't found yet." Scott said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, nothing that helps my dad," Stiles reminded him. Scott's smile disappeared as Steve shook his head behind him. Stiles started to raise his voice. "Look we can't just be standing around here, waiting for something to—"

Noah ran out and pushed Stiles against the wall, knocking him out. Scott ran over to Stiles.

Malia grabbed Noah and tried to hold him still. Steve joined her and the two pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to the sheriff?" Steve growled as his eyes turned red.

"I don't remember. Just let me go, please, please," Noah begged as Stiles got back to his feet, "They're coming."

The group turned their heads as they heard the Doctors clicking further down the tunnel. Malia and Steve let go as they looked down the tunnel. Noah ran away until Stiles threw him against the wall and held his arm against the chimera's neck.

"You're not going anywhere," Stiles told the chimera.

"I said I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No, not when it happens. Not when I change."

"You clawed my dad half to death, okay, and now it's poisoning him. You're gonna start remembering every detail right now," Stiles told him, his arm still against Noah's throat.

"Scott, I hear them," Malia said.

"Yeah, I do too," he responded.

"Stiles, you need to get out of here. Take him to the hospital. Find a way to save your dad," Steve told him calmly.

"We're not going to be able to stop them."

"Well, I haven't tried yet," Steve said shifting.

"We might be able to slow them down," Scott said facing Steve, "Stiles, go!"

Stiles paused for a moment before looking at the others.

"We got this," Steve told him. Stiles grabbed Noah's shirt and the two ran down the tunnel away from them.

Scott groaned as he started bleeding from his chest again. The Doctors rounded the corner and headed to the remaining three.

"We don't got this," Malia said once Stiles had gotten away.

"Probably not," Steve said.

"We're gonna die down here," she finished.

"No, we're not," Scott told her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"'Cause you're not the only one that I called."

"Get down," Chris shouted behind them. The three dove off to the side as Chris began to fire at the Doctors. Steve looked in shock as The Doctors held up their hands, creating a barrier that caused the bullets to ricochet. "Run," he told them.

They ran back towards the station, Chris followed as he continued to fire at the Dread Doctors. They caught up with Stiles after they made it out of the tunnels.

"I figured it out," Stiles panted, "It was a bone fragment from Noah, but he ran off once I realized.

"Go to the hospital. Save your dad. We'll worry about Noah," Steve told him. Stiles ran to his car.

"I can't find his scent," Malia said once Stiles left.

"Yeah me either," Steve said. "I'm glad you showed up, Chris."

"You two know each other?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we've ran into each other a few times."

"I've gotta do something real fast, I'll be right back," Scott stated as he jogged into the tunnels.

"I'm going to see if I can't find Noah's scent in the tunnels." Steve ran in after him.

After a few minutes of searching, Steve still couldn't pick up a scent. He heard metal scraping deeper in the tunnel and headed to check it out. He saw Scott looking at two interlaying circles.

"What's it mean?" Steve asked.

Scott jumped slightly. He rolled up his sleeve to expose a tattoo. "It represents my pack," Scott said.

"It's for Theo, right?" Steve asked stepping forward.

Scott nodded. "And anyone else who's trying to threaten us."

Steve brought out his claws and dug a lightning bolt into the wall next to the circles. Scott looked at him confused. Steve rolled up his sleeve as well. "My pack's symbol. You're not the only one Theo has to worry about."

The two looked at the symbols. "When you came to Beacon Hills you said you needed help, what did you mean?" Scott asked.

"One of my pack members is going to explode and kill me and the rest of my pack. We need the strength of a true alpha to stop it from happening."

"Why didn't you take me there right away?"

"Because we need a strong true alpha and his pack. If we took you there we'd all be dead."

Scott paused. "How long do you guys have?"

"A month, maybe two, if we're lucky," Steve mentioned as they stepped out of the tunnels. Scott's jaw dropped slightly

"Find anything?" Malia asked.

"No, couldn't find the scent again. He's either too deep or has left," Steve told her. "I'm going to go see how Stiles and his dad are doing."


	12. Damnatio Memoriae

_Damnatio Memoriae_

The sheriff was recovering well after the doctors removed the bone fragment. Stiles had decided to stay with his dad overnight as Steve headed home.

He woke the next morning to a message from Scott, _"Meet me and Parrish at the relay station."_

Steve pulled up and Parrish showed him and Scott a video on his phone. "This is from the relay station's security camera," he told them. A large, smoke-covered monster ran through the doors on all fours and was out of the shot within a few frames.

"Wow," Steve whispered.

"That looked big," Scott breathed.

"And too fast for anyone to get a good look at it," Parrish said, "But you already know what it is, don't you?"

"That last chimera," Scott said.

"The success," Steve added as the two looked up at the busted doorway.

They headed into the station and saw that the place had been torn apart. Wires sparked overhead while the ground was covered in overturned switch boxes, and a pool of blood. Scott knelt next to the blood. "You still got a black light?" he asked Parrish. The deputy handed Scott a small flashlight. Scott shined it on the ground near the blood revealing a smoky residue. "Mercury means chimera," he announced.

"Then what was it doing here?" Parrish said as Scott stood and handed him the black light. "Why come here and kill some random communications tech?"

"Maybe it just likes to kill," Scott answered.

"Maybe that's all the Doctors designed for it to do," Steve added, still looking around the station.

"Well that's terrifying," Parrish said.

"Parrish, how many bodies do you actually see when you dream about the Nemeton?" Scott asked.

Parrish paused and looked at one of the metal boxes that had been slashed. "Everyone," he answered.

Scott turned to face Steve. "We need to figure out how to stop it."

Steve followed Scott back to his house. Steve was putting post-it notes on photos while Scot hung them on his corkboard and connected them with a piece of red string. Scott stepped back after adding the last photo to look at his tangled mess when he noticed the string had looped onto one of his jacket's cuff button. He tried to snap it off, but caused all the connected push pins to fly off the board as well.

"Stiles is better at this," Steve stated as he helped Scott pick up the pieces.

"I know," Scott muttered looking down at the photos. "How do I get my pack back?" Scott asked after a moment.

"One by one."

"Stiles would help if you asked."

"I'm sure he would. But," Steve paused, patting Scott on the shoulder, "You need your pack. Not another alpha bringing them to you. You'll have to do it on your own."

Scott nodded his head before abandoning the photos and turning to his phone. Steve left the true alpha alone and headed back home. He had two chimeras of his own to worry about. He walked into the house and watched as Lucas was slammed into the wall by Charlie.

"You can't keep us here," Lucas shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Charlie growled.

"I mean, obviously we can," Steve stated tossing his bag to the floor, "But if you really want to go, we shouldn't be stopping you." Charlie released Lucas, who grinned at the werewolf. "But first, let's see how much you've learned," Steve said as he shifted and cracked his neck.

Lucas charged Steve, but Steve tossed him aside easily. Lucas landed on the coffee table, and it collapsed beneath him. Lucas regained his footing and charged again. Steve slammed him against the wall and held him there. "I'd recommend you stay and train so you can defend yourself," Steve said looking into Lucas's black eyes before releasing him. As soon as Lucas was free he brought his spiked arm across Steve's throat. Steve barely managed to avoid the attack. Lucas shifted back to normal and his eyes widened as he looked at his arm.

"I'm so sorry," Lucas sputtered.

"It happens, you'll get control of it."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm made to kill. How am I supposed to fight when I've got the instincts of a killer and the weapon to match?" he asked letting his spines protrude out of his arm.

Steve observed the spines before he reached his hand behind Lucas's neck, letting his fingers rest along the spine. "We'll have plenty of time to figure it out." Lucas looked at Steve confused for a moment before nodding. Steve walked over to the other chimera. "How's your training going?"

"Good, sir," the boy responded.

"Don't call me sir," Steve laughed, "What's your name?"

"Zach," he answered.

"You can fly, right?"

"I'm getting better at it."

"Good," Steve said as his phone buzzed. It was Scott, he couldn't talk to Stiles and was going to see if Malia could help him. "Take them into the woods so they can move around more. And there'll be less furniture to break too," he told Charlie, looking back at the table.

"Jay!" Steve shouted up the stairs as the three headed out the door. The werecheetah was in front of him almost instantly. "I need you to find Malia. If she's going after the Desert Wolf, she's not going to want Scott's help. Get her to safety if things go south."

* * *

Jay nodded and took off down the road. Steve went upstairs to and walked into August's room where the rest of the pack had converged. "We need to figure out how Theo disappeared the other day."

Jay slowed as he neared Malia's house. He heard Scott's voice and hid behind a bush.

"What if I told you that you're the only one I have left?" Scott asked.

"You're not going to want my help," Malia answered him.

"If something happened between us—"

"I'm talking about something that's going to happen. Something I'm going to do, and you're not going to like me much after I do it."

"Is that why I hear two other heartbeats in there? Why yours is beating so fast?"

"Scott, go home. I can't help."

Jay heard the door close and Scott drive away. He ran towards the house and heard grunting and furniture breaking. He put his back to the door and listened as the commotion started to end.

"What if we paid you ten thousand dollars?" a woman said.

A man chuckled. "You don't have that kind of money," he commented in a Russian accent. His laughter stopped at the sound of briefcase clicking. "The Desert Wolf was last seen close to the Canadian border," he told them as he flipped through the money. "She won't travel by plane. She'll stay away from surveillance cameras when she can."

"Then we still have some time," the woman announced.

"There is another reason she won't fly. She's not traveling alone," the Russian man stated.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked.

"She has a hostage, an animal doctor."

"Deaton," Malia whispered.

The Russian man walked out of the house, carrying a metal briefcase. He looked at Jay for a moment before heading down the road. The two that remained inside started to pick up the broken furniture, but stopped when Jay walked through the door.

The woman spun around and cocked her shotgun at him.

"Wicked," Jay said smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked Malia.

"Don't know," she replied before Jay could respond. The werecoyote shifted and growled at him.

"I'm here to help!" Jay shouted as Malia tackled him to the ground. Jay's eyes turned amber and his skin developed spots as he shifted beneath her. He lifted his legs and shoved her off, jumping to his feet in the same motion. Malia ran at him again, but Jay deftly sidestepped her rush, causing her to fall into the sofa. "My skills include being fast and witty," he smiled at her before she tried to grab him again. He dodged her attack again and elbowed her in the back she passed, knocking her to the ground. "You're pretty fast too," he mentioned as she started to rise again.

"What do you want? Money?" the woman asked, the gun still aimed at him.

"No, my help comes free of charge," Jay laughed.

"We don't need your help," Malia growled, "Right, Braeden?"

"I won't say no to free help," Braeden said lowering her gun. She leaned into Malia and whispered, "Plus he beat you."

"He didn't beat me," she hissed. "He's just fast."

"Speed wins fights too," Braeden said. Malia scowled at Jay but Braeden nodded. "You have any issues with killing?"

"I don't like to get blood on my hands, but won't stop someone else," he answered.

"Good, cause the kill is mine," Malia growled before shifting back to normal.

" _I'm in,"_ Jay thought to Steve.

* * *

The pack wasn't able to find anything about werewolves or werecoyotes having the ability to vanish like Theo did. Steve's phone buzzed by his side.

" _I couldn't get Malia, either. I'm heading home. I'll see what I can figure out on my own."_ Scott sent him.

"I'll be back," Steve announced as he headed back to Scott's house. Steve knocked, but there was no answer, so the alpha stepped in. He followed Scott's scent up to his room.

Scott was in the bathroom removing the dressing on his wound. He jumped slightly when he saw Steve approach. "Oh, hey," he breathed, recognizing the other alpha.

"You should be fully healed by now," Steve commented looking at the wound.

"It's happened before," Scott mentioned. "The last time I felt guilty about a friend's death."

"So, you feel guilty now," Steve said as he grabbed a couple alcohol pads.

"I should have listened to what you and Stiles had to say. What you said that night. . ."

Steve paused. "I don't think it's true. Not after yesterday."

"Yeah, but what about Stiles?"

"I don't know." The two started to work on the wound.

"What happened that night?" Scott asked as he winced from the alcohol.

"I think it would be better if Stiles told you," Steve answered, handing him a gauze pad lined with tape.

Stiles walked in right before Scott was about to cover the wound. The two looked over at him. "Hey," Stiles said, "Still not healing?"

"Sometimes it just takes a little longer," Scott told him. "What're you doing?"

"Uh, I heard about the guy that got killed down at the communication tower."

"Yeah, we heard about it too," Steve said as Scott pulled his hoodie on.

"I think I may have figured something out," Stiles added.

"You want my help?" Scott asked.

"Or Steve's," Stiles said. Scott looked back to Steve, "Or, y'know, you and Steve's," Scott turned back to Stiles. "You said you could find the clues that I can't." Scott nodded. "Here, take a look," Stiles said as he pulled out his phone and played an extended version of the video the alphas had seen earlier. "This is when the technician first arrives. You see him go in. Then Deputy Clark goes in. And then something really big and fast comes charging out. Out comes Clark. Eventually, the technician's body is carried out by paramedics." Stiles finishes and looks at the two alphas.

"Okay," Scott said, "What're we missing?"

"Two people go in, three come out," Stiles stated, "I checked all the footage not a single person enters that building before the technician the entire day. So, where does something really big and really fast come from?"

"There's another way in," Scott said as the two head towards the door. Scott stopped and turned back to Steve who was still in the bathroom. "You coming?"

Steve looked up and shook his head. "Go ahead, I'll meet you guys there."

Scott tilted his head as Steve headed out of the room. Steve headed home as Scott and Stiles headed to the relay station.

* * *

"Get ready," he announced to the pack that had moved back downstairs. Charlie and the chimeras were sitting in the living room with the others.

"What?" August asked.

"Unless, you guys want to keep trying to figure out how a werewolf and werecoyote can disappear into thin air," the alpha said tossing the hunter his bow. "I think we'd be better off doing some field work."

The pack jumped off the couch and headed out the door, Zach and Lucas in tow.

"I'm going to stay behind for now," Fiona told Steve at the door. "I hope you know what you're doing," she added looking at the two chimeras.

Steve nodded before turning to face the rest of the pack. "Zach it's dark enough now. Think you can fly while carrying August?" Zach nodded in response. "Good, the rest of us can run there."

Zach spread his wings and took off with August while the rest of the pack ran beneath him. Steve saw Stiles's Jeep parked outside the relay station and headed inside.

Scott and Stiles were nowhere to be seen. Steve looked around and noticed one of the boxes that had been on the ground earlier was now standing up. He moved past it and found a large hole had been torn through the grates that covered a ladder into a series of tunnels. "Over here," he called as he gestured for the rest of the pack to follow as he started to climb down the ladder.

The pack quickened their pace once they heard fighting break out deeper in the tunnels. "Scott, behind you!" they heard Stiles shout as electricity crackled followed by grunting and a thud. After a moment the fighting had stopped, but they Scott was still growling. Steve slowed the pack when he heard Theo's voice.

"Okay, maybe they're not ready to take on an alpha," Theo said, "Especially one that can smell fear."

Steve and his pack rounded the corner, facing Theo with Scott and Stiles between them. "I think all alphas can smell fear, Theo," Steve announced as Tracey and Corey lifted Josh off the ground. Theo took a slight step back. "Wanna see how you fair against a tightknit pack?" he added.

August fired an arrow at Theo, but Theo caught it. "That's all you got?" he sneered. The rest of Steve's pack shifted and growled in response. Theo glared at the pack as he stepped forward. "I'm sure you'd love to kill me, but wouldn't it be better if my pack was in fighting shape? More blood there'd be more blood for you to spill," He taunted as he smashed the ground, shattering the concrete. Scott reached towards the shattered ground.

"There's only one person's blood I'd like to spill right now," Steve growled.

"But the thing is, we're actually all on the same side now," Theo stated, moving around Scott towards another tunnel. "Because that thing. That's," Theo pointed to the destroyed pipes. "what we need to worry about. We're all going to go back to school, but at night, we're going to be fighting for our lives."

"What is it?" Stiles asked from the ground.

"It's not a chimera."

"It's just a kid underneath, someone like us," Scott said.

"Not anymore," Theo told him as Corey and Tracy helped Josh to his feet. "Speaking of chimeras," Theo added looking back towards Steve's pack, "You don't think a werewolf can't teach a chimera how to use his powers. Do you, Lucas?" Lucas paused for a moment before stepping towards Theo. Charlie started to growl as Theo smiled and tapped his nose, "Not as tightknit as you thought, huh?"

Charlie moved forward, but Steve held him back, not taking his eyes off Theo. Lucas turned back with an apologetic look on his face before disappearing with Theo and his group into the tunnel.

"You brought Lucas back? How?" Scott asked looking at Steve.

"Yeah, and Zach," Steve pointed towards him, "Combination of super moon and pack's healing capabilities."

Scott went to open his mouth, but was interrupted when Stiles asked, "Anyone want to help me up?"

"We can go after him, they'll be slowed down," Charlie whispered behind Steve as Scott helped Stiles up and leaned him against the wall.

"No, I don't think Theo was lying about this last chimera. He could be helpful against it. At the very least, the chimera could take care of Theo for us," Steve told him as they moved closer to Scott and Stiles.

"So, who's everyone else?" Scott asked Steve once he got Stiles settled.

"Charlie, werewolf. Leonard, werelion. Zach, harpy," Steve said pointing everyone out, "You guys met August. Fiona, a banshee is back at home. And Jay, a werecheetah is running an errand. They already know you," Steve added with a smirk when Scott went to introduce himself.

"How?" Scott asked.

"They share some kind of telepathic link," Stiles told him from the ground.

Scott looked up confused, "It's a special ability of our alphas. Kind of like how the Hales can turn into wolves and Deucalion can alter memories," Steve explained.

"Yeah, he's ran into them in the past," Stiles added, "Allison too, they adopted her code, but in Latin," Stiles told Scott.

Scott's eyes widened as he looked towards the cracked concrete. "Theo smashed it, and I can't remember the words."

"Damnatio Memoriae," Stiles recited.

"Condemnation of memory," August translated.

Stiles nodded. "It means whatever the Dread Doctors created. Whatever this last chimera really is. It's not something new, it's something old. Really old."

"So, they didn't create a new creature," Scott said.

"They resurrected one," Stiles finished.

Scott and Steve looked at each other. _"Look into it,"_ Steve told the pack. They nodded and walked back towards the exit.

Steve knelt down to the other two. Scott drew a small circle in the dirt. "We need help," Scott told Stiles, "If Theo's got his own pack now, then we need ours. We have to get the others back."

"The others? You mean Kira, who's currently battling a homicidal fox spirit inside her, Malia, who isn't even speaking to either of us, Lydia, who's stuck at Eichen House, and Liam, who almost killed you?" Stiles stated.

"Also known as our best friends," Scott replied.

"Okay, how?" Stiles asked.

"One by one," Scott looked towards Steve, who nodded. Scott looked back at Stiles and nodded towards the circle.

"You're not seriously going to make me do it?" Stiles asked.

"Well you're a part of the pack, right?"

"Okay," Stiles sighed and traced a larger circle around Scott's.

"I'll have my pack watch over everyone while you two get to work," Steve told them. "We'll keep them safe, but I can't tell you what they're doing if they don't want you to know."

Scott nodded before looking back down at his pack's symbol. He set his finger next to it and added a lightning bolt. Steve shook his head but smiled at Scott.

"We need to find Kira," Scott said as the two alphas helped Stiles to his feet.

"I still hate that tattoo," Stiles told them as they started walking away.

"I know," Scott told him.

"Yours too," Stiles added, looking to Steve.

Steve chuckled as they rounded the corner.


	13. There

_There_

 **AN: Hi all, here's the next chapter.**

 **I also posted a few more chapters in the prequel towards the end of last week if you'd like to check that out. I was planning to have the second half of that arc up by now but haven't been feeling that great lately so it's been put on the back burner.**

 **I've changed the way I'm updating the prequel again, to the point that there is no plan other than to post as I feel is a good time really. At least it's more updates than before, I guess.**

It was nearly ten by the time they made it to Scott's house. Stiles started working on the Jeep while Steve joined Scott in his room to prepare for the trip.

"You're not going to be able to beat the skinwalkers. Not in your condition," Steve warned Scott as he was packing his bag.

"Then come with us."

Steve shook his head. "Someone needs to stay here and make sure everyone is safe. They're fast, great fighters, and, most importantly, they're tricksters. While you try to avoid their spears, they'll break the ground from beneath you." Scott looked at the other alpha with wide eyes. "You might not have to fight them though. Keep your distance and keep moving and you should be able to escape.

"How do you know so much more than us? More than the Argents?"

"The Argents claim they're the first hunting family, but the Caesars, August's family, predates them by a few centuries. They had different methods, so not a lot was shared between them."

Scott hesitated for a moment before closing his bag and headed out the room. The two headed downstairs and found Liam in the living room.

"They're alive," Liam stated as he jumped from the couch. "I mean the chimeras, some of them, not all of them."

"We know," Scott told him.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Scott replied. "I'm sorry, I can't talk right now Liam," he added holding up his bag.

"Look, it was Theo. He's the one who brought them back. And now they're with him. Like they're his pack," Liam continued.

"We know," Scott repeated before walking away.

"Hayden's one of them," Liam said, stopping Scott.

"She's okay?"

"She's alive," Liam paused, "I'm not sure she's totally okay, but she's definitely alive."

"That's good," Scott told him.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To get Kira. Her dad told us her mom took her out to New Mexico. There's a place called Shiprock. They're trying to figure out a way to help her, but it's dangerous. So, we're gonna go find her and bring her back."

"I'll come with you," Liam said moving forward.

Scott took a step back shaking his head. "No. You can't."

"Let me help," Liam said as Scott walked away. "Let me do something. Just tell me what I can do."

Scott stopped and turned to the beta. "Don't do anything," he said before heading out the door.

Liam looked back to Steve. "Some wounds take longer to heal," Steve told him.

"What if this one doesn't?"

"It might leave a scar, but it will eventually heal," Steve told the beta before heading out to the garage.

"You didn't see the way that he came at me. You didn't see the look in his eyes," Scott told Stiles while holding the light.

"Well, I've been with you on a full moon, so I've seen that look," Stiles replied.

"He's not the first werewolf to attack someone he cared about," Steve said behind me.

"But this was different than just a full moon," Scott said turning to Steve.

"Yeah, it was a supermoon," Steve commented as he surveyed the engine. "You saw my face when I was fighting Charlie. It wasn't even a full moon," Steve admitted.

"But it's different."

"Is it?"

"Ya know, you want to get the band back together, you don't leave out the drummer," Stiles added as he moved to the door and started the car. He ran back, surprised at the running engine, before raising his arm and saying, "Success."

"Watch over everyone and let me know if anything happens," Scott told Steve while they moved to the passenger door. "Tell my mom where we went. And keep her safe too," he added once he got to the door.

"I will," Steve told him as they hopped in the car. "Looks like there wasn't going to be any room for me anyway," Steve joked when he noticed the mountain of antifreeze in the back seat.

"It's a minor leak," Stiles told the two pinching his fingers close together. "Very minor." Stiles pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.

* * *

Steve returned home and sat down with the rest of his pack.

"Jay, you keep working with Malia. Leonard, tag along with Liam, make sure he keeps his head down and stays in control. August, go with Zach and find out everything you can about Eichen House, he'll be able to get you to the roof past all of security. Fiona, we're going to check you into Eichen," Steve started issuing orders.

"Absolutely not," Charlie protested, "August is already going to be infiltrating that place. Stiles and Lydia said they were almost killed there. You can't put Fiona's life at risk like that."

"I'm not defenseless," she told Charlie.

"She's right. Besides, we need someone who's able to be there during the day. Someone who they won't suspect is fully aware."

"How do we convivence them of that? Tell them Fiona sees dead people?" Jay joked.

"It's a start. We'll brainstorm on the way there tonight," Steve told her.

"Tonight? Then check me in too," Charlie suggested.

"Can't," Steve said shaking his head. "I'll need you around to look into what this last chimera could be and provide back up if needed. Let's head out," Steve commanded. Everyone nodded, except Charlie.

August and Zach had beaten Fiona, Charlie, and Steve to Eichen. The three got out of the car and headed towards the gate. "This is a horrible plan, Steve. We haven't even figured out what Fiona can do to get checked in."

The two stopped when they noticed that Fiona wasn't following them anymore. She was frozen and staring up at the doors with a blank expression. "That might do it," Steve said walking back to her. "Now just do that once we see the doctor."

"I can't reach her mind," Charlie whispered.

"Her connection is still there," Steve said moving towards Fiona, "But her mind is elsewhere."

"It's Lydia," Fiona stated, causing the two wolves to stare at her.

"We'll have no way of communicating with her. I'm taking her home," Charlie said as he walked towards her.

Fiona's arm snapped up and blocked Charlie from approaching her. "No, I have to go in."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

Her head snapped towards him, still staring blankly ahead, as if she were looking through him. "People are going to die." Steve nodded as he picked her up and brought her into Eichen House.

Marin Morell met them in the lobby. "We're taking her home," Charlie muttered at Steve, but the alpha shook his head.

She led them into a private room. "What happened to her?" She asked once the door closed.

"What's it look like?" Charlie told her.

"Well, if you want me to help her I need to know what happened."

"Can't someone else help her?" Steve asked.

"You've heard the stories. I can keep her away from the less desirable staff."

"There's staff less desirable than you?" Charlie asked.

"We aren't sure, she froze like this when we got close. She mentioned Lydia and people dying," Steve stated, ignoring the beta's comment.

"People are going to die, and you're going to need her help," Marin warned them.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," Steve said.

"Then why are you risking so much? What are you doing here?"

"Because she's not the only banshee we need," Steve told her. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," she said flatly.

"Psychically assigned yourself to this case?" the beta said.

Marin looked at the two. "I'm doing what I always do. Preserving the balance."

"Well you're doing a terrible job, if you haven't noticed," Charlie stated.

Marin glared at him. "You need to take her out of here, it's not safe."

"No," Fiona muttered staring at the wall. "I need to help Lydia."

"Unless you have some other way of helping Lydia, she stays," Steve stated.

"With what's coming, I can't promise her safety," Marin warned.

"What's coming?" Charlie asked.

"The chimeras aren't the only threat right now."

"Just let us know if anything happens, we'll make sure she's safe," Steve said.

"I'll be able keep her out of the closed unit where Lydia is. I'm curious how you plan to get past the mountain ash when something happens," Marin said.

"I have my ways," the alpha told her.

Marin's eyes narrowed before she dismissed the two.

"Well there goes your daytime person," Charlie snarled once they were outside, "Your plan is already falling apart."

"It's evolving. Fiona figures she has a bigger role to play," Steve stated descending the steps. "Helping Lydia," he added when Charlie looked at him. "August will just have to make up the work I guess." Steve looked up and saw the harpy's winged silhouette on the roof against the moonlight before the two returned home.

* * *

Leonard covered his ears as the PA system squealed. "Mr. O'Quinn's classes are canceled for today. If anyone knows his whereabouts, please let the office know immediately."

"That doesn't sound too ominous," Mason joked a few feet in front of Leonard. Liam remained silent. Leonard looked up and spotted Hayden and Theo speaking with each other further down the hall. "You said Scott told you not to do anything."

"I know," Liam snarled as Theo smiled at him.

"Liam, you said you weren't going to get involved," Mason reminded him.

"I know."

"Liam, don't get involved," Mason warned moving in front of Liam.

"You don't have to beat him senseless, but there is another way to get involved," Leonard said walking up to the pair. Liam turned around, his face a mixture of anger and confusion. "Espionage is much more exciting than a fight," he chuckled.

The two boys stared at the eavesdropper. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mason asked.

"I'm Leonard. With Steve's pack," he answered extending his hand. The two boys looked down but otherwise ignored the hand. "Let's get to class." he said gesturing for the boys to follow.

"Our class is this way," Mason pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, right. My bad, first day," he said walking between the two boys who still didn't move, "Let's go!" Leonard shouted waving his arms.

"I've never seen someone that excited about his first day," Mason said to Liam.

"Yeah," Liam muttered as the two followed the werelion.

Mason sat next to Leonard as Ms. Finch started her lecture on codominance.

"So, what are you?" Mason whispered.

"Werelion, you?" Leonard asked.

"Human. Shouldn't you be able to smell that?"

"You never know what things someone might be hiding," the werelion stated as he tapped his nose. "Like how you're trying to hide your crush on that chimera." Leonard nodded towards Corey who sat across the aisle.

"Students in the first and third row look behind you. These are your lab partners." Ms. Finch stated before turning around.

"Remember, espionage," Leonard smirked as he pulled the girl sitting behind Corey towards him and nudging Mason to take her place.

* * *

Fiona looked back at herself laying in her cell. She heard footsteps further down the basement and went to investigate. As she was about to round the corner, a scream erupted causing glass to shatter down the hall. She ran towards the noise, but saw no one there.

* * *

"Remember that in codominance, neither allele is recessive," Ms. Finch explained. "The phenotypes of both alleles are expressed. In human blood, what is a good example of codominance?"

"Type AB," Corey answered.

"Very good," she congratulated. "So today you're going to solve a little mystery. Two couples had babies on the same day and in the same hospital. Where the babies switched?" she asked holding out her arms. "Open your packets and read the instructions."

The girl who Leonard pulled away opened the packet next to him and started reading, while Leonard observed Mason and Liam.

"You gonna talk to me?" Hayden asked Liam.

"I'm reading the instructions."

"You know what I mean."

"You mean how you're hanging out with a total psycho that tried to get me to kill Scott and then did it himself? Yeah, okay. Let's talk about that."

"That total psycho brought me back to life. Remember that? I'm not dying again."

"You don't have to—"

"Why? Because Scott's gonna save us? He doesn't even know what's coming."

"What do you mean? What's coming?"

"Seems to be a lot of discussion over here," Ms. Finch interrupted. "Can't imagine you've solved the mystery, have you?"

"No," Liam sighed.

"Get to it." She told the pair.

"Hey," the girl snapped her fingers in Leonard's face. "Have you figured this out yet?"

"Uh, codominating isn't really my thing. I'm more familiar with monarchies."

"Okay, no. You pulled me away from one of the smartest kids in the class to work with you. So, now you," She said as she opened his packet and slammed it in front of him, "are going to help me figure this out."

Leonard stared back at her wide eyed and heard Mason chuckle at him.

He looked down at the packet for a minute. He slid the packet towards girl. "The kids were switched at birth."

"Wha-?" the girl started before she was interrupted by the bell.

"If you didn't solve the mystery, then finish it tonight, along with the rest of your assigned homework," Ms. Finch announced as everyone packed up to leave.

Leonard left the girl with her mouth hanging open as he caught up with Liam.

"You'd make a horrible James Bond," Leonard told Liam as the exited the classroom. Liam gritted his teeth together as Leonard continued to his gym class.

Leonard found his locker and heard Corey and Mason talking in the back.

"You want to go out again?" Mason asked Corey.

"Yeah."

"No, no way."

"Why not?"

"You actually have to ask why not?"

"You like me? Go out with me?"

"But you're still with Theo, you're with the bad guys."

Lucas stepped into the locker room and Leonard moved to intercept him.

"Get out of my way, Leonard."

"Make the path to betrayal easier for you? He brought you back to life, gave you a second chance, but you just walked away from it all."

"You heard Theo. You guys wouldn't have been able to handle me."

"You didn't even give us a chance," Leonard growled closing the gap between them.

"Easy, your highness," Lucas said pushing Leonard back. "I have poisonous spikes, and you don't even like to fight. How do you think that will go?"

Corey and Mason started to kiss behind the other two. Leonard smirked at Lucas. "You should have paid more attention to what Charlie told you. I don't have to fight to win." Lucas glared at him as the other two broke their embrace. Lucas huffed and walked back out of the locker room when Mason pulled Corey in for a second kiss.

"We're gonna be okay. I know you probably don't believe it, but Theo is looking for the same thing," Corey told Mason.

"You mean the last chimera?"

"That's not what he's calling it."

"What is he calling it then?"

"The Beast."

" _Charlie did you get that?"_

" _Yeah. I'll start looking into it."_

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Melissa said as she came into the house carrying groceries. "Not in my house."

"Scott wanted me to keep an eye on you, make sure you're safe," Steve told her.

"And where is Scott?" she asked as she put the groceries on the counter.

"New Mexico with Stiles. They going to find Kira."

"Oh, of course," she sighed as she closed the door, "Thing is, I know a thing or two about the supernatural." She grabbed a jar and tossed the contents at the foot of the door, creating a solid line.

"Mountain ash won't keep out the chimeras."

"I know. But now you can't walk off while we are talking." Melissa returned to the kitchen and began putting away the groceries. "Mainly about why you won't leave my son and his pack alone."

"I'm trying to help."

"Really? This whole time?" she asked leaning over the counter.

"No, originally I came here just to observe. But then got involved when—"

"When you decided my son wasn't good enough?"

"When your son was putting people at risk," he snapped.

"You mean your pack?"

"Not just mine. His. The chimeras. Lives were on the line."

"But luckily you were there to save the day."

"No, I was just there."

"Observing?"

"Too late to do anything. Just there to pick up the pieces afterwards."

"Yeah, I bet your inaction kept your conscious pretty clean."

"My conscience isn't clean," Steve growled before taking a breath. "Would you have preferred if I attacked Scott to stop him?"

"Well, I heard ya did," she said straightening.

"I needed to ask Scott a question and didn't want Stiles to hear the answer. So, I needed to separate the two."

"You threw him."

"Fastest way to create some distance."

"I don't see how that's helpful."

"It wasn't. I was angry," the alpha shrugged. "I've been angry. I came here looking for the Scott McCall of legends, but instead found an alpha letting his pack go. I tried to do what I could to help the pack, but I was angry at Scott. All those stories seemed to be lies and my pack was going to die a horrible death because of it."

"You still think those stories are lies?" she asked. Steve shook his head. "What changed?"

"Hope," Steve stated. "I noticed it after Theo talked to Stiles. When Scott, as weak as he was from the night before was trying to do everything possible to save Stiles's dad, even things he knew he wasn't capable of doing. That's the Scott I came for. That's a true alpha."

* * *

Fiona continued to wander the halls. Every other cell was empty and covered in dust. They appeared to have been vacant for years. She heard a faint scream and a light explode. She turned around and went back down the hall. She stopped at another cell, one that was being used. She looked to the bed and found Lydia, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Malia had run off and covered her scent when Jay tried to approach her. But, the werecheetah was eventually able to track her down to the animal clinic. He heard voices from behind the locked door.

"Yeah, I let Stiles kick my ass too," Theo said, "But he never broke any bones." Jay heard bones snapping back into place as he kicked the door in. "I can help you find them. Deaton and the Desert Wolf."

"How?" Malia asked him.

"The Dread Doctors. I know how they found everyone."

"Malia, you can't trust him!" Jay shouted as he ran into the back room.

"You again? Seriously?" she sighed as she released Theo and moved towards Jay.

"Good, now let's look into—" Jay started before Malia punched him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Leonard joined Liam in the library. The werelion decided to use the time to track down anything he could find on The Beast.

"I'm trying not to get involved," Liam said as Hayden sat next to him.

"Does that include me?"

"Maybe."

"I know how you look up to Scott. And how all of you feel about him. But he just can't protect us the way Theo can. My sister—"

"Your sister's a sheriff's deputy, and she looks like she can handle herself."

"Not if I'm dead. She's not gonna be able to handle that at all. I can't die again, Liam. Do you get it? It would ruin her."

"It would ruin me too," Liam said. The two paused before Hayden leaned in and started kissing him.

" _Maybe he is James Bond,"_ Leonard thought.

* * *

Scott and Kira walked through the door. Steve was sitting on the couch, Melissa had gone to sleep a while ago.

"Hey," Scott said as they walked in, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Beacon Hills survived while you were gone," Steve joked.

"Can I talk to you?" Scott asked. Steve nodded. "I'll be right back," he told Kira.

"What's up?"

"Stiles told me what happened that night with Donovan. And how you showed up afterwards," Scott whispered.

"Yeah, I was too late," admitted, looking at the ground.

"What were you going to do if you got there sooner."

"From the way things looked, I'd probably have to kill Donovan myself."

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Does your pack just kill any threat?"

"If their only goal is to harm others. If they lack control or are misguided we don't."

"Who makes that decision?"

"August or I usually do. We're the only two that kill.

"But what about your beta? His eyes are blue."

"He's not my beta, his name's Charlie."

"Sorry?" Scott added a little confused.

"Charlie only killed one person ever. He tracked down the guy who had abused us and killed him when he discovered that he was abusing another group before selling them to my former alpha, Blake."

"Oh," Scott paused, "I thought that the eyes only changed colors when you took an innocent life."

"It's a myth. The eyes change when you take any life."

"How do you know?"

"Do you know about wendigos?"

"I know they're cannibals. And they are turned into one when they eat the flesh of another person."

"Close, but a wendigo is only turned when they enjoy eating the flesh of another person," Steve paused, "There was a kid, his parents became wendigos. In order to prevent them from eating their son, they tricked him into eating human meat. They must have made it in a way he liked because, eventually, he turned. One night, I came across a van on the side of the road. The mother and daughter were left dead in the car, but the infant son had been taken. I followed the cries and found that kid eating the infant alive. I attacked and killed him, but was too late to save the baby. My eyes turned from yellow to blue that night."

Scott paused for a moment, looking at the ground. "But maybe he's technically innocent. His parents forced him to change, maybe he was more of a victim."

"You could argue that. He didn't choose to enjoy the taste of human flesh and didn't have control after he turned. But the old pack fought a lot of wendigos, one of them made Dahmer seem like a saint. One of the pack killed him, but her eyes still changed."

Scott paused to process the information. "When you say old pack, you mean Blake's right?" Scott asked after a moment.

"Yeah, everyone but Charlie would kill then."

"Why the change when you took over?"

"Mainly because the pack changed. Jay acts like fighting is a game," Steve chuckled, "Leonard doesn't like to cause physical pain, prefers using his words over his fists. Fiona deals with enough death so she doesn't want to cause more. And Charlie hates taking someone's life."

"So, you do it so the others don't have to?"

The smell of guilt filled Steve's nose. "This is about Donovan?"

"I think. . .I just wish that I was the one who had to kill Donovan. So that Stiles wouldn't have had to go through all of this," Scott said slowly.

"We can't stop something if we aren't there."

"I know, but I should be protecting everyone else. Doing it so that they don't have to, like you do."

"Had I known about what happened, I would have been the one to kill our abuser instead of Charlie. But I wasn't there. Charlie went through a rough patch afterwards. We helped him through it as a pack, showing him support and bringing him back to who he was before that night. Stiles didn't have that," Steve paused when Scott grimaced slightly. "Until now. You can be there for him now," Steve finished.

"Like you were there for him," Scott realized. "That's why he was able to trust you so quickly."

"It wasn't exactly quick," Steve mentioned.

Scott hugged Steve. Steve jerked back out of surprise. "Thank you," Scott sighed before releasing Steve and seeing his confusion. "For being there for Stiles while I was being an idiot."

"Scott?" Kira interrupted. The two turned and saw Liam and Mason standing there.

"What's wrong," he asked them.

"I found out something from Corey," Mason answered, "We know what Theo's doing."

"He's looking for an alpha. A blind alpha," Liam added.

"Deucalion," Scott and Steve said in unison staring at each other.


	14. Threat

_Threat_

 **AN: Hi everyone, I'm really excited about the next few chapters, especially as Steve's pack gets a bit more time in action. As always, let me know what you think. Also thank you for all of the reviews so far!**

August crawled through the vents of Eichen House. He spotted an orderly making his rounds alone. August kicked the grate below him off and leapt to the ground. The orderly swung around pulling out an electric baton. "It's a bit overkill for fighting a human, don't you think?" August chastised.

"I think that makes it more fun," the orderly sneered as he walked towards August. August smiled back as the orderly swung the baton at his face. August ducked and grabbed the orderly's arm, breaking it in the process. The baton clanged to the floor as the orderly drove his other arm into August's gut. August collapsed with the wind knocked out of him. The orderly kicked August on the side of the head, causing him to roll across the floor. "A lot more fun," the orderly said retrieved the baton and moved to electrocute August.

"I think I've had enough fun for today," August grunted as he kicked up and pulled the orderly down by his broken arm. He released the baton with his other hand, it flew into a wall and fell to the ground in pieces. August delivered a swift punch to the orderly's head, slamming it into the ground and knocking the guard out before his scream could be heard. He wiped the blood from his nose as he took the orderly's key card. He dragged the man to a nearby closet and deposited his unconscious body. "Sleep tight," August stated as he closed the door and headed through the halls to the administrator's office.

August searched the desk for any information on Lydia and Fiona. He pulled out the blueprints and started to examine them.

"I'm fairly certain this area is off limits to unauthorized personnel," August heard behind him.

"I'm fairly certain you shouldn't be here this late, right, Marin?" He asked not turning around.

"I came in after hearing what you did to that guard. I was wondering if you wanted to talk. You seem to have a lot of pent-up rage."

"I use it in constructive ways."

"I believe what you did was the exact opposite of constructive."

"It got me here, getting a lecture from you. I'd say that's pretty constructive," turning to face the woman.

Marin crossed her arms. "That keycard is reset every night."

"All the more reason to use this time to find everything I can," August said as he resumed his search.

"Patient files aren't kept here, and I'm not going to let you access them."

"Ah, you're great moral code."

"I know you don't like me, but that doesn't mean I can't help you."

"Can't say I'm too fond of your methods, neither is my family."

"I'd say that's strange since for a long time your family was about keeping the balance too."

"I don't see how kidnapping my brother keeps the balance," August stated as he pulled an emergency procedure binder. "Besides, I don't follow my families code anymore."

"I was doing what was necessary. He was never meant to be in danger," Marin stated.

"But he was in danger, because you took him away from us."

"You and your father would not have been able to take on the harpies, and you would have died."

"The pack would have been able to stop them if they had."

"All the more reason for me to do what was necessary to keep the pack there alive. It was crucial to have a pack in that area."

"Was removing them from the Republic, away from help, necessary for that as well?" August asked as he grabbed the binder and blueprints and started for the door. Marin's head shifted slightly to the side. "My father removed the pack after Marcus was taken. We haven't been able to get back in since then. So, thanks for that."

"I was doing what was necessary," she repeated.

August stopped in the doorway and glared into Marin's face. "I do what's necessary too."

"Then do it," she said gesturing at the knives on his belt.

"Unfortunately, you're necessary for keeping Fiona safe," he walked away and headed back for the vent.

"Got what we needed?" Zach asked once August had returned to the rooftop.

"It's a start. I'm going to get some rest before mapping the patrols," he said as he headed towards the small tent they set up on the roof.

* * *

The chimeras stepped out of their cars as they pulled up outside of an ornate house.

"Not what you would expect to find while searching for a psychopathic, blind alpha," Josh commented as the five of them looked at the house.

"Doesn't matter," Tracy replied. "We found him, now let's take him."

"You think he's just packaged ready to grab?" Hayden asked her.

Tracy growled as she flipped out her claws, venom dripped down them. Corey gulped behind them. "There's five of us and one of him. We'll be fine," Lucas said.

The chimeras slowly made their way towards the house. They tried to peer through the windows but all of the lights were off and they couldn't sense any movement. The rest of the chimeras looked at each other before Lucas pointed to the second floor. They looked up to see a faint shadow passing by one of the windows.

Tracy leapt off the ground and onto the balcony before charging through the window. The others heard her body thud against the wall. Corey stayed on the ground as the others hopped up after her. Josh's body crackled with electricity as he ran at the alpha. Deucalion stepped aside as he swung a chair at Josh's face. The chimera dropped, unconscious as Hayden ran forward, but she was effortlessly tossed into a glass cabinet. The scent of blood filled the air as the glass cut into her face.

Lucas smiled and popped out his spines. He approached the alpha slowly, the two circling each other slightly before Lucas sent his left fist forward. Deucalion turned to avoid the attack, and Lucas passed the spines on his right arm across the alpha's abdomen. Deucalion was barely able to move his arm to intercept the attack. "Ah," Deucalion hissed as the spines cut into him, the venom melting the skin on his arm away. "I see someone has been properly trained. Well not literally," he added as he grabbed Lucas's arm. The alpha twisted it causing Lucas's shoulder to pop out of socket. Lucas grunted in pain as Deucalion forced him to the ground with the broken arm. "I suppose you came to find out more about The Beast," Deucalion continued as Tracy rose up behind him. "But what did you expect from a psychotic, blind," Deucalion whipped around grabbing Tracy's arm, his glasses flying off revealing his bloodied eyes, as he growled, "Alpha."

Tracy growled and Deucalion snapped the bones in her arms. She drove her other hand into Deucalion's side. The alpha's grip loosened slightly on the two chimeras before he fell to the floor.

Josh and Hayden dragged Deucalion out of the room and towards the stairs. Tracy and Lucas followed behind them as the alpha's feet bounced down each step.

"We could have used your help back there," Josh grunted once they met Corey outside.

"I'm not like you guys. I don't have claws or fangs—" he stated.

"That's cause you're weak," Tracey told him as the others put Deucalion in the back of the car.

"We all have our talents," Lucas told her, as he moved his shoulder back into place.

"Didn't realize scared baby was a talent," she stated.

"Better than being a psychotic bitch," Lucas told her. Tracey shifted and growled at him, Lucas returned the gesture.

"That's enough," Hayden said pushing them apart.

"Ah, infighting. It really keeps a team strong," Deucalion sighed from the backseat.

Josh slammed the door shut before turning to the others. "We better get going before the toxin wears off."

"I can always give him more," Tracey stated, turning away from Lucas and heading for the passenger side door.

"I guess that means you two are coming with me," Hayden told Corey and Lucas.

Hayden followed Josh after they had gotten into the cars. "You know, we could always try again. It's a second chance for both of us," Lucas told Corey.

"I'm with Mason now," Corey stated, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, but you were with me."

"And then you died."

"And you died too. But now we're both alive."

"You were dead for a while. I moved on," Corey told him with an apologetic look. Lucas huffed in response. "The last time we spoke, you attacked me."

"It was an accident. I didn't have control."

"But do you know how much pain I was in? And you just left me. And tried to hook up with Mason at Cinema."

"He's got a point," Hayden mentioned.

"You really think you can be with Mason while being in Theo's pack?" Lucas asked.

Corey opened his mouth to respond but couldn't find any words. Hayden looked over at the chimera before looking back towards the road.

* * *

Steve rode to the hospital with Scott, Stiles, and Kira. They went down the elevator to the morgue to meet with the sheriff. "Who found them?" Stiles asked looking at the stream of bodies coming in.

"Argent. And he said the Doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is," the sheriff stated.

"We've got a theory," Scott said.

"It's a slightly terrifying theory," Stiles added.

"Mild understatement," Steve commented.

"The ME said the victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels," the sheriff said.

"What if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies?" Scott asked the group.

"Why would they do that?" Kira asked.

"Maybe they're covering for it. Protecting it like a parent would," Stiles said.

"Protecting what?" the sheriff asked.

"A werewolf," Scott told him.

"The Beast," Steve added.

"We know. Horrifying," Stiles added seeing his dad's reaction.

"We better figure out what we're gonna call Parrish. Because it looks like his dream is coming true."

"I can have Charlie look into it," Steve told them.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find too," Stiles said as the group started to walk back towards the elevator.

"Hold up," the sheriff said, "Steve, do you know that lying to the sheriff is considered obstruction of justice?"

"Dad, you can't be serious."

"I am, but I didn't feel it was my place to tell you the truth," Steve told him.

The sheriff looked at him sternly "Dad."

"Get out of here," he said after a moment, his face lightening. The group headed up the elevator and out of the hospital.

* * *

Fiona heard a fence rattling. She headed towards the exit of the basement. Turned a corner and saw another woman scream at Lydia, throwing her backwards. The hall changed and Fiona was now in front of the cell from earlier. "Did that feel real?" The woman said before closing the cell door. "Who are you?" the woman asked turning her head to see Fiona.

"Another banshee," Fiona stated.

The woman turned back towards Lydia as Fiona continued to approach the two. "You want out? Break the glass."

"It's not just glass, Meredith. It's bullet-resistant polycarbonate," Lydia told her.

"So, make your voice a bullet," the woman said.

"Can you do this?" Lydia sighed looking at Fiona.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Focus your voice," Fiona answered.

"That's not helpful," Lydia gritted through her teeth.

"Break the glass," Meredith ordered. "Break the glass."

* * *

Steve walked into the school and noticed the deputies armed with shotguns patrolling the school. "By order of the sheriff, a countywide curfew goes into effect at sundown. All afterschool activities are canceled until further notice. Students should go directly home at the end of the school day," the PA announcer stated.

Steve continued down the halls and noticed Stiles talking with one of the deputies, Scott was coming from the opposite direction.

"You don't think this a bit much in terms of firepower for a high school?" Stiles asked.

"Your dad's the one who issued us these things. And he wouldn't officially state why," the deputy answered.

"Did he say anything unofficially?" Scott asked.

"No, but everyone's got a theory."

"What's yours," Stiles asked.

"I shouldn't be talking to you guys. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Just tell us," Steve said.

The deputy leaned in and asked, "Do you guys believe in the supernatural?"

"No, it's all fairy tales," Steve said chuckling while Scott and Stiles looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Something's going on here," the deputy said before walking away.

"Really? Fairy tales?" Stiles said looking at Steve.

"Yeah, pretty sure we're living the story of the big bad wolf," Steve told them.

The other two looked at him as they walked to class.

* * *

Jay headed towards his next class. _"Why do we have to go to school?"_ he sighed to the pack.

" _So, everyone can stay with who they're supposed to be watching. Something you're doing a terrible job at."_ Charlie stated.

" _I'm enjoying it, might come back after everything is over,"_ Leonard thought.

Jay caught Malia's scent and ignored the rest of the conversation. He followed the scent through the halls before he heard her voice.

"I need you to tell Scott something for me," she said.

"Um, why me?" Liam asked.

"Because I can't right now. Are you gonna do it or not?"

"Uh, he's not really talking to me. You should get someone else. Literally anyone else."

"Just tell him he was right about the tunnels. Just tell him that, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were down there looking for you and Hayden. We didn't know it yet, but we were a lot closer than we thought. There's an operating theater down there. Down in the tunnels."

Jay walked into the boy's locker room and started to walk towards her.

"How do you know?" Liam asked

"Mostly by scent. Just tell him, okay? Tell Scott he was right." Malia said as she turned into Jay.

"Please don't punch me again," Jay said putting his hands up.

"Come on," she growled pulling him out of the locker room. "Can you fight or not?" she asked slamming him against the lockers.

"I told you. I move fast and I'm witty," Jay told her. "I can dodge, be a distraction—"

"Be a liability."

"I beat you the first time," he reminded her. She snarled before letting him go and walking away. "I'm assuming that I can come, y'know, since I'm still conscious and all," he shouted after her. She didn't respond and kept walking away. Jay pushed off the lockers and followed her.

She ran off once they exited the school, but Jay caught up to her. "You could tell me where we are going and I could just meet you there," he told her slowing himself to her pace. She ignored him and just kept running. "You're not very social," he shouted. They continued to run until they made it to the animal clinic where Braeden was waiting for them. Theo showed up a few seconds later

"What's the problem?" she asked Braeden after describing what she had seen.

"Besides the fact that I've never seen this place beyond a few aerial photos and we're basically going in blind?" she replied. "Him." She said pointing her gun at Theo.

"Would you mind not pointing that thing at me?"

"I agree with Braeden," Jay added.

"He's coming with us, unless you can learn how to fight in the next few minutes," Malia said looking at Jay.

"He tried to kill Scott," Braeden argued.

"Technically I did kill Scott," Theo bragged.

"I should kill you," she replied

"Won't happen with a shotgun."

"You sure about that?" Jay asked.

"Stop, all of you," Malia said.

"I did what I had to do to survive. The Dread Doctors wanted everybody dead. I convinced them that it could just be Scott."

"You could still tell Scott," Braeden told Malia.

"When we have Deaton back."

"He's not going to blame you for the Desert Wolf taking him."

"But he might stop me from killing her. Theo won't."

"Actually, I'm planning to help."

"Don't be so confident. She's known to carry some pretty heavy firepower," Braeden warned him.

"But, what does a werecoyote need with guns?" Theo asked.

"There's a story," Braeden started. "I don't know all the details, but something happened a long time ago. Somehow, she lost part of her power. She's not as fast or as strong as she used to be. But she can still pull a trigger, and she's a perfect shot."

"Sun's going down. We need to go," Malia said and moved towards the door. She stopped and held Jay against the wall, "You tell anyone what I'm doing, and I'll kill you too." Jay looked at her wide-eyed. "I can smell Steve all over you." She continued towards the door before turning to everyone. "You coming or not?"

The group drove to Fort Jewett in relative silence. Braeden stopped down the road from the fort and the group got out of the car. Braeden pulled out her monocular to scope out the building. "No guards. No lights. This place looks completely abandoned." She stated.

"That should be easier for us, right?" Malia asked.

"Not necessarily. Especially if she knows we're coming. You sure this is the place you saw?"

"Unless there's another Fort Jewett."

"Maybe she left," Theo said, "Maybe Deaton's already gone."

"I'm not walking away on a maybe," Malia stated.

"And I'm not walking in on so much uncertainty," Braeden said.

"I can scout ahead, I doubt she's had much target practice against a werecheetah," Jay offered.

"You'd be dead wrong," Braeden told him.

"You said you've been after her for years," Malia said.

"And why do you think it's been years? Because she knows what she's doing. She took Scott's boss for a reason. We don't even know what it is. We don't know if she's back in Beacon Hills because she's missed you all this time and can't wait for a mother-daughter reunion or if she's planning to put a bullet in your head. We don't know anything."

"We know one thing. We know where she is. I'm going in. I have to," Malia said as she started off towards the fort. The rest of the group followed.

* * *

"One of you, please just tell me how you did it," Lydia begged, winded from her previous attempts.

"You have to find your own way," Meredith said.

"I sorta inherited it," Fiona stated.

"Why can't you tell me yours?" Lydia asked.

"Because, my way got people hurt," Meredith started, "Some days it was quiet for me. Other days, all I could hear was screaming. People dying."

"What people?" Lydia asked.

"Everyone. Everywhere. I was in Chemistry class when it happened," Meredith continued, making gestures as she went, "I had my hands over my ears. The teacher was trying to figure out what was wrong. I took my hands and I started hitting the desk. Until I couldn't take it anymore and I just screamed."

"What happened?"

"All the windows shattered. I saw kids with glass in their arms, in their faces. Some of them had blood coming out of their ears. They said it was an explosion. Cause by chemicals. But everyone knew it was me," She leaned into the glass. "Find a better way, Lydia. My voice is like a bomb going off. Yours needs to be a bullet."

A gun cocked in the halls. "Did you hear that?" Lydia asked them.

"Yes," Fiona said looking to where the wall was behind Lydia. Meredith nodded and did the same.

Lydia turned to see Malia cowering at the mouth of a cave. "Malia?" Lydia said, moving to the back wall but being stopped by the glass. "Malia." A silhouette pointed a gun at Malia before a figure replaced the shadow. "Is this real, or is this in my head?"

"I think you know what a banshee premonition feels like," Meredith told her.

Malia began to back into the rocks, grunting in fear. "She's going to die," Lydia said flatly.

Jay ran at the woman with a gun before being blasted away. "Lydia, you need to break the glass," Fiona told her.

* * *

Once night fell, August spotted Stiles leaving Eichen. "Fly me down there. But stay here in case something happens. Let me know right away."

August landed behind Stiles and Zach swooped back towards the building. "They're going to drill a hole into her head. We have to get her out of there. I got this," Stiles said brandishing a key card.

"I have one too," August said taking his out, "They reset the cards every night, though."

"Damn," Stiles whispered as he looked in through the fence.

"But," August said pulling taking out the binder, "If they follow procedure, all cards become active during a system reboot," Stiles turned to face August. "I also have the blueprints."

"That's incredibly helpful," Stiles stated grabbing the binder and opening it.

"We can look at it more elsewhere. While we figure out a plan," August told him as he moved for Stiles's Jeep.

* * *

Steve and Charlie caught up with Scott and Liam. Scott turned around and nodded his head to greet them. He paused for a minute before asking, "Do you feel that?"

"Like something's vibrating," Liam said.

"I can't tell where it's coming from."

"It's coming from everywhere," Liam said feeling the ground.

Steve felt along the wall looking for changes in the vibration, Charlie followed behind him.

"I was just trying to do something right," Liam said.

"You do a lot right," Scott told him.

"Yeah, but I did one thing really wrong."

"Hayden's alive. Everything before that doesn't matter." Scott told him.

"It should," Liam said as Steve rounded the corner he stopped when the vibration felt weaker. "I feel like I had to do more than just say sorry."

"Actually, you still haven't done that," Scott told him.

Steve and Charlie paused as they were making their way back, not wanting to interfere with the conversation.

"Back at my old school," Liam started, "At Devenford, I got into a fight with this kid. I knocked two of his teeth out. They made me write a letter of apology. We both knew it meant nothing. We both knew that sooner or later, we were gonna get into another fight. I can't just say I'm sorry. I feel like I have to do something. Like maybe, somehow I have to save your life."

"Don't worry," Scott told him putting his hand on the beta. "I'm pretty sure you'll get a chance."

"Well not down here. We've been walking around here for hours and all we've been able to find is some stupid snake sculpture on the wall," Liam said pointing at the wall. The two alphas moved to examine it. "Think it's important?"

"Ouroboros," Steve muttered.

Scott slowly started to turn the snake causing a section of the wall to open next to them and revealing a door. The four wolves moved to open the door and were greeted by Chris Argent pointing his gun at them.

"Old habits die hard, eh, Chris?" Charlie joked.

A scent made it to Steve's nose and he shifted and roared. Liam reached over to hold him back.

"You didn't?" Scott asked once he smelled it.

"I had to," Chris admitted as Gerard walked around the corner. Charlie shifted as well and Scott moved to hold him back.

"Hello, Scott," Gerard said. "Steve." He nodded in his direction. Scott's eyes flashed red. "I haven't seen that color on you. It suits you." He moved around to get a better look at Steve. "I'm always surprised when I see you with those eyes. I definitely thought Charlie would become the alpha after what he uncovered."

Both the wolves growled again and tried to move past Scott, but Scott and Liam held them back.

"Who's the old guy?" Liam grunted as he struggled against Steve

"At the moment, they would call me a necessary evil. But you can call me Gerard," he chuckled.

"After everything he's done, to us and your family. What were you thinking, Chris?" Steve growled.

"We need him," Chris told them.

"That's right," Gerard said. "If you want to catch the Beast of Gevaudan, you're going to need more than one Argent."

"We've got two alphas with two packs," Charlie snarled.

"We need more than numbers and raw power," Chris said approaching the four, "He knows all the stories. All the folklore. Everything written and everything passed down."

"You're sure about this?" Scott asked.

"Calm down and take a look," Chris stated leading them to painting that was hidden behind a tiled wall. It showed two large figures fighting each other. "The one on the right is the Beast of Gevaudan. Do you know what the other one is?"

"A hellhound," Steve and Gerard stated at the same time.

"It's a guardian of supernatural places. They're both creatures of the night, but you may know them as ordinary people during the day," Gerard finished.

"And most likely, neither of them know what they are," Chris added. The four wolves look at one another. "What is it?" Chris asked.

"We found a message in Latin. Damnatio Memoriae," Scott told him

Chris looked towards Gerard. "That want it to remember itself," the old man stated.

"That might give us time," Chris said.

"Time for what?" Steve asked.

"To prevent this," Chris kicked away the bottom half of tiles revealing a pile of corpses.

"Who are they?" Liam asked.

"Us," the alphas said together, "It's all of us."

* * *

The four crept around a staying as quiet as possible. Jay followed closely to Malia looking for any sign of movement. "There's something wrong," Malia whispered.

"Is it a scent?" Braeden asked.

"I don't know."

They continue past the next truck. "It's Deaton," Jay said spotting a man tied to a chair. The four moved towards the man. But Theo attacked Braeden before they could get much closer. He knocked Braeden out with her gun, before turning and shooting Malia in the abdomen. He fired the gun at Jay, but Jay ran off behind a truck. Malia stumbled backwards and landed in front of another truck.

"It was me, wasn't it?" Theo said to Malia while Jay moved around the truck to get behind Theo, "You picked up a chemosignal. Probably regret. 'Cause I didn't really want to do this but I didn't have a choice." Jay prepared to charge at Theo before the chimera slid the gun to a woman who stepped out from behind another truck. Malia looked back, groaning in pain, as the woman threw a jar at Theo. The talons in the jar began to glow blue. "You should have listened to Jay and Braeden," Theo said before walking away.

Once Theo had passed him Jay charged after him, but Theo knocked Jay to the ground with one hand, his back still turned.

* * *

The premonition vanished as the lights started to flicker. Lydia spun in the room looking for the vision to reappear. "Don't get lost, Lydia. You can help them, but you have to get out of here first," Meredith told her.

"They're in trouble. I think it's happening now," Lydia stated, "Can't you do anything?" she asked Fiona.

"I'm stuck here with you, you need to break the glass."

They heard Malia scream. "You know your real name isn't Malia," a woman's voice echoed.

"Oh, god. She's found her," Lydia muttered.

* * *

"You are a sorry excuse of a supernatural creature aren't you," Theo stated walking towards Jay, "Can you even fight."

"I run fast—" Jay started.

"And you're witty. I've heard. Not going to do you much good right now though, is it?" Theo said, brandishing his claws.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Jay growled before running behind another truck.

"By hiding? That's not going to work," Theo said dragging his claws against a truck. "I can smell you."

"Corinne! You can't get it back like this. It has to be a full moon. You kill her now and you get nothing," Jay heard Deaton say.

* * *

"You can help them," Meredith shouted when Lydia fell to the floor, "Lydia!"

Lydia snapped back up. "Lydia, break the glass," Fiona said.

"Break the glass," Meredith screamed pounding on the cell.

Lydia moved her hands in front of her before pushing forward and screaming.

Fiona and Meredith were thrown backwards, landing on the floor as pieces of glass flew past them.

* * *

A scream erupted through the fort, shattering all of the lights, the partial moon above was the only light left. Jay's ears were ringing but he heard muffled yelling as Malia and the Desert wolf started to fight. Jay ran to the back of the truck as Theo came around the front. He moved along the other side of the truck before returning to the front as Theo continued to follow him.

" _My scent should be all over the truck now,"_ Jay thought after they had completed a few laps. Jay moved ahead so that he was now behind Theo. He hoped Theo's ears were still ringing as he ran up behind the chimera. Jay kicked Theo in the rear causing Theo to fall forward, the jar with talons rolling away. "Told you I'd kick your ass," Jay said. He turned to run off again but froze when he heard the wall behind Deaton smash open.

"Sounds like they need some help," Theo chuckled from the ground. Jay took off towards Deaton but slowed when he saw a large, smoke covered set of claws tear through the wall.

"Malia," Deaton called out. Malia turned towards the vet before turning back to find that the Desert Wolf had disappeared. The Beast reached out and grabbed the chair Deaton was tied to, dragging him towards the wall. Jay and Malia sprinted toward him and began to cut away the tape binding the vet before pulling him to safety.

"Come on," Malia shouted once Jay helped Braeden to her feet. The four ran back to the SUV and Braeden took off down the road as they heard The Beast roar back in the fort.

* * *

The storm picked up and it started to pour. Zach was headed back for the tent before he heard shouting in the courtyard below. He peered over the ledge and saw Lydia attempting to flee from the guards. She was quickly surrounded by three guards. She started to fight, turning to the one behind her, kicking him and using her scream to knock him back. She dodged the other two guard's attack before blasting one away with her scream. She twisted the last guard's arm and threw him away using her voice.

Zach leapt off the roof and flew down to grab her. _"August, Lydia is making a break for it. She's escaping Eichen."_ He saw Lydia run towards the gate as he leveled out near the ground. Zach felt a shock run through his body from his chest. He saw a guard with an electrified baton before he careened to the side and bounced off the ground He looked up and saw that Lydia had stopped at the stairs leading to the exit before she stepped back.

Zach couldn't see anyone in her way and couldn't understand why she wasn't running. The three guards from earlier caught up with her and shocked her in the back, dropping her to her knees. Zach looked ahead and saw four more guards approaching him with their batons at their sides.

"Please, I have to tell them," Lydia said as she was electrocuted, "They're all going to die. My friends. They're all going to die."

Zach flew off the ground and watch as Lydia was brought back inside. _"Never mind,"_ Zach thought.

* * *

Theo walked into the building staring at his injured pack. "All this to take down one blind werewolf?" he asked.

"Recently reblinded," Deucalion stated from the ground. They had attached the alpha to a tank of liquid wolfsbane. "Unfortunately, the healing of my eyes by a dark druid proved only temporary. A parting gift from my time with Scott McCall. Friend of yours?"

"We're working through some issues," Theo told him.

"He knows why he's here," Tracy said. "He knows about The Beast."

"The Beast of Gevaudan. History's most vicious, most famous werewolf. And you think I'm going to show you how to steal its power."

"I think you're open to negotiation," Theo told him. "All you have to do is tell me what you want."

"I want his eyes. On the tips of my claws," the alpha said, brandishing his claws. "I want the eyes of Scott McCall.

Steve and Charlie walked into the Animal Clinic behind Scott and Liam.

They saw Malia holding her gut and Braeden tending to a wound on her forehead. Jay rose from his chair when he saw the wolves walk in. Deaton was cleaning up glass before turning to embrace Scott.

"You should have called for help," Charlie told Jay.

Jay looked towards Malia. "I didn't really have that option."

"I don't blame you," Steve smiled as he patted Jay on the shoulder.

* * *

August stepped into Stiles's room and set the items on the desk. He grabbed the blueprint and tapped it to the board in the middle of the room as Stiles flipped through the binder.

"Hope you're not attached to any of this stuff," Stiles said as he moved to rip out a page.

"I am. It's very sentimental," August told him. Stiles froze looking up at the hunter before realizing it was a joke. He ripped the page out and tapped it to the board next the blueprint.

"Let's get started," Stiles said as he stepped back.


	15. The Plan

_The Plan_

 **AN: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Also, posted another chapter in the prequel, if you'd like to check that out. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, let me know how you felt about the chatper. I'm excited for the next one, it's my favoite in the story.**

Stiles sped off in the Jeep once Steve and Scott got in. They pulled in behind the deputies who had their sirens blaring.

"Unit Five heading northwest on Crescent. Reporting an incredibly large. . . something," Clark's voice came over the radio

"Unit Nice to dispatch. I think I've got eyes on this thing. It's some kind of rabid animal."

"Unit Five to Nine. Trust me that's no animal."

"Unit Six to dispatch. There's a situation downtown. Multiple fatalities."

"Copy, medics on the way. Do you have the perp in sight, Unit Six?"

"Negative. Looks like a 10-91E. Animal Attack."

"10-4, can you say what kind of animal?"

"We need to get ahead of them before someone else gets hurt," Steve said as he looked at the sea of red and blue lights in front of them.

"All units stay back, do not engage. I repeat do not engage," Stiles ordered over the radio.

"Stiles, get off the radio," the sheriff shouted, "All units, alert. Wait for backup. Repeat, no one goes near this thing."

"Unit Five reporting a sighting on Hill Road southbound."

"Unit Nine, I've got it turning off Oakridge, southbound on Beachwood."

"All units, this is dispatch. We've got a 911 call with addition sighting on Mitchell."

"Wait a second," Stiles said, "Beachwood to Mitchell."

"It's heading for the hospital," Scott interrupted.

"Dad," Stiles called over the radio.

"Stiles, get off this channel."

"Dad, just listen to me alright. It's heading for the hospital. It's heading for Beacon Memorial. You hear me. It's heading for the hospital." Stiles sped up after he put the transmitter down.

"Unit Five, Clark, I need eyes on Parrish," the sheriff said, "Does anyone have Parrish's 20?"

"All units, we have a 911 emergency call reporting a man on fire running into Beacon Memorial," the dispatcher said.

"Clark, disregard."

Once they made it to the hospital, the three stepped out and headed for the entrance. The sheriff cocked his gun behind them causing them to duck and turn around. "Shh," The sheriff said holding his finger to his mouth.

The building shook and there was a roar. "Fourth floor," Scott told them and they headed up the stairs.

The lights flickered as they exited the stairwell. Small flames licked the walls and various equipment left in the hall. The sheriff led them down the hall, aiming his gun. A wheelchair had caught fire near the doorway to the next hall. Right as they were stepping into the hall, a ball of fire flew past them and collided with the wall dissipating to reveal Parrish as he fell to the floor. He turned over revealing deep claw marks across his chest. His orange eyes stared at the group before returning to their natural green.

Smoke and flames covered the hall as Scott and Steve looked towards the other end. The two were unable to spot The Beast through the smoke. "Parrish are you okay?" the sheriff asked behind Steve. "Deputy," he shouted when there was no response.

The alphas heard Parrish start to breathe heavily as he stirred. Stiles joined the two in their survey. Steve found giant, bloody pawprints and started following them after pointing it out to the others. As they continued down the hall, the pawprints became shoes. Eventually, the footprints faded away altogether.

"Did you guys catch a scent?" Stiles asked.

"No," Steve answered, "All I can smell is the smoke." They looked back towards Parrish. His wounds had healed and the sheriff was helping him get back on his feet. Scott's phone buzzed.

"It's Deaton," he told the others. "He wants to talk to us."

They left the hospital and headed to the animal clinic. Deaton met them at the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Scott asked as they walked inside.

"I found something that I think you all should know about," Deaton said as they entered the back room. He held up a thick envelope. "What I'm about to show you, shouldn't even exist." He started to place photos on the table in between them. Each photo showed a different supernatural creature with a hole drilled into its head. "This is the only surviving evidence of Dr. Valack's time as Chief Medical Officer at Eichen House. To call it human experimentation would be charitable." Scott grabbed one of the pictures and lifted it to the light so he could see it. "A banshee," Deaton told him. "She died screaming." The room was quiet for a moment before Deaton resumed laying down the photos.

"So, he drilled holes into their heads? All of them?" Stiles asked.

"That was the experimentation part," Deaton answered. "He did it to werewolves, banshees, wendigos, any creature he could get his hands on."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Valack found that trepanation would initially heighten their powers, but to levels that couldn't be contained."

"So, he wants to make Lydia more powerful," Scott said.

"Yeah, except she's going to end up like them," Stiles said gesturing at the photos.

"Worse actually," Deaton started. The three looked at him in surprise. "Lydia's abilities were already pretty exceptional to begin with. Putting a hole in her head will be like causing a leak in a nuclear reactor. She'll hear everything. Every death, every dying scream, all at once."

"And that's gonna kill her?" Scott asked

"Not only that. Her own dying scream could be so powerful that it might kill everyone around her as well."

Stiles pulled one of the photos closer to him. "We have to get her out," he muttered.

"You know about my pack?" Steve asked Deaton.

"Yes, Marin's told me quite a bit, actually. I also know that Fiona is at Eichen and catatonic as well," Scott and Stiles turned towards Steve.

"Can we stop this," Steve said pointing at a picture, "Once the hole is drilled. Can we save her?"

Deaton shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your pack might be able to slow the effect, but not for very long. And once you start trying to heal her, the force of it will consume you. You won't be able to stop."

"So, anyone who would try to heal her would die," Steve phrased, "But if the hole is drilled before we get her, what can be done?"

"I'm looking into it still," Deaton said looking at the others. The three nodded before heading for the door. "Steve, don't try to heal her," Deaton called out before they exited.

"I know," Steve nodded before exiting.

* * *

"What happened to Lydia?" Fiona asked Meredith.

"She's awake now."

"Then why are we still here?" Fiona asked looking at the abandoned facility that had been created in their minds.

"Because we can sense death approaching," Meredith stated before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asked, following the other banshee around the corner.

"Banshees predict death by communicating with each other, and those that have died before us," Meredith said as she continued on.

"I'm aware."

"In here our powers are amplified. We can see further into the future than we normally could."

The two rounded another corner and found Lydia kneeling on the ground, covering her ears and screaming silently. "She's being overwhelmed," Fiona stated.

"Valack is going to amplify her powers through trepanation. She'll hear everything until it destroys her and everyone around, including us."

"Can we stop it?" Fiona asked.

"We can't," Meredith stated turning towards the other banshee. "But the others can."

"Scott and Steve," Fiona muttered. "How amplified are our powers?"

"All our abilities outside become freely available to us. We can usually only communicate in whispers to each other, but here we can directly interact. We are able to make contact fully."

"So I could heal her," Fiona said as she approached Lydia.

Meredith grabbed her hand before Fiona could reach Lydia. "If you do you'll die."

"You said her scream would kill us anyway."

"But we still have time. Valack hasn't drilled the hole yet."

"But once it happens, I can save her."

Meredith shook her head. "It'll consume you before it is fully healed. It'll only slow the effect."

"Which will buy everyone more time."

"It will kill you," Meredith repeated.

"But it will save everyone else."

* * *

Both packs met at Scott's house the next day to announce the plan. "There's four steps," Stiles started. "We get into Eichen, we get into the Closed Unit, we get Lydia and Fiona, we get out."

"And we have to do all this while getting past orderlies, guards, electric door locks, and a mountain ash barrier," Scott added.

"You have a plan for all of that?" Malia asked.

"We do," August told her.

"I stole this the other night off an orderly," Stiles said holding up a keycard.

"And I stole this the night before," August added holding up his. They set both of the cards down on the table.

"Unfortunately, they're useless 'cause they reset the codes each night," Stiles stated.

"So why did you take them?" Kira asked.

"I'm getting to that," Stiles said.

"The only way to get Lydia and Fiona out of Eichen is to make these keycards work again," Scott said.

"How are you going to do that?" Liam asked

"We're getting to that, okay, just listen," Stiles said shaking his hands at everyone.

"According to their procedures. All keycards revert to a default code during a reboot," August stated dropping the binder on the table.

"And I verified that," Stiles said turning his laptop, "Two weeks ago, there was a reboot, caused by a brownout. If we trigger a reboot—"

"The card goes back to default mode. It works again," Liam finished.

"How do we cause a brownout?" Kira asked.

"That's your part, you're going to draw power from the mainline but only enough to cause a brownout," Scott said.

"Not blackout," Stiles added pointing his hands at her, "Do that and you send Eichen into lockdown, which would be bad. Very, very bad.

"There's an electrical room behind the reception counter." Scott pointed to the blueprints. "The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen."

"Okay, slight problem. I don't know how to cause a brownout," Kira stated.

"That's okay. You have time to practice," Scott told her.

"A whole day," August added.

"Let's say all this goes perfectly," Malia started. "How does a brownout get us into the Closed Unit of Eichen?"

"The system takes five minutes to reboot," Stiles said, "In that five minutes, all alarms will be turned off and the key card should work."

"Steve, Charlie, me, Liam, and Zach will get Stiles to the gate of the Closed Unit," Scott began.

"After that, Zach and Stiles go ahead on their own since we can't get past the barrier," Steve finished.

"And when we're gone, all anyone's going to think is that there was a reboot of the security system caused by a brownout," Scott added.

"Uh, any questions?" Stiles asked.

"One at a time," August added as everyone opened their mouths.

"How do we get into Eichen House in the first place?" Liam asked.

"We know some people who are going to help," Steve answered.

"What's our worst-case scenario?" Malia asked

"Eichen goes into lockdown. Metal sheets block off and electrify all the exits. We're trapped until the lockdown is lifted. Also, security will likely be heightened from some previous events," August explained looking down slightly. "So everyone needs to be careful, and follow the plan," August added, emphasizing the last part.

"What if I can't do it?" Kira asked.

"You will do it," August told her, "Jay and Leonard will help you learn. The two of them and Malia will be in the electrical room with you to keep you safe."

"Do we get codenames?" Jay asked.

"No," Stiles told him.

"What about Fiona?" Charlie asked staring at Steve.

"Once the brownout starts I'll be running the halls to find her," August answered him.

"You don't know where she is?" Charlie growled.

"I'll find her," August told him.

"Is there anything you didn't think of?" Malia asked.

"Probably," August answered.

"This plan basically all hinges on me," Kira said.

"Guys, if we don't do this, we lose Lydia and Fiona. Lydia's going to die in there tonight. And she might take a lot of innocent people with her," Scott told them.

"Get ready," Steve told everyone, "Go practice, you can do it," He added to Kira.

Everyone left leaving Stiles, Steve, Scott, and August alone. "What if Kira can't do it?" August said.

"She'll do it," Scott told them before he and Stiles left.

Steve moved to follow but August stopped him. "Zach's not like the harpies we face. He doesn't have talons, so he isn't going to be much help in a fight. You still want him to go with Stiles in case things go south?"

"That's why he needs to go. He'll be able to fly Lydia to Deaton faster than any of us can drive."

"If he can get out into the open," August commented.

"He'll figure it out," Steve stated before the two followed after Scott and Stiles.

* * *

"What?" Kira asked the three staring at her. They were in the science lab with a light bulb powered by a generator attached by a bare wire.

"Do it. Do your thing." Malia told her.

"What thing? I don't have a thing."

"You did it before. You had to learn how, right?" Malia asked.

"Actually no, it just happened."

"How'd you learn to fight with a sword?" Malia asked.

"That just kind of happened too."

"So, you've never worked for anything and basically you're a cheater?" Malia asked.

"Okay," Leonard interrupted. "Look at the wire, find the electricity and starting drawing the power."

"How do you know what to do?" Kira asked

"My girlfriend is a kitsune too. She's a fire one, but it should be similar enough," he replied. Jay leaned on to the table to watch closely.

"Okay," She breathed before grabbing the wire. Electricity crackled briefly before the light bulb exploded. "It didn't work."

"Oh my god," Jay yelled out as he pulled a large shard of glass from his cheek and ran towards the front of the room.

"Really?" Malia asked turning to Leonard as she plucked a shard that landed in her forehead. "He knows he'll heal, right?"

Leonard shrugged before replacing the lightbulb. "Try again, but this time pull the energy, not amplify it."

Kira reached for the wire again, and the bulb exploded. Malia groaned in frustration.

* * *

August went with Stiles to the sheriff's station to talk with Parrish. "We're going to get Lydia out of Eichen," Stiles told him.

"We need you to drive a van to their morgue due to 'overflow' issues at Beacon Memorial," August added, sliding the keys to Parrish.

"How many people am I bringing in?

"Seven," Stiles told him.

"You know they check the body bags when we drive in."

"That's why we are bringing a, um, not very well-preserved corpse," August stated.

"Okay and then what?"

Stiles and August finished explaining their plan to Parrish.

"That's the worse plan I've ever heard," Parrish told them when they finished. He slid the keys back underneath the counter.

"Okay, the plan is perfect and it'll work perfectly, especially if you agree to drive the van," Stiles said.

"Honestly, I've heard of worse plans working," August added causing Stiles to turn at him.

"Is the sheriff on board with this?" Parrish asked.

"How do you think I got the keys?" Stiles replied.

"I thought you stole them."

"While that's a perfectly reasonable assumption, I did not steal them," Stiles said, "We need you because all of the Eichen guards know all of the sheriff's deputies."

"We need a real deputy, and one who already knows what's going on," August added.

"It's not safe to bring me along. I'm dangerous," Parrish told them.

"So is the giant murdering werewolf that's killed over thirty people, but somehow didn't kill you," Stiles said.

"Look, Lydia is in danger, and you're the only one who can help," August stated.

Parrish paused for a moment before taking the keys.

"Yes," Stiles cheered.

* * *

Kira rested her head in her hands. The counter and floor around her were covered in broken light bulbs. Malia had put on a pair of safety goggles to mock Jay who had found a face shield and was hiding behind a desk. Leonard continued to offer advice as he switched lightbulbs.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kira asked Malia.

"No," Malia replied.

"Did your mother really try to kill you?"

"Did your mother try to leave you in the desert with skinwalkers?" Malia retorted.

"Are you really going to try to kill her first?" Kira asked. Malia sighed and moved towards Kira, removing the safety glasses. "Why'd you take off the googles?"

"Because this time you're gonna do it. And it's gonna work. Because this is the only way we're getting Lydia out of Eichen House."

"Wait, that might be it," Leonard said as he moved across from Kira. "You said everything just came naturally. Did it usually when you needed it to help yourself or someone else?" Kira nodded. "Okay, I'm going to grab on, and won't be able to let go until you lower the power enough to cause a brownout. If you fail, I might die."

"No—" Kira started but Leonard grabbed the wires. He stiffened as electricity ran through his body. Kira quickly grabbed the wires and started to pull the power away, dimming the light.

"You did it," Leonard panted as he let go.

"I did it," Kira repeated excitedly before the voltage shot up, shattering the lightbulb and causing the lights on the ceiling to explode too.

"We should go," Malia said.

"Yeah," Kira nodded and four of them ran out of the room.

* * *

"They're going to break Lydia out of Eichen House," Corey told Theo and Lucas while they were working out.

"Do they have a plan?" Lucas asked.

"It seems like it. Kira was trying to create a brownout in the science lab," Corey answered.

"Explains the lights," Theo chuckled as he looked at the buster ceiling lights. "Maybe they could use some help."

"You want Josh to cause the brownout for them?" Lucas asked.

"No, I want to get to Lydia, use her to bring us the hellhound so we can stop The Beast."

"Then what do we do with Lydia?" Lucas asked.

"Doesn't matter after that, Scott can have her back if he really wants," he said walking out of the weight room.

"You were spying?"

"Yeah. This gets Theo the hellhound to fight The Beast and it keeps all of us from dying again."

"How's Mason going to take that news?"

"He doesn't have to find out," Corey told Lucas. "It's not my fault Scott and Steve don't know what to do. That's why you're with Theo, isn't it?"

"I have no issues with spying," Lucas told him. "And I have no issues with taking down The Beast. I just wanted to make sure you are aware of the consequences." Corey opened his mouth to respond, but closed it before walking out after Theo. _"We're going to be there tonight too,"_ Lucas thought.

* * *

Steve got Lucas's message while he and Scott were going over the plan in the library. The alpha's eyes widened in response before he noticed Stiles and August coming to meet them.

" _What is it?"_ August thought to him.

" _Theo and his pack will be there tonight,"_ Steve told him as he and Scott moved to meet them halfway. The hunter tilted his head slightly as they reached each other.

"Hey, did you check on the evidence from the hospital?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, my dad's still running the lab work on the shoeprints, but is kind of mystified about how giant clawed werewolf feet turn back into a pair of sneakers."

"Argent said it wouldn't be like anything we've ever seen before," Scott said.

"Did he say it was going to defy the laws of physics?"

The four stopped when they noticed Theo in between the shelves, flipping through a book. "What're you doing here?" Scott asked him

"I still need to graduate," the chimera said, putting the book back.

"No. No, what you need is to be beaten severely with a lead pipe wrapped in barbed wire," Stiles said.

"I can go grab the one in my trunk," August said smiling at Theo.

"Okay, I admit that mistakes were made."

"Murders. Some murders were made," Stiles corrected him.

"You know how the Soviets helped us win World War II? They knew how to make it through a Russian winter," Theo told them.

"Wow, and I thought my next history lesson would have to wait until Monday," Steve said.

"If you're planning to break Lydia out of Eichen House, you still need to get past the Mountain Ash. We can make it through. You two can't." Theo looked at the two alphas while August turned to Steve.

"What do you really want?" Scott asked him.

"I know you saw the fresco. Two seriously pissed off creatures, the hellhound and The Beast, fighting over a pile of dead bodies. I don't want to be one of the bodies, it's that simple."

"That's weird," Steve commented, "I'm pretty sure I saw your face painted on the fresco."

"Didn't you draw that?" August asked the alpha.

"Oh yeah," Steve said as he flashed his eyes at Theo.

"Look, either I can get you to Lydia, or we can see who gets to her first," Theo stated, glaring at Steve before walking out of the library.

"There's no way he knows what Valack's doing. Why's he so interested in her?" Stiles asked.

"He probably thinks what we're all thinking. That Lydia's got something bigger to do with this. That maybe she's the only one who can actually save us."

"Something like that," Steve muttered, August looked at him, _"I'll explain once we get to Scott's,"_ he added, pointing at his ears and nodding towards where Theo left.

August nodded before the four of them headed out to the parking lot and piling into the Jeep. They were greeted by Kira, Malia, Liam and the werecats when they entered Scott's house.

"We were practicing and we may have caused a blackout at the school," Jay confessed as they walked through the door.

"She took out the whole school?" Scott asked.

"She took out the whole grid," Malia said.

"Look, I failed every single practice try."

"But we came close with the last one," Leonard added.

"This isn't going to work," Malia told them.

"How far can we get without the brownout?" Liam asked.

"The front door," Stiles answered.

"We're going," Scott said.

"Scott, we went through boxes of light bulbs," Kira told him. August sighed next to Steve.

"It doesn't matter. You can do this. Leonard said you were close," Scott said walking towards her.

"The keycard won't work unless there's a reboot. And there's no reboot without a brownout," Kira argued.

"I know you can do this," Scott told her. He turned to face everyone else, "Anyone here think that she can't?"

"Not me," Liam said.

"I was the one that put you in the plan," Stiles admitted.

"I know she can," Steve added.

"What?" Malia asked when everyone looked at her.

"I believe in you too, Kira," Stiles whispered to her.

"I'm the one who's going to be locked in an electrical room with her," she said.

"Not just you," Leonard said, "She can do it."

"You can do it," Malia finally stated.

"You guys are all crazy. We're gonna die," Kira said shaking her head.

"We'll be fine," August said, "Let's get some rest before we meet at Eichen tonight. Oh, and here," he added passing around clothespins to the werewolves and Stiles.

"Yeah, you're gonna want those," Stiles answered their confused looks.

They left, leaving Scott, Stiles, Steve, and August. "What is it?" Scott asked once he noticed the other two had stuck around.

"Theo's not going to Eichen to rescue Lydia. He's going to get Parrish," Steve told them.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"To fight The Beast."

"The real question is how do you know about this or that Theo was going to be there before he told us?" August asked.

"Lucas is a spy, isn't he?" Charlie asked as he stepped through the doorway. "You cut him off from everybody else when you two finished sparring. That's why you let him go with Theo."

"Yeah," Steve admitted. "I didn't want anyone else to know so everyone would react naturally."

"Isn't spying a little unethical?" Scott asked.

"Theo isn't exactly ethical," Steve told him. "This does allow some opportunities for us though."

"Lucas can help Zach fight Theo off once you two are passed the mountain ash," August said.

Steve shook his head. "Only if it's necessary. If he does that, then he can't watch Theo anymore."

"Okay, so barely helpful," Stiles stated.

"We could have Josh cause the blackout for us," Steve suggested.

"No, Kira can do it," Scott insisted. "Let's just get some rest before tonight." Steve and August nodded and headed out of the house behind Charlie.

"We'll keep Josh on the table as far as options go," August said once they got into his SUV. Steve nodded in agreement.

"Theo and his pack are going to cause issues. They aren't going to follow our plan," Charlie stated from the backseat as they headed towards home.

"No, but Lucas should be able to keep Theo from triggering a lockdown," Steve told him.

"I'll try to see if I can find an override for the lockdown, just in case," August added.

"Why don't you just have Lucas bring Theo to us and eliminate the problem?" Charlie asked.

"Theo played everyone before you all got here. He's not going to be dumb enough to fall for a trap," Steve stated.

Charlie huffed as he fell back into the seat. "Oh, you'll want this for tonight," August told him, handing him a clothespin. The beta's eyes narrowed as he took the clothespin.

" _Jay, I need a favor,"_ he thought to the werecheetah.


	16. Scream

_Scream_

 ** _AN: Hi all, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is about twice the length of the normal chapters as I decided not to split the Eichen adventures into two like they did in the show. Let me know what you think._**

 ** _Also, more chapters were added to the prequel. I've enjoyed these more than the previous ones. These chapters also set up the rest of the story that faces Steve and his pack before he leaves for Beacon Hills. If you read the earlier chapters and were not a fan (can't blame you), I recomend checking back in and reading some of the later ones._**

 ** _Let me know what you think!_**

"Please remember to follow visitor procedure, Eichen house has a wide range of patients and we cannot guarantee the safety of those who deviate from the rules," An orderly stated as he held the gate open. Malia, Kira, and the werecats followed the group into the courtyard. Jay gently removed the orderly's keycard as the man went to close the gate behind the group. Once everyone was inside, the four of them separated from the group and hid in a recessed wall.

* * *

"Delivery to the morgue," Parrish told the guard once he had pulled up to the gates.

"I don't see you on the list," the guard replied after a pause.

"You heard about the animal attacks, right? The hospital ran out of refrigerated drawers and Eichen's got the only other up to code morgue in the county."

"Let's have a look."

"I don't think you want to do that. The stench back there almost made me pass out while driving."

"Open the back of the van, please," the guard ordered. Parrish exited the van and moved to the back. He opened the door and shined his flashlight over the body bags. Everyone in the back held their breath.

"I'll need to log the names off the toe tags." The guard said.

"There's significant decomp. They were found in the county tunnels way past rigor."

"Open them up, please." Parrish unzipped one of the body bags. They heard the guard gag as he backed away. "Just go," the guard said as Parrish moved to open Steve's bag.

Parrish closed the van doors and headed for the morgue.

* * *

Kira was taking deep breathes in between Malia and Leonard. "You'll be fine," Leonard whispered. A door buzzed on the other side of the room and a naked man stepped into the lobby causing a woman to gasp.

"Not again, Nelsen!" The receptionist shouted before chasing after the boy.

"It's natural," Nelson said as Malia, Kira and Leonard headed for abandoned receptionist counter.

"So's 50,000 volts," the receptionist yelled as he chased after the man. Jay took off for the door Nelson came out of, using the keycard to pass through the door. He started running down the hallways looking for Fiona.

" _Jay's gone after Fiona."_ Leonard thought as he and the other made their way to the electrical room. They paused as they heard Nelson cry out in pain when the receptionist caught up to him.

* * *

The seven started to unzip their body bags. Scott, Stiles, and Liam were on exam tables. August, Zach, Charlie, and Steve were left on the floor. Stiles flailed as he struggled to get the bag unzipped. The others were able to get out without issue. "Never again," he told them once his upper body was free.

"Fifteen minutes, starting now," Scott announced as he finished getting out of the bag

"Jay was your plan I assume?" August asked looking at Charlie as the two go to their feet.

"We don't know where she is," Charlie said.

Stiles fell off the exam table, still tangled in his bag. Steve lifted Stiles off the ground and kicked the bag off him, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Stiles muttered brushing himself off.

* * *

"We're in," Kira said once they closed the door, "We did it."

"Don't be too excited. Getting out's the hard part," Malia told her, "Especially with Jay running around. Twelve minutes." Malia ripped the fuse panel door open revealing a tangled mess of wires.

"Okay, Kira, you can do this. Imagine that I'm holding on to the wires like before."

"I think it's these," Kira said pointing to two wires in the back. "But they're covered in rubber."

Malia grabbed a pair of scissors and went to cut the rubber off. Kira grabbed her hand, "You wanna electrocute yourself?" she asked?

"I'll heal," Malia told her.

"Not if you die."

"Let me look at it," Leonard said peering into the box.

Malia pushed him aside before using her claws to strip the rubber. "I didn't die," she said holding up her scorched fingers. "Four minutes," She added after looking at her phone.

* * *

Scott put his ear to the door and listened as footsteps passed the door. He nodded and they moved out the door. August started to split from the group but Steve grabbed him. "Look for Jay, make sure he's safe," he whispered. August nodded and headed down the hallway.

The four wolves followed Stiles and Zach towards the Closed Unit. Stiles put his arms out and pulled everyone back after spotting orderlies around the corner. "What're they doing there?" Scott asked.

"August did say there might be extra personnel," Zach replied.

"They shouldn't have staffed more orderlies. Their round should have ended five minutes ago," Stiles stated.

"We can take 'em," Liam said.

"No, we can't just leave them lying around for someone to find," Steve said. Scott looked at him for a moment. "Unconscious, not dead," Steve added shaking his head.

"How much time?"

"Uh, three minutes," Scott said checking his phone again.

"We can just knock 'em out and hide the bodies,"

"Oh my god, please stop," Stiles said.

A man in the room across from them pounded on his glass wall. "Did you take the doctor?" he asked.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Did you take the doctor?" the man repeated, "I haven't had my medication. I need ten milligrams at eight am, fifteen at one pm, and no more than twenty at dinner."

"We'll get the doctor," Scott said.

"Doctor Fenris. Doctor Fenris," the man repeated, "They took Doctor Fenris" the boy sobbed hitting the glass again. The orderlies turned to look down the hall.

* * *

"I can smell how nervous you are," Malia told Kira

"Not helping,"

"Kira, just like we practiced," Leonard said.

"You mean when I caused a major blackout?"

"No, just before then."

"Ten seconds. Nine, eight—" Malia started counting down.

"Please stop counting," Kira said as she grabbed the wires.

"Why isn't it working?" Malia asked.

"Because I have no idea what I'm doing," she replied, her hands still holding the wires.

* * *

The man pounded on the glass repeatedly "I haven't had my medication. I need to see the doctor. Doctor Fenris."

"Somebody, shut him up," Stiles said.

"I need to see the doctor," the man cried out again as he continued to pound on the glass. The orderlies started heading towards them.

"Shut him up," Stiles repeated, pointing at the boy.

Zach spread his wings as Scott and Steve shifted and growled at the man. He gasped and moved away from the glass. The orderlies walked through a side door halfway down the hall. They waited a moment before continuing towards the closed unit.

* * *

August hid in a closet as he heard footsteps approaching. He waited for them to pass before moving down the hall again. He made it to the door and waited for the brownout. " _Come on, Kira,"_ he thought.

* * *

Jay had gone through the entire first floor but couldn't find Fiona. He went to swipe the card for the stairwell, but the door didn't open. His card had been reset.

* * *

"Kira, nothing's happening," Malia said.

"I'm aware of that," the kitsune sighed. "I don't want to lose control because I'm scared I might fry the entire system."

"Stop worrying about what you might do. This isn't about you or us. It's about Lydia. We're here to save Lydia. We're here to save our friend." Malia told her. Kira took a breath and grabbed the wires again. Electricity surged through her as the lights began to flicker. "Kira, it's working."

"Keep going, Kira," Leonard told her.

The computer started beeping and a screen popped up stating that the reboot had started.

* * *

"She did it, Kira did it," Liam cheered as the lights dimmed and the emergency power kicked on.

"Five minutes to get to Lydia," Scott announced.

"Where's the card reader? It should be here. It has to be here," Stiles said swiping his key at nothing.

"They must have taken it out when the Dread Doctors got through," Scott replied

"Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me? Between this and the rouge werecheetah, what else can go wrong?" Stiles exclaimed kicking the door

"We don't need a key," Liam said looking back at the other wolves.

"Not if we can break it down," Charlie added.

"We need to hurry," Steve said, "Theo's here." The four wolves grabbed the door and started to pull it down.

* * *

Lucas watched as Tracy took down one of the guards in the courtyard. Josh ran at another one. The guard spun around with his baton, but Josh redirected the power back into the guard. Lucas ran at the last guard, slashing his back with his spines before knocking the guard to the ground with his fist. The three joined Theo and Corey as they made their way inside.

* * *

The lights flickered, August swiped his keycard opening the door. _"Good job, Kira,"_ he thought as he moved down the hallway checking the rooms for Fiona. He rounded the corner and saw Marin standing in the middle of the hall.

"August," Marin said, "you need to find Fiona."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" he spat.

"You're more focused on Jay."

"How do you know he's here?"

"It's the 21st century. Even this place has cameras."

" _Shit,"_ he thought as he looked up at one of them. The light was off due to the brownout, but he knew that he and the others had been spotted before the brownout started.

"Guards are already closing in on everyone as we speak."

"Where's Fiona?" he shouted.

"Third floor."

"I guess you outlived your necessity then," August said pulling out a blade.

"Then who will mislead the guards coming after you," she stated unfazed.

"I can take them."

"You don't have the time," she started, "I know your pack, August. I know that there are members of your pack who will sacrifice their lives if there was the slightest chance they could save someone else." August froze. "You know what I'm talking about. Steve told you what Deaton said. But there is someone who couldn't hear."

"Fiona can't take the pain from someone on her own."

"Not normally, no. But this isn't a normal situation. She's in an altered mindset, one which enhances her banshee abilities. As well as the abilities gained from the pack." August heard footsteps coming down the hall behind him, the door buzzed. "Go," Marin said. August took off down the hall looking for the nearest staircase to get to the third floor.

* * *

"Guys, we're running out of time," Stiles said while the wolves struggled to bring the door down, but they couldn't even get it to bend.

They groaned and backed away from the door. "We can't. The mountain ash. It's too much," Scott got out while trying to catch his breath.

"Can't you do it?" Stiles said looking at Zach.

"I'm not that strong," he replied causing Stiles to narrow his eyes at the chimera.

"Hit me," Liam muttered, staring at the door.

"What?"

"Hit me. I'll get angry then I'll get stronger," the beta repeated, turning to Scott.

"Not a bad idea," Charlie said.

"Hit him. Hit him!" Stiles told Scott gesturing at the beta. "Oh my god," he gasped as Charlie's fist connected with Steve jaw with a crack that echoed through the hall.

Scott looked back as Steve picked himself off the floor. "It won't make me angry," Steve mentioned.

Charlie came at him again, landing another punch to the side of Steve's face. "You brought Fiona here to die," he growled.

"I tried to take your powers. I tried to kill you. Hit me," Liam told Scott returning the alpha's focus to him.

"He also left you for dead," Stiles added as Steve was slammed against the wall.

"I wanted you dead," Liam yelled. Scott punched Liam. Steve continued to take blows behind him, still not bothering to avoid the attacks. "Do it again," Liam said.

Scott punched Liam again. "It's gotta be harder than that," Stiles commented.

"Do it," Liam growled. Scott and Charlie both threw a punch at the same time.

When Charlie connected he shifted and roared at Steve. Liam turned back to face Scott, shifted as well.

"Yeah," Stiles cheered.

"You angry?" Scott asked. Liam roared in response. "Let's do it." The two began to push on the door, a bolt squeaked loose.

"You want to save Fiona? Help them," Steve shouted grabbing Charlie's arms. Charlie charged at the door, "Move!" Steve shouted to the other two wolves. They rolled out of the way as Charlie collided with the door, sending it bouncing to the far wall while the barrier threw Charlie back down the hall, causing the beta to return to normal.

"Go," Scott said. Zach and Stiles ran took off down the hall. "Two minutes," he added looking at his phone. Scott looked back at the other two wolves and saw Charlie convulsing on the ground. "What's happening?" Scott asked rushing over.

"It's Jay," Steve told him.

* * *

Jay made it to the second floor. He made it halfway down the corridor but still couldn't find Fiona. He almost fell over as he came to a stop in front of one of the guard.

A baton crackled as it extended next to him. Jay turned to run away, but was blocked by a second guard with another baton. "Let's play some fastball," Jay smiled as the two guards charged him. He ducked under the blow from the first guard, who struck the guard behind him. Jay went to run around the guard still standing but was caught by the backswing. He slid along the floor stunned.

Jay tried to stand but felt a baton being driven into his back. He screamed in pain once the second baton was added. His muscles began to spasm and he started to slip out of consciousness.

* * *

Stiles opened the final door to the Closed Unit and Zach followed him inside. They ran into a room and found Lydia. A bloody drill bit sat on the medical table next to her. Her pillow was covered in blood.

"Stiles," Lydia gasped. "You can't be here. You're going to die if you stay. All of you," she added turning toward Zach.

Stiles noticed the hole in her head and began to undo he restraints.

* * *

Malia opened the electric room door as the three attempted to make their escape. They paused as four guards walked into the lobby. "Those guards shouldn't be there," Malia said.

"August did a number on an orderly the other night, so they've increased security," Leonard told them.

"We could get past them," Kira suggested.

"We could, but we don't want to set off any alarms until Lydia is out," Malia said.

"Perimeter security, check in please," a man's voice came from the guard's radios. "Perimeter, do you copy?" The guards walked away from the desk when there was no response.

"Too late," Leonard said as Malia closed the door.

* * *

"Stiles, he's coming," Lydia told him.

"Lydia, I'm not leaving you here," he told her.

"You have to."

"Stiles, we have to move," Zach said as he finished removing one of the restraints from her feet.

A door buzzed down the hall. "Stiles go. Please," Lydia begged.

Zach moved toward the hall they had come down. "Over here," Zach said. Stiles looked over but didn't move, "Stiles, we're going to help her, but we can't if we cause a lockdown." Stiles resigned and ran to the hall right before Dr. Valack opened the door on the other side.

* * *

"Visiting hours are well past over," the receptionist told the chimeras, not looking up from his desk.

"We're not here to visit," Tracy said.

"We're here for Lydia Martin," Theo said.

Lucas smashed the glass between them and the receptionist before pulling him out and slammed him on the ground. Lucas looked up and saw Leonard and the others peak through the door. Tracy moved to finish him off, "We need to hurry," Lucas told her.

She huffed as she abandoned the receptionist and followed the rest of the chimeras towards the stairwell.

Once Theo and his pack walked out of the lobby. The three ran out to check on the receptionist. "He's alive," Malia commented, slapping the man's face to try and wake him.

Kira began to spark. "It's started."

"We need to get you out of here," Malia said walking away.

"What about the others?" Kira asked.

"They should already be back at the morgue. Let's go."

"Everything has been going as planned," Leonard lied. "They'll be fine, we need to go."

* * *

"This way," Theo told them as he opened a side door.

"That way is faster," Lucas said pointing further down the hall.

"That way also leads to Scott and Steve, do you want to waste time and fight them?" Tracy told him.

"Not really," Corey swallowed as the pack followed Theo past unused examination rooms.

Lucas sighed before following the others.

* * *

"Stay focused, Lydia," Zach and Stiles heard Valack say as they sat against the wall.

"What did you do to me?" She whispered.

"I've amplified your abilities. Something that might just save the lives of your friends. "

"Theo and Hayden. They found it. They were looking for Noah, but they found the symbols. A circle inside of another circle and a lightning bolt, carved into a wall. The symbols of Scott and Steve's pack," Lydia whispered.

"It was more than a symbol, wasn't it? It was a promise to work together and reunite the pack."

"Yes."

"But has Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?"

"Someone's coming," Lydia said as the lights dimmed, "But it's not Scott." Stiles and Zach looked at each other wide-eyed.

* * *

Scott and Liam tried to push their way through the barrier. "I don't know how much more he can take on his own," Steve told them as he knelt beside Charlie, "I might have to track down Jay and help him."

"The reboot is over, how are you going to find him?' Liam asked.

"I don't know, but I can't just sit around and wait," he said looking back at them.

"The keycards won't work anymore," Scott realized looking back towards the Closed Unit.

"Can't you just break through like you did before?" Liam asked.

"No, last time it was just a circle. Here the mountain ash is built into the walls. It's everywhere," Steve told the beta as he got to his feet.

"So, we've got the barrier, no keycards, and six guards," Liam listed.

"What guards?" Scott asked.

"These ones," Steve said as he stepped between Charlie and the guards. They moved down the hall, electric batons in hand.

* * *

Theo pushed the open the door. Lucas and the others followed him down the hall to Lydia's room.

Valack stepped out and Tracy tossed him against the hall's wall. "I can't believe this is actually a medical establishment," Theo stated as he walked into.

"And what would a pack of chimeras want with a banshee?" Valeck asked.

"I don't want a banshee," Theo replied. "I'm looking for a hellhound."

Lucas heard a growl and turned to see Parrish holding onto the grated door "You wanted a hellhound?" Valack said as the door Parrish held began to melt and warp. "I think you found one." The bent door clanged to the ground at Parrish's feet and he started to move down the hallway. Parrish ignited into flames as he growled, embers covered his body as the flames dissipated.

* * *

The three made it to the morgue, just before a siren went off. Malia grabbed the door but was thrown back by an electric shock. "Lockdown," she announced once she got back up.

"So, we're stuck here?" Leonard said. Malia nodded. "Okay, don't panic," he added before falling to the ground, taking Jay's pain.

* * *

The guards charged the standing werewolves. Two went for Steve while the rest moved on to Scott and Liam. Steve dodged the blow from the first guard and went to turn out of the way of the next attack. His foot got caught by Charlie's arm and the baton electrocuted him in the back of the neck. He fell next to Charlie, one of the guards started to beat him while the other continued the flow of electricity. He looked up and saw Liam and Scott pinned to the ground as well.

Scott continued to try and raise himself against the three guards that were battering him. Scott shifted and began to howl. Charlie roused as his eyes started glowing blue, he saw Liam's turn yellow as they locked eyes.

* * *

August resumed climbing up the stairs. He had run into a pair of guards as he passed the first floor. He had gotten rid of their batons by kicking them down the stairs, but the two were able to hold their own without the weapons. He had knocked one down the stairs and was able to choke out the other one. As he passed the second floor her heard Jay crying out in pain, he froze looking between the door and the stairs before he moved to swipe his keycard. The light flashed red.

" _Reboot's over. I wasted too much time with those guards,"_ he thought as he placed a device on the door and ran back down the stairs. The explosive knocked the door off its hinges allowing him to quickly slide in. An alarm went off and he heard the metal shutters seal across Eichen.

August pulled out his gun as he rounded the corner and saw Jay pinned by one guard's baton as another headed towards the sound of the explosion. He quickly shot the approaching guard in the shoulder and took out the one down the hall immediately after. He bent down to remove the tranquilizer dart from the first guard when he heard Scott's howl echo through Eichen. He looked over and saw Jay sitting up, the werecheetah's eyes were glowing amber.

* * *

Zach felt the roar vibrate the wall he leaned against. He turned to Stiles who jumped at the sight of his white eyes.

* * *

Malia helped Leonard up before they heard the roar. Her glowing blue met his emerald.

* * *

Steve's eyes turned red as they tossed the guards into the walls. The four of them rose, growling lightly as their eyes continued to glow. "Come on," Scott said to everyone as their eyes returned to normal. "We're getting everyone out of here." Scott approached one of the unconscious guards.

* * *

Parrish continued down the hallway. Theo grabbed Lydia from the room and held her with his claws to her throat. "Back off," Theo yelled. "I said back off," he repeated as he tightened his grip, digging into the skin.

"You need to do something, now," Stiles whispered.

"If I go after him now he would just slash her throat when he sees me," Zach whispered.

"Take him," Theo told his pack once the hellhound stopped.

"The guy's on fire," Corey protested

"You'll heal. Do it," Theo ordered. Tracy growled and ran at Parrish digging her claws into his abdomen. The hellhound turned towards her before bringing his fist down against her face, knocking her out. Lucas and Josh ran up next while Corey disappeared. Josh snapped one of the poles running along the walls and drew electricity from the now exposed wires while Lucas slashed Parrish with his spines. Josh grabbed Parrish as Lucas turned for another swipe.

"Theo this isn't working," Josh called out when Parrish didn't flinch. The hellhound lifted his arms, knocking the two chimeras into the walls.

Dr. Valack drilled into the back of Theo's knee, causing him to release Lydia. He stood and knocked Theo out with the butt of the drill. "Sorry, Theo," he said, "I'm not done with her yet."

"We think you are," Zach said standing behind Stiles in Valack's path, his wings spread.

Parrish went to slash Josh with his claws before Corey reappeared and stopped his hand. "Help," Corey cried out as Parrish began to engulf both of them in flames before throwing Corey down the hall, knocking over Zach into Stiles. Zach felt his wings snap on impact as he cried out in pain.

Theo returned to his feet and threw the metal bar Josh pulled of earlier into Parrish's chest. The hellhound fell to his knees before returning to normal and falling to the ground. Stiles pulled himself from beneath the two chimeras and ran after Valack and Lydia. Valack closed and locked the door behind him right before Stiles was able to reach them. "Lydia!" Stiles called out pounding on the door, "Lydia! Lydia!" he repeated as he slammed his body against it.

Zach rose behind him, slowly withdrawing his now limp wings as Theo approached the two.

* * *

Scott pulled a radio and a keycard off the guard. "Anyone have eyes on the closed unit? I need a status report," he said over the radio.

"It's a war zone down here," a voice replied.

"Uh, 10-4. And what about the patients? Lydia Martin?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Unit Nine."

"There is no Unit Nine. Who is this? How did you get—" The voice started, but Scott crushed the radio and dropped the pieces on the floor.

"Alright we need to find another way into the Closed Unit," Scott said.

"How do we get through the mountain ash?" Liam asked.

"I don't know yet. But there's somebody else here that might be able to help us."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Meredith," Scott told him.

* * *

August and Jay headed back to the staircase and up to the third floor. After blowing the door they ran down the hall. Jay stopped at one of the cells while August caught up to him. "It's Fiona," Jay said.

Fiona was sitting in a chair, her eyes were rolled back into her head. August tried to pull open the door but it wouldn't move. Jay swiped his card, but it turned red, he looked at August confused. "Only securities' keycards work during a lockdown," August told him.

"I'll run down and get the card from one of the guards downstairs," Jay said, "I'll be back in a second."

"No," August said stopping him. "We stick together." Jay nodded and the two returned to the stairway.

* * *

"Let me try," Theo grunted before kicking the door down. Stiles took off through the corridor. "You're not gonna find her without me," Theo shouted after him.

"We've got it," Zach told Theo before running after Stiles. Theo followed the two a second later.

Lucas pulled himself off the ground. He watched as Tracy ransacked Lydia's old room for anything useful. Josh stood from the other side of the hall. The turned down the hall and saw Corey's smoldering body.

"What's happening?" Josh asked as they made it to Corey.

"He's not healing," Lucas told him, "We need to get him some help."

"Where?"

"Anyone in Scott or Steve's pack can heal him, we just have to find them," Lucas and Josh lifted Corey before dragging him out of the closed unit, leaving Tracy behind.

* * *

Sparks floated across Kira's body. "I don't know how long I'm going to last," she told them.

"How did you stop it before?" Malia asked.

"Scott carried me outside, which almost killed him.

"Not really an option here," Leonard told her.

"Maybe we could try grounding you to something," Malia suggested.

"You have a degree in electrical engineering? 'Cause I don't know how to do that."

"We'd need to break through the concrete," Leonard suggested snapping a leg of one of the metal tables. The electricity on Kira started to jump off of her. Leonard dropped the pole as a bolt jumped to it as he and Malia dove behind the tables.

"You have to get out of here." Kira gasped.

"I can't leave you," Malia told her.

"We'll figure this out," Leonard added.

She turned away from them. "I should've stayed in the desert with the skinwalkers. I can't control this. I'm never going to be able to," she sobbed.

"Kira it worked, you saw it work. You controlled it enough to cause a brownout. You can stop it," Malia said coming out from behind the table.

"Let us help you. You can control it," Leonard added.

"I can't," Kira turned towards them and stated. Another voice seemed to be mixed with hers as she spoke, her eyes were glowing orange. "You need to go," she shouted in her normal voice before electricity shot out along the refrigerator doors.

* * *

The four wolves ran into August and Jay as they passed the second floor. "We found Fiona," August told them as they continued up to the third floor.

Scott and Liam stopped a room early where another woman was sitting in a cationic state. The rest continued on to Fiona's room before August buzzed them in.

"Hey, Fiona," Charlie said grabbing her hand, "We're here."

Steve knelt down in front of her and lifted her face to get a better look. Her other hand slowly moved up to Steve's hand as she guided him to the back of her neck. Steve dug his claws into her and was suddenly standing in front of Lydia, who was covering her ears and screaming, but Steve was unable to hear any sound. Fiona stood behind her.

"You need to find her, Steve," Fiona told him. "Meredith will give you the details."

"If you know where she is, come with us."

"I can't, she's going to die if we don't help her."

"Fiona, you can help us find her," Steve said but Fiona shook her head. "No," he whispered, realizing what she had planned.

"I waited because I wanted to talk to you," she said kneeling next to Lydia.

"Fiona, if you start taking her pain, you won't be able to stop. You're on your own in here," Steve said moving towards her. "You'll die."

"It's the only way you'll have enough time to get her," she told him. Meredith and Scott walked around the corner behind them. They started speaking, but their voices were soft and distant.

"Fiona, you can't."

"I have to. It will save her life and yours," she said her hand hovering over Lydia's arm. "You have to let go, Steve. Tell Charlie," a tear rolled down her cheek as she took a breath. "Remind him that I love him."

"Find the hellhound," Steve heard Meredith say behind him, "and he'll find the banshee."

"Steve, let go," Fiona choked.

* * *

Zach and Theo caught up to Stiles as he was about to head through a gate. "Stiles," Theo panted, "I want her out of her, too. I've got her scent."

"Yeah, well so does," Stiles told him.

Zach shook his head, "I can't pick up scents."

"Why'd you come with?" Stiles asked.

"I was the getaway flier," Zach admitted he turned to look behind him. "But now, I can't do that, either."

"You haven't healed yet?" Stiles asked. "Are you even a chimera?" Zach flashed his white eyes at Stiles causing the boy to step back a bit. "Okay, what do you want?" he said turning toward Theo.

"What's it matter? I can find her, and you can't." Theo noticed the scent coming through an open window. They followed it into the adjacent showers. As they walked in all the patients cowered away from them.

Theo sniffed before heading towards one of the patients in the back. He pulled the man aside and started at the grate in the floor. The three knelt down next to it. "It leads to the tunnels, doesn't it?" Theo asked

"There's miles of them. They could be anywhere by now," Stiles replied.

"Then we'll search everywhere if we have to," Zach stated as he removed the grate and moving down the ladder.

* * *

Charlie and Jay turned as he heard a door buzz open. "I'll handle it," August told them as he exited the room and saw an orderly approaching on his right and an older one coming from the left. Liam exited Meredith's room and nodded at the hunter before turning towards the younger guy. "Aren't you a little old for this?" August asked as he caught the orderly's punch.

The older man glared at the hunter before going to punch him in the gut. August caught his other arm before spinning the man in the air and into a wall. He turned and saw that Liam had easily taken care of the other orderly.

They froze when they heard the doors buzz again. A hulking man approached Liam and August turned to see two armed security units came towards him. August took a step back as they neared, stopping when he heard the large orderly snarl at Liam. "Oh, shit," Liam muttered.

Jay grabbed one of the guards as they passed Fiona's room before slamming him into the wall. "Figured you would need some help," the Jay replied as the two turned to face the other guard.

The guard pulled out a second baton, they both crackled with electricity as he swung at August and Jay. The two jumped out of the way and August was grabbed by the orderly before being tossed away. The hunter hopped back to his feet as Liam recovered from being thrown into a wall.

August and Liam ran at the orderly before he could reach Jay as the werecheetah dodged out of the way of the baton's strike. The orderly spun and knocked August across the ground before he and Liam faced off. Jay whimpered as the guard's baton caught him, dropping the werecheetah to the ground.

August slide past the orderly as the guard approached Jay. The hunter grabbed the baton off the fallen guard before activating it and tossing it at the guard. The guard raised his hand to strike Jay before grunting and convulsing to the ground as the baton struck him in the back.

"I'm so done with electricity," Jay muttered as August helped him to his feet. They turned as Liam's fist slammed into the orderly's face, knocking him out.

* * *

The electricity eventually stopped bouncing off the walls. "Kira?" Malia called out as she and Leonard came out from behind the table and saw Kira lying on the ground. "Kira!"

Leonard moved over and knelt next to her. "I wouldn't do that," Josh said from the door as Leonard was about to touch her. "The electricity is still coming off her, I can feel it from here. I can help her."

"Why?" Malia asked.

"Because we need your help," Lucas said pushing the door open further, revealing him and Corey. "With him," he added pointing to Corey.

* * *

August and Jay stepped over the unconscious guard and back into the room. Steve's entire body was shaking as he removed his claws from Fiona's neck. "Guards came up while you were with Fiona, we I took care of them though," August explained. Steve shook his head and looked back at Fiona. Black tendrils appeared and began to crawl up her arm.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Charlie whispered still holding Fiona's hand.

Scott and Liam paused at the door looking in. "Go ahead without us," August told them. They continued on after hesitating a second.

"You. You need to get, uh. Get her out of here," Steve stuttered looking at Charlie.

"Do you think it would break the connection?" August asked.

"I don't know," Steve said looking at the ground.

"We aren't going to get far. We're still in lockdown," Jay stated.

"Mason is on his way. We'll go to the door and wait for him to disengage the lockdown," August said, helping Charlie to his feet while Jay gently lifted Fiona. "Go with Scott and Liam. Find Lydia. And save her," he ordered Steve. Steve stood there frozen staring at the floor. "Hey!" August shouted grabbing Steve's face and turning it toward him. "Save Lydia. Save Fiona."

Steve nodded and headed down the stairs after Scott and Liam.

* * *

"I thought you had her scent?" Stiles asked Theo.

"I lost it," Theo said leaning into a pipe.

"So, find it again."

"What do you smell down here, Stiles?"

"Chemicals and fecal matter. Although, I'm pretty sure the fecal matter is you."

Theo smirked at him. "I smell it, too. It's all that I can smell. Which is why I'm trying something else, so can you shut up and let me concentrate?"

"We're gonna find her," Stiles said walking off.

"We're running out of time," Zach said, stopping the boy.

"You're going to have to trust me, Stiles," Theo told him following him.

"Trust you? The guy who murdered his own sister when he was nine?"

"Yeah, I was nine years old. I also believed a guy in a red suit came down the chimney to deliver presents. So, when three people in leather masks showed up and said that my sister wanted me to have her heat, I believed them too," Theo said.

"So, then together you gutted and killed her. That's a beautiful story," Stiles said.

"Don't forget how he learned from his mistake and never killed again," Zach said behind him.

"I watched her fall in the water and freeze to death in minutes. Do you think I had any idea what was going on?"

"I think you pushed her," Stiles said closing the gap between him and Theo. "And I think you liked it." They all turned as they heard Lydia screaming in the tunnels.

"What direction was that? Where's it coming from?"

"Everywhere," Theo and Zach said in unison.

* * *

Steve found Liam and Scott back in the lobby talking with Parrish. "Right now, we need you to find Lydia," Scott said.

"Me?" Parrish asked.

"Actually, not completely you. We kind of need the other you," Liam told him.

"The hellhound," Scott said.

"Fire," Steve said pulling out a lighter and handing it to Scott once he reached them. He walked towards a janitor closet tossing a spray can at Scott as well.

* * *

Josh and Lucas gently laid Corey on the table. "Why isn't he healing?" Josh asked.

"Maybe he can't. Maybe it's too much," Malia said as Leonard started examining the burns.

"Or maybe it's the pain," Leonard suggested after Corey groaned when Leonard slowly lifted the boy's shirt.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Lucas asked.

"His heartbeat's getting slower," Malia said.

"And by the sounds of it he's inhaled a lot of smoke," Leonard added.

"What do we do?" Josh asked, "You can't heal him, can you?"

"I can't," Leonard said as he continued to look at the burns, "The hellhound did this?" Malia glared back at him but he was too fascinated by the burns.

"I can take his pain. It might help. It might even get him to start healing," Malia said returning to Josh.

"Then do it," Lucas told her.

"You first," Malia pointed at Kira as bolts of electricity shot off her body. "You said you could help her."

"Yeah, but it's not like taking voltage from a car battery. She's got a lot more power than that."

"Are you going to do something or not?" Lucas shouted as Corey groaned in pain.

"When he helps her," Malia growled at Josh. "I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either," Josh replied.

"Alright, we go at the same time," Malia said when more bolts of electricity came from Kira. Josh walked over and knelt beside her, his hands hovering over her. "You ready?" Josh nodded. Malia grabbed Corey's blackened arm. "Alright, here we go." Malia groaned as black tendrils crept up her arm. Leonard turned towards Josh and Kira in awe as he watched the electricity flow from her to him. After a few minutes, they both let go. Kira woke and Corey's heartbeat started to grow stronger.

* * *

Stiles ran down the tunnel, until he came to a fork. He looked both ways before picking a direction and running down that tunnel. Zach and Theo were looking for any sign in another tunnel when Stiles came around the corner behind them. "Nothing," Theo said looking back at him.

"Great, you're both just as useless as I am," Stiles told them.

"He's not wrong," Zach commented.

"I'm trying to save her life," Theo told them.

"Would you just drop the altruistic crap? You want Lydia because she gets you to Parrish, you want Parrish 'cause he gets you to The Beast."

"So what? I want it dead, too."

"After you take its power, right? We know why you got the talons, and we know you're looking for Deucalion."

"I found Deucalion," Thro corrected. "You're right. I'm going to help Parrish stop The Beast. I'm going to take its power. And then I'm going to break its neck. So, maybe I'm not the good guy in your eyes, but I might end up being the guy that save all your asses."

"Break it," Stiles told him.

"What?"

"The sound travels through the pipe." Theo looked at Stiles, still confused. "You'll hear better, dumbass. Break it."

Theo brought his hand down on the pipe, knocking a chuck out of it. He put his ear against the pipe and listened.

* * *

"Burn him," Steve told the two as they stared back at him.

"He's right, it activates the hellhound," Parrish told them. The two wolves moved into position and Parrish started breathing rapidly. "Do it!" he shouted. Liam lit the lighter and Scott spayed the makeshift flamethrower at Parrish.

The hellhound rose as the flames stopped before heading towards the Closed Unit.

* * *

Corey sat up on the table and Josh and Lucas helped him down. "Anybody know how we're supposed to get out of here?" he asked.

"This place is still in lockdown," Malia said.

"It's not just locked," Kira added.

"Yeah, I can feel it too," Josh said.

"What're we supposed to do? Just wait here?"

"For now," Leonard said.

"There's a Plan B," Malia told them. "We've got a guy on the outside in case this happens."

"Who?" Corey asked.

"Mason," Kira said.

"Mason's going to unlock the lockdown?" Corey asked.

"Of course he is," Lucas groaned.

"How's he going to do that?" Corey asked

"He's got the blueprints of the building. And he has the full map of Eichen's electrical system. All he has to do is get in the transformer shed behind the building," Kira explained.

"Don't worry. Mason knows exactly what he's doing," Malia added to calm Corey.

"August made sure he would know what to do," Leonard added.

* * *

" _Hey, August I have no idea what I'm doing,"_ Mason said over the phone.

"What do you mean, just pull down lever and end the lockdown," August told him as he went down the steps behind Jay and Charlie

" _Well, it's looking like the lever is behind a giant wall, and I have no idea how to get in."_

"Just make a hole in it or something."

" _With what? My car?"_

"Sure, figure something out and fast. I have to go," August hung up as he fired his pistol at the two guards heading towards them. The gun caught on the railing as they passed a landing. He turned as it clattered to the floor but continued with the other two when he heard running coming from behind the door.

August barred the door as they reached the lobby and Jay set Fiona down. The black tendrils covered most of her body now and she was struggling to breathe. "Why aren't the doors opened yet?" Charlie asked.

"Mason's working on it," August told him. There's a wall around the shed." He looked down and saw Charlie bringing his hand to the back of Fiona's neck. "Charlie, no!" he shouted as the werewolf inserted his claws into her neck. The black tendrils quickly began to recede back down Fiona's arm as they began to creep up Charlie's.

* * *

Stiles and Zach ran through the tunnels following Theo. They came around a corner and found a door. Theo and Zach rammed into it to try and break it down. "Lydia," Stiles shouted from behind them. "What the Hell are you guys doing get the door open," he said to the chimeras.

"We're trying," Theo growled back at him before ramming the door again.

Lydia screamed behind the door. The three covered their ears as they felt the tunnel vibrate around them. Once it stopped Theo grabbed the door handle, which slipped off. Stiles pushed the chimeras aside as he ran into the room.

"After your injury and help, he just pushes you aside," Theo muttered shaking his head. "Still want to be on their side?" Theo asked Zach. Zach turned his head and watched the other two.

Lydia was lying in a chair, wires had been stuck to her temples. Valack's body was on the ground, half of his head had been blown off by the scream.

"Lydia," Stiles sighed as he reached her.

"You came back," she smiled.

"We're getting you out of here, okay?" he told her as he removed the wires

"You can't, it's too dangerous," she whispered, her head falling slightly.

Stiles supported the side of her head and turning her towards him. "Lydia, please shut up and let me save your life." Lydia smiled in response and Stiles helped her off the chair.

"Would you do that for your pack?" Zach asked nodding towards the two.

"Of course," Theo replied.

"Yeah? How's Corey doing?" Zach said before helping Stiles support Lydia. "We need to hurry," he told them as the three moved past Theo, who stared after Zach for a moment.

* * *

The three wolves continued to follow Parrish in silence. They were nearing the mountain ash barrier.

"How's he gonna get through the mountain ash?" Liam asked.

Parrish stepped through the barrier, blue flames spread across the wall, following Parish as he walked around the corner. Scott reached his hand up to the gate and pushed it forwards, effortlessly passing through where the barrier once was. "He's burning it right out of the walls," Scott said.

The three pressed forward, but Steve stopped once he lost Charlie's connection. _"August, what happened?"_

" _Charlie is helping Fiona heal Lydia."_

"What's wrong?" Scott asked Steve.

"Charlie and Fiona are trying to heal Lydia to buy us some time."

"That's good," Liam said.

Steve shook his head. "If Deaton doesn't have a way to seal Lydia's hole, then they're going to die," Scott told the beta. "Come on." Scott nudged Steve forward as they continued to follow Parrish.

* * *

Lydia grunted as her feet dragged along the floor. "Okay, you gotta try and stay on your feet," Stiles told her. She groaned as she straightened herself and started walking again. "The plan didn't work out too well, so we need your help, okay?"

"You had a plan?" Lydia asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, it was good on paper. Didn't work out too great in reality. Had some unexpected diversions," he told her.

The three of them made it through a door before Lydia collapsed between the two, causing them to stumble ahead. They turned back and saw Lydia holding her ears. "I can't hold it," she said.

"Lydia," Stiles said moving to pick her back up.

"Stiles, run!" she shouted.

Parrish appeared and threw Stiles back past Zach. Zach ran towards the hallway after him as Scott caught Stiles. They heard Lydia scream start and then become muffled as a shock wave blasted away the doorframe and parts of the wall.

" _No,"_ Steve thought.

* * *

" _They're still breathing,"_ August told Steve. He watched as the tendrils started to cover their necks. _"You guys need to hurry though."_

Jay stood up and walked towards the werewolf and banshee. "So help me I will break your fingers," August warned him.

"They need more time, August," Jay told him as he stabbed his claws into the back of Charlie's neck. The tendrils receded a bit on Charlie and Fiona as they flowed to Jay.

* * *

Parrish carried Lydia from the debris. She was groaning in pain, but still alive. "Where to?" Parrish asked.

"This way," Scott said nodding down the tunnel. He saw Steve hesitate and went back to him. "Who else?" he asked.

"Jay."

"We're almost out," Scott told him. Steve nodded and the two took off after Parrish.

"There's a gate up ahead," Liam said leading them through the tunnels.

"What about Mason?" Scott asked.

"He's on it, trust me."

"What's—What's happening?" Lydia asked.

"Plan B," Parrish told her.

"Liam, slow down," Scott called out.

"Liam, wait," Stiles yelled.

Sparks met Liam's claws for a moment as he pushed the gates open. "I told you," the beta yelled back as he ran off.

"Don't stop," Steve shouted running past them. The rest of the group followed behind them.

* * *

"Leonard? Are you okay?" Malia asked waving her hand over his face.

"Y-yeah," he replied shaking his head and removing himself from what August was seeing. They heard metal bang as the shutters started to raise.

"Mason did it," Corey sighed.

"We've got to get to Stiles's jeep," Malia said pulling Kira with her. Leonard ran out the door, started Steve's car, and headed towards the entrance to hand the car over.

* * *

The metal plates lifted in front of August. He looked down at the three connected pack members, the black tendrils were starting to crawl up their faces. He whipped around as he heard Tracy hiss behind him. August reached for his gun, but remembered the holster was empty.

"I'd leave if I were you," Marin said pointing a gun at Tracy's head. The chimera hissed before she fled out into the courtyard. "You dropped this on your way out," she said as she walked towards August, handing him the gun. He took it without a word and she moved around him to look at his three friends. She opened her bag and pulled out two syringes filled with liquid.

"What is that?" August asked.

"Adrenaline," She said sticking a needle into Charlie. "It'll accelerate their healing ability, buy them a bit more time." She moved onto Jay. After a moment, the veins receded back to their necks.

"Thank you," August whispered.

Marin smiled at him slightly. "At this rate, I'll never outlive being necessary. It's all up to my big brother now," she said as she stood and walked away.

* * *

The group reached the ladder and quickly climbed to the front gates of Eichen. As soon as they were out Stiles's Jeep and Steve's Camaro pulled up.

"Is she okay?" Malia asked getting out of the car, Leonard exited the Camaro and joined the group.

"No. We gotta go, give me the keys. We got to get her to the clinic," Scott said.

"I'm driving," Steve told them, moving towards his car.

Parrish grunted and fell forward. Steve turned to see Tracy holding Lydia. "Sorry, but she's coming with me," she said smiling.

Steve shifted and roared, Tracy's smiled faded for a moment.

"Tracy, just wait. You don't know what's about to happen," Scott said calmly.

"I'm taking her, that's what's happening. And none of you are going to do a thing—" Tracy started before collapsing.

Ms. Martin stood behind her with one of the electric batons in her hand. Stiles grabbed Lydia as she stumbled forward. "Could somebody please get my daughter out of this hellhole?"

"My car," Steve growled, his red eyes meeting Stiles's as he was about to reach for the Jeep. Scott nodded back to him and they clamored into the car.

The tires squealed as Steve peeled off leaving a cloud of white smoke behind him.

* * *

"Steve just left," Leonard told August as he and Zach ran into Eichen.

"What took so long?" August asked staring at the three pack members, the tendril had returned to their faces.

"Tracy tried to take Lydia," Zach explained.

"They need more time," Leonard muttered as he approached the three.

August grabbed the werelion's hand before he could insert his claws. "Let me help too."

Leonard nodded before inserting his claws into August and Jay's necks at the same time.

Zach heard a scream echo through the open door and turned to see the black tendrils had covered most of their faces.

Marin's eyes narrowed as she gave Leonard a shot of adrenaline. "Come on big brother," she muttered to herself.

* * *

"What was that?" Stiles asked.

"His pack's trying to save me, but they're going to die," Lydia cried out. Stiles looked apologetically at Steve through the rearview mirror as the car reached 100mph.

Stiles turned back to Lydia as she began to squirm. "We're almost there Lydia, just hold on, okay?"

Lydia screamed. Scott ducked down and covered his ears and the windshield cracked in front of Steve. Steve didn't flinch as he felt his eardrums burst.

Scott looked back and saw blood dripping out of Steve's ears and running down his neck. "It'll heal," Steve stated, his eyes not leaving the road as they slid around a corner.

"Lydia. Lydia. Hey, hey, hey, hey. Look, you're gonna get through this, okay?" Stiles said as Lydia held back another scream, "Lydia, look at me, you're gonna make it."

"But you're not," she said noticing Stiles's ear bleeding as well. She turned back to look at Steve. "No one is," she whispered.

The tires squealed as Steve turned down the road to the animal clinic. He pulled up and hopped out of the car, running to the other side to help Lydia and Stiles get out. Scott and Stiles carried her into the clinic while Steve held the door.

"Back here," Deaton called out to them holding the counter door open. "Put her on the table," he ordered once they were in the backroom. The two set her down and she began to squirm, clamping her mouth shut. "Hold her," Deaton ordered. A half scream escaped her lips and shook the room, rattling the items on the metal shelves.

"Doc, I think you gotta do something," Stiles said.

"I will, but right now, I need you to keep her still." The three held Lydia down as Deaton filled a large syringe. "Steady, steady," he said as he aimed the syringe at the hole.

"Uh, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"Mistletoe," Deaton replied.

"Mistletoe? She's got a fricking hold in her head," he said letting go as Lydia arched up again.

"Stiles," Steve growled, flashing his eyes again.

"Stiles, help," Scott pleaded at the same time. Stiles grabbed a hold of Lydia again, keeping her still. Deaton inserted the syringe and began filling the hole until Lydia shot up screaming.

The windows shattered as the whole room shook. Steve, Scott, and Deaton were knocked away from the force, while Stiles covered Lydia from the shards of glass raining down on them. Once the scream stopped, Steve sat up against a cabinet. Stiles's ears were bleeding again. Everyone looked at the damage, but Steve watched Lydia for any movement. Stiles brushed the glass from her face and grabbed her head.

Steve heard Stiles's muffled voice as he repeated her name. Steve knocked his head against the cabinet as tears started to fall down his face. Scott leaned over to check on Lydia before turning and seeing Steve.

"No, no, no, no, no. Come on, Lydia. Wake up," Steve could barely hear Stiles begging for Lydia to come back to life. "Come on. Wake up. Can you hear me? Lydia?"

" _I'm so sorry. We never should have come here. I just wanted to save everyone, but I failed."_ Steve thought out to where his pack's minds were.

"Lydia, open your eyes. Come on, come on. Come on," Stile continued, his voice started to quiver. "Listen to me, Lydia. Hey, show me your eyes okay? Lydia, you have to open your eyes."

Stiles stopped talking and Steve sobbed as the rest of the room looked at the banshee in silence.

Lydia gasped for a breath. "Oh, Oh my," Stile sighed.

" _We're okay,"_ Charlie told the alpha

 _"You didn't fail us,"_ August added.

 _"At least it's not snowing here,"_ Jay joked. Steve chucked, but tears kept rolling down his face.

"You're okay? You're okay," Stiles sighed as Lydia opened her eyes and grasped his hand. "Want to try to sit up?"

Glass fell off Stiles and Lydia as she rose. Ms. Martin walked into the room and spotted Steve crying. She let out a quivering breath before she noticed Lydia sitting. "Mom?"

"Oh, honey?" she said embracing her daughter.

"They saved my life, Mom. Stiles saved me."

Stiles turned to Steve. "We did. We saved everyone," Steve smiled as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered towards him before turning to face Deaton, "I'm not paying for the windows." The vet chuckled lightly in response.

* * *

"I said the venom was for emergencies only," Theo told Hayden as he set the empty syringe on the table. The rest of the chimera had returned

"I had an emergency," she said.

"Don't worry Theo, a little dissension in the ranks is perfectly healthy," the alpha commented. "Did you find what you were looking?"

"No, but I think I might have found something better," Theo told him pulling out a horrifying mask. "A way to answer the question."

"Who is The Beast?" Deucalion asked. Hayden stared at the mask for a moment before walking out.

"I'll get her," Lucas told Theo before following after Hayden. "So, you're leaving Theo then?" he asked once they had exited the tunnels.

"I don't know," she replied as she continued walking away.

"What was the emergency?"

"It wasn't an emergency. Mason needed a favor," she replied, turning towards Lucas.

"To end the lockdown?" Hayden nodded in response. "I'd consider that an emergency. Saved a lot of people tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I did," she muttered before turning to leave.

"Thanks," Lucas whispered

"What?" she asked as she turned back to him.

"I was in Eichen too, didn't feel like dying again," he stated as he moved towards the tunnels.

"I also saved your old pack."

"Yeah, I guess you did," Lucas mimicked before heading inside.


	17. Frequency

_Frequency_

 **AN: Hi all here's the next chapter, it's another longer one. This chapter has a few callbacks to the early chapters of the prequel which are fun Easter eggs to anyone who's reading both. Other than that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm looking to update the prequel again by this weekend with everything leading up to the final two arcs, so be on the look out for that. As always, let me know how you feel about this chapter.**

"Of course, I went in after you. I thought I was going to lose you," Charlie said defensively as they walked into their bedroom.

"You're still an idiot," she replied.

"Me!" Charlie exclaimed turning to face the banshee. "You're the one who—" Fiona kissed the werewolf, silencing him.

"You were saying?"

"I missed you," he said pulling her into the bed with him.

* * *

The door creaked as Steve pushed it open. August was sitting on his bed. "You okay?" August asked briefly looking up from his laptop.

"I thought I was going to lose everyone tonight," Steve replied.

"Me too," August sighed. "You should go and get some rest."

"I don't want to be alone," Steve whispered, sitting on the bed and closing August's laptop.

"I was working," August groaned before turning to the alpha. Steve met the hunter's eyes and raised his eyebrows. August's eyes widened before he dove for the alpha. Steve caught the laptop and set it on the ground as August's body pinned him to the bed, their lips locked.

* * *

Leonard rolled in bed trying to block out the noises coming from the other room. He sighed as he folded his pillow around his head. "Thinking about Kaia?" Jay asked stepping into the room.

Leonard released the pillow and turned towards the werecheetah. "We almost died to save Lydia, but we can't even save ourselves," Leonard muttered.

"I don't think we're that hopeless," Jay commented. "Steve has hope."

"I do too," Leonard admitted. "But I still miss her. I feel useless here."

"I think I have something that will make you feel a little more useful."

Leonard sat up as Zach stepped into the room. The werelion looked towards Jay, confused. "I'm not healing," Zach told him, letting his limp wings fall out of his back.

"I tried to heal him earlier, but it didn't work," Jay added.

"Grab my bag from the closet," Leonard told Jay as he waved the chimera over. "It's likely because you're a male harpy," he whispered as he examined the chimera's wings. "I'm honestly not even sure how the Doctors got that to work."

"I received a liver transplant from my mom when I was younger," Zach told him. "It's the only relevant thing I can think of."

"I might have an idea," Leonard said as Jay set the bag on the bed. "But let's set your wings first. Jay, take his pain. This will probably hurt."

Leonard guided his hand along one of the wings until he found the break. He lifted the wing back into place causing Zach to grunt in pain before tendrils started to crawl up Jay's arm. Leonard pulled a bandage from his bag and began wrapping the wing to the chimera's body before repeating the process for the other wing. "So, now what, in six to eight weeks I can finally leave your room?" the chimera asked.

"He's right, he won't be able to fit through the door with his wings strapped to his body like this," Jay added.

"He'll be able to leave tonight," Leonard stated as he rummaged through his bag. "It was just the first step." Leonard pulled out a syringe and a small jar.

"What's that?" Zach asked as Leonard moved to stand in front of him.

"Phytomenadione," Leonard stated as he started to clean a patch on Zach's abdomen.

"Fight oh man oh die young?" Jay asked trying to repeat the werelion. Zach watched Leonard work, equally confused by what he was doing.

"Vitamin K," Leonard explained, filling the syringe with the contents of the jar. "It'll help your liver. And, if I'm right, it should also enhance the abilities the Doctors tried to give you."

Zach gasped as the needle poked into him. After a minute, he felt his wings strain against the bandages. Zach went to remove them, but they fell to the ground at his touch. He looked down and noticed his fingernails were now long, pointed, and slightly curved. "I didn't even know I had claws," the chimera muttered.

"They're called talons," Leonard corrected him, smiling. "You might notice other changes too. Hopefully, you don't start going after those who commit matricide."

Zach looked up, slightly confused, but happy nonetheless. "Yeah me too," he laughed flexing his wings. "Thanks."

* * *

"Mine still isn't as focused," Lydia sighed after she shattered a row of bottles Charlie had set up on a fallen trunk in the preserve.

"It's only been a few days," Fiona told her.

"How many days did it take for you?"

"Maybe it's different for each banshee," Charlie mentioned, interrupting the two banshees' conversation, as he reset another set of bottles.

"Mine is like a bullet, yours is like a shotgun, and Meredith's," Fiona started.

"Is an explosion," Lydia finished before setting up to try again.

"Maybe we should try a moving target," Fiona suggested nodding towards Charlie. The beta grabbed a bottle and tossed it into the air. Lydia screamed as the bottle reached its peak, but the bottle fell to the ground unscathed. "Wait until it's lower," Fiona stated, staring at the unbroken bottle. Lydia nodded as Charlie tossed another bottle into the air. Lydia screamed as the bottle headed towards the ground, causing it to shatter.

"Great, I can hit things nearby," Lydia panted.

"I have an idea," Charlie said, plucking a shard from his arm. "Something Fiona wouldn't be able to do," he added grabbing four bottles before tossing them into the air. Lydia screamed as the bottles fell and all four exploded from the force.

"Good, let's take a break," Fiona said as she walked towards Charlie. "You underestimate me," she whispered to the beta.

"I would never," he chuckled in response.

* * *

"Zach's still enjoying his new flying abilities," Jay stated as he sat next to Leonard.

"I'd imagine he's faster than you now," the werelion replied glancing up from the laptop.

"Not a chance," Jay scoffed. "Find anything about The Beast?"

Leonard shook his head "Has Zach found The Beast or Doctors yet?"

"No, he's still looking."

"What about August and Steve?" Leonard asked just before the door opened. "Never mind," he added as Steve and August stepped inside.

"Find anything?" Steve asked them as August headed up to bed.

"Nope," Leonard sighed.

"Yeah, we haven't either," the alpha groaned as he sat next to the werecats. His phone vibrated as he was powering on a second laptop. "It's Stiles. Parrish is headed for the school. The Beast will probably be there too," he read as he headed towards the door. August ran back down the stairs to join the alpha. "You ready?"

"You know I stopped disarming since we've been going out every night," August told him as the two headed out the door.

* * *

"I got an update on Kaia," August said as they drove to the school, "The energy inside her is growing. We don't have much time left."

"We need to figure out The Beast first."

"Because Scott won't leave, or because you're making it your responsibility too?"

"Because everyone will be too weak to stop The Beast if we help Kaia first," Steve said pulling up behind Stiles's Jeep.

The two exited the car and joined Scott and Stiles while Liam worked his way out of the back of the Jeep. The beta cringed as the Jeep's door slammed shut behind him. The other four turned and stared at him. "Sorry," he muttered before the group headed towards the school. They saw Chris walking towards them.

"Where's Parrish?" Scott asked as they reached Chris.

"I lost him. He's moving too fast."

Steve started to sniff the air to see if he could find Parrish's scent, but wasn't able to sense the deputy. "Scott, that guy's not moving at all," Liam said looking down the sidewalk.

They approached the body. August knelt to examine the wounds as they reached him. "It wasn't Parrish," he whispered.

They continued along the sidewalk after finding another body. "Look," Liam said nodding towards the school bus.

Steve looked up and saw that the bus was filled with mutilated corpses. One of them lifted his head, he was still alive. "Help me," the boy grunted.

The group stepped towards the bus but stopped as Parrish appeared from behind the school's wall. "It's a trap," he said, but not in Parrish's normal voice, in a deeper, distorted voice. The voice of the hellhound. Parrish stopped in between the group and the bus, staring at the boy.

"Please," the boy begged, reaching for them.

Scott moved forward. "You can't help him," the hellhound told him. The true alpha hesitated for a moment before the boy was ripped in half. The Beast's shadowy form filled the school bus. Chris raised his gun as August knocked an arrow. The werewolves crouched, preparing to fight.

"That's big. No one said it was that big," Stiles said.

"I did," Liam whispered back. The Beast roared at them. The hellhound roared back as he ignited and ran after towards it. The Beast ran towards the front of the school bus before launching itself through the windshield and into the woods, the hellhound following close behind.

"What the Hell's happening?" Scott asked.

"It's getting smarter," Chris said.

"Does it remember who it is yet?" Steve asked, still staring into the woods.

"I don't think so," Chris answered.

"We have to stop it before it does," Steve said as he headed back towards his car.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked moving after him.

"Back home, we're trying to research everything we can about it. Anything that could tell us how to stop it."

"Zach is going to try and follow," August told them before following the alpha.

* * *

Zach soared above the school as he watched the Camaro pull away. He flew over the bus and headed towards the woods, following the signs of smoke. He continued on until the smoke dissipated before landing in a clearing.

He scanned the clearing for any sign of The Beast or Parrish, but the chimera was alone. _"Lost em,"_ Zach sighed to the others as he spread his wings to fly off. He stopped when he noticed a blood-smeared handprint on one of the trees. The chimera walked over to get a closer look and noticed another smear on a tree further away. He followed the trail until he exited the woods and found himself back at the bus. Lights filled the air as the police and EMTs arrive to respond to the bodies. He shook his head before flying off as the sheriff approached the bus.

* * *

Leonard struggled to stay awake as he moved towards his last class. His eyes were bloodshot from staring at a computer screen all night. "It's frequency," he heard Mason from across the courtyard. "Every time The Beast shows up. Liam and Hayden saw it at the cell transmission towers. The attack downtown happened right near the radio astronomy observatory. Deaton was attacked by the Beast at an army base which has a huge radar array."

"Still not getting it," Corey replied as he walked with the boy.

"The Beast always shows up near a transmission source. What if that's how the Dread Doctors are doing it? By broadcasting a high-frequency transmission?" Mason continued.

"It's like they're tuning a piano, but on a larger scale," Leonard added as he joined them, "They play the frequency and the Beast rises up from the person."

"Exactly," Mason said.

"So, we should be looking for some sort of transmission?" Corey asked.

"We don't have to look," Mason said pointing to a broadcasting van as a reporter interviewed Brett.

"While tonight's game is a charity event, we hear Devenford Prep and Beacon Hills have a long-standing rivalry," the reporter said.

"Devenford always plays to win, but especially when it's for charity," Brett stated.

"And especially when 100% of the proceeds go to the winning team, isn't that right?"

"Which is why we'll be 100% kicking Beacon Hills's ass."

"Tickets are still available for purchase. This is Kathleen Cassidy for KQNB," she added, signing off.

"The local news always covers the game," Mason explained, "There could be two, maybe three vans. All of them transmitting."

"How many people go to this game?" Leonard asked.

"A lot," Mason told him.

"Are you saying that thing's going to be out there tonight?" Corey asked.

"I'd bet on it," Leonard said, "it's the perfect opportunity."

"We have to let everybody else know," Mason said.

Leonard nodded in response. _"You guys get that?"_

" _Yeah, we'll figure this out,"_ Steve replied.

* * *

Steve met the others in the library as they discussed what Mason and Leonard told them. "Mason said it's not just to transmit a frequency. It's high powered. Like a really strong signal," Liam explained.

"And it's causing it to shift?" Lydia asked

"No, I don't think it's just that. Last night Argent said that it's getting smart. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster," Scott told them.

"With frequencies?" Stiles asked.

"No, by shifting. The frequency is just the trigger. The important part is when it shifts into the werewolf," Scott said.

"Like Peter," Lydia said.

"Right. When Peter was an alpha, he got stronger every full moon. Eventually, the burns healed and he was back to normal," Scott said.

"So, the Dread Doctors don't' want to wait for the full moon," Liam stated.

"They want the Beast to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible," Scott finished.

"I think it's more than that," Charlie interrupted.

"If everything we've found is true, The Beast thrived on killing others," Steve explained.

"And every time The Beast shifts it goes on a rampage," Fiona added.

"Yeah, that's what murderous werewolves do," Stiles said.

"Exactly," Steve nodded, "If the Dread Doctors are trying to help the Beast remember who it is, the best way to do that would be to tap into its subconscious murdering instinct."

"The more people The Beast kills the more it will remember," Lydia finished, "So, if this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?"

"Uh, we've got one clue to go on," Stiles said pulling out a picture of a bloody shoeprint, "This came from the hospital. Whoever's lurking inside the Beast is wearing a size 10 of indeterminate make."

"Indeterminate?" Lydia asked.

"It means it's a partial print. It was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood, and carnage," Stiles explained.

"How many size 10s are out there?" Scott asked.

"Only one with Parrish's blood on the sole," Stiles said.

"So, are we going to try to get the game canceled?" Liam asked.

"No, no. We're going to play, but we're just going to hope really hard that it doesn't turn into a blood-soaked massacre," Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Okay, but um, aren't we kind of missing out on a chance of catching this thing? We don't have the who, but we have the where and the when," Liam explained. Everyone paused for a moment to think.

"There're too many people," Scott said.

"And if The Beast remembers by killing it's too great of a risk," Steve added.

"And we still don't actually know if it's going to happen. It just might end up being a regular lacrosse game. It's possible, right?" Lydia stated.

"It's absolutely possible," Stiles said.

"But at this point, highly unlikely considering the Doctors' goal," Steve added.

"So, we're still getting the game canceled?" Liam asked.

"We're getting the game canceled," Scott told them before they all rose to leave.

"I need you to look into The Beast so Leonard can get some rest before tonight," Steve told Charlie as they all moved towards the door. The beta nodded before running off.

Fiona and Lydia stopped as they neared the door. "You feel it too?" Lydia asked.

Fiona nodded and the two headed back to the bookshelves. They found a book lying open on the ground. "Lydia," they heard Parrish grunt from the next row as they knelt down to examine the book.

The two ran over to him. He was nearly naked and had deep gashes all over his body that matched in the pattern of claw marks. "We need to get him out of the library," Fiona whispered, "Can you walk?"

Parrish nodded. And the two helped him to his feet. "We can't just walk out with him in this state," Lydia mumbled looking at his lack of clothes.

Fiona spotted a tablecloth on one of the display tables and quickly grabbed it. "It's better than nothing," she mentioned as they covered as much of Parrish as they could, "Where are we taking him?"

"Argent," Parrish told them as they moved out of the library. "He'll know what to do."

* * *

Stiles got back in the Jeep after talking with his dad. "Apparently, The Beast tearing through the crowd is not a credible enough threat to get the game canceled," he told Steve and Scott as he started the Jeep.

"So, now what do we do?" Scott asked.

"There's only one other person who can stop the game now," Stiles replied. Scott and Steve looked at him confused. "Coach, he can forfeit," he told them.

"Isn't he in rehab?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we have to get him out. You coming?" Stiles asked Steve.

"I'll wait in the car. I wouldn't know him well enough to talk him out of rehab," Steve told him, "We need a plan for if we can't get the game canceled."

"We'll get it canceled," Scott told him.

"And if we don't?"

"We will," Scott told him again as they pulled up to the rehab center.

Steve pulled out his phone and started to look up the lacrosse coach. He sighed and waited for the two to return.

"Coach is going to do it.," Stiles cheered as he got back in the Jeep.

"Is he?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he told us," Scott said.

"Did you know that he has never forfeited a game in his career?" Steve asked holding up his phone.

"No," Stiles stammered looking at Steve's phone.

"He will. He doesn't want to coach there anymore, he hates charity. He's going to forfeit," Scott said.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't?" Stiles asked.

Scott sighed. "We'll figure something out."

"Or, we come up with a plan before then," Steve suggested.

* * *

Fiona and Lydia got Parrish to the argent's bunker. The door opened and Chris and Gerard stood in the opening. "We can get help from someone else," Fiona said trying to move Parrish away.

"They're the only ones who understand the hellhound in me," Parrish said.

"He's right," Gerard said, "But you don't have to stay if you don't want."

"I'm not leaving you alone with her," Fiona said looking towards Lydia.

"Bring him in. We'll help him," Chris said. Once they sat Parrish down, Chris began examining the wounds. "He's healing. Slowly."

"Can you tell us what you remember?" Gerard asked.

"Just bits and pieces. Moments when I caught up with it."

"What else do you remember?" Chris asked.

"I was losing," Parrish answered him, the two hunters looked at each other.

"You said you could help him," Lydia reminded them.

"We have an idea or two," Gerard stated.

"We've been wondering if resolving this internal conflict you're having, could help resolve the external one you're losing against the Beast," Chris explained.

"Deputy," Gerard said nodding for them to follow as he walked away. "It's time you and your alter ego all had a proper introduction."

"How are you going to do that?" Lydia asked.

"With this," Chris said opening a door to reveal a machine that resembled a coffin with hoses and wires coming out of it.

"What is that?" Fiona asked.

"It's a freezer," Chris explained, "It'll bring your body temperature down to a level that would kill a normal human being."

"Why down and not up?" Parrish asked.

"Something happens to someone like you when the body cools to extreme temperatures. Everything slows down. The heart, the mind. It lets you consciously access a part of you that's usually unconscious."

"The supernatural part," Gerard explained.

"But that's dangerous, isn't it?" Lydia asked.

"Well, it's far less dangerous than if the deputy can't evolve to face The Beast," Gerard told them

"Evolve?" Parrish asked.

"Well, The Beast's not just getting smarter. Imagine it this way, each night the teenage chimera—" Chris started.

"The success," Lydia interrupted.

Chris nodded. "This teenager goes out into the night and transforms. Whether it's a young man or a young woman, they become a werewolf. A very large, very powerful, werewolf that the people of Gevaudan called The Beast. Every night it transforms, it remembers a little more of who it used to be."

"It yearns for its identity. Its name. Not just the Beast of Gevaudan, but the man," Gerard stated.

"The Man of Gevaudan who wants to live too. He wants to exist. So, imagine that one night the teenage goes out and transforms again. But when The Beast transforms back, the Man of Gevaudan stands there instead," Chris continued.

"Fully realized, alive once again," Gerard finished.

"That's what Valack meant," Lydia said, "He said that when The Beast remembers, the teenager would be gone."

"Gone? Like no longer exists? How's that even possible?" Parish asked the group paused looking between each other. "Forget I even asked."

Chris moved forward and opened the door. Parrish stepped in and Chris began to seal and lock the door before turning a dial. The freezer filled with fog until it covered Parrish completely. After a few minutes, his hand pressed against the glass and Lydia stepped forward. Gerard grabbed her arm and held her back. "Hands off," Fiona threatened, gripping the old man's arm. Gerard released Lydia and a slight smirk crossed his lips.

Parrish's eyes began to glow as his face came into view again.

* * *

"We're just going to wait here?" Tracey asked as the remainder of the chimera pack sat in the operating theater.

"This mask will tell us who The Beast is," Theo told her. "No sense in doing anything until we figure it out."

"Then use it," Lucas stated.

"It's not that simple. The last time this mask was used, it killed an orderly," Theo explained.

"Then it's useless to us," Josh replied.

"Is it?" Deucalion commented from the ground. Theo glared over at the alpha. "Sorry, I'll just let continue to stare at it."

"What do you know?" Theo asked.

"It's not what I know, Theo. It's what you know," Deucalion mentioned, causing Theo sighed as he turned back the mask. "What do you know about the Dread Doctors that would allow them to use the mask when you can't?"

"They have the serum from the alpha," he replied.

"The Nazi," Lucas added.

"Is that all?" Deucalion asked.

"You obviously know what we need. Just tell us," Theo growled as he approached him, his claws out.

"Electromagnetism," Deucalion mentioned. Theo stopped in his path before turning back to the mask.

* * *

Steve and Scott's packs met in the Biology lab to go over the plan for the night's game.

"Mason, you know your part?" Scott asked.

"Corey and I break into the Devenford Bus and search their shoes," Mason nodded.

"I'm going through the locker rooms to see if I can find the shoes there," Steve added.

"I take out the TV vans. Along with Jay," Malia added.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, don't sound too excited about it. You're fast," she told him.

"And witty," he added with a smile.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Right, before the whistle, Coach forfeits the game," he stated once he had gotten over his annoyance.

"The rest of us are looking for a size 10 with a bloody sole," Liam added.

"Zach's patrolling the city on the very off chance that the Doctors aren't targeting this game. And when the coach doesn't forfeit the game," August started.

"He will," Scott assured him.

"When he doesn't," August repeated, ignoring Scott, "We will look at the shoes of the crowd while they are in the bleachers. And if The Beast shows up before we get the vans disabled or find the chimera we help evacuate the crowd and do our best to keep The Beast from killing anyone."

"How do we do that? I hate to bring up bad memories, but Scott's still healing from what Theo did to him," Malia said.

"No, he's not," Kira told her.

"She's right," Scott said. Everyone looked towards him as he lifted his shirt to reveal the wound had healed. "It happened the night we got Lydia out of Eichen House. I healed when we were all together again. When we were a pack," Scott said smiling.

"The Beast doesn't have a pack," Liam said.

"And we have two," Scott said looking around to everyone in the room. "We can do this, guys. No one dies tonight."

The whole room nodded in resolve before getting ready to head out. "This is for you," August said handing Scott a headset the size of a nickel. "We can communicate with each other through our minds, but we need to be able to communicate with you while you're on the field."

"What if it falls out? Or breaks?" Scott asked looking at it.

"I have military grade explosives, but you think I went and got a cheap headset?" August asked. He pressed the side and a padded wire uncoiled. "Wrap it around your ear so it won't fall out."

* * *

They headed out to the field and moved into their positions. "Can you hear me?" Scott asked on the bench.

"Loud and clear," August answered him near the entrance wearing a matching headset. "We'll start sweeping the stands once everyone's settled in."

* * *

People began pouring in as the two teams started to warm up. "There's gotta be like three thousand people here," Jay said Malia.

"More like four hundred," she corrected him.

* * *

"Remember to actually look at the soles of the shoes, don't try to smell for it. If we could smell it we would have found The Beast by now," Steve told Charlie and Leonard before he headed back into the school.

* * *

Stiles ran up to talk to Coach. "Hey, coach, now is the, uh, time to forfeit the game." Coach stared out at the field, ignoring the boy. "Now's the perfect time to forfeit the game. You gotta. Coach?"

"Stillinski, I've never forfeited a game and I never will. Get on the field," the coach said right before he blew the whistle. The crowd started to cheer as the players from both teams ran onto the field.

"Okay, it's fine. Malia and Jay are still going to take out the wiring on the TV vans," Scott said.

"And we have an hour and a half to try to find someone with blood on their shoes," Liam added.

"One person out of four hundred," Scott sighed.

"We'll find them, Scott," August said as he motioned for Charlie and Leonard to start searching, they spotted Brett's sister, Lori, searching the stands as well.

* * *

"Let's move," Malia told Jay once the game started. The two ran over and climbed up onto the vans. Malia took the first truck while Jay got on top of the second. She ripped the wires out causing a spark. Jay looked at the cables before looking over at Malia. "What?" she mouthed.

"I don't know which wires to pull," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes tapping the antenna and telling him to follow it down before climbing down her van. Jay looked at the cables and spiraling down from the antenna and pulled out a handful as Malia was climbing up next to him. "Figured it out. I got the next one," he said before jumping the distance between the two vans. His foot was grabbed while he was in the air and he was slammed into the ground. "Ow," Jay whimpered as a foot was pushed down against his head.

"You call for help, I'll squash your head," the Desert Wolf warned Jay.

Malia jumped off the van and landed in front of her mother. "Bitch," she said.

"I prefer Mom," the Desert Wolf told her.

* * *

They had already swept their way through the back row of bleachers without finding anything.

"You think Kira's playing a tad aggressive?" August heard Stiles ask over the headset. He peered out to the field and saw a line of bodies as Kira spun her lacrosse stick like a weapon. His eyes narrowed and he stepped away from the bleachers.

"You need to get her off the field before the fox decides to kill someone with that stick," August told Scott.

"I know," the true alpha sighed.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked the Argents.

"Talk to him," Chris told her, "this part is for you, Lydia. You're the one who can reach him."

Lydia looked over at Fiona, "You have a connection to both the hellhound and Parrish. It can't be me," she told her.

Lydia nodded and stepped towards the freezer. "Jordan?" she asked.

"No," Parrish said in the hellhound's voice.

"Okay, who am I talking to?"

"Cerberus. Garmr. Black Shuck. I've had many names."

"How about Jordan Parrish?" Gerard asked from behind the two banshees.

"You have no connection to him," Fiona reminded Gerard without turning around.

Lydia returned to the hellhound. "Do you know who I am?"

"The Banshee."

"What about Jordan Parrish? Why is it you and not him? What happened to Parrish?"

"Jordan Parrish died. There is no Jordan Parrish," the hellhound stated flatly causing Lydia to back away from the freezer.

* * *

Kira plowed through two more players before the whistle was blown. "Kira, maybe you should try to ease up on the other players," Scott said.

"I'm trying to win," she replied.

"But you didn't even have the ball."

Kira looked back at the players she had taken out. "Stay out of my way," Kira said in the fox's voice before walking away.

"She's playing a different game, Scott," August warned him.

"Go with the backup?" Liam asked running over to Scott.

"Go with the backup plan."

The ball was dropped and Brett picked up the ball and headed towards Kira knocking her to the ground. Kira rose and knocked Brett's helmet his head with the stick. The referee ran over and threw her out of the game.

Kira stormed off as Scott tried to follow her. August headed off the field after her, but Lori stopped him. "I've got it," she said, "you need to keep looking and stay in touch with Scott." August nodded and Lori ran after the kitsune.

* * *

Steve had gone through the whole locker room, but couldn't find the shoes. He returned the keys to Coach's desk and was about to head out until he heard the school doors slam open and someone walking down the hall. He hid against the wall next to the door and waited for them to pass.

"Are you okay?" he heard one of the people ask in Japanese.

"Are you trying to speak Japanese to me?" he heard Kira respond in the same language. "With that accent?"

Steve poked his head into the window and saw Kira hit Lori.

" _Why are Kira and Lori fighting in the school?"_ Steve thought to August.

" _It's the fox, Lori can handle it. Find the shoes."_

" _Already looked through everyone's bags, shoes aren't here. I have a score to settle with the fox anyway,"_ Steve said as heard Lori get kicked into the woman's locker room. He grabbed a lacrosse stick and headed in after them.

* * *

"To be honest, I'm totally up for killing you right now, but I've got other priorities," Malia said.

"I can see that. Got something against the local news?" the Desert Wolf asked, "Something in a broadcast you didn't like?"

"Radio waves are killing the grass. I can see it from here," Jay said still pinned down.

"Shut up," the Desert Wolf growled, applying more pressure to his head.

"I know you're not going to try to kill me until there's a full moon. Get out of my way. People are going to die."

"People die every day, sweetheart," she said as she twisted her foot, causing Jay to whine in pain.

"Stop calling me that. You don't get to call me sweetheart," Malia said knocking the foot off Jay. The Desert Wolf slammed her foot back down onto his back a second later, knocking the air out of the werecheetah's lungs

"All right, what if there's a compromise? What if you come with me, we can try to solve our little predicament, and maybe I start calling you daughter."

"I'm going to kill you."

"You're definitely my daughter," the Desert Wolf chuckled.

* * *

August looked up as Liam fell to the ground with an audible crack. Scott ran over and helped him back to his feet. "We're getting crushed," Liam told Scott.

"It's okay. All we need to do is give the others enough time. Like I said. No one's getting hurt."

"Except us," Liam replied.

Scott paused for a moment, "Kira," he said as he started to run off the field.

"Scott, what's happening?" August asked, running to meet him.

"Nothing I've got it," he said, tossing his helmet towards the bench.

"Scott, you have the earpiece," August told him as he ran past. Scott pulled the earpiece out and tossed it back to August. "Not the point," the hunter muttered as he watched Scott head into the school.

* * *

"Fox," Steve said in Japanese walking in the door. Kira turned to face him. "I've got this," he told Lori in English.

"You speak Japanese?" Kira asked, ripping the net off her stick.

"And I know how to fight," Steve said back in Japanese and did the same.

"Yet you hold your weapon like that?"

"In the European way? Yes, it doesn't have the curvature of a katana," Steve responded before shifting his grip, "But if you insist."

Kira charged and swung the stick at his face he blocked the attack and moved to strike her side. She blocked the blow before bringing her stick down towards his head. He ducked before knocking her away as he rose. "Fool me once," Steve told her as she returned to her feet.

She screamed as she ran at him, he sided stepped her attack and brought the stick against her back. Kira's eyes turned orange as she spun around. Steve blocked the blow as she stepped into Steve, tripping him and causing him to drop his stick. "A fox fights with no honor, I see." Steve mocked as she prepared to impale him with the stick.

Lori moved to attack Kira with a lacrosse stick of her own, but Kira turned and blocked the attack. She pinned Lori against the locker, with them both holding the sticks with two hands. Lori pushed her back, and Kira brought her stick down, splitting Lori's in two as the werewolf tried to defend herself. Kira charged Lori, but became stuck in the locker as Lori spun out of the way. Kira freed herself before going at Lori again, Lori trapped Kira's stick between her two halves before bringing one of the half sticks against Kira's face.

Steve rose and he and Kira snapped their sticks at the same time. Lori attacked but was knocked to the floor after trying to land a kick against Kira. Steve stepped in between them and he and the fox exchanged blows. He dropped his halves and wrenched Kira's from her hand when she went to attack him. He smiled up at her as he went to punch her. She grabbed his hand and tossed him out of the locker room and into the wall. Lori and Kira came out into the hallway a few seconds later, grappling each other before Kira was able to toss Lori to the ground next to Steve.

Scott arrived and grabbed Kira's shoulder, spinning her towards him, "Stop, what are you doing?" he asked before Kira lifted him and threw him next to her other two opponents.

"Friend of yours?" Lori asked him.

"Girlfriend," he answered. The three of them scrambled to their feet as Kira approached them. "Kira," Scott said holding out his arm. "Stop." Kira continued to approach them. "Kira," he shouted as she moved to attack him. Scott grabbed both of her arms and lead her into the science lab. The fox aura projected around her in as he struggled to keep her still. "Kira," Scott roared as his eyes turned red, causing the fox to return into Kira.

The room fell silent as Kira looked between the three of them. "Oh my god," she whispered, "What did I do?"

Scott looked back at the other two. "Kicked our asses," Steve replied.

* * *

The game continued. They had cleared about half of the bleachers but still hadn't found the bloody shoes. August ran up to the sidelines and flagged Stiles down. "We need more time," August told him.

"You've got about five minutes," Stiles said looking at the scoreboard.

"Yeah, I can read a clock. We need more than that."

"Okay? How can I help with that?"

"Overtime," August told him.

"Sure, you can read, but can you do math? We're down four goals and getting killed out here."

"You've got about five minutes," August said clapping Stiles on the shoulder before he continued searching the crowd's feet.

* * *

"You really think you're going to make a difference, don't you?" the Desert Wolf asked Malia. "Who are you trying to save out here? A bunch of random people? You're little high school friends?"

* * *

August watched as Liam scored a goal. He saw Stiles walking off the field towards the crowd. "What're you doing?" the hunter asked him.

"Liam can tie us up. But, in case he can't, I can help look."

"Okay, we haven't looked over there yet," August directed him towards the end past Leonard.

Stiles ran over and tried to look under a girl's feet. He gently tried to lift her foot a few times before just grabbing it and pulling it towards him. She lifted her foot and Stiles bashed his forehead against the metal bleachers above him. "Ow," he said stumbling away.

Leonard ran over to him. "Yeah, that's not how you do it," Leonard whispered. "You're probably going to need some ice," he added once he saw the bump forming. Stiles fell to the ground. "A lot of ice," he added as he knelt beside him trying to wake him back up.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked. "How is Parrish dead?"

"He's a body. A means to an end. I am beyond life and death. I am infinite. I have no use for your deputy."

"But we do. We need him."

"Your deputy won't kill The Beast."

"Neither will you. I'm a harbinger of death too. I know people are going to die. And if you do not let Parrish in, he will die too." Lydia paused, "You'll die. You have a chance with Parrish. You need him."

"Lydia, tell him to remember," Christ told her.

"What?"

"Tell him to remember the moment Parrish died," Gerard elaborated.

"When did he die?"

"When I was born," Parrish stated. After a moment, he began roaring in the freezer and it started to shake as he kicked against it. Lydia stepped back towards the others. The freezer door eventually popped open and Parrish fell out.

Lydia ran forward and grabbed him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I know who I am. I know what I have to do," he answered her, "I have to leave."

"What?" Fiona gasped.

"I think it's time for you all to hear the story of The Beast," Gerard stated.

* * *

Liam was able to tie the game just before the final whistle.

* * *

"You want to do this now, fine," Malia said bringing out her claws.

"It's him, isn't it? That's the one."

Jay looked up and saw Stiles holding an ice pack to his head and being pulled up by Leonard. _"Leonard, Desert Wolf is here, Stiles is in danger."_ He felt the weight be removed from his back as he groaned. Malia went to run away but Jay moved in front of her to stop her.

"Move," she growled.

"We need to take out the vans and be prepared if she tries to stop us again. My pack knows, he'll be safe."

"Fine," she spat before getting on top of the other van and pulling out the wires.

"We're back up," they heard a man call out from the top of the first van.

"Perfect, this thing's a nail-biter. Let's roll tape," the reporter replied.

Jay moved to behind the van as he waited for the man to get down. He heard the reporter click on her mic, and then was brought to his knees by the high-pitched shriek echoed through the air. Sparks flew out from the antenna as the feedback continued.

* * *

August looked up as he heard the feedback. He ran over to Charlie. "We get everyone to the school and keep The Beast out on the field where we can fight him," he ordered before heading towards the gate. _"Leonard, you're with Stiles. Keep him from the Desert Wolf."_

Leonard looked back and nodded. He heard The Beast roar and saw Liam take off towards the noise.

"Liam," Stiles called out noticing the beta running off too. The two ran after him.

"Everyone into the school, now!" August yelled. Charlie was running through the bleachers shouting about an animal attack causing the spectators to scatter.

"Liam, wait," Stiles called out before the beta leapt into the air to intercept The Beast as it jumped over the busses. The Beast slapped Liam to the ground after clawing through his chest. The Beast bounded towards the stands. Charlie stood in its path prepared to fight but the Beast knocked him aside as the crowd screamed and ran off. Charlie landed in the field with claw marks across his chest and unconscious. Hayden joined Stiles and Leonard on the field and the werelion heard Zach flying in and landing behind them. "Get Liam, we'll get Charlie. We'll head into the school," Leonard told them.

August took out his pistol and shot the Beast, but it didn't slow as it barreled past him into the school. He looked back, wide-eyed, before heading in after it.

* * *

Steve and Scott heard screaming coming from the halls. Lori went out to investigate before Scott pulled her back in and shut the door. They listened as more people ran past screaming before a shadowy figure ran in front of the door.

"Wh-What was that?" Kira asked.

Scott opened the door to reveal large claw marks along the lockers. "The Beast," Steve answered walking up to Scott. They nodded at each other. "Stay here," they told the other two before running out of the classroom.


	18. La Bete

_La Bete_

 **AN: I'm a bit behind schedule with the prequel chapters, but have been working on it all weekend. I'm planning to post the next handful of chapters later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I'm also going to add a summary of the prequel to this story before posting the final chapter/epilogue of this story for anyone who has not read it. Writing it on the fly and rushing to complete it by the end of this story has not been a fun experience, especially as I've wound up adding more than I expected to the latter half of the story.**

 **As for now, here's the next chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know how you feel about it as always.**

"Our story starts in North America, on the night of the full moon. Marcel and Sebastien, two French soldiers during the Seven Years War, were fleeing the British in the rain. Sebastien fell to the ground, but Marcel picks him up as they continue to flee. The pair stop and rest and Sabastian pens a letter to his sister explaining how they are losing the war to the British. The two continue to run, both having suffered injuries. They find a small farmhouse and head inside. The woman in the house warns them that they have come to the wrong place to hide. That there is something else out there, something other than the British soldiers and their dogs. A demon wolf.

"As the British soldiers closed in on the location, they heard a growl as the demon wolf began to attack them from behind. A man makes his way into the house, but moments after he is dragged away. All that was left in the house was Sebastien's letter to his sister.

"That letter would eventually find its way into the hands of a young woman. A skilled hunter who would later face the Beast armed with nothing but a steel-tipped pike. She would be known by history as the Maid of Gevaudan. But her real name was Marie-Jeanne," Gerard said as he began telling his story.

"Maybe someone should resurrect her," Parrish stated as the Argents slid a book towards the other three.

"Don't leave," Lydia told Parrish as he started to walk away.

"My dreams aren't like yours, Lydia. I'm not just a harbinger of death. I'm the cause of it," Parrish said walking out.

"Jordan," Lydia said moving after him.

"Let him go," Gerard told her.

"Why?" Lydia asked turning back to them.

"Because, as much as we believe Parrish could take on The Beast," Chris paused. "Neither of us think he's our only hope at stopping it."

"What do you mean?"

"We think there's another," Chris started

"You," Gerard told her.

* * *

"We need to get them inside," Leonard shouted over the screams as he and Zach carried Charlie.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Stiles asked.

They heard The Beast's roar echo across the campus. "Nowhere is safe," Leonard shouted leading them into the school.

They made it into the school and it was silent for a minute before more people screaming ran into them. They ran after them and dragged the two betas into a room. Stiles knocked everything off of the teacher's desk while Hayden lifted the screaming Liam onto it. Zach pushed a few of the student's desks together for Charlie, who was still unconscious.

"Liam?" Hayden said as the beta grunted in pain.

"I'm okay, I'm fine," he grunted back. "What? Is it bad?" he asked as they peeled his shirt away and gagged.

"Okay, what do you guys usually do when this happens?" Hayden asked Stiles. Leonard ripped off Charlie's shift and stared at the deep gashes.

"Usually I pass out. And I still might do that," Stiles responded stepping away.

"Stiles!"

"Okay, Scott did this with pain. He could trigger it. Pain makes you human," Stiles explained while Leonard began to pack Charlie's wound.

"He's already in pain," Hayden told him.

"Right, okay, but maybe adding a little more could help take away the pain," Stiles said. Liam sat up screaming.

"Take away his pain," Hayden breathed before kissing Liam. Black tendrils spread out from her lips for a moment before Liam's wounds started to close.

"Okay, next time I'll kiss him," Stiles joked.

"I don't know how to do that," Zach panicked as blood gushed from Charlie's wounds

"Can't you guys heal him using the mental link?" Stiles asked.

"Not when we are healing someone else," Leonard replied. "I can't draw pain either."

"Why not?" Hayden asked.

"I'm the son of a lion king," Leonard said as he continued to put pressure on the wound. "My bloodline can't absorb pain because my ancestors were selfish. I'd need help," he stated when they looked at him confused.

"Okay, but I can't kiss him," Hayden told him.

"You don't have to, just apply pressure," Leonard said. Hayden took Leonard's spot and the werelion walked over to Zach. "I'll show you how," Leonard told the chimera before putting his claws into the back of Zach's neck

"Oh my god," Stiles exclaimed. Zach slowly lifted his hand, Leonard's claws still in his neck, and grabbed Charlie's hands before black tendrils started to crawl up Zach's arm.

Charlie's wounds began to heal as Leonard removed his claws from Zach's neck. But the beta didn't stir.

"You could have destroyed his mind," Stiles said.

"We share a pack link through our alpha," Leonard explained. "Anything he knows how to do, we can do."

"Oh," Stiles said as they heard more screaming in the halls.

Charlie rose up gasping. "It's in the school," he breathed.

"We know," Leonard stated.

"No, we told everyone to go into the school, we've trapped them in here," Charlie groaned.

The group stared at each other before watching the screaming crowd run by.

* * *

Fiona and Lydia examined the page of the book that the Argents handed them. It showed a sculpture of Marie-Jeanne Valet driving a spear into a wolf. The text below explained how she and her sister were attacked by the wolf. Marie-Jeanne had driven the spear into the wolf before it disappeared down the river.

Lydia finished skimming the text before looking at Fiona and shaking her head. The banshees shook their heads as Lydia closing the book and the two started walking away. Gerard came around the corner in front of them. "Marie-Jeanne was a lot like you, Lydia. Skeptical of her own abilities. And once, actually, just as skeptical of the supernatural. She was in a tavern when she first heard of The Beast.

"A man was trying to hang a sign, but Marie-Jeanne used her crossbow to bolt the sign to the wall before the man could nail it to the wall. He poured her a drink as she read her brother's letter. As she read, she heard the men behind her discuss The Beast. The magistrate said that every report of The Beast was different. Some said it was a hyena, others a wolf. But they knew one thing for certain, The Beast hunted at night and that it killed for sport, not food.

"The men continued discussing and were looking to organize a hunting party composed of volunteers. Just then, Sabastian walked into the tavern. He reminded them they did not need volunteers, they had the best hunter in the tavern, Marie-Jeanne. Of course, she was thrilled to see her brother again and the two embraced. She hugged Marcel as well, thanking him for keeping her brother safe, before bringing them both over for drinks. The magistrate asked Mare-Jeanne if she would like to lead the hunting party. She hesitated until the whole tavern began to chant her name. She told them that she hunts animals, not rumors. The whole tavern laughed at her joke, until a man entered carrying the barkeep's dead son, The Beast's most recent victim. The boy's last words were 'la bete'. Once Marie-Jeanne saw this boy's body, she knew these were no rumors and agreed to lead the hunting party against The Beast."

* * *

Steve and Scott chased after The Beast. They caught up with it as it was about to follow a screaming group up the stairs. The two alphas leapt into action, but were quickly swatted back down the stairs and against the lockers. They rose ready to fight as The Beast growled back at them before heading back up the stairs. "We need to stop this thing," Steve told Scott.

Scott nodded and the two ran up the stairs after him.

* * *

"Why didn't he warn her?" Lydia asked.

"He told her about everything that they'd seen during the war. But like I said, Marie-Jeanne was a skeptic. She accused her brother of being superstitious, but he told her that he saw it with his own eyes. She was confident though. She had hunted every creature under the sun. But he brother was quick to remind her that she had not hunted the creatures of the moon.

"The hunting party searched from dawn till dusk, hoping to find The Beast where it slept. But they knew they'd most likely encounter it at nightfall. It was just after midnight when the first torch went out. Then a second, and a third. Eventually, The Beast had taken down everyone but Marie-Jeanne. She fired her crossbow at it, but the Beast didn't even flinch. The Beast closed on her as she tried to get away, clawing her leg and causing her to drop her crossbow. She drew her dagger, determined to face the monster, but a man, named Henri, arrived and pulled her back. He scattered mountain ash in front of them, creating a barrier that The Beast could not cross. She told him that was no wolf, to which Henri told her that it was a werewolf."

* * *

Steve and Scott caught up with The Beast again. Steve dug his claws into its leg and tried to pull it back. The Beast grabbed the alpha and toss him ahead until he bounced off the lockers. Scott jumped over it while it was distracted and landed in between The Beast and Steve. Steve felt the blood run down his side as he pulled himself to his feet before joining Scott to block The Beast's path. The Beast roared as he ran forward, tossing Scott through a door. Steve moved to attack again, but was knocked against the wall and slumped to the ground. Blood poured down both sides of his body now and he had a gash across his chest. The Beast rounded the corner as it continued to chase after students as Scott stepped out of the classroom. Blood had pooled on the side of the true alpha's face and had soaked through the side of his jersey.

"You've seen better days," Steve groaned.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as he moved to help Steve up.

"I'll be fine, Zach and Leonard are helping me heal." Steve told him once he was on his feet.

"We can't fight it."

"We don't have a choice," Steve growled before they took off down the hall again.

* * *

A group of people came screaming through the door. August ran towards them. "You need to get out—" he started but the crowd just ran past him, ignoring his warning.

"Have you seen Malia?" Jay asked as he ran up to the hunter. August shook his head before the two ran down the hall.

August was slammed against the wall as they rounded a corner. Where's Stiles?" Malia demanded.

"He's fine," he told her, "Jay warned us about the Desert Wolf. We're keeping him safe."

"Where?" she growled.

"We have a bigger problem," he told her, "Stiles is safe, but no one will be safe with The Beast in here." A crash and more screaming were heard from downstairs.

Malia released the hunter and pulled out her phone. "Braeden it's me, I'm at the school and we need you, bring your shotgun," she said as they walked towards the noise.

"Bring two, pistols do nothing against this," August added leaning into the phone before turning to the werecheetah. "Get these people out of here, they won't listen to me." Jay nodded and turned to another group running towards them. He shifted and growled but the crowd just ran past him.

"Am I not scary enough?" Jay asked August, but August was already walking away with Malia. Jay sighed and ran after the crowd to try and steer them away from The Beast.

* * *

The two alphas saw another crowd rush into the school, one of the girls tripped and was left behind, she was crawling away from the banging coming down the hall. Scott picked the girl off the ground before pushing her into a classroom. The two alphas ran in after her and shut the door. Scott leaned against the door while Steve went to check on the girl. "Are you okay?" he whispered, she nodded in response.

Steve put his fingers to his lips as they heard another thud in the hall. Scott peered out the window on the door and found nothing. The two let out a sigh of relief before the door thudded against Scott, "Go, go out the window," Scott shouted. Steve helped her to her feet and threw open the window.

Steve heard glass shatter behind him and turned as The Beast dug its claws into Scott. Scott screamed in pain as he, and the door, were pulled into the hallway.

"Scott!" Steve yelled as he ran after him.

* * *

Lydia stumbled and Fiona turned to her. "Lydia?" Chris said as he steadied her and helped her to a seat.

"Something's happening, did you feel it?" she asked Fiona.

"Yes," she said taking a seat.

"Now?" Chris asked the banshees.

"I don't know, but something's wrong. I can't stay here," Lydia said.

"You should hear the rest of the story," Gerard told her.

"Why should I be listening to you?"

"He knows it better than any of us," Chris told her.

"Everything I've read says that The Beast was killed by Jean Chastel, right?" She added looking at Fiona. She paused when she noticed how pale the other banshee had gotten.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she focused on healing Steve.

"Who told you about Jean Chastel? The internet? If that's your most reliable source of information, then you might as well go," Gerard said.

"What happened next?" Lydia asked, glaring at the old man.

"Henri brought Marie-Jeanne to his home. A place protected by a circle of mountain ash trees. Marie-Jeanne began to ask about the different herbs Henri had around the table. He explained that they were used to protect himself from supernatural threats and offered to teach her everything he knew about werewolves. But Marie-Jeanne was not interested in just surviving against a werewolf. She needed to know how to kill one."

* * *

Scott and Steve managed to get away from The Beast and headed towards the library. "Scott, your arm."

"I know,' Scott hissed as his arm hung limp at his side.

Steve grabbed the other alphas arm and drew some pain away once they made it to the library. Scott rolled his shoulder before his eyes widened. Steve turned around to find the bookshelves lined with students hiding from The Beast. They turned back to the door as they heard The Beast growl.

"Go, upstairs," Scott told everyone.

"No more running," Steve stated as he and Scott returned their attention to the door.

Just after the last student made it upstairs, The Beast slammed through the doors open and growled at the two alphas. Scott and Steve both shifted and roared back.

* * *

"Marie-Jeane knew she couldn't just take out another hunting party armed with mistletoe and rowan berries," Gerard said. "She needed an advantage, she needed to know her enemy. So, she and Henri devised a plan. They soaked wolfsbane in jugs wine, and later that night she served the wine to everyone in the tavern. She made a toast to the dead, forcing everyone to partake. And as everyone began to drink from their cups, Marie-Jeanne was watching.

"Marcel went to take a sip, but noticed a petal floating in his glass. He smashed the glass in his hand, causing Marie-Jeanne to approach him. Marie-Jeanne took Marcel to the well outside to confront him and clean the cut in his hand. Before she could speak, Marcel pulled out a key and told her to look in the cellar, that she would find what she is looking for in that cellar. So, she went and investigated. But she did not find The Beast. Instead, she found a pile of corpses, those who had been reported missing and suspected of being attacked by The Beast. She returned to confront Marcel, holding her crossbow to his throat. He begged for her to kill him, but she noticed that he was still bleeding and inferred that he was not, in fact, The Beast. He was covering for it. And Marie-Jeanne knew there was only one man he would do that for. Her brother, Sebastien.

"Marie-Jeanne confronted her brother the moment she walked back into the tavern. When she accused him of the murders he told her that he kills whatever crosses his path. Marie-Jeanne asked him why. He told her that it is what he is. It was the nature of what he has become. As it turns out, Sebastien drank rainwater from the pawprint of a wolf that night when he and Marcel were fleeing the British soldiers. And, just like the myth says, he became the demon wolf. When they arrived at that poor woman's house that night he slaughtered her before he went out and killed the soldiers. He warned Marie-Jeanne to not tell anyone, or he would tear everyone apart in front of her. She called him a monster, but he corrected her. He was The Beast. He told her that she would never catch him, nor would she kill him, because they are family.

"The skeptic became a full believer that night. So, Marie-Jeanne went back to Henri to figure out how to kill both a beast and a brother. They determined that an arrow would not be enough to kill The Beast, nor would a sword or an axe. They needed something that would use the weight of The Beast against itself. The two went to work crafting a pike. One made out of mountain ash, wolfsbane, and forged with her blood on the night of a full moon. When it was done finished, she placed the spearhead on the pole, christening it with her own blood."

* * *

Steve charged The Beast first, he slid on the ground to try and slash The Beast's leg. The Beast grabbed him as he neared and threw him into the bookcases to its left. Scott went next leaping up to strike the face as Steve rose to his feet. As soon as Scott was tossed to the right Steve ran at The Beast again. It effortlessly knocked him aside and Steve landed on the ground next to Scott. The Beast grabbed both of them by their ankles and tossed them into the tables near the stairs.

The two alphas pulled themselves up as the Beast stalked towards them. They charged at the same time. Scott leapt into the air to strike the Beast's face while Steve stayed low to try and take out the legs a second time. The Beast grabbed Scott and threw him against the stairs before kicking Steve away from him. Steve smacked into the handrail and fell next to Scott. They slowly forced themselves off the stairs and turned to face The Beast again.

They saw Liam flying through the air from behind The Beast and Charlie under it as the two landed blows to it. The Beast turned to attack them, but before the betas could land, Jay sped around to Steve and Scott. "Over here!" the werecheetah called out waving his hands in the air

The Beast snarled as it turned back towards Jay and the alphas. August and Braeden kicked open the doors before firing shotgun rounds into its back. Jay knocked the two alphas over the rail before ducking out of the way as well. The Beast turned towards August and Braeden. Each shot was causing it to stagger slightly. Malia and Leonard roared at The Beast and Zach spread his wings behind them, his talons flashing in the moonlight. The Beast turned growled at them before turning and running up the stairs, jumping through the windows and into the night.

Charlie helped Steve up while Liam and Malia pulled Scott to his feet. "You didn't seriously think you guys were gonna have a chance against that thing, did you?" Braeden asked.

Steve looked up at the people on the second floor who were shaking as they peered between the rails. "No," Scott said, "But I got its scent."

" _You don't have to bite them,"_ August thought to the alpha before Scott headed out of the library. Steve followed him as August and Liam ran to catch up.

* * *

"Marie-Jeanne hunted Sebastien for three years until she finally cornered him in 1767. She was running down the frozen river as Sebastien was chasing her. He pulled an arrow from his chest and shifted into The Beast. Marie-Jeanne only had to get to the pike before he could get to here. She slid against the snow as The Beast lunged at her. Marrie-Jeane drove the pike straight through his heart. The Beast returned to Sebastien before pulling himself further down the pike, closer to his sister. He did not believe such a wound would kill him and proclaimed that all of history would know the atrocities he committed in his name. However, Marie-Jeanne told him the material she had used to make the pike. And as she walked away from her dying brother, she told him history may remember him, but only as a beast."

"Damnatio Memoriae," Lydia said.

"They erased every detail of him. Everything he signed, everything he owned," Chris started

"They burned it all," Gerard finished, "The name Sebastien Valet has been forgotten for over one hundred and fifty years, but when it's remembered."

"When The Beast remembers," Chris clarified, "The teenager inside is forgotten."

"Gone. Forever," Gerard added.

"Marie-Jeanne didn't do it alone. She was never alone. She had help from Henri, the Magistrate, the town, even Marcel. We need Parrish. I'm going to go find him," Lydia replied as she turned to help Fiona to her feet.

The color returned to Fiona's face as she rose. "She's right, we need all the help we can get."

"He's dangerous," Chris warned, "He's still a shapeshifter."

"And you might need to put him down like a rabid dog?" Fiona asked turning around and glaring at Chris.

"That's not what I meant," he sighed. "He's just beginning to understand his power."

"And I'm not?" Lydia spun around.

"You're not the same. You access the supernatural. It works through you," Chris explained.

"But it doesn't control you," Gerard added.

"How would you know? Why do you care? Why are you suddenly on our side?" Lydia asked moving towards him.

"Because it's mine name as well," Gerard answered sliding a piece of silver to her. "Marie-Jeanne never left Henri after the death of her brother. And their relationship became more than a partnership. They married and she took his name."

"Argent," she said as her finger passed over the fleur-de-lis imprinted on the piece of silver.

"Marie-Jeanne was the first hunter in our family," Chris said.

"Our name was remembered as well, Lydia. For killing The Beast," Gerard told her.

"But I'm not an Argent. And I'm not Allison," Lydia said looking at Chris before setting the piece down and walking away with Fiona.

* * *

"Scott, wait," Liam said following the two alphas, "You're hurt. You gotta slow down."

"Steve, you need to let us heal you," August said beside Liam.

"No time," Steve answered as he ran after Scott.

Scott led them to a car and pulled open the trunk. All that lay in there were a pair of shoes. Scott grabbed one and turned it over revealing the blood covered the sole. The four looked at each other before closing the trunk.

"Scott?" Mason asked, "What are you doing to my car?"

The four looked at Mason in shock. "It's you," Scott said.

"What?" Mason asked. "Liam, what's he talking about? Liam?"

Corey appeared behind Mason as the chimera pulled away from another car. "Corey, wait," Scott said before Corey grabbed Mason and disappeared.

The four ran to where they had been, but couldn't find the two. "Corey!" Steve called out as they searched for any sign of them. But they were gone.


	19. Identity

_Identity_

 ** _AN: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. As always let me know how you feel about it._**

 ** _I also wanted to let you all know about the timeline for the rest of this story and for next. Next week's chapter will be posted as usual and that would technically be the end of the season, but there is still going to be a chapter following that. That chapter won't be posted until One's Not Enough is finished as it is in part the conclusion to that story. I'm hoping there won't be a delay, but I have been a bit behind. The summary to ONE will be posted after the final chapter for anyone who wanted to get caught up but hasn't had the time to read the story._**

 ** _I plan to continue Steve's story into season 6 of the show. However, I haven't started on that story beyond an outline. So, once these two stories are finished there will be about a month or so hiatus for me to write out 6a to avoid a lot of the issues I ran into with ONE. After that, I should have plenty of time to do work on 6b and beyond._**

Josh rested his arms on the table while he stared at the mask. "You won't die if you put it on," Tracy told him.

"How do you know that? Or is it just that you don't want to put it on yourself? Or any of you?" Josh asked turning to the three other chimeras.

"We're not afraid to do it, Josh," Theo said. "We're just not stupid."

"Not that you are," Lucas said smiling and walking forward.

"You're the one with the power," Tracy told him.

"They want you to wear it, Josh, because the properties of the mask are base in electromagnetism," Deucalion explained, causing Josh to turn. "Pick it up and you'll see."

He lifted the mask from the table and held it up at eye level. "What is this thing?" he asked the alpha.

"Product of genius and madness, two traits too often found in the same mind. The man who created the first was known only as The Surgeon. Using practices in the farthest edges of pseudo-science, he harnessed electromagnetic fields in the masks, infusing them with a unique and deadly power."

Josh nodded as he lifted the mask towards his face before stopping. "I'm not putting this thing on," he said, setting the mask back on the table. "You want to know who it is? Do it yourself."

Tracy sighed as she turned around. "We could always hold him down," Lucas suggested as Josh started to walk away. Tracy faced him again, smiling.

"Only if we want to get electrocuted," Theo said shaking his head.

* * *

Lydia sped down the highway with Fiona. They had just left Parrish's house and were heading to the city limits as fast as possible "We just came from his place, half of his stuff was gone. You can't let him leave," Lydia told the sheriff when he answered the phone.

"It's okay, I got a call from dispatch. He's headed for the highway," the sheriff responded.

"Can you stop him?"

"Stopping him is one thing. Getting him to turn around-"

"Leave that to us," Lydia replied hanging up and accelerating.

They made it to the sitting limits and stopped right before a spike strip that Parrish had driven through. The two banshees got out of the car and ran towards Stilinski and Parrish as they were talking. "You're all out of your minds. You know that?" Parrish stated as they got to him.

"You can't leave," Lydia told him.

"I can't stay. I'm a hellhound. I have the word Hell in my name. Hell," Parrish told them.

"You're also one of my best deputies," the sheriff added.

"You guys don't get it. The bodies I see in my dream are because of me. And there's gonna be more. A lot more."

"You're right," Fiona said causing Lydia to whip around. "A lot of people are going to die if you stay." Parrish nodded and moved towards his car door. "But, I can use my powers to see the effects of different choices."

"I've made my choice," Parrish said opening the door and stepping into the car

"If you leave, more people will die than if you stay," Fiona stated, stopping the deputy.

"How many more?" he asked, stopping halfway into the car.

"Everyone," Fiona replied, causing Parrish to step out of the car.

"You said you were drawn to Beacon Hills," Lydia added. "I think you're here for a reason."

"Hey," the sheriff said tossing Parrish his badge. Parrish looked at it before looking back up at the others and nodding.

* * *

The group returned to the school to tell the others about Mason. Braeden pulled August aside.

"We need your help," she told him.

"With what?"

"Protecting Stiles," Malia said as she walked over to them. "You know my mother is after him now, but she's also still after me."

"So, while I'm helping to protect Malia from the Desert Wolf, we need you to watch over Stiles and keep him safe," Braeden added.

"Okay, I can tell the pack."

"No, it has to be you. You have the skills to survive her," Braeden told him.

"And I'm inept?" Steve asked walking up behind them.

"You think you fight the Desert Wolf in your state?" Braeden asked looking at the wounds covering Steve's body.

"I'll heal," Steve told her. "If Stiles is in danger I'll help protect him. At least one of us will be with him at all times."

"Fine, but only 'cause I know you'll kill her if you have to," Malia said. The four turned back to the others as Stiles and Kira were supporting Scott.

"Adrenaline's worn off," Steve muttered as he walked towards his pack. "Go find Mason. We need to find him before he turns into The Beast again."

"I'm going to," Liam chimed in. Steve nodded and the five ran off. The rest of the two packs followed Scott back to his house.

Stiles and Kira helped Scott out of the Jeep and into the house. Steve, August, Braeden, and Malia made a sweep around the house. After they made sure they were clear the four headed into the house. Stiles nodded at them from across the house as he locked the back door and ran upstairs. The four followed him and waited in the hall as he checked on Scott.

Stiles made it to the door before he froze. He nodded as he slowly closed the door and moved towards the stairs, but stopped when he saw the other four staring at him. "What?" he asked moving towards them. The four realized they were staring at him. "What did I do?"

"Tell him," Braeden told Malia.

"You know how my mother wants to kill me?" Malia started. Stiles nodded. "I think she might want to kill you too."

"Okay. Uh, that's disconcerting. I should probably have a gun," Stiles said.

Everyone turned towards Braeden. "I'm not giving you a gun," she said gesturing at Stiles.

"You have a gun, August has a gun. The Desert Wolf, who is trying to kill me, has a gun. I think I should probably have a gun."

"He has a point," Steve commented.

Braeden paused before pulling out a pistol and removing the clip. She lobbed it at Stiles who fumbled with it until it fell to the ground. "I probably shouldn't have a gun," Stiles said.

"Thrown at you," August added stepping forward. He moved behind Stiles as he placed the boy's hand on the pistol. "You aim by looking here," August started, "Then when you want to fire. . ." The gun went off as Stiles's finger found the trigger. A bullet lodged into the wall. August quickly took the gun out of Stiles's hand as Kira popped out of Scott's room.

"Premature discharge," Steve stated as he pointed to Stiles. "You're not getting a gun," Steve said turning to Stiles. "But you do get August and me. We'll be with you 24/7."

"Great," Stiles sighed. The five headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Really? A loaded gun?" Steve heard Malia ask August.

"I didn't think he would actually try and pull the trigger. How does he not know how to not fire a gun the second someone hands you it?"

"How does someone not know how to not give someone a gun who doesn't know how to use it?" Braeden commented as she headed towards her SUV.

"Right, cause we both learned with unloaded guns," August replied as she shut the door. "You take first watch," he told Steve, "I'm going to try and figure out if I can find where Mason might have ran off too."

Steve got in Stiles's Jeep as they all headed separate ways. "You know I will probably be fine sleeping by myself," Stiles told Steve when they walked into Stiles's room.

Steve was busy pulling down the blinds and moved the bed so it wasn't directly across from the window. "You don't really understand 24/7 do you?"

"Okay, you can have the couch. I'll let my dad know you're here," Stiles said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Not unless your windows are made of bullet-resistant polycarbonate strong enough to keep out a werecoyote. I'll sleep up here."

Stiles looked around the room, pointing out that there was only one bed, before Steve sat in the desk chair. "Fine. It's always comforting to have someone watch me sleep," Stiles muttered as he got into bed.

"Better me than the Desert Wolf," Steve said before flipping off the lights.

* * *

"Mason? Mason!" Leonard heard Liam shouting deeper in the woods.

They had split up once they got to the preserve. He could hear Charlie running a few yards away. Jay was up by Liam and Zach was flying in between. They had grabbed a sweater from Mason's locker so that they were able to follow his scent but it was faint and seemed to be coming from everywhere. He heard Liam cry out in pain. He and Charlie headed towards Scott's beta.

"I lost it, I lost his scent," they heard Liam pant.

"I'll help you find it," Hayden told him.

"Zach and I will go that way. We'll find him." Jay said once he got to Liam. The three pairs headed their separate ways again.

* * *

Steve sat in the dark room listening to the noises outside. Stiles had fallen asleep a few hours ago and he could hear the boy snoring. He stretched and hissed as he felt the sting from the claw marks on his side. He lifted his shirt and saw that that wounds had mostly disappeared. He sighed as he leaned his head back against his chair, closing his eyes for just a second.

Steve heard movement and shot out of the chair. "Easy," Stiles said calming Steve. "You look terrible."

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much," Steve groaned as he stretched his neck. "Or well."

"To be fair I offered you the couch," Stiles commented as he continued getting ready. "I'm going to go to the sheriff's station to tell my dad what happened and then head to Scott's. You should get some rest."

"I'm coming too," Steve sighed as he got out of the chair.

"I'm pretty sure the Desert Wolf isn't going to shoot up the sheriff's station or attack both packs at Scott's."

"No, but she could attack while you are driving. You don't exactly have a low-profile, or reliable, vehicle."

"Right, 24/7. Got it," Stiles said as they headed out of the room and outside. Steve sat in the passenger seat checking every intersection until the world faded out.

* * *

"Wake up," Stiles shouted slapping Steve on the chest.

"What happened," Steve shouted as he jumped awake.

"Nothing, we made it to Scott's house, all thanks to your dedicated watch," Stiles told as he stepped out of the Jeep.

Steve joined him as they headed into the house. The rest of the packs were already there.

"We couldn't find Mason last night. He and Corey had covered their tracks," Jay told them as they walked in.

"My dad's got an APB out. . ." Stiles started

"For a five-eight sixteen-year-old?" Kira interrupted.

"I recommended nine-foot tall rampaging werewolf."

"It still might not be him," Liam stated. The rest of the room looked over at him, "But Hayden's at the school looking."

"I can keep checking the woods," Malia offered.

"I can help," Jay added.

"My mom can check all the hospitals in the county," Scott stated as he came around the corner. "We can find him."

"What happens then?" Liam asked turning towards Scott.

"We figure out a way to save him."

"Okay. Where else could we look?" Lydia asked.

"Let's ask Corey," Scott said as he pulled the invisible boy away from the wall and held Corey inches away from his face by his shirt.

"Wait, wait. It's not my fault They took him and I couldn't do anything. They took him," Corey stammered.

"Who?" Scott asked interrupting him.

"The Dread Doctors," Corey breathed out after a moment.

Scott released Corey. "Steve, Charlie, Liam. Come with me," Scott said.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked.

"To talk to Theo," Scott answered and the four wolves headed towards the door.

"You're on Stiles duty," Steve told August when he reached the door. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes

"Let's see if Parrish can sense anything," Fiona told Lydia. Lydia nodded before the two headed for the door.

"I'll help Melissa check the hospitals," Leonard said.

"Zach and I can run through the woods again, see if he's escaped at all," Jay added.

"I'll come too. In case you guys run into anything," Malia said.

"Not while your mom's running around," Braeden stated from the dining room eating pistachios with her feet on the table. "We'll wait here, maybe Mason will stop by."

Malia groaned in protest. "It's okay, I can handle myself," Jay winked before the three of them headed out the door.

Stiles started to follow them. "You gonna run around in the woods too?" August asked.

"No, I'm going to the station, so I can know if they find anything," Stiles sighed turning around.

"Sounds like an easy watch job for me. Who's going to shoot up a sheriff's station" August smiled, following him.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me too?"

"Not a chance," August said clapping Stiles's shoulder and pulling him through the door.

* * *

"What about these," Tracy asked putting Belasko's claws on the table in front of Lucas and Theo.

"They're useless if we don't know who it is," Theo told her.

"Actually, they're just useless," Deucalion told him. "Didn't Hayden mention that? Where is she by the way? I hope her moment of dissent didn't turn into actual desertion." The alpha paused, taking a deep breath. "What about the other one? Corey? None of us can see him, blind or otherwise. So, I'm guessing he's not here either."

Josh chuckled from the railing. "I'm leaving," he said. Tracy blocked his path as he headed for the door.

"Oh, there goes another. Your circle of trust is narrowing, Theo."

"Your voice is getting on my nerves. Paralyze his tongue," Theo commanded.

"You got it," Tracy said flicking out her claws.

"Tell me something, Tracy. Just how powerless were you before this all happened? In my experience, it's the truly powerless who are all too eager to demonstrate their new-found strength," the alpha stated.

"Better yet, cut it out," Theo told Lucas "Make sure it doesn't grow back."

Lucas moved for the alpha. Deucalion raised a hand to him. "Allow me to demonstrate something more helpful to our cause. Trust." The alpha stood and started to remove the mechanism delivering the wolfsbane. "I told you I wanted Scott McCall's eyes. That's why I let you take me." The mechanism clang to the ground. "Though, I have been a willing guest this entire time."

"Okay," Theo muttered. "What now?"

"Teach you what you've been so desperate to know." Deucalion lunged at Theo and slammed him against the rails. Lucas put his arm up to stop Tracy. Theo cried out in pain as the alpha broke his arm. "Feel that, Theo? That's the secret to taking power. Pain. Take their pain, take their life, take their power. It's all or nothing," Deucalion said before throwing Theo to the side. "You take until there is nothing more to give." Theo snapped his bone back into place. "That's where you find the spark of power, and then you take that as well. Pain, life, power. In that order and only that order. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Theo breathed as he rose and turned towards the alpha, brandishing his claws. He quickly turned towards Josh and slammed his claws into Josh's chest. Josh screamed in pain as electricity flowed off of him and both of the chimeras shifted.

Lucas moved forward to stop Theo, but Deucalion stopped him. _"Get out of there, now"_ Steve commanded as the life drained from Josh.

"I can feel it," Theo sighed as he removed his claws from Josh.

"Good, but you've just cost yourself one member of a small and inexperienced pack," Deucalion commented.

Theo looked back at Josh before turning towards Tracy who stood frozen by the wolfsbane tank. "What do you think?"

"I think he was small and inexperienced," she told him, regaining her composure. "And if you've got his power now, you can put on the mask."

He looked back at Lucas who nodded in agreement. _"We need to keep an eye on him,"_ Lucas thought back to Steve. Theo turned to look at the mask.

"This kind of power requires risk, Theo," Deucalion said as Theo picked up the mask. "Do it. Put on the mask. Discover The Beast's identity and guarantee your place as an alpha. As a real werewolf."

Theo slowly put the mask on his face. He screamed in pain as he held his head and fell to the floor.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Parrish asked as he got in Lydia's car.

"The nemeton," Fiona told him, "It's a beacon, so it may be able to help you find Mason."

"Even though that's not how beacons work," Lydia mentioned.

"No, but it seems to be connected to Parrish, so maybe it's connected to The Beast."

Parrish sighed as they headed down the road. "What if it doesn't work. Or the hellhound takes over and I go to hunt him down?" he asked after a moment.

"It won't. Besides, if we help Mason, we can save everyone," Lydia told him.

Lydia pulled up near the nemeton. The three of them exited the car and approached the stump in silence. Parrish froze right before the tree. "You can still save them," Lydia said. Parrish reached out and touched the stump. He closed his eyes to focus on the tree. "You can save them all," Lydia told him.

Lydia stepped forward and grabbed his arm. Parrish's eyes opened, glowing orange for a moment before returning to normal. He gasped and the tree's rings started to glow the same color orange. "Did you see him?" Fiona asked.

"No," Parrish breathed. He turned to face the banshees. "But I saw both of you. With your necks slashed."

* * *

"You seem off," Charlie mentioned as they walked into the school.

"Just worried about Lucas. Theo killed Josh and Lucas is staying to get information," Steve whispered.

"If we blow his cover, he'll be forced to leave," Charlie replied.

"Or Theo will kill Lucas. But Lucas is right, we need to know what Theo is doing, especially if he is desperate enough to kill his own pack."

"How stupid are we for doing this?" Liam asked as they headed towards the locker room.

"We're not stupid. We're desperate," Scott told him.

"How desperate?" Liam asked.

"Stupidly desperate," Steve answered as they paused at the door.

They pushed through and found Theo, Tracy, and Lucas standing there waiting. "I told you we'd end up on the same side," Theo stated.

"How about I punch you in the balls to remind you we're not?" Liam replied.

Theo chuckled. "I love this kid."

"I don't," Tracy commented.

"We don't like you either," Charlie growled at her.

"That hurt," Lucas sneered.

"We know you're not on our side, Theo." Scott said breaking the tension, "You said you wanted to help Lydia, but you left Eichen with something else, didn't you?"

"You mean the mask? Are you worried about that?" Theo asked smiling.

"Did you put it on?" Scott asked. Theo remained quiet. "Who did you see?"

"Not Mason," Lucas told them.

"What's that mean? It's not him?" Liam asked.

"It probably means he's a lost cause," Tracy told him.

Steve grabbed Liam as he moved towards Tracy.

"We all want the same thing," Theo said. "We want Mason back."

"Okay, but the difference is we want him back alive," Scott told him.

"Well I'm open to compromise," Theo said approaching the four. "You still got the map with telluric currents on it? Bring it to the operating theater in two hours."

The four wolves left the locker room. "How desperate are we?" Liam asked again.

"Incredibly," Scott said.

* * *

"Do you have to follow me everywhere?" Stiles asked as he and August walked back into the Sheriff's Station.

"You do understand how fast a bullet can travel, right? Can't protect you if I'm waiting inside. Besides, the mind link is faster than you trying to call them."

"So, you've heard something then?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing useful," August sighed as the two walked into the Sheriff's Office.

"Still nothing from Scott and Steve," Stiles announced to Fiona, Lydia and the Sheriff.

"Are we really sure this is a good idea?" Lydia asked.

"Uh, no, no one thinks this is a good idea," Stiles said.

"But you're trusting Theo anyway?" the sheriff asked.

"We're not trusting him. We're using him," Stiles answered.

"He'd be the only one to know where the Dread Doctors might be," August added.

"What if he's using us?" Lydia asked.

"That's probably a given, but look, we're just trying to cover ever place Mason could show up," Stiles replied. "Malia and Braeden are at Scott's house."

"Melissa and Leonard have the hospital," the sheriff said.

"Hayden and Corey are at the school," Lydia added.

"Zach and Jay are combing through the woods," Fiona added.

"Somebody's got to find him," August finished.

"Let's hope they find Mason and not The Beast," Lydia stated.

"You can't sense where he is?" the sheriff asked Fiona.

"Not unless he's going to die."

* * *

The four wolves came to the operating theater and found Theo staring at one of the tanks. "They called him Der Soldat. That's German for "The Soldier." I'm pretty sure he fought in World War II," Theo said turning to face the others.

"You mean he was a Nazi?" Scott asked.

"And an alpha werewolf."

"Fascinating," Steve stated, "Will he tell us how to find Mason?"

"The Dread Doctors were using him to prolong their lives. They've been doing it for decades. Actually, probably longer," Theo continued ignoring the alpha.

"How old are these guys?" Liam asked.

"Who knows, but wherever they go he goes too," Theo stated.

"So how do we find him?" Liam asked.

"Keeping him alive required a pretty unique set of conditions. There's got to be a power source and it has to be underground, and. . ."

"On a telluric current," Scott interrupted pulling out the map and handing it to Theo.

Theo looked over the map for a few seconds before looking up to the others with a smile on his face. "Looks like we're going on a hike."

* * *

"We've got a hit and run," an EMT shouted running through the doors, "Victim is a black male, approximately sixteen years of age. Blood pressure eighty and dropping."

"Oh my god, is that my brother?" Leonard shouted running up to the gurney to take a look. This had been the fourth person he claimed as his brother.

"Sir, we need you to stay out of the way," the nurse said pulling him aside as they continued through the lobby. Leonard looked toward Melissa and shook his head.

"I'm just worried about my brother," Leonard answered the other nurse's confused look.

"Nothing here," Melissa told Stiles over the phone.

* * *

"Same here," Stiles told Melissa.

"Anything on your end?" Lydia asked Malia while pacing around the office.

" _Not a thing. And I'm going to lose my mind if I don't get out of this supernatural cage,"_ Malia's voice came over the phone.

"The Mountain Ash is there to keep you safe," Lydia told her

"I should be keeping Stiles safe," Malia stated.

"I've got it pretty well handled," August said from the corner as Stiles ran into a window.

"He'll be fine," Lydia said walking away from the two.

"Really? A window took you out? Someone needs to teach you how to protect yourself," August said as he helped Stiles to his feet.

"You offering," Stiles asked.

"Considering how surprised I am that you've lasted this long? Yes," August sighed, "Once everything's done with

"You hear anything from Steve?"

"They might have found where the Dread Doctors are hiding. They're going to check it out to see if Theo's telling the truth. Jay and Zach are going to meet them."

"Shouldn't they keep searching in case Theo is lying?" Lydia asked joining them.

"Good point, I'll pass it on."

* * *

" _Keep searching the woods,"_ August's voice sounded.

"There's no way Mason is in the woods," Jay panted as he and Zach came to a stop.

"Maybe you should take a break. You've been running all day. I'll keep looking."

"You aren't tired?" Jay huffed.

"I haven't felt tired since the shot Leonard gave me," Zach smiled.

"Maybe I should get one of those. I'll check in on the others," Jay stated and headed back into town.

* * *

"This isn't working," Leonard stated approaching Melissa.

"Maybe you need to work on a different line," she suggested as she searched through reports from other hospitals.

"Or we do," Leonard stated, causing her to look up from the computer. "Steve's pretty sure they figured out how to find Mason, but we need to figure out how to help him."

"How do we do that?"

"Mason is a chimera, but he wasn't on the list of genetic chimeras. So there has to be something else that qualified him."

"And that something may be the key to saving him," Melissa finished before grabbing her keycard and leaving the desk. "Are you coming?" she asked the werelion as he continued to wait in the lobby. Leonard nodded and ran after her.

* * *

"Where is he?" Scott asked as the group walked through the woods.

"I thought we were looking for him," Theo answered.

"You know who I'm talking about," Scott told him.

"Deucalion?" Theo asked.

"You shouldn't trust him," Scott said.

"Scott's right, he's dangerous," Steve added

"You're the one who let him live," Theo said to Scott, "And you're the one who never stood a chance," Theo turned back towards Steve.

"I'm not a murderer," Scott told him.

"You still think you're gonna get through all this without killing anyone?" Theo asked

"I didn't say that," Scott told him.

"I've got enough blood on my hands," Steve stated flicking his claws out.

"We're close," Liam interrupted.

"You get his scent?" Scott asked. Liam nodded in reply.

"Which way?" Theo asked. Liam stared at him. "You think you're gonna leave me behind?"

"I don't see why not," Steve said, claws still out.

"Liam," Scott said.

"He wants to kill him," Liam said.

"No, I just want his power. You want to fight someone that actually wants to kill Mason? Go fight Parrish," Theo stated.

"It'd be less satisfying," Steve said.

Scott put his hand against Steve's chest, causing Steve to turn to him. "Who did you see when you put on the mask?" Liam asked.

"I already told you. It wasn't Mason."

"Who was it?"

"It was a man dying in the snow. He was impaled on a spear."

"It's called a pike," Scott corrected. "Lydia told us the story."

"Then you know what it means. Time's running out," Theo announced. "Where is he Liam, in what direction?"

"He's right," Steve said putting away his claws. "Liam, we have to go."

"This way," Liam growled as he walked through the other four.

"Try something, I dare you," Steve whispered to Theo as they headed after Liam.

They reached a door and Liam went to open it. Scott grabbed his arm "Listen."

Steve focused his hearing and heard a heart beating. "It's him," Liam said as he opened the door and ran in. The other four followed cautiously.

"Mason?" Liam whispered. They made their way into the basement, under the roots that had started to grow through the ceiling. They rounded a corner and found Mason on the ground in front of a tank containing the Nazi alpha. Steve followed the tubing coming out of Mason's neck to the tank.

"It's connected to him," Scott said.

"What is this thing?" Liam asked.

"I don't know," Theo told him.

"Liam, I can feel it," Mason sobbed. "It's in my skull."

"Don't move," Scott said kneeling beside Mason. Charlie moved around the tank examining it.

"Theo, what're they doing?" Steve asked,

"I don't know," Theo repeated.

"Maybe I can jog your memory," Steve growled, moving towards the chimera.

"Guys, let's focus," Scott called out. "Mason, we're gonna get you out of here," he said calmly. He turned towards Liam. "Hold him still. Alright. I'm gonna try to pull it out. Let me know if it hurts you."

Steve turned as he heard Mason cry out in pain. The tube hadn't moved at all, "It hurts, it definitely hurts," Mason said once he caught his breath.

Steve moved to Mason and knelt beside him. "I barely moved it," Scott told them but his eyes widened. Steve turned and saw the Dread Doctors standing behind Theo.

* * *

August stretched on the chair as he watched Stiles sleep. They were still in the sheriff's station. Lydia walked into the office and flicked Stiles on the forehead. "What. What. What happened who's dead," Stiles said as he rose.

"No one. At least not yet," she said sitting next to Stiles.

"You just had to ruin my peace and quiet, didn't you?" August complained.

Lydia sighed as the two pulled out their phones. Fiona kicked August from the chair next to him. Lydia turned towards Stiles and shook her head. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm still thinking. Still trying to figure out why Mason. I mean he wasn't even on the genetic Chimera list."

"He is now," Melissa said walking in. "Mason was born with twin embolization syndrome."

"You mean fetal absorption?" Lydia asked. Melissa nodded. "He had a vanishing twin in utero?"

"Which accounts for two sets of DNA," Melissa stated.

"Can someone please a say it with words that have less than three syllables?" Stiles asked.

"He ate his twin," Leonard stated walking in.

"Oh, God," Stiles gasped.

"But like, not with his mouth," Leonard added.

Stiles looked more confused. "But does it help?" Lydia asked before Stiles could ask any more questions.

"I don't know," Melissa answered. "But it's just bizarre enough to sound like it might be important, right?"

"It has to help. There has to be something," Lydia said as Melissa opened the file. August peered over to see two fetuses, one slightly smaller and seeming to shrink into the larger one.

"Maybe Deaton would know something," Leonard stated.

"Alright, let's go," August said grabbing the file as he, Stiles, and Leonard headed out the door.

* * *

"They wanted us here," Theo told them as the Doctor's clicking filled the room.

"Liam, try and get that thing out of Mason's neck," Scott said as he watched the Doctors approach.

Steve stood and moved towards Scott and Theo. "Theo. Theo Raeken," The Surgeon said as the Doctors began to close in.

"He's coming with us," Theo told them

"Failure. Theo Raeken."

"I'm not a failure."

"Liam get out of here. Just go," Mason grunted. Charlie knelt beside him and moved to absorb the pain so Liam could pull. As soon as Charlie made contact with Mason, tendrils shot up to Charlie's chest. He looked at Liam in panic.

"Not a complete failure," The Surgeon continued. "We learned from you."

"Theo, he's trying to get to you," Scott warned. "This is what they want. Don't give it to them. We can't beat them."

"The mark of a true failure. Repeating the same mistake again and again."

"Didn't you have eleven identical failures?" Steve asked.

"We're taking Mason. Then I'm taking what's mine," Theo growled shifting. "Let him go."

"You have the entitlement and narcissism typical of your generation. In that, you are a profound success."

Liam grabbed the mechanism in Mason's neck and slowly began to pull. Mason scream causing the others to look away from the Dread Doctors. "Scott, I can't get it out." Liam said, "I don't know what to do."

Charlie flicked his claws out and grabbed the tube. _"Don't, it's probably what's keeping him alive right now,"_ Steve warned him as Scott ran over to help.

"But your failure taught us one thing. The banality of evil. That you were and would always be an ordinary evil." The Doctors were now feet away from Steve and Theo.

"You think I'm ordinary?" Theo asked.

"We believed that to resurrect the perfect killer we had to start with the perfect evil. From you, we learned true evil only comes by corrupting something truly good."

"Not something," Scott said.

"Someone," Liam finished as the three of them looked to Mason before trying to free the tube from him.

The Doctors had surrounded Steve and Theo at this point. They heard crackling behind them as one of the Doctors charged up his fingers. Theo turned and shoved the Doctor back before he began punching its head. The other two started to move past Steve, but the alpha grabbed one and tried to throw it back, but the Doctor barely stumbled. He heard Charlie and Liam rush at the third Doctor.

"Liam, wait!" Scott called out after him.

Theo got knocked to the ground after trading a few blows with the doctor. Steve fell shortly after before Charlie engaged the Doctor. Liam was barely holding his own. "Liam," Mason shouted behind them. "Liam!"

Scott left Mason and started fighting the Doctor approaching Theo. Charlie hit the ground near Steve and Theo rushed at that Doctor. Liam was knocked aside and Steve ran to replace him. "Guys!" Charlie shouted from the ground. Steve turned to watch Mason rise as he pulled the mechanism from his neck. Steve felt the Doctor's fist slam into his jaw. The alpha fell to the ground still staring at Mason.

The mechanism was pulled free and the Doctors froze. "Transformation," The Surgeon said as smoke began to swirl around Mason. "Transformation without frequency."

"Mason!" Liam called out.

Mason's eyes filled with bright blue light as the smoke began to cover him. "That's not my name," the boy growled in a distorted voice. The Beast slowly began to form out of the smoke and growl at them

Jay made it to Scott's house he froze after he made it through the front door. Remembering the Mountain Ash, he turned to see the line had been broken behind him. He stilled his breathing as he saw a shadow move down the hallway. He quietly slid into the coat closet by the stairs.

Jay listened as his heart thudded in his head. He heard a crunch before he heard a gun fire and grunting. Another shot went off in the dining room. He heard a gasp from the second floor. " _Malia,"_ he thought to himself.

The gun fired a few more time, causing the lights to shatter. He heard one of the fighters fall to the ground before they disengaged. "Still here Braeden?" the Desert Wolf asked from just outside the closet door. "Okay. I love a cage match."

The Beast swung out and knocked Scott, Liam, and one of the Doctors aside. Steve and Charlie quickly crawled past a table out of The Beast's path. They watched as The Beast lifted one of the Doctors before ripping its head off and tossing it across the room. Theo and The Surgeon stood in awe as the head rolled past Theo.

The Beast stepped forward knocking Theo aside. "Success," The Surgeon said before he was gored by claws and dragged out of the basement. The group followed and watched as The Beast discarded The Surgeon. Parrish, ablaze, leapt towards The Beast, punching him in the chest before running out of his reach. Chris started firing at him from behind, Gerard following behind him. The Beast ran towards the woods before it shifted back into human form, revealing a white man instead of Mason.

"La Bete Du Gevaudan," Gerard shouted, "I know your name. Do you remember mine?"

"Argent," the man snarled in a French accent before running off. Parrish growled and ran after him. The others tried to chase but realized they would not be able to keep up.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"You've seen The Beast of Gevaudan. That was the Man," Gerard replied.

"Sebastien Valet," Chris added.


	20. Deificatio

**AN: Hi all, sorry for not posting the past few weeks. I had a few things come up and didn't have a lot of time to go through and edit. I also apologize for the weird posting time today. I'm traveling a bit for the holidays (also something that was done last minute) so life's a bit crazy right now. There's a post chapter AN as well that has a bit more information.**

 **I was going to post more of the prequel before posting this chapter but haven't been able to get to this point yet with everything going on. I'm working to get that out as soon as possible. In the meantime, be aware that there are some spoilers for the prequel ahead that are covered in the chapters I'm currently working on. If you'd prefer to wait to read on then feel free, although I'm sure it's probably been picked up on a bit if you've noticed the cast differences here.**

 _Deificatio_

" _Zach, find Parish and The Beast and follow them. You're the only one who can keep up,"_ Steve ordered before he turned to the others. Scott and Liam lifted the Surgeon off the ground and carried him back to the car.

"I'm going to make sure Fiona's safe," Charlie told alpha.

"We haven't heard from Leonard in a while. Or from Malia at all. Check on them first. I don't think the sheriff's station will be the first place Sebastien goes," Steve stated. Charlie nodded before running into the woods.

Scott and Liam put the Surgeon in the backseat of the car. Scott and Liam opened the front doors and looked back at Steve. "I'll run," Steve told them as he watched a liquid ooze out of the surgeon and onto the seat.

* * *

Deaton sighed as August, Leonard, and Stiles barged in. "If you didn't want anyone to come in after you close, you should probably lock the doors," August told the vet as he locked the door behind them.

"I generally try to keep an open-door policy," Deaton replied.

"Right, that's why you have the mountain ash barrier," August commented, holding the gate open for the werelion.

"What brings you here so late?"

"Mason," Leonard told him, holding up the patient file. Deaton took the file and flipped through the documents before nodding towards the back room.

"Vanishing twin syndrome. This is part of your expertise, right?" Stiles asked Deaton as they followed after him.

"Not particularly, no," Deaton replied, still looking at the picture.

Scott and Steve kicked open the door holding the Doctor, Liam rushed in behind them. "What the Hell?" August breathed as the others turned towards them.

"He's still alive," Scott announced.

* * *

Lucas rounded the corner, he heard groaning from behind the operating theater. "This looks bad, Theo," he heard Tracy say.

"I'll be fine," he told her. There was a pause before Lucas heard the faint sounds of the two chimeras kissing. He moved into the theater and heard Theo grunt in pain.

"Maybe we need to stop. Or figure out another plan. Just take a couple more days to think about it," Tracy said.

"Days? You want to wait days?"

"You're hurt. You need time to heal. And I'm not like the others. I can't take your pain."

"I know, and it's okay. Because you can do something else for me. You can give me your power," Theo said as Lucas watched him thrust his claws into her back. Tracy screamed out in pain before shifting and trying to escape, but Theo held tight. Eventually, Tracy stopped struggling and Theo rolled to the side knocking her off him and revealing Lucas.

"Lucas, help me up," Theo said after the surprise left his face. "Please," Theo begged, holding up his hand.

"You seem like you've had enough help," Lucas commented before sliding the door shut and walking away.

"And then there were none," Deucalion remarked from behind the door.

* * *

After a period of silence, Jay heard the faint clicking of a cell phone from the floor above. "Who're you calling Malia?" The Desert Wolf asked still outside the closet door. "Is it Stiles, your boyfriend? Or maybe that cute werecheetah? What was his name? Jay?" Jay heard nails scrap along the front of the door as she walked past. "Tell them to come. Bring all your friends, if you want. Go ahead, Malia. You tell me how many people I'm going to have to kill tonight."

Jay felt his anger swell as he surprised a growl. He heard the phone power down as the Desert Wolf moved towards the stairs.

* * *

"Can you keep him alive?" Scott asked Deaton as the vet and Leonard examined the Surgeon.

"I'm not sure he technically is alive," Deaton responded.

"His flesh looks like it's melting off," Leonard added, shaking goo from his hand.

"Screw keeping him alive. How do we get him to talk?" Liam growled

"Personally, I don't think we utilize torture nearly enough," Stiles quipped.

"I'm willing to try," August said pulling out a knife.

"Come," a voice called out.

"You hear that?" Liam asked as Steve stopped August's hand.

"Come to me," the voice called again, "To me." The Surgeon shot up on the examination table causing everyone else to lurch back. An ear-splitting screech rang through the room causing them all to cover their ears as the room to rattle from the noise. The Surgeon began to walk out of the room but Liam headed for him.

"Wait. Wait!" Scott shouted but the Surgeon blasted Liam back against the wall. Leonard knelt beside him to make sure he was okay. The door slammed shut behind the Surgeon and all the metal objects flew to the door, creating a barrier. August's knife flew out of his hand to join the shelves and stools. They ducked as the lights exploded above them. Sparks pulsed occasionally, giving them enough light to see the barrier.

August stepped towards the door and reached out to retrieve his knife. "Stop," Deaton called out. He turned to see Scott and Liam close behind him. "It's electrified," the vet told them. The three turned back to the barrier trapping them inside.

Steve raised his hand when he heard a voice outside. "Marcel?" Steve heard Sébastien say. "If this is what immortality looks like, I think you might have been misled."

"For you," the Surgeon breathed. "All for you."

"What did you do with it, Marcel? Where is the pike?"

"The Argents. The Argents," Marcel repeated.

Scott and Steve looked at each other. "The cane," they said in unison.

"They took it," Liam added, "They took the cane."

They heard a thud outside. After a minute, the barrier collapsed beneath itself.

"You must have really good insurance," Stiles mentioned looking at the pile of metal.

Deaton glanced over at him. "We need to figure out how to stop the Beast," August said moving towards the table.

* * *

Zach landed next to Parrish when the hellhound stopped. "I lost him," he shouted.

"I haven't been able to see him either," Zach added furling his wings.

"Sebastien's going to know we have the pike. And if he doesn't, he's going to figure it out soon enough," Chris told them as he and Gerard stepped out of the car.

"Then what do we do?" Parish asked.

"We stop chasing him. And make him come to us," Gerard said twirling the cane.

" _Want me to grab it?"_ Zach asked Steve.

" _No, we aren't worried about the pike,"_ Steve replied.

Zach scowled at the cane before looking up at the two Argents. "I'll let you know if I spot anything," he stated looking at Chris. The chimera flew into the air and resumed his search. _"I can't believe we're working with them,"_ he thought to the others, recalling the rest of the pack's memories.

* * *

Jay heard a shot fired in the house. He went for the handle but paused when he heard Malia stand from upstairs. "Almost Braeden, but not quite," The Desert Wolf called out a few feet from the door. "You'll get another chance, but you better make sure it's a headshot." Jay heard a floorboard creek at the top of the stairs above him. "Coming down, Malia?"

"Malia, don't move!" Braeden shouted from outside the house.

" _Just got to wait for the moment,"_ Jay thought to himself as he let out a silent breath.

Scott was flipping through the file, "Maybe there's something in here. Something about how he was a genetic chimera."

"Mason had a vanishing twin," Deaton said.

"Now we've got a vanishing Mason," Stiles stated.

"What does that have to do with him turning into a two-hundred and fifty-year-old French guy? How does that even happen?" Liam asked.

Leonard grabbed two pens off the counter and turned towards the others. The werelion held the pens up to the others before he began to disassemble them. "If Mason absorbed his twin, then he probably retained some of the DNA." he swapped the ink cartridges before putting one of the pens back together. "You'd never know from looking at the outside, but deep down his twin was still there."

"Leonard might have something. Mason's twin wasn't entirely gone. That's what made him a genetic chimera. Metaphorically speaking, the DNA of Mason could still be inside Sebastien as well," Deaton explained.

"How?" Stiles asked. Leonard looked at the vet confused as well.

"Life is energy. Energy doesn't just disappear. The Dread Doctors may have found a way to break the rules of the supernatural world but there are some rules that simply won't break."

"So, Mason can't just be gone?" Liam asked

"Somewhere in Sebastien, he has to still exist in some form. A spark of energy, a flicker of memory," Deaton continued.

"An inkling," Leonard mentioned.

"If life energy actually does follow the rules of physics," August mentioned, earning a look from the others.

"Hang on," Stiles muttered holding up the Surgeon's helmet. "Liam, you said Mason said something right before he turned."

"He said, 'That's not my name.'"

"He finally remembered his name," Scott said.

"That's what they wanted. They wanted Sebastien to remember his name," Liam said.

"That's not all they wanted. Marcel revered him, like a god," August added.

"The deification of a murderous werewolf," Steve muttered.

"You know the myth of what happens when you call a werewolf by its given name?" Deaton asked turn towards Scott.

"It turns back to human," Scott replied. Steve and August shared a glance.

"What does that mean? Someone can just walk up to The Beast, yell Mason's name and turn him back?" Liam asked.

"Not someone," Scott started. "Lydia."

"Fiona," Steve said at the same time. The two alphas looked at each other.

"Two's always probably better than one," Stiles said, shrugging.

* * *

"Who did you say you were looking for?" Clark asked.

"The man's name is Argent," Sebastien told her smiling.

"Did you say Argent?" the sheriff asked stepping out of his office. Sebastian looked up at the sheriff and nodded. The sheriff nodded towards his office and the two headed inside.

Fiona was sitting on a bench while Lydia paced in front of her.

"It'll be a lot harder to find The Beast now that he's in human form," Lydia said.

"How many people in Beacon Hills have French accents?" Fiona asked.

Lydia paused for a moment. "Helpful, but we aren't going to be able to talk to every person in the county."

"What if we don't have to?" Fiona said standing. "What if we figured out what The Beast would look for now that he's been resurrected, what would be his purpose?"

"We know he is a psychopathic murdering machine," Lydia said dryly.

"But there haven't been any reports of people being murdered yet."

The two paused and looked at each other. "What if he's trying to eliminate the only thing that could stop him?" Lydia asked.

"The pike. The Argent's have that."

"And where would someone go to find the location of someone that's opened at this hour?"

"Here," Fiona breathed.

"We have to tell Stilinski," Lydia said and the two moved for his office. They saw the sheriff follow a dark-haired man out of the office, his firearm at his side.

"Sir?" Clark asked as she rose from her desk. Fiona put an arm out to stop Lydia, but she pushed forward.

"Clark, don't," Stilinski warned.

"Stop where you are," Clark ordered.

The man growled as his eyes completely turned blue. "Let him go," the sheriff told her. But Clark pulled out her gun and began firing. "No!" The sheriff shouted as Sebastien lunged for Clark. Stilinski began shooting at him as well. The bullets did little more than slow Sebastien and he quickly knocked the two to the ground.

After they had been knocked to the ground, Sebastien turned and saw the two banshees. He charged for Lydia and reached for her neck. Fiona moved towards him, and Sebastien reached out to stop her. She stepped around his outstretched hand as the two unleashed a scream. Sebastien was knocked into the air just as his claws closed on Lydia's neck. Sebastien's outstretched hand ran along the back of Fiona's neck as he flew away. Fiona fell to the ground as Lydia knelt beside her, clutching her bloodied throat.

* * *

Charlie sprinted around the corner, nearly to Scott's house. He heard a voice coming from the house before he felt a spasm in his brain. He fell forward as his legs stopped moving. The werewolf bounced off the concrete as he skidded down the road. "Fiona," he growled lifting himself off the ground, blood dripping from his shifted face. He rose and began sprinting to the sheriff's station. When he arrived, he found the two banshees laying in a pile of blood.

"We have to get them to the hospital," Stilinski shouted as he picked up Lydia. Charlie gently lifted Fiona and the two carried the banshees to the car.

* * *

"Malia, come down," the Desert Wolf whispered.

"Don't listen to her," Braeden warned, but Jay heard Malia slowly move down the stairs.

"I'm not going to stop, Malia. I'm taking back what you stole from me."

"I didn't steal anything," Malia snarled.

"But you did. And I don't care if you were a willing participant or not. Talia Hale spent nine months trying to convince me of the miracle of childbirth. You know what it really felt like?" The Desert Wolf paused. "A parasite. Talia said it was a gift. That the coyote passes down part of her power to her daughter. She called it beautiful. I call it theft."

Jay heard gunfire as the Desert Wolf and Braeden unloaded on each other. After a minute, the gunfire stopped. He could smell blood coming from outside and tried to listen for Braeden's heartbeat but lost his focus when he realized Malia and the Desert Wolf were inches from each other.

* * *

Zach landed as Parrish and the Argents made their way into the tunnels. "I'm going to check on the others, I'll be more useful out in the open," Zach told them.

Chris and Parrish nodded at him as Gerard continued to make his way inside.

Zach took off towards Scott's house. He hadn't heard from Jay since they parted ways.

* * *

Lucas had returned to the tunnels to track down Theo, but stopped when he heard a voice in the operating theater.

"Where is it?" Sebastien shouted.

"I brought you here like you wanted. How about letting me go?" Hayden asked.

Lucas entered the operating theater and saw a man looking at the fresco. He quickly ran to the wall to stay out of sight. He noticed Hayden pick up one of the syringes and extract the toxin from Tracy's discarded body.

"This demon, on the left, what is he?

"He's called a Hellhound."

"Parrish. His name is Parrish, isn't it? And the Argents will try to put the pike in his hands."

Lucas moved from behind the wall and started heading towards Sebastien. Hayden went to jab the syringe into him and Lucas closed to strike. But Sebastien turned, grabbing Hayden's arm and digging his claws into Lucas's abdomen. "When did young people become so confident?" the man asked looking between the two of them.

"Let her go," Lucas coughed as he slashed Sebastien's arm with his spines.

The Beast growled in pain as he twisted the syringe out of Hayden's hand and slashed her abdomen in one motion. Hayden cried out in pain as Sebastien turned and lifted Lucas in the air before shoving his claws into the chimera's throat and tossing him across the room.

"No!" Hayden screamed as he turned his attention back to her before a noise emitter in the tunnels distracted him.

* * *

Zach felt a twinge in his mind. The chimera's wings froze as he soared towards the ground.

* * *

Steve arrived at the hospital with the others. Leonard and Scott went to find Melissa while Stiles and August headed for Lydia's room. Liam fell into a chair in the lobby, his head in his hands. Steve left the others and headed towards Fiona's room. The alpha found Charlie sitting next to her bed.

"I can't feel her anymore," Charlie stated not taking his eyes off Fiona.

Steve walked over and examined the wound on the back of her neck. "He severed her connection to us."

"So now what?"

"Her neck has to heal before I can reestablish the link."

"But we can't heal her without the link."

"She's strong. She's mostly in shock from losing the connection," Steve looked down and saw Charlie's torn and bloodied jean and shirt. "Like what happened to you but with everyone all at once."

"It was like when Thane died. I lost all control of my body."

Steve nodded. "Fiona isn't dying though. Her heartbeat is strong, she's going to make it." Steve paused as he felt another part of the link break. "Damnit," he growled."

"What?"

"Sebastien killed Lucas. He went into the tunnels to find Theo, but found the Beast instead."

"Let's end this and go home. Before any more of us get hurt," Charlie growled.

Steve nodded at the beta. "We need Lydia."

Charlie rose from his seat and the two headed towards Lydia's room.

"Yeah, it was you. It was you, Lydia," Stiles said as they walked in.

"It still is," Charlie said walking towards her.

"What?" Stiles asked as he looked at Charlie. Charlie flicked his claws out and reached for Lydia, "No, not after last time," Stiles said noticing Lydia's fear.

Steve grabbed Charlie's wrist. The beta's head snapped back to him. "Not like this," Steve hissed.

Leonard and Melissa walked into the room. Scott and Liam followed after before shutting the door. "Lydia this is going to have to be just between us, since I can get fired for it," Melissa stated as she approached the bed and pulling out a syringe. Scott and Liam helped her sit up.

"It's a cortisone shot," Scott told her as he and Liam helped her sit up. "It'll bring down the inflammation."

"It'll let you speak, and help you save Mason. But it's only temporary, so we need to be fast," Leonard told them.

Melissa removed the cap from the needle and Lydia held out her arm. "Not there," Melissa told her. Lydia grunted in pain as Melissa removed the dressing on Lydia's neck.

"Oh, yeah, okay. I'm gonna need to leave," Stiles told them.

"You're not going anywhere. Hold her hand," Melissa told him.

"Okay, fine. I'm not leaving, but I still might faint," Stiles replied.

"It's okay, I'll catch you," August said from beside him. "Bodyguard's duties," he added when Stiles looked back at him.

"Okay, here we go," Melissa said moving the needle towards the wound. They all turned when they heard a thud and saw Liam on the floor. Scott rushed over to him. "Okay, Lydia, this is gonna hurt like a bitch," Melissa warned.

"It doesn't have to," Leonard said looking at Steve and Charlie.

Charlie instantly reached down and began pulling the pain from Lydia as Melissa inserted the needle. Lydia let out a small yelp but relaxed as tendrils shot up Charlie's arm.

"Okay, let's get moving," Leonard said once Melissa finished and Liam was back on his feet. Scott and Stiles helped Lydia to her feet and everyone moved down the hall. Charlie stopped at Fiona's room.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Steve told the others as he and Leonard stood with Charlie. "She'll be alright," Steve said as the elevator closed behind them.

"What if something else happens? Or she wakes up? I should be with her."

"Melissa and I will take care of her," Leonard told him. "If someone tries to hurt her, they'll have to get through me."

"You want to stop the Beast, right?" Steve said. "The four of us will be able to beat him and Lydia can save Mason. Then we go home, and save ourselves."

Charlie looked between Steve and Leonard. "Tell me if anything happens," he told Leonard before heading towards the stairs with Steve.

* * *

"Okay, we'll go get Malia. Text me when you find Parrish," Stiles told Scott as he and August headed for the exit.

"Hold on," Scott called out, causing both of them to turn. He handed Stiles something wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"What is this?" Stiles asked.

"Something I've been working on for a while. Just make sure Malia gets it."

"Is it plan B?" Stiles asked.

"It was plan A."

"Plan A never works."

"So far, none of our plans have worked," August added.

"This one will," Scott told them. The two nodded and ran towards the exit as Steve and Charlie caught up with the others.

* * *

Jay heard Malia growl at the base of the stairs as the Desert Wolf chuckled beside her.

Stiles ran past August as they made their way to Scott's door. Stiles slammed open the door, but froze when he spotted the Desert Wolf.

"Oh damn," Stiles muttered as the Desert Wolf pointed her gun at Stiles. August tackled Stiles to the ground as she fired. The bullet embedded itself into August's shoulder and his elbow cracked as he collided with the ground.

Jay charged out of the closet and knocked the older woman into the hallway, the gun clattering to the ground. Malia struck her from behind, pinning her against the wall. The Desert Wolf pushed off the wall and tossed Malia into the dining room table. Jay grabbed Stiles by his shirt and slid him behind the couch in the living room. "Look who wants to play," the Desert Wolf said smiling.

"It's not a game anymore," Jay growled as he shifted. He ran at the Desert Wolf but she kicked him back against the wall. Malia grabbed her mother from behind, growling. The two continued to struggle as they made their way into the living room before falling on the glass coffee table.

* * *

"Scott," Lydia whispered as the five of them made their way through the tunnels.

"Do you hear that?" Liam asked.

The group stopped and Steve heard electricity crackling down the tunnel. The alpha looked down and noticed they were standing in a large puddle of water, he turned and knocked Lydia out of the puddle before the four wolves were dropped by a pulse of electricity.

"Sorry, Lydia," Theo said as he pushed her through an opening. Scott dove forward and grabbed Lydia's arm.

Steve rose, and shifted as Theo dug his claws into Scott's thigh. Theo looked up and smiled before he stepped back into the puddle, delivering another shock to Steve and the two betas. Steve collapsed again as he heard Charlie roar in pain. "Feel that, Scott?" Theo asked moving back towards the true alpha. "Kanima venom." Steve could hear Scott pant as he struggled to hold on to Lydia. "Just let it happen. Let it go." Lydia screamed as she tried to pull herself up. "Let everything go," Theo laughed.

"No!" Scott yelled before Lydia's scream echoed as she fell into the pit.

"You know what I never got, Theo?" Steve grunted from the floor as the chimera started to walk away. "You have me and Deucalion. You could have become an alpha the ordinary way."

Theo knelt beside Steve. "I'm not ordinary," Theo growled as he dug his claws into Steve's arm, paralyzing him.

* * *

Jay rubbed the bump forming on his head before he saw The Desert Wolf separate herself from her daughter and throw Malia against the wall. The werecheetah charged at her, but he was knocked into the dining room as Stiles rose from behind the couch. The Desert Wolf turned to the boy and smiled before he hopped over the couch to attack her. The Desert Wolf grabbed Stiles and threw him in the shattered glass.

"Stiles?" Malia called out as she turned back to the scene.

Stiles rolled over, revealing a large shard of glass that protruded from his chest. He panted heavily as he tried to sit up. The Desert Wolf chucked and moved to step on the piece of glass before August fired his pistol at her. The bullet shattered the mirror behind her as August cried out from the recoil and dropped his gun.

* * *

The Desert Wolf laughed as she turned to the broken hunter. She fell silent when she saw Malia scrambling for the dropped gun.

"Honestly, you were always just a backup. I considered going after you when I couldn't get it from Scott. But then the Beast was resurrected," Theo whispered as he knelt next to Steve. The chimera turned when the Beast roared deeper in the tunnels. "Hear that? That's the sounds of real power," he told them before shifting and walking towards the roar.

"Another arrogant youth. A contender to steal my name? You think you can take it from me?" They heard Sebastien ask.

"I just want your power," Theo growled.

Deucalion walked around the corner and helped Scott to his feet. Liam rose as Charlie began to heal Steve.

"It's been a while," Steve told the blind alpha as he returned to his feet.

"Not long enough," Deucalion replied with a slight smile. The five of them headed towards Theo as Sebastien ran after another emitter.

"You lied to me," Theo grunted as he tried to crawl on the ground. "All of you!"

"That's right, Theo," Deucalion said removing his glasses and allowing his eyes to clear. "The whole time."

"It would've never worked," Theo chuckled.

"It could have worked. With Belasko's talons," Deucalion shrugged before he reached out and snapped Theo's neck.

"You broke my neck," Theo grunted.

"You're lucky that's all he did," Steve growled, looking down at the chimera.

"The cortisone's going to wear off soon," Charlie reminded them.

"There's an access grate that leads to the sublevel. I think we can get to Lydia there," Deucalion told them.

"What about Mason?" Liam asked.

"We can still save your friend."

"Let's go," Scott said and they turned to head off.

A gun fired behind them and the four wolves turned to as Deucalion fell into the wall. "This just isn't my day," he grunted as he slid to the floor.

"This is a surprising alliance, Scott," Gerard said coming from down the tunnel with his gun aimed at them. "I was shocked when I heard you and Steve were working together, but now you and Deucalion?" he chuckled. Steve and Charlie glanced over to Scott before returning their attention to Gerard. "How long have you been planning this clever little double cross?" Gerard continued gun still raised.

"About as long as he and I have been planning this one," Chris said as he tossed the cane to Scott.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked.

"We know how you are, you don't think we'd come up with a plan of our own once we found out you were still alive?" Steve told the older man.

"I knew when I brought you back, it would never be about saving lives. Only about immortalizing your own," Chris added as the two pointed their pistols at each other. "Go," Chris told the wolves. "Go now," Chris shouted when the four of them hadn't moved.

As they headed deeper in the tunnels they heard another shot fired.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kira asked kneeling next to Zach.

Zach shook his head as she helped him to his feet. "Something happened," he said as he folded his wings.

"What?" Kira asked

"The others need our help," Zach replied, turning towards the tunnels, his eyes turning completely white. Kira drew her sword as the two ran back towards the entrance.

* * *

The Desert Wolf beat Malia to the gun and trained it at her. Jay leapt off the ground and ran at two, knocking Malia to the side. The gun went off, hitting Jay in the abdomen. He fell against the older werecoyote before she knocked him aside and fired another shot at Malia.

Malia stumbled into the hallway and another shot went off. "It's not the full moon, Malia. But you know what? It's close enough," The Desert Wolf said.

Jay pulled himself to his feet. "Jay," Stiles whispered holding up a glass container with blue talons rattling inside. "For Malia," he grunted as he tossed it at him.

Jay stumbled into the hallway as a third shot hit Malia. "Malia!" He shouted tossing the jar over the Desert Wolf's head. The Desert Wolf turned and fired another shot into Jay's gut and he fell to the floor. The Desert Wolf aimed at Malia again. The gun clicked, but no bullet came out. She growled as she discarded the emptied gun. Jay heard a flick when the Desert Wolf brought out her claws and approached Malia as the younger werecoyote leaned against the wall.

Jay looked up as the Desert Wolf drove her claws into Malia, the jar shattering on the ground between them. "I want my power back," the Desert Wolf growled.

Malia groaned in pain before driving the talons into her mother. "I want my family back."

The Desert Wolf groaned before stepping away from Malia. Braeden stepped over Jay and knocked out the Desert Wolf with her shotgun.

"Some bodyguard," Stiles muttered at August as he approached.

"I took a bullet for you," August sighed as he knelt next to him.

"Could you just take this gigantic shard of glass out of my chest?" Stiles asked. August shrugged as he stared at him. "Please?" Stiles added. August smirked slightly as he pulled off his shirt and pulled the glass out. He tossed the shard aside before pressing his shirt against the bleeding wound.

"I think I see the light," Jay cried out. The two humans looked towards the werecheetah lying on the ground and clutching his stomach.

"I can see you healing from here," August shouted.

"But it hurts," Jay whimpered. Malia walked over and began drawing his pain.

She turned to the humans looking at her in surprise. "What? I just want him to shut up."

* * *

The four wolves slowed as they rounded a corner looking for any sign of the Beast. "Scott," Liam said looking at the cane. "I'll do it."

"Liam—"

"It should be me. If you get me close enough. I'll do it."

"We're not killing your best friend," Scott told him.

"That belongs to me," Sebastien said stepping around a corner. "It's a family heirloom. I'd like it back please."

"It's all yours. Just give us Mason," Scott told him.

"Unfortunately, I would not know where to begin. And while I've benefitted from his memories. I don't have much use for an alter ego."

The four looked at each other before shifting.

"You want it?" Scott growled holding up the cane.

"Come get it," Steve finished cracking his neck as he and Charlie stepped in front of the others.

Sebastien's eyes turned blue and smoke started to swirl at his feet as he snarled at them.

* * *

"She should be down here somewhere," Zach muttered as they walked through the tunnels.

"I hear her," Kira replied as they rounded a corner.

Zach saw one of the walls rattle as they approached Lydia's cry. "False wall," he whispered as Kira moved towards it. The kitsune stabbed at the side of the door and sliced through the bolts. She quickly repeated the motion on the opposite side and the door wobbled slightly. Zach stepped next to her and punch the door to the ground, his wings flying out of his back as he did.

Lydia gasped as the door fell in front of her. "Sorry we're late," Kira told the banshee as she sheathed he sword.

"We have to hurry," Lydia grunted as she ran to join the others.

"Up there," Zach told them, pointing at the ceiling where he heard the others fighting. The three ran off towards the ladder to rejoin the others.

* * *

Steve and Charlie ran forward as Sebastien finished shifting into the Beast. He quickly knocked them aside before Scott and Liam followed, dropping the cane behind them. The Beast batted them into the tunnel walls.

The four of them rose and charged The Beast again. Charlie slid underneath The Beast but was kicked into the wall before he could strike. The beta fell unconscious as he bounced off the wall and landed on the ground. Scott was knocked back by an uppercut and Liam followed shortly behind. Steve dodged the first strike but was knocked into the wall by a backhand. The pipes clanged to the ground next to him while Scott and Liam moved to strike again, but all three were knocked back when the Beast slammed his fists into the ground.

Sebastien returned to his human form as he moved towards Scott. He lifted the true alpha by the throat. "You're strong. There's no doubt in that. But none of you fight with a killer instinct. Let me show you how to go for the throat." Scott struggled against the grasp.

Steve rushed forward and Liam withdrew the blade from the cane. "Liam, wait," Scott called. "We can still save Mason."

Sebastien turned knocked Steve back into Liam with his free hand. The blade ran through Steve's leg as the two fell the ground. Charlie awoke and roared from the other side of the tunnels he felt the blade's poison seep into Steve.

"What kind of werewolves are you?" Sebastien asked as he tightened his grip on Scott. The two stopped struggling for a moment. "Marie-Jeanne?" Sebastien muttered before releasing Scott.

Scott breathed in as Charlie slid next to Steve, pulling him off the blade. Steve coughed up black blood as Lydia, Zach, and Kira appeared behind them. "Mason," Lydia said.

"I think you're going to need to try a little louder," Kira told her as Sebastien approached, smoke swirling around him.

Zach shifted as the Beast fully formed in front of them "Mason!" Lydia screamed just before it reached them. The name echoed throughout the tunnels, blowing the black smoke away from the body and revealing Mason. Corey pulled himself away from the wall, making himself visible, before grabbing Mason. They watched as the smoke tried to mold into the shape of the Beast and fly towards the exit. Just as it was about to fly around the corner a flaming body slammed it into the wall.

"Scott!" Parrish called out as he struggled against the form.

Scott ran up and threw the bloody blade at the shadow. A blue light erupted from the smoke once the blade struck before the Beast dissipated in Parrish's hands.

"Steve," Scott said, running to the other alpha. Steve gasped as more black blood flowed from his mouth.

"Time for plan B," Theo shouted from the end of the tunnels. Sparks of electricity floated sprang from his body before it bounced off the walls and ceiling. Scott turned towards the chimera and shifted as he stood between Theo and Steve. Charlie moved to join Scott as Theo threw a bolt of electricity at them. Kira ran in front of them and caught the bolt with her blade, absorbing the flow.

"The skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo," Kira said once the electricity stopped. "Your sister wants to see you." Kira slammed her sword into the ground and a crack headed towards Theo. A hole opened right in front of him and a wet, dark-haired girl clawed her way to the surface.

She grabbed Theo and began to drag him back down with her. "Scott, help me!" Theo cried as he clawed desperately at the ground. "Scott!" his called out again, his voice cracking as he was pulled into the hole. The ground slammed shut the moment Theo was out of view.

Everyone turned back to Steve. The alpha struggled to breathe as more blood spilled from his mouth.

"We can save him," Charlie told Scott brandishing his claws.

Scott looked at Liam and the two nodded. Charlie stepped behind them and pierced the back of their necks with his claws. Lydia gasped as tendrils appeared across all three of their bodies.

Steve's wound slowly started to close. The flow of black blood stopped as his breathing returned to normal. Charlie released the other two wolves and the three gasped before kneeling beside Steve.

"You can do it," Steve smiled before passing out.

* * *

Charlie carried Steve as they headed out of the tunnels. "Hayden's at the clinic," Liam told Scott. "She's been hurt pretty bad."

"Okay, let's go," Scott said. "Bring Steve, we need to make sure he's okay there," Scott told Charlie. The four of them piled into Steve's car and headed for the clinic.

Scott bumped a curb while taking a turn and Steve shot up in his seat. Charlie shook his head as they pulled up to the clinic. They stepped into the clinic and watch as Deaton finished dressing Hayden's wound. Deaton turned to see them come in and they gathered around the table she was on.

"Hayden, I've managed to stabilize the injury. But considering you're a chimera, I don't know how, or if, you'll heal," the vet explained.

"We can still take you to the hospital," Scott told her.

She shook her head, "I've already died there once."

"It's your choice," Liam told her.

"I know," she said. She turned and nodded at Scott.

He shifted and bit her arm. Steve held her other arm and took the pain. "Taking pain increases her chance of surviving the bite," Steve explained.

"Lucas never actually left your pack, did he?" Hayden asked after Scott removed his fangs.

"No," Steve whispered, shaking his head.

"Had he not been there—he saved me."

"I know," Steve said with a small nod. "He helped us save everyone."

* * *

"You saved their lives," Steve heard the sheriff say as he stepped into the sheriff's station. "Mason, Malia, half the population of Beacon Hills. That's got to feel pretty good."

"It did. For a while," Stiles replied.

"But it's something you want to feel again?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"Welcome to your future career in law enforcement," the sheriff said before looking up and seeing Steve. "Looks like you've got another group of lives to save though."

Stiles turned around as Steve entered the office. "I thought we weren't going until Scott got back?"

"We aren't, but school starts in ten minutes," Steve told him.

"How's August?" Stiles asked once they reached the Jeep.

"Still sore, but otherwise healed."

"In less than a day?"

"Our link is pretty strong," Steve told him with a small smile.

* * *

"Hi." Fiona croaked as she opened her eyes and saw Charlie and Leonard sitting in front of her.

"Welcome back," Leonard said stepping out to give them a minute.

Charlie smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You tried to fight the Beast?" he asked her. She shrugged. "You're an idiot," Charlie laughed.

* * *

"The doctors were surprised at how quickly she recovered" Melissa mentioned as Leonard closed the door.

"I've learned a few things."

"This hospital could use a volunteer like you."

"Doctor Leonard Felis does have a nice ring to it," Leonard said smiling.

"That's a long road."

"But then I can help people."

"I think you already do," she told him looking at the werewolf and banshee through the window.

* * *

"Due to the way we use the link, we sometimes develop strong connections with each other," Jay explained. "It allows us to enhance each other's abilities, but when those connections are severed—it's like our minds become disconnected from our own bodies."

"But I barely knew Lucas," Zach told him.

"I think the connection formed when Steve revived the two of you."

Zach was silent for a moment. "Do we only ever get one?"

Jay shook his head. "No, Steve and Charlie have always been close. I'd be surprised if he doesn't have the connection with August too. And he had one with Thane—."

"Who?"

"The beta Steve turned. He died not too long ago. Steve swore to never bring someone into all this again."

"But he brought me and Lucas back into it."

"We were all pretty surprised by it. But I think it's because you two were technically part of the supernatural world, or maybe he wanted to give you a second chance at life."

"'Cause he saw so much potential in us," Zach commented.

"Hey, Steve doesn't bring people back to life for nothing," Jay said putting his arm around the chimera as they walked towards the school.

* * *

Stiles, Lydia, and Steve walked out of their last class of the day. "But Kira will be back. She still has to graduate," Lydia said.

"She might," Steve sighed.

"That's the thing, though, I don't know. When we started this school year, I was so stressed about everyone ending up in the same place after we graduate. But I don't think it matters. We always seem to find each other anyway. Even Allison," Stiles said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"He didn't tell you guys? It was in the tunnels when Sebastien had his hands around Scott's throat. The guy probably didn't even know what he was doing. His claws got into Scott's neck. He was going to kill him, but then he stopped and he said a name. Marie-Jeanne."

"He saw Scott's memories," Lydia breathed.

"He saw Allison," Stiles said.

"They must have looked like each other. I mean, maybe exactly like each other," she added.

"It gave Scott a chance to break free, she saved him. Allison saved his life.

"Protegimus illos qui nequeunt protegere se," Steve said.

"You knew Allison?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Steve sighed, "You know Latin?"

"Of course," Lydia scoffed. Steve chuckled as they made their way into the library and sat at a table to wait for the others. Malia, Jay, Leonard, and Zach walked in and joined them a few moments later. August, Charlie, and Fiona followed shortly after.

The group looked up as they heard the door open. "Are you guys ready to go?" Scott asked once he neared them.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I know a whole lot hasn't change canonically in this ending, but there will be a few in the next two stories and after that, there is no technical cannon (yet (hopefully there will be)), so obviously that will be different as well.**

 **There is going to be one more chapter that is the conclusion to both this story and the prequel, so be on the lookout for that. As I said above, I'm a bit more behind than I'd like for the prequel, I have about two and a half more chapters to finish. I'm hoping to have it done by next Wednesday, but I can't make any promises with the traveling I've been doing. So, if the last chapter isn't posted next week I will be posting it either the following week or, possibly, as soon as I finish.**

 **As always, let me know what you think, especially about the story overall as I begin to work on 6A.**


	21. Gift

_Gift_

 **AN: Hi everyone, here is the final chapter of Two's a Crowd. I'm posting now as I'll be out later tonight. I decided not to post the summary of One's Not Enough. I typed it all up, but haven't edited it and was already far behind schedule with both these stories and decided not to delay posting to go through it all. I can still post it, but did a bit of a recap in the final chapters of One's Not Enough. I can still post the summary if you'd like me to, PM me to let me know. I probably won't edit it as I'm going to be going to start working on the next story.**

 **As I've stated before, I'm going to go on a brief hiatus until I finish the story so that it's more organized than the prequel and first half of this story. I'm planning on the chapters being a bit longer than most of the ones in this story, but I won't know until I get to work on it. Also, I'm not sure what the title will be. I'd like to continue the numbering in the titles, but haven't figured out a good way to incorporate three yet, but follow me so you can be notified when I start posting it.**

 **Anyway, as always, let me know what you think of this story. I'll use the feedback while working on the next story. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

The two packs piled into the cars before their caravan headed towards the valley. "If you needed our pack to be together, why not stop everything from falling apart," Stiles asked as Steve drove.

"I only came to observe originally. I wasn't supposed to get involved," Steve explained.

"Didn't stop you," August commented.

"By the time I did, things were already on a downward spiral."

"But you never warned him," Stiles stated.

"He did," Scott said. "It didn't go well. Theo had already gotten into my head."

"And Steve was a bit too emotional about the situation," August added.

"Okay, then why not get everyone back together when you had the rest of your pack working with the others?" Stiles asked.

"The same reason he didn't try to get you to work with me," Scott replied.

"Scott needed to rebuild his own pack, not have everyone following me."

"But things could have changed, they could have been different," Stiles stated.

"Steve really underestimated Theo as a threat," August replied.

"I was only there to observe Scott. You can't blame me for not being everywhere at once."

"Maybe if you had us come from the beginning," August mentioned.

"The only person to blame for what happened is Theo," Scott told them.

"How are you a chimera if you're only a harpy?" Lydia asked while driving her car.

"Ever hear of a male harpy?" Charlie asked her.

"That sounds like a cop out," she replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Hey, I didn't get to choose which powers I got. Though they are pretty sweet," Zach laughed.

"Maybe one day you'll learn to use them," Fiona commented.

"I can fly just fine, thank you."

"She's talking about these," Charlie said grabbing Zach's wrist and forcing the talons out.

"You need a manicure," Lydia commented, turning to look at the talons.

"We never got to properly train you after Leonard's injection," Charlie stated as Zach pulled his hand away from the beta. "Once everything's over with, we will."

* * *

"So, you're really smart?" Malia asked Leonard.

"Spent a lot of time indoors while growing up. Then spent a lot of time learning anything I could about the supernatural," he admitted as he drove the SUV onto the highway.

"And you're fast?" Liam asked Jay.

"And witty," he replied. Malia groaned next to him.

"It does get old, doesn't it?" Leonard chuckled.

"He's not even witty," she replied.

"He still is from time to time, not as often as he used to be," Leonard told her.

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"People died," Jay answered.

The car sat in silence for a moment. "See, that wasn't witty," Malia commented, causing Jay to smirk.

* * *

The caravan stopped outside the valley and the two packs were greeted by Mary, Tiberius, and Yuki.

"Mom!" Fiona ran forward hugging Mary.

"Son," Tiberius greeted August, extending his hand. August shook it in return as Yuki walked up to Steve and Charlie.

"I've been able to delay the vote," she told Charlie before turning to the alpha. "Are you sure they can do this?"

Steve nodded, looking back at Scott's pack. "I'm positive. Scott's everything the legends say and more."

Yuki nodded and the group moved towards Kaia. The kitsune continued to hover in the air, the ground beneath her devoid of the snow the packs were standing on.

"Okay, now what?" Stiles asked, observing Kaia.

"You won't like it," Steve said stepping behind him and Scott.

Jay stepped behind Malia, Charlie behind Lydia, and Leonard behind Liam.

"No, absolutely not!" Stiles yelled, turning to Steve.

"Stiles, we agreed to help," Scott told him.

"But Lydia is going to be probed by a beta," Stiles said.

"His name's Charlie," Steve corrected.

"Yeah, I'm not too comfortable with this either," Malia stated.

"Everyone in the pack can safely access your minds and your healing abilities. Hell, I could do it if I had claws," August told them.

"He's right, I've seen Charlie do it before," Lydia said. "To Liam and Scott, in the tunnels. I trust him."

"Can't you do her?" Stiles asked Steve.

"I have to tap into the two strongest for this to work."

Stiles went to open his mouth. "Stiles, I'll be fine," Lydia told him.

Stiles huffed as he turned away from Steve. "You're the strongest," Scott whispered to Stiles.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled, "I am—" Steve dug his nails into the back of Scott and Stiles's necks. The rest of the pack followed suit.

Black tendrils crawled up all of their arms, including Zach and August. The tendrils reached their chest before they stopped. The orange aura that covered Kaia started to fade before a flame rose from her chest. The flame spun until a large, orange egg formed. The two fell to the ground next to each other.

Leonard removed his claws from Liam, the beta stumbled slightly before rubbing his neck. The rest of the pack removed their claws as the werelion moved to help Kaia to her feet. "Hey," he sighed, smiling at her.

Kaia pulled Leonard into a hug. "I was worried you were going to do something stupid," she told him. She looked past him and saw the members of Scott's pack rubbing their necks. "Who are all these people?"

"We might have done something stupid," Leonard chuckled as he helped her walk back to the others. "I'll show you later."

Tiberius pulled out his pistol and fired at the egg. "What are you doing?" Scott asked as the bullet ricocheted off.

"Making sure no one else can be hurt by the phoenix," he answered.

"You can't kill it in its egg form," Fiona stated.

"We attack when she emerges then," Steve replied, shifting.

"You're going to kill her?" Stiles asked.

"She almost killed our whole pack," Charlie explained.

"She was kinda crazy too," Jay added.

"She was," Marin said approaching from behind. "But she can be saved."

Tiberius turned to aim his gun at her but August shot it out of his hand. Tiberius looked back at his son. "Let her finish," August told him.

"The phoenix will be reborn anew, all her previous experiences will be left in her former life," Marin explained. "You'd be attacking an innocent creature."

"She tried to kill my daughter," Yuki stated.

"The whole pack," Mary added.

"Julia found the phoenix egg years ago," she said, looking to Steve. "Julia captured the phoenix after her rebirth, torturing her in order to use the phoenix's power to eliminate the other supernatural. Nero and Gil joined her plan. The phoenix tried to hold off, but after years of endless torture, she broke. Julia planned to have the phoenix kill Randy, but Randy was able to calm her down. When Julia provoked her, the phoenix killed all of them except for Nero."

"How do you know this? You wouldn't have been more than teenager then," Yuki stated.

Marin turned to Tiberius. "Because Osmont told me how you and your father mortally wounded her."

"Not mortally enough," Tiberius muttered, looking back at the egg.

"Since she was able to go through her lifecycle, she can be reborn, free from the damage caused by your family."

"With the new information, we'll need another vote. Call Malik," Yuki told Mary.

Mary screamed Malik's name, shaking the ground beneath them.

"If she is innocent you can't kill her," Scott told Tiberius.

"Scott's right. She would have done nothing," Steve added.

"You, unfortunately, do not have a say in this matter," he told the alphas.

"Scott, I think he should stay out of this," Lydia whispered.

"Then give them back their right to vote," Mary said.

"I can't do that," Tiberius stated.

"We have time, before Malik arrive," Yuki stated. "I vote yes."

"We only need two of three, Tiberius," Mary reminded him.

"What have I been called for this time?" Malik asked as he walked up to the others.

"We are voting on what to do with the phoenix," Tiberius told him.

"Kill it," Malik said without hesitating.

"Everything Marin said is true, mom. I saw everything she went through while she was inside me," Kaia said.

Yuki nodded, "Spare her."

"Spare her," Mary said.

"You only get a vote in a tie," Tiberius reminded the banshee.

"Then give the wolves the vote," Mary replied.

"Dogs don't deserve to vote," Malik commented.

"By that logic, neither should cats or foxes," Yuki told him.

Scott and Stiles looked back at Steve, who shook his head.

"Why don't you tell everyone the reason you don't want to let the pack back in the Senate," Marin stated.

"This is none of your concern," he told her.

"You think the pack is a threat to the Republic, but not because their actions would bring a threat," Marin stated, ignoring the hunter.

"What is she talking about?" August asked his father.

"She can't be trusted," Tiberius replied.

"I was here with Deucalion when Blake was forming his pack," Marin stated.

"You knew?" Charlie growled.

"I found out what Blake was doing after he had turned the two of you. He was allowed to remain in the Republic so long as he stopped recruiting that way. It was over," Tiberius admitted.

"Except it wasn't," Charlie growled. "I found out he was going to get a new pack the night he died. I saved the kids he was going to turn."

Tiberius shook his head. "As the pack started dying, he knew that you would have been the one to find out. You superseded his control of the link. He warned me that once you found out, it would make you unstable," Fiona held back Charlie as he tried to rush the older hunter. "You would become a threat, especially if you knew that I knew." The egg shook and Tiberius pulled out his second gun, aiming at the egg. "We're killing her."

August ran in between the egg and his father, putting the gun to his forehead. "You have to kill me first."

"You know the code. concelamus, conserviamo, contegimus."

"That hasn't been my code for a while now. She's innocent. I'm protecting her."

"My God, I'll finish this," Malik said stepping forward. Leonard got in his way. "You've been spending far too much time with Jay. The times for games are over. You should go home, be with the family."

"I am with my family," Leonard told him.

"A prince does not belong with a pack of dogs," Malik stated as he moved around his son. Leonard placed his hand on Malik's chest holding him back. The older werelion rolled his eyes. "You'll learn one day," he said batting his son aside. Jay ran forward and knocked Malik to the ground. The werelion rose and grabbed Jay by the throat. "Attacking me is your death sentence."

"Malia, wait," Scott called out as Malia ran at Malik, swiping the hand holding Jay.

"Yeah, that'll improve political relations," Stiles commented, Scott turned back to Steve to apologize.

"I've never been good at playing politics," Steve told him as Malia was slammed into the ground.

The two alphas turned towards Malik and roared.

"That's my pack," Scott growled.

"You think I'm scared of the pup that's afraid to kill?" Malik replied, looking up at the them, his eyes glowing emerald.

Charlie and Liam roared as they shifted as well. "I'm not," Steve reminded him.

"You've failed at that before," Malik stated.

Flames emerged from the egg as it hatched, knocking everyone away. As the flames dissipated, a red-headed woman was revealed, hovering in the air. "So much violence," the phoenix muttered.

Everyone returned to their feet and stared at the phoenix, a light orange aura whipped around her as she slowly descended to the ground. "The decision was made," Tiberius sighed raising his gun and firing.

Zach flew towards the phoenix pushing her out of the way. Zach groaned when the bullet hit him and the two plummeted towards a tree. The chimera was stopped and felt something warm surround him. He looked up and watched as the woman's fiery wings slowly brought them to the ground.

The others froze as they witness Zach being shot and the phoenix brought him to the ground.

"She leaves unharmed," Yuki stated.

"But the vote—" Tiberius started.

"You shot one of the pack!" August shouted, cutting his dad off.

"Because they interfered with the outcome of the vote," Tiberius replied.

"The vote is no longer valid. Without the pack, Mary, or myself, this Republic is now disbanded, as it should have been long ago," Yuki stated.

"Malik, you are free to leave," Mary added. The werelion snarled. "Unless you'd want to fight all of us."

He huffed before walking away. The phoenix stared at Zach before raising her head and flying towards Kaia. "I remember what I tried to do to you. Why would you all risk your lives for me? I was a monster."

"Not all monsters do monstrous things," Lydia told her.

"You have a fresh start this time. You deserve it," Steve added.

The phoenix nodded and set Zach on the ground. Her wings grew and she lifted herself into the air disappearing above the trees.

Jay helped Malia to her feet as the pair and Leonard rejoined the pack. August walked over to Steve as back tendrils moved up the pack's arms. The bullet fell to the ground as Zach's wing finished healing.

"It might be time to reevaluate your code," Mary told Tiberius as the pack walked away. "Until then, the Republic will remain disbanded."

"What now?" Stiles asked once they reached the cars.

"We have to pick up some things," Steve said. "Follow me." They pulled up to the remains of the pack house, Leonard parked the SUV in the bunker while the others pulled up outside. "You guys want to get the stuff from the other bunker?" Steve said as he ducked down to Lydia's car. Charlie nodded before Lydia drove away.

"This is your home?" Stiles asked looking at the charred house.

"It was," Steve stated before heading inside, Scott following behind him.

"The burning was a new addition," August added, leading Stiles to the bunker. The two watch Jay move the weapons from the locker to the back of the SUV.

"You want some help?" Malia asked.

"I could slow down some if you wanted to help," Jay mentioned, coming to a stop.

"He hasn't changed," Kaia chuckled before the werecheetah ran off again.

Leonard put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Don't encourage it," he joked.

August walked over to the locked and pulled off the paper with the symbols. "What's that?" Stiles asked.

"Ideas I had for pack symbols when we were starting out," August replied.

"Should have gone with that one," Stiles said, pointing to eternity knot. "Better than a lightning bolt."

"Celtic symbols don't really fit for us," August replied.

* * *

"Is it safe to be up here?" Scott asked, testing the floor beneath him.

"Safe enough. I just have to grab one thing," Steve replied walking into Jay's room. He picked up the charred bear.

"What is it?" Scott asked behind Steve and he turned the bear in his hands.

"Belonged to Thane before he died," Steve muttered. "It's mostly destroyed, but I don't want to leave it behind."

Steve turned to Scott and moved towards the door. "Your scar," Scott gasped. "It's gone."

"I don't need the reminder anymore," Steve replied. Scott tilted his head slightly before following the other alpha out of the house.

* * *

"Are there going to be any side effects to this?" Stiles asked on the drive back to Beacon Hill, pointing to his bleeding neck.

"Oh," Steve sighed, grabbing Stiles's arm. "We can heal you instead of just taking pain, but other than that no."

"Good," he said before turning to August. "Can you steal teach me how to fight so I can kick the ass of the next person that wants to dig around my brain?"

"Stiles," Scott scolded.

"I intend to make good on my promise," August chuckled. "Besides, it's looking like we're going to stay in Beacon Hills for a while."

* * *

The pack exited their cars after dropping Scott's pack at their homes. August opened the door and found Marin standing in the foyer.

"You travel fast," August commented.

"I didn't have to drop anyone off on my way here," she told them.

"Fair point," August said. "So much for having a pack in that area though."

"I have a feeling the balance won't be upset too much."

"Did you break in just to tell us that?" Steve asked.

"No, I was wondering if you needed an emissary since the Republic is no more."

"You want us to accept help from you?" Leonard asked.

"The one who warned us about taking Fiona into Eichen?" Charlie added.

"And then saved my ass twice the night we were getting her out?" August stated.

Yeah, I think we could use the help," Steve said with a nod. Marin smiled slightly before heading for the door. "You aren't going to stay?" Steve asked.

"No, I have my own place. We'll be in touch," she stated, before walking past the rest of the pack.

* * *

Steve slowly pushed open the door of Stiles's room as the boy was still asleep. "Wake up!" he shouted once he neared the bed, causing the boy to flail and fall out of his bed. Steve laughed as he helped Stiles to his feet. "Self-defense day one is off to a poor start."

"What time is it?" Stiles asked rubbing his eyes.

"Late, it's eleven in the morning."

"But it's the first day of break."

"Which is why we are training now instead of when you would be in school," Steve replied. Stiles sighed as he started to get ready.

The two drove to the preserve where they met August and Scott. Scott tossed a bat to Stiles as they approached.

"I still can't believe you said a bat was your weapon of choice," August mocked.

"Well, a gun seemed out of the question after the other day," Stiles replied.

"We'll get there," August said. Stiles turned back to August, his eyebrows raised.

"You ready?" Steve asked, moving in front of him.

"Um, no? I don't even know—" Stiles started before Steve tackled him to the ground. Steve rolled past the boy and jumped back to his feet. Stiles groaned as he lay on the ground, but turned when he heard keys jangle. "Did you take those out of my pocket?"

"Didn't think you'd hand them over freely," Steve replied.

"Okay?" Stiles said, getting to his feet. "Throw them back."

"Roscoe needs some TLC," Steve replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know, just—" Stiles started before Steve ran off. "Hey!" Stiles shouted, moving to follow the alpha, but was stopped when the flat of August's blade pressed against his chest.

"You get past me, you can stop him," August stated.

"You have a sword," Stiles commented.

"It's dulled. I think you're going to want to give Steve some time with your car," August replied.

"You knew about this?" Stiles asked, turning to Scott.

"Maybe," the true alpha shrugged with a smirk.

"Fine, ya know what?" Stiles said, swinging the bat at August. The hunter blocked the strike before pushing Stiles to the ground.

"Wouldn't a mace be more fitting with the theme?" Scott asked as August helped Stiles to his feet.

"He said bat," August shrugged.

* * *

"Mom?" Kaia asked when she returned to the house.

"Where are the others?" Yuki asked.

"They're out, running errands."

"You've been gone all day. How many errands do you need to run?"

"We've been busy. Why are you here?"

"I'm going to Europe with Mary, your aunt, and your father. We just wanted to let you know."

"We do have phones," Kaia stated.

"I'm aware," Yuki commented. "But we've also made some small alterations to the house. Hidden compartments for your weapons mostly. We're also leaving behind some of our weapons as well."

"Really?"

"Our way of making up for what we didn't know. Tiberius elaborated a bit more. Had we known his reasonings, or what had happened, we would have done something sooner," Yuki stated.

"You didn't know?" Kaia asked, narrowing her eyes.

Yuki shook her head. "The Republic never got to be as open as I thought we'd become."

* * *

"What the Hell?" Melissa muttered as she walked into her house and finding Charlie painting the living room walls.

"Your house was turned into a bit of a war zone," Leonard stated, coming down the stairs.

"We figured we'd help clean up a bit," Charlie added.

"Well I appreciate it, but it's not exactly the first time this has happened."

"Won't be the last unless you start using that security system more frequently," Leonard commented.

Melissa rolled her eyes before setting her things on the table next to the door. She jumped slightly when Zach landed right behind. "Security system won't work too much against me, but I guess I'm the last of my kind now," Zach commented, carrying in a coffee table.

"That's a bit much, don't ya think?" she asked.

"It's dark outside, no one could see me fly. Plus, it's much faster."

"I meant the table."

"It's nothing," Charlie said. "It's not glass, but I guess that means less people can be impaled."

"Well, thank you boys, but I'd like to get some sleep now," she stated.

"Sure thing," Zach said as they moved towards the door.

"I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow?" Leonard asked as he stepped outside.

"I'll be there," Melissa replied, before closing the door behind them.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I could make more heat by moving fast," Jay sighed as he waited for the popcorn to pop. Malia glared at him causing him to chuckle. "I can't believe you've never seen the _Breakfast Club_."

"Didn't watch many movies when I grew up in the woods," Malia stated.

"Trust me the mountains were way worse off than here, you're pretty much in town," Jay commented.

"No, I mean I grew up in the woods. As a coyote."

"That's insane," Jay laughed before pausing. "What's your last name?"

"Tate."

"Was the Desert Wolf a Hale?"

"No, my father was Peter Hale. Tate is my dad's last name."

"Oh, that makes sense then."

"What?" Malia asked.

"That Hales can turn into wolves. It makes sense that you could turn into a coyote."

"Is it only the Hales that can do that?"

"As far as I know, why?"

"Theo was able to turn into a wolf."

"The Dread Doctors stole Hale DNA?" Jay suggested.

"Maybe," Malia muttered, dumping the popcorn into a bowl.

* * *

"How do you predict the outcomes of people's choices?" Lydia asked.

"My mom explained that each of the voices we hear tell us a different scenario. The one who tells us the current path is usually louder, but if we listen to the other voices we could get an idea of the other scenarios," Fiona replied.

"I've tried that before, but it's—"

"Overwhelming?" Fiona asked, interrupting the other banshee. Lydia nodded. "It is, especially with multiple scenarios."

"I felt it when Valak drilled into my head. Before that, it was before Allison died. I heard a voice saying that if they didn't come to rescue me, she would be safe. I focused on that while another voice was screaming that she would die. I tried to warn the others—"

"We can warn them, but we can't control what they choose to do."

"Especially when it comes to protecting each other," Lydia sighed.

Fiona smiled slightly. "Should we keep going?" she asked pointing at the bottles line up on a fallen tree. Lydia nodded before screaming. Fiona screamed after, pushing Lydia's force further away and shattering all the bottles at once.

* * *

Stiles groaned as he stepped out of the Camaro. "You need a taller car," Stiles commented, spotting Steve in his driveway.

"I take it the first day went well?" Steve asked, smirking. Stiles scoffed at the alpha as he continued to approach. Here," Steve said holding out his keys. Stiles reached out for the keys, but Steve grabbed his arm, healing the human.

"What did you do to the Jeep anyway?" Stiles asked as Steve led him to the garage.

"Removed a lot of the duct tape for starters," Steve replied, opening the garage door.

Stiles examined the engine in silence. "It's like a new engine," he sighed. "I don't know how I'll pay you back for it."

"You don't have to. Think of it as a gift for saving me and my pack."


End file.
